Pinky Swear Promise
by dd.01
Summary: Devistated Bella moves to Forks when Rene and Phil's new baby girl replaces her. Can cousin Jasper and friends show her she is irreplaceable and save her from her past? What happens when her abusive ex pays a visit? Em/B J/A
1. History

**Disclaimer:** I don`t own anything but the plot, and the characters that you don`t recognize. The talented Stephanie Meyer owns all the rest!

* * *

**Cullen Family**

Carlisle Cullen, Esme Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Alice Cullen

**Masen Family**

Don Masen, Tracy Masen, Edward Masen

**Hale Family**

Ben Hale, Kerri Whitlock-Hale, Jasper Whitlock-Hale, Rosalie Hale, Dylan Hale

**Swan Family**

Charlie Swan, Isabella Swan

**Allen Family**

Phil Allen, Rene Whitlock-Allen, Vicki Allen

* * *

**Jasper POV**

So, I guess I should tell you a little bit about me. I'm Jasper Whitlock-Hale. I live in Forks, Washington with my mom, Kerri and her husband, my stepfather, Ben. My parents divorced when I was seven, eleven years ago. She remarried Ben seven years ago, and along with him came his daughter Rosalie. Rosalie's mom passed away when she was only four. Rose is nineteen now, a year older than I am. My mom and Ben had Dylan four and a half years ago. Thank the Lord they both married young, or the age difference between myself, Rose and Dylan would be way too weird. My mom is a dentist here in Forks, and Ben is a doctor at the town hospital. He works with Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

The Cullens are a nice family. Carlisle is one of Ben's closest friends. His wife, Esme, is such a sweet woman. She is the kind of mom every girl wants. She can play the best friend and the mom with balance. She is an interior decorator. They have twins my age, Emmett and Alice Cullen. Emmett and I grew quite close through football in grade ten at Forks High. Been like brothers ever since. His sister Alice is quite the girl. I have had a quiet crush on her since first semester in grade eleven, biology became my favourite class once the cute little pixie became my lab partner. Her brother has no idea though, no one does. It could become kind of awkward around Emmett if he found out I was after his sister. We are great friends though, even though I would love to have more. My parents and the Cullens frequently vacation together, and have weekly get togethers. Esme met Tracy Masen through an interior decorating job. Esme redecorated the Masen house when they moved to Forks from California last fall.

The Masen's are a nice enough family. They clearly hate it here in Forks, considering they are used to the warm sun in California, and only moved to Forks due to a job transfer. Don Masen is a company accountant. His job transferred him here last year. Tracy is a fairly decent woman, a tad gossipy though. She is a home decorating magazine editor, so her and Esme get along quite well. Their son, Edward is...a nice enough guy. He is a little stuck up sometimes because he is used to getting his way. He has toned it down since they moved here. People here in Forks are simple. He realized that quickly.

Life in Forks is great. I love the small town feel. The chief of police, Charlie Swan is a good man. He is quiet and dry, but he is very well liked. And people are buzzing because the newest member of Forks is getting ready to arrive. Charlie's daughter, Isabella Swan is returning this summer. I am incredibly excited because she's my cousin.

My mom's maiden name is Whitlock. Her sister, is Rene Whitlock Allen. Aunt Rene and Charlie divorced about fifteen years ago when Bella and I were three. Her and Bella moved to sunny Phoenix, Arizona not long after. She remarried two years ago to Phil Allen, a minor league baseball player. They just had a baby girl of their own, Vicki. Now, it seems Bella is being sent away to Forks so the cute new family can settle down. It makes me sick. Bella and Phil never had any problems until Aunt Rene became pregnant. Since then, it has been constant fighting and Bella appears to be on her own, receiving no help from my aunt even though Phil is way out of line. He just doesn't see Bella as an important enough member of the family now that he has a "daughter of his own". Poor Bella is moving here to get away, and Charlie gladly is taking her in. He has missed Bella so much since she stopped coming here for the summers a few years ago. After aunt Rene met Phil, Bella just...stopped coming. I miss her so much! I have been emailing her since I found out she will be moving here and we have arranged for her and Charlie to come over for dinner the night she arrives. Even through the divorce, my mom and Charlie stayed close. Family is family regardless, right? I think it's great, Charlie is awesome to be around. He and I have always gotten along great.

It's June 1st, and Bella arrives tomorrow. I can't wait to have a great summer with my favourite cousin.

* * *

**Hey! This chapter is just to lead into the story so everyone's background is clear. In this story, highschool ends at the end of May…I know that's not realistic but I'm going for a longer summer like I have in University but I need them to be in highschool. Hope everyone is ok with that! I'm looking to take a different spin to the lives of the characters so I really hope you enjoy it! R&R**


	2. Different

**Chapter Two: Different**

* * *

**Bella POV**

"Alright honey, I'll miss you." Renee said as she hugged me goodbye. She had driven me to the Phoenix International Airport so I could catch my flight to Forks. I was so sick of this place. I never thought there would come a time when I would be anticipating landing in Washington, but I couldn't wait to just be back in Forks with Charlie.

"Yeah, ok." I replied as I loosely hugged her back. _'She is so full of it.'_ I thought as I pulled away. I knew she was putting on a show for the people around us. She always played the "loving mother" role so well. She gave me a look as she glanced at her cell. It went off as Phil texted her, no doubt filling her in on the play by play of my new baby sister Vicki's latest movements. They were sickening. Vicki is adorable, and I love my half- sister a lot, but I can't take Phil and Rene anymore. As she was cooing over her cell I grabbed my luggage off the floor beside me.

"Ok, talk to you whenever. Bye." I told her as she mumbled what sounded like "Yeah...see ya..." before she was giggling over Phil's next message. I turned on my heal and boarded the plane. Once I found my seat I buckled in and tried to ignore my seat buddy staring. He had to be about twenty-four years old, not bad looking, but I was not in the mood. I knew why he was staring, I wasn't at all what you see everyday. I had matured well over the last eighteen years, growing into a pretty young woman I suppose. I had long, chestnut brown hair, and chocolate eyes. I was about 5'1" tall, 90lbs. I personally thought I was too skinny, I wouldn't mind gaining another twenty pounds. I wasn't the girl that stood in front of the mirror for an hour, or counted calories. I wasn't the shopping type, and I didn't feel the need to impress anyone. I never have been _that_ girl. I am me. Bella. I have also learned quickly that people will think whatever they want anyway.

Though I have lived in Phoenix for the last fifteen years of my life, I was surprisingly pale. Mostly because I preferred to stay in my room, away from Phil. I don't eat much anymore and with all the stress I have been under lately, I get exhausted quickly. I usually get in one small meal a day, which is burned off fast by all of my anxiety. I spend most of my time reading, listening to music, and sketching and painting. Many people have no idea how artistic I am, mostly due to the fact that I am so clumsy. Even I have to admit though, my artistic and musical talent is my favourite quality.

The guy beside me finally turned away to listen to the standard pre-flight instructions about emergency landings and seatbelts. I didn't care to listen, as I have heard it many times. Instead I thought about what would be waiting for me in Washington.

Charlie was a pretty good guy, though we have lost touch over the last while. Phil finally decided seeing my dad wasn't somewhere his money needed to go, so I haven't been to Forks in years. Charlie isn't one for new technology and is usually pretty busy, seeing as he is the chief of police. I usually only get to talk to him on holidays and birthdays. When he called me for my birthday in May I was a mess.

* * *

"_Isabella! I don't have time alright?! Vicki is about to wake up from her nap, get your mom to sign it." Phil told me in a rushed voice. I wasn't surprised that he wasn't listening to me though. I had suggested we order in for dinner instead of having me cook. Again. Even I deserve a day off on my birthday don't I? I just didn't have it in me to fight today. As I stalked away, tears threatening to fall, the phone rang and Phil quickly answered._

"_Bella! Phone!...Awe Vicki baby you're awake! Bella! Take the phone already." I quickly took the phone before the person on the other end heard our "loving family antics". _

"_Hello?" I mumbled as I left the cooing coming my sister's room. _

"_Bells! Happy birthday, did you get a package in the mail yet?" How I missed that voice. Charlie, though dry and shy, has always cared about me. I hurried up to my room so I could have some privacy. _

"_Thanks dad, no not yet, you didn't need to get me anything ya know." I told him a tad more cheerfully as I plopped onto my bed. I heard him chuckle through the phone and could hear the faint cheering of a football game in the background. Yet, I knew I had his full attention._

"_Bella, it's your eighteenth birthday. That is a big deal! You get one birthday a year, today is for you." I was trying hard to not let the tears fall as that reply hit a nerve. He was the only one anymore that made me feel somewhat important. I took a deep breath before replying._

"_Dad, you spoil me." _

"_Don't be ridiculous Bella. So what did you get from your mom and Phil?" he asked making conversation. I could barely stifle the low sob that escaped my throat. _

"_Um... well... they have been pretty busy lately... what with Vicki and everything..." I knew I was making excuses, but I was so embarrassed. My own mom didn't even make any attempt at making my eighteenth known around the house. I hadn't even received a "happy birthday" yet, besides Charlie and my grandparents. _

"_Bells...what's wrong? They got you something didn't they?" he asked sounding concerned. I knew I couldn't lie to him, he'd see right through it._

"_Uh...no... Like I said though, they have been busy. I'm sure it slipped their mind is all..." I was starting to silently wipe the tears rolling down my cheeks. _

"_Isabella, are you telling me they _forgot_ your birthday? They couldn't have, they wouldn't have wished you a happy birthday if they forgot hun." _

"_Well... they haven't yet." I sighed. I heard him huff and start to get irritated. _

"_That is inexcusable Bella! How could Renee __**forget**__ her own daughter's eighteenth birthday. Bella ,I- ...Bells. Baby why are you crying, what's the matter? Talk to me..." he immediately sounded worried. That was it, I was done covering for them. I had been thinking about making a change lately, I was always just too ashamed to do it. _'Now or never Bella.'

"_Dad," I choked. "Please, can I just come to Forks. I can't take it here anymore I need out. Please just take me back at your house. I want to live with you." I was full out crying now. His breath hitched. I knew there would be questions to answer, some I wasn't looking forward to answering. Some answers, no one knew. I knew Charlie wouldn't question me yet though. I waited, anxious for his reply. _'What if he didn't want me either?'_ I thought sadly._

"_Bells...baby...yes. Yes of course. I'll arrange your flight. I will get you out of there as soon as I can." I let out a long breath I didn't realize I was holding._

"_I won't be any trouble I promise... thank you dad. Thank you so much."_

* * *

Telling Rene and Phil was easy. They really didn't care much. More room for their _perfect_ new family this way. Charlie did as he said and booked my flight the very next morning. May 30th, May 31st, June 1st...longest three days of my life. I knew I was in for it when I got settled in at Charlie's with questions. He would question my appearance at once. I was forty pounds lighter than I was when I saw him last. I used to be a tad plump for my height, but I was happy in my own skin. Now though, I couldn't be more upset with myself for allowing forty pounds to fall off me. I couldn't blame Phil and Renee completely though, there was also Aaron. My crazy ex-boyfriend. We broke up two months ago and I was replaced by a tall blonde. She had all the right curves...he never called **her **fat. That was a different story entirely though. Right now I had Charlie to think about. _'I'll have to tell Charl-'_ but I cut my thought off. Charlie wasn't JUST Charlie. He was my dad. He deserved the title. It was Renee that didn't deserve the title of "mom". I took the role of taking care of _her_ all my life. She wasn't a mom. She was Renee. I focused my train of thought again. _'I will need to tell my dad the truth. I can't keep lying about it all. I know I need to get better mentally and physically, no point in denying it anymore. Time to face it all Swan.'_ I told myself. It was then that I noticed the eyes of my seat buddy on me again. I realized we had already taken off.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked me lightly. I turned my head to him. It was obvious I had been in deep thought.

"Um, yeah. I'm alright just daydreaming I guess." I replied. He eyed me curiously but seemed to let it go. He held out his hand with a smile.

"I'm Will. It's nice to meet you..."

"Bella." I inserted for him as I slowly stuck my hand out to shake his. He gently shook my hand, which I knew appeared extremely fragile. _'Stupid, skinny, breakable, Isabella._' I growled in my mind. He shook me from my thoughts with a chuckle.

"Mean handshake you have their Bella. So what's taking you to Washington?" He chuckled and I half smiled at his sarcastic humour. At least he isn't a jerk. Could have gotten a worse seat buddy.

"My dad lives in Washington...visiting him for a while." I decided to keep it simple. He smiled and after I asked him, I discovered he was actually an NFL player for the Arizona Cardinals. He seemed hesitant to say this, and kept his voice a whisper. I had to chuckle a little.

"Don't worry Will, I don't get star struck." He smiled at this and we held a steady conversation through the whole flight. It was nice talking to someone that didn't know I was troubled. It conveniently took my mind off what I would tell Charlie when it came time to answer his questions. Before I knew it, the plane was descending and we had landed. We talked as we accompanied each other to baggage claim and kept our heads low peeking for cameras. We had a good laugh picking fun at people that had nothing better to do than wait in an airport to catch a glimpse of someone picking up a suitcase.

"OH! There it is! That blue suitcase is SO going to look fabulous in US Weekly." Will imitated a gossip queen in a whisper. I had to laugh. We decided to exchange cell numbers. He was a nice guy. Very, big brother-ish. We hugged goodbye as I set off to find Charlie. I soon found him jogging towards me.

"Bells!" he wrapped me in a hug and took my luggage from me.

"I'm so sorry, I got held up at the station and I meant to meet you at the gate!" He panted. I just smiled at him as he pulled away. He did not mirror that smile as he took in my tiny frame.

"Isabella. Marie. Swan. What have you _done_ to yourself." He stood there in shock. _'Uh oh.'_

"No dad...it isn't what you think I promise. Please can we save questions for later? I have been on a three hour flight since 6am…I feel like I have been up forever. We have that dinner tonight. I would love a shower and to just to hang out with you...I've missed you." I said looking down. He sighed.

"I missed you too Bells. Okay, but you owe me an explanation. And I will be keeping an eye on you." He was stern, but said it with a smile and another hug. Soon, we were in his cruiser, leaving Seattle and headed to the small town of Forks.

* * *

**Charlie POV**

I knew something was seriously wrong when I wrapped my arms around my tiny little girl. It almost made me cringe feeling her shoulder blades poking out of her back. I took her answer for now, but she would explain later. I would insist. We drove the three hours back to Forks in light conversation about school and how her exams had gone and other small talk. I liked catching up, though I knew there was much more we needed to catch up on. Once back at the house, I took her luggage up to her room. I had tried to spruce it up for her a bit. I knew she had her own style though...I was planning on letting her redecorate after she and I worked through these serious details of her life in Phoenix.

"I cleared off some shelves for you in the bathroom, sorry you don't get your own..." I said clearing my throat. She just smiled at me softly.

"Char-_Dad_...I am just happy to be here. The bathroom doesn't bother me in the slightest." I gave her some alone time to shower and get settled in. I took this chance to sit on the couch and think. _'What is wrong with my Bella...'_ I thought confused.

She was so different. Yes, years ago she was a tad plump, but she was healthy. Now she just looked sickly. Her clothes didn't fit well. They hung off her bones and she looked even more pale than normal. Her smile no longer reached her eyes and she looked distracted. I needed advice. I heard the shower turn on and knew I had time for a quick phone call.

"Charlie! I hope you aren't calling to cancel on us. I want to see my niece!" I heard Kerri answer as the phone rang. I sighed.

"No, no, Kerri of course not. I actually needed a little advice and had to give you a heads up for later..." I trailed off and she hesitated as she replied.

"...O-okay. What's the matter Charlie?"

"I'm not sure. Bella is so different. She is hurting...have you spoken to your sister lately? Is everything normal there? I don't know how to approach Bella's issues with Phoenix." I could hear her drumming her fingers on the phone in thought. I didn't feel it my place to mention them forgetting Bella's birthday just yet.

"No, she has been pretty busy lately what with the baby and all. As for Bella, just be straight forward. She is your daughter, Charlie. She is exactly like you. No b.s. type. Just remember to be understanding and sincere. You should be alright that way." I thought about this for a moment. Bella is a lot like me. I could feel pride swelling inside me as I thought about my wonderful daughter having _my _traits. It truly made me proud.

"You're right Kerri. I'm making it too difficult. Thanks, I'll see you around five?"

"Sounds wonderful Charlie. Oh! Wait, what did you want to give me a heads up for?" I had almost forgotten! That wouldn't have gone over well later on.

" Oh right, look. Bells is...different. She is distant, her eyes look so sad. And her weight, oh God Kerri. She must have lost forty pounds at least. Just, pass it on to the family. Do not treat her different. Don't ask too many prying questions. She isn't in the mood at the moment and I don't want to scare her into hiding." I asked softly. I could hear her breathing pick up over the phone. She quietly agreed though and we said our goodbyes. I heard the water shut off and decided to wait here for Bella to come down. I flipped on a game that was replaying and sat in thought, not paying much attention.

* * *

**Bella POV**

The water felt amazing. It's crazy how tiring a simple flight could be. I slowly showered, just enjoying the hot water soothing my body and nerves. My mind drifted to the night I had ahead of me. I was partially excited, but I was really shook up about it.

I had contacted Jasper the night I spoke to Charlie. He had emailed me a birthday card and I emailed him back letting him know I was coming to Forks. He seemed thrilled. We have been emailing back and forth over the last few days and I couldn't believe I had allowed so much space to come between us. He was not only my cousin, but one of my best friends growing up. We lost touch when I started dating that loser Aaron. He had no idea about him though, just knew I had a boyfriend. I had hoped he didn't feel neglected, though he seemed happy enough that I was "coming back home" as he put it. Thinking about it made me smile. I finished in the shower and decided to throw on some clothes. I wrapped my towel around me as I mulled my wardrobe over in my head. Though I hated to admit it, I needed new clothes. Nothing I had fit right anymore. I refused to replace my clothes though. I vowed to put weight back on. I just needed something temporary.

I decided to wear the jeans I bought last week. Even though Rene forgot, my grandma Whitlock didn't forget my birthday. I got a hundred dollar gift certificate so I decided I was really in need of at least ONE pair of jeans and a shirt that fit somewhat decently. I threw on the faded blue skinny jeans, that were a tad loose in the ass, and my new strapless deep green shirt. It hugged my non-boobs and gently flowed down to the button on my jeans. I decided to just let my hair naturally curl loosely, and put on some mascara not bothering with foundation or eyeliner. I preferred the natural look. Not bothering to check myself in the mirror I grabbed my yellow Fossil purse that had come in the mail the day after my birthday from Charlie and headed downstairs.

One thing girly I did enjoy, was purses. I hated it, but it was one of those large purses that you could probably throw your whole life in, and it was gorgeous. I went into the living room and let dad know I was ready to head out. He said he wanted to be at aunt Kerri's around five and it was almost twenty to. He stood up and smiled at me. I knew what he was thinking of other things though. I threw my black ballet flats on and we were on our way. Off to see Jasper. I had met Rosalie and Ben before, Dylan I saw once when he was quite little. This will be an interesting reunion to say the least.

* * *

**Ahah wow! I received emails like crazy after just that first small chapter so I had to give you guys something else to read. I hope to update frequently. I'm glad you guys are so positive about this story. Thanks! R&R**


	3. Simplicity

**Chapter Three: Simplicity**

* * *

**Jasper POV**

My mom asked for our help making sure the house was spotless. She was very anal about this stuff. It was as if the house isn't even lived in it was so clean when we were done. Now, I sit on the front porch with Dylan explaining to him about Bella. Mom had told us all that Bella had suffered a few changes over the last few years and we were not to comment on them. Now, I was trying to explain that to my four year old half-brother.

"Remember Dylan, don't tell Bella she looks funny or anything okay? It's very important. Don't tell her she looks sad, just try to make her laugh instead alright?" I told him as he looked at me with wide, serious eyes.

"Got it Jazz. You can count on me!" I smiled. He still has trouble with the 'sp' sound in my name, so I told him he could just call me Jazz. He liked that idea, because no one else called me by that nickname. It was just for Dylan. He and I are fairly close, I am actually closer to him than Rose is. She is very into herself most of the time. She loves the mirror, mostly because she is quite pretty. Her most prized possession has to be her long, blonde hair. She has gotten quite frustrated with Dylan for ruffling her hair while he tries to play with her. So he tends to stick by my side, which I'll never complain about.

One thing we all agreed on though is that we couldn't wait to see Bella. Even Rose is buzzed about it. I was taken out of my thoughts as I noticed Dylan jump up from beside me and run towards the familiar cruiser that had just pulled in. Charlie got out and gave Dylan a hug, flipping him over his shoulder making him giggle. I then saw my best friend slowly get out of the cruiser. Charlie put Dylan down and he then approached Bella. I watched Dylan take her in, he smiled wide.

"Isiballa! I member you!" I then looked at her. She was smiling, and I heard her laugh a small laugh. She was everything I remembered, yet so, so very different. Her laugh and smile clearly didn't reach her eyes, let alone her soul. She seemed so...exhausted. Her movements weren't smooth at all, which was classic Bella, but they were tired movements, which isn't Bella at all. She always had an energy around her, that energy has melted away, along with her body. I took in her full form and almost gasped aloud. She was skin and bones. She had the body of one of those supermodels that you just wanted to throw Big Macs at, except she seemed so much smaller because she was so short. All I wanted to do was wrap her up in my arms and heal her. She was clearly broken inside and out. It was evident in every move she made. I watched as she got down on both her knees so she was almost at eye level with Dylan.

"Oh Dylan. It's Is**a**b**e**lla goof. And I member you too!" she imitated his last words. He tried to get Bella's name out but it was a pretty long word for such an excited kid. She chuckled as he stuttered.

"Alight. Tell you what kid. Call me Bells. And I'll call you Dill. Deal?" he threw his arms around her almost knocking her backwards. He agreed with enthusiasm and climbed off Bella. They all approached the front door and I just stood there in shock. I watched as Bella smiled at me and opened her arms wide. I forced myself to move to her and took her in my embrace, easily swinging her around. She seemed SO small standing at least a foot shorter than me.

"Isabella! I missed you so much!" she laughed as I swung her in circles.

"Jasper! I missed you too... I can't believe it's been so long. I promise, never again." She whispered in my ear as I set her down. I escorted Bella into the house following Charlie, with Dylan at Bella's side this time. I could tell he was taking to her quickly. We got into the kitchen where everyone had gathered and I held my breath as my family took in Bella's appearance.

* * *

**Kerri POV**

My niece. My gorgeous niece. I had half a mind to fly down to Phoenix and rip those two to shreds. She was so frail looking. Bella has never been the kind of girl to bother with diets, to pay attention to her weight or appearance so long as she was happy. So, now seeing her at what looked like 80lbs...it was too much. I remembered what Charlie had said about keeping this to ourselves, but I didn't think it would be this hard. I rushed forward to hug her. My arms circling her entirely, and overlapping. I would help Charlie get to the bottom of this, even if I had to go interrogate Renee myself. I held her close and heard her whisper "I missed you." in my ear. I just held her tighter. We pulled apart and Ben and Rose greeted her as well with small hugs. We then all fell into small talk as I finished cooking dinner. Bella and Jasper set the table and soon we were all digging in.

* * *

**Rosalie POV**

Ugh, this Bella might be a problem. I mean, usually all eyes are on me, but she's just soaking up that spotlight. I'm sure she doesn't mean to. I met Bella years ago, and she hates attention. But she hadn't been much to look at. I knew she would never do something like this on purpose... but really now. Eat. Like, it's not that difficult. I don't get why someone would want a body like that, she's too skinny. She could just be playing it up...I will just have to keep my eyes on her. I watched her as she slowly ate her meatloaf and potatoes. She seemed to be enjoying it, but she acted so paranoid about every bite. _ 'JUST EAT IT!'_ I screamed inside my head as I took another annoyed bite, rolling my eyes.

* * *

**Bella POV**

I could tell people knew I was different. It didn't take a genius. I made sure I ate slowly. I hated it so much, but I had trouble eating in front of people still. If I ate slowly, people would be finished before I was. Hopefully, I could get a table to myself to finish my meal. I glanced around as I took another bite. The food was delicious, but I was always so paranoid, wondering what everyone else was thinking with each bite I took. I knew I wasn't fat...but I knew that I wasn't fat eight months ago when Aaron put me on his special diet. I hated that he had had such control over me. But, now, that is what it is. I am free now, and I can make my own decisions. I could never allow myself to go back to where I was mentally with him.

* * *

"_Belle. What did I tell you about carbs? Huh? DON'T PLAY STUPID!" Aaron yelled at me as I looked at my sandwich. He ripped it from my hands and threw it at the wall. I hated when his parents weren't home, he was always much worse when it was just us. I just looked down at my now empty plate. It was 4pm and I hadn't eaten yet today. Well, except for two bites of the forbidden sandwich. He rolled his eyes at me as I kept my silence._

"_How many times do I have to tell you that I'm watching out for you. You are too porky. _Look_ at yourself! I have worked too hard for that stomach to still be there! You are going on a diet. Not just any diet. Aaron's diet. You can eat once a day. Around noon. That way you have all afternoon to burn off those calories. And you can only eat small portions of vegetables. Too much fat in meats. Too many carbs in fruits and breads. I can't afford to be seen with a fat ass Belle. Stop being so selfish." He ranted on as I held back tears. In my head I knew he was wrong, I knew this was so wrong... but my heart ached and I couldn't lose him. Phil had been horrible since Renee got pregnant...at least Aaron gave me the time of day..._

"_I'm sorry Aaron." I whispered looking down again. My head screamed at me, but it was a constant battle. I could always hear his voice in my head, reminding me I was pathetic and not good enough. That everyone thought so...he was the only one that would put up with me and fix me. I knew on some level he was wrong...but the small shred of doubt hurt so much that I couldn't allow myself to risk it. He just sighed in annoyance as he gave me a few slices of cucumber that were already cut up in the fridge. _

"_It's too late for an actual meal. That's it for today, got it?" I nodded sadly as I ate the four slices of cucumber in silence. If I was silent, he didn't insult me as much. It was easier for now just to agree._

* * *

That was last November, eight months ago. We had broken up two months ago in May...I had been on that ridiculous diet for six months. Two small portion of vegetables a day wasn't enough. I just prided myself on getting out of there. I must have looked very out of it as went back two months ago in my head, to a second flashback.

* * *

"_But Aaron PLEASE...I'm so hungry. I'm not fat, I'm so skinny. Please...a slice of pizza won't hurt me..." I pleaded as I watched him devouring his slice. He had ordered a medium pizza for our Friday movie night, all for him. I couldn't take this diet anymore. My stomach had shrunk so much in the last six months, but I still got hunger cravings for actual food. This set him off._

"_HOW HARD HAVE I WORKED FOR YOU BELLE?! I'm so sick of this. You are so self-centered. What about ME Belle. Do you think I like that my friends tell me I'm wasting my time on some fat ass bitch? Sure you put out but you are NOTHING to look at. You are LUCKY I bother with you. The least you could do is make me happy by shedding that fat porky." I inwardly cringed. I knew he was crazy. I was beyond skinny now. I was deathly skin and bones. I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to try harder._

"_Aaron... but I weigh eighty pounds... please I need to eat... don't you love me? Do you actually want what's best? You are slowly killing me Aaron. Why are you doing this to me. I'm not fa-"_

"_SHUT UP!" He bellowed as he stood up and leaned over me as I sat on the couch. I shrunk into myself. I made him mad daily, but never this upset._

"_You are a PIG. I can't believe you are still hungry. No. I was wrong. You're a fucking _**cow**_. Moo for me bitch. Come on, moo like the fat assed cow you are." I shook my head and stood up into him furious._

"_How DARE you! I am not some play thing you can control. I am a person. You say you love me yet you never show it! You are a horrible person. I have NEVER met anyone so disrespectful in my life! You don't deserve someone like me! You are a pric-" I was cut off by his open hand smacking me in the face. I was laying on the couch, shocked. He had never put his hands on me before, ever. He looked down at me and stupidly, I opened my mouth._

"_This. Is. Over." I spat at him. He lunged at me, knocking the couch backwards. We were now rolling on the floor. He was climbing on top of me holding down my hands as I tried to shove him off. His knees were digging as hard as they could into my sides trying to hurt me into submission. I would NOT let him win. I threw my knee up as fast as I could, kneeing him right in the junk. He yelled out in pain and I knew he would be pissing blood for a day or two. I slithered out from underneath him and ran. I ran all the way home, knowing he wouldn't follow. I spent the next week hiding in my room while at home, and keeping my head down at school. He didn't ever approach me, save for a phone message the following day apologizing saying his anger got the better of him. I hadn't responded. He had a new blonde that Monday. I knew, thankfully, that we were done. I was free from him._

* * *

I was brought back to the present when Jasper nudged me and looked at my plate. Everyone else was done, yet I was only half finished. Everyone but Charlie, Kerri and Jasper were now in the living room watching TV, and they just stared at my plate. I quickly put another bite in my mouth and chewed. I was thankful for the ten pounds I had put on since Aaron just from eating one actual meal a day. My dad looked into my eyes and he looked so sad. I swallowed.

"Dad, I promise. I don't have an eating disorder. I know I'm too small. I want to eat, I want to gain weight. I'd love to gain twenty pounds. I didn't do this to myself...I promise you." I didn't need to put on an honest face. He and I didn't lie to each other. He was a very honest man. And he created a very honest young woman. He knew I couldn't and wouldn't lie to him. Kerri's breath hitched in the throat and I looked at her sincerely.

"It's delicious Aunt Kerri. I will finish it, I just get full fast...and I prefer not to eat in front of large groups. Just makes me uncomfortable I guess. You can sit here while I finish if you'd like..." I trailed off as I took another bite. They didn't press it any further and my dad and Kerri held a steady conversation as Jasper and I casually spoke about school and such as I ate. Just then, Dylan came into the kitchen holding my purse.

"Bells! Um...your bag is making funny noises. It sounds like it's farting!" Dylan giggled, handing me my bag. I laughed as I recognized the vibrate coming from my phone reminding me I had a missed alert.

"It's just my phone Dill. Maybe YOU'RE the one farting!" I teased as I poked him in the side. He went all red in the face and protested. I threw an apologetic glance at my dad and aunt as I checked my phone at the dinner table. It was Will.

'**Wow, star struck girls...photographers... I miss the cool girl on the plane that actually could talk to me. Watch for my rental car on the cover of US Weekly! It's sexayyy.' ** I laughed aloud as I read the message. He had been so thrilled that I wasn't the type to fawn over someone because of their name.

'**Haha wow. What losers, you aren't even that entertaining...and I look forward to that rental car. I mean, go figure. You ACTUALLY need a means of transportation! Wow... I'm blown away...'** I replied and set my phone on the table as I finished my dinner. My dad smiled seeing me eat every bite. I knew he was glad.

"So who was on the phone Bells?" He asked as Kerri took my plate with a smile.

"Oh just this guy I met on the plane. He is in Washington for ...business I guess you could say." I had to laugh at that. Just then my phone went off vibrating again. Jasper held it up to me and then must have seen the message.

'**I know...I live a REAL life…wild huh? Maybe later I'll have a coke and they can endorse THAT in a magazine. :P' **

"Will? Who is that?" Jasper asked. I sighed knowing my dad would be bouncing off the walls in two seconds.

"Uh... that would be Will Fraser. Plays football for the Ariz-"

"ARIZONA CARDINALS!" Jasper squealed.

"You met WILL FRASER!?" my dad gasped. I had to laugh.

"Yeah, yeah. He's a decent guy. He was the one that sat beside me on the plane. Said he hated first class, there was other places his money could go. " I told them as the stared in awe. I smiled as I typed off a message telling Will I was doing some family time and I'd text him some other time.

"Look, don't make a big deal about it. He hates having his ass kissed." I laughed. They were now in conversation about 'that amazing game' and 'that other amazing game' so I went to help aunt Kerri in the kitchen with loading the dishwasher.

"Bella, I hope I'm not out of line... but...are you okay?" She asked me quietly. I tried to smile for her.

"Um... no... I'm not, yet. I will be though. I'm here with my dad now, and things will get better. I needed a change...that's all." I told her as I rinsed plates, handing them to her as she put them in the dishwasher. She sighed, and I know she wanted more information than that. But I wasn't ready to dig that deep just yet. She let it go though and Dylan came running into the kitchen asking if I would play with him. I finished helping aunt Kerri and followed him into a little play room they had. Good idea too. This way, Dylan's toys were contained.

"Alright Dill. What are we playing?" He wanted to play with his Hot Wheels and I was completely stoked. I was a tomboy at heart. As we faked crashes and raced around the room making our cars do things no real car could ever do I realized something. To a kid, life was so simple. There was no room for real world worries because people like Dill were so preoccupied with fantasy and enjoying themselves. He was pretty carefree. I suddenly felt myself tearing up and felt foolish. He looked at me with sad eyes. I immediately felt bad for ruining the joy on his face.

"Bells? What's the matter." He put down his car and walked up to me. I sat down and crossed my legs and he did the same facing me.

"Well Dill, I'm a little sad right now. But don't worry. You are doing a great job at trying to make me happy." I said with a small smile. He looked a little apprehensive but spoke anyway.

"Are you sad because you are so little?" I started crying softly now. For a kid that didn't turn five until October, he was insightful.

"Yeah Dill, I don't like being so little."

"Can I help you? You can count on me!" He told me cheerfully and I laughed through my tears.

"Yeah, I think maybe you can. Just always be Dill okay? Dill makes me happy. And that is what will make me better, being happy. Okay?" he grinned ear to ear. He then did something so adorable, and so meaningful. He stuck out his pinky.

"Deal! I pinky swear promise!" I had to laugh. The pinky swear. Never has a stronger promise been made by a child. The pinky swear means everything. I decided that this simplicity is just what I needed. I hooked my pinky with his.

"Pink swear promise. Just don't tell anyone about this talk okay? It's our secret." He nodded happily and he gave me a small hug as I wiped my tears. We were suddenly into another high speed chase with each other and I was thankful for the little boy that suddenly gave me such outstanding insight. As long as I kept my life simple and drama free, I would be happy. I needed to add the simplicity to my life that Dill showed me tonight, and everything would be alright.

* * *

**Jasper POV**

I watched from the door as Bella and Dylan had their moment. I couldn't even bring myself to be upset over him bringing this up to her. I knew she was hurting, that was evident. I wanted so badly to help her. I knew I wouldn't get much alone time with her because my friends were all excited to meet her. I didn't want to overwhelm her, but I didn't know how long I could hide her from them. I need to spend time with my best friend and I need to help her. I will help her. She deserved to be happy.

* * *

**I am so proud! Three updates in 24 hours! Haha I have a pretty uneventful week so I can update frequently. I hope you like this story line... Next chapter I'm thinking about introducing the friends... which includes Emmett ahah WOOO. Any thoughts? R&R**


	4. She Is Quite The Girl

**Chapter Four: She Is Quite The Girl**

* * *

**Jasper POV**

After Charlie and Bella left last night I tucked Dylan into bed and he was still grinning from ear to ear. He told me about how much fun Bella was to play with. I knew how he felt. Bella was always the best girl to hang out with. She was cute and funny and not afraid to rough it out with the boys. I thought it was very comical watching them play with the Hot Wheels cars. Before they left, my mom had told Charlie about how they were taking Rose to the Florida Metropolitan University for the weekend for a registration deal so she invited Bella to stay here all weekend with Dylan and I. She happily agreed. I knew though that my mom had told Charlie that maybe she would open up to me with the one on one time. Charlie hesitantly agreed, missing Bella before she even left. I suggested that she spend the whole day with Charlie first and I would pick her up later tonight. Charlie seemed to brighten at that idea.

I was not impressed however, when I walked in on Rosalie's conversation with Ben last night.

"_I'm just saying dad, I think she's faking it. Like... come on. She wants to be better yet she barely ate last night and just made a scene." She scoffed. I could not believe what I was hearing._

"_Rose, don't go there. Bella is sick. It is not her fault and she needs people supporting her not thinking she is just being an attention grab. Be realistic." He told her clearly disappointed in his daughter's train of thought. _

I was glad that he had said something before I needed to step in. Bella would never do anything to grab someone's attention like that. She's an amazing person and didn't need anyone's eyes on her like Rosalie did. She was the attention grab. She was so used to people falling all over her... and now Bella got some of the attention. Secretly, I kind of thought that Rose was just mad that Bella came home super skinny, not the ...well rounded girl she had been. Don't get me wrong. She has never been fat she just didn't have what some would call a "tight body". She was human. Normal. I always loved how she was no one but herself because no one could expect anything more from her. She always created a great atmosphere around her. People naturally loved hanging out with her and she made friends easily. Then again...that was the old Bella. Now I wasn't too sure what to expect from her.

I showered and got ready for the day. By 11:00am I was saying goodbye to my mom, Ben, and Rose. It was Friday morning and they were getting on a plane in Seattle around 4:00pm leaving for Florida. I made Dylan some lunch and was not expecting what happened next.

* * *

**Emmett POV**

"Em! Wait 'til you see dude. Bells is coming over tonight again!" Dylan squealed as he hopped off his chair and ran at me giving me "props" as I had taught him. Don't get me wrong, I'm no gangsta but it was so cute how he pounded my fist trying to sound all tough as he said "pound dat". I loved that I taught him that and it stuck so well. I grabbed him up and tossed him over my shoulder as I walked into the kitchen to see a confused looking Jasper. Dylan was still squealing because for such a little guy, being almost 6'4" above the ground was a ways up. I set him back in his chair lightly and replied to him.

"Bells huh? Who's Bells little man. Would that be your girlfriend?" I teased as he scrunched his face up in disgust.

"YUCK! No way Em. She is my bess friend ATUALLY." I loved how he screwed up some of his speech. It was cute as all hell. I laughed as I ruffled his hair. I then turned to Jasper who clearly had something to say.

"Emmett? What the hell are you doing here. I told you I was busy today..."

"Well, I decided I had nothing better to do than to come here bro. You see, you can't hide this cousin of yours from us forever. I mean, Dylan already is "bess friends" with her. She must be a riot." I said sticking my tongue out at Dylan. He laughed and stood up on his chair excited.

"Bells and I played Hot Wheels! And high-speed chase! And she is coming here tonight and said we could watch my Cars movie! And then later I could be Lightening McQueen and she would be Mater! She is the coolest girl Em! She's like a boy!" he rushed out his speech, slurring many of the words and their sounds together. I had to laugh.

"Ooh, so by girl cousin, you meant boy cousin." I bugged Jasper. He just shook his head but had to smile.

"Look man. Bella is cool. She is one of a kind and DON'T even think about it Emmett. She is not the kind of girl to just hook up ok?" Jasper eyed me. I didn't plan on hooking up with his cousin though. Not family.

"No worries. She is your family. I wouldn't even think about it. Not unless I had permission of course." We looked to Dylan as he spoke again shovelling hotdog into his mouth.

"What is...hooking up Jazz?" We both laughed at that. It was too funny.

"It's just... becoming best friend Dill." Jasper told him. Dylan immediately got frustrated.

"No, no, no. I don't **think** so. Bells is MY best friend. And SHE calls me Dill. Its hers Jazz!" he used his most serious voice and I stifled a chuckle. Jasper looked stunned but soon laughed as well.

"My bad Dylan. She's your Bells." Jasper said with a chuckle. I told Dylan to go pick out movies to have a big movie night with Bella tonight while I spoke to Jasper. He took off from the table and you could hear DVD's crashing all over the place in the living room.

"Alright, you aren't getting rid of me. I'm going to tell Alice to come here too. You are having a slumber party tonight!" I took in his expression.

"Don't even object Jasper. We haven't hung out in forever and Alice is dying to meet the new girl. So you have my word, I won't try anything funny. And we can all just hang out ok?" he just shook his head and sighed.

"Alright bro, but keep your word. And please.. just... tell Alice to take it easy ok? Bella is going through a lot of stuff right now. No comments on clothes, shopping, looks, nothing. Don't do it. She can't handle it right now and that's all I'm saying." He then went to pick up Dylan's mess and I called Alice and told her tonight was a go. She was pretty excited. I filled her in on the terms though. We were both confused as hell but time would tell I guess. I chilled with Dylan and Jasper all day. We ate dinner and were going to watch another movie until the phone rang. Jasper answered and said a few "yeah"s and "okay"s and hung up with a "see you soon". He said it was Charlie Swan and instead of Jasper going to pick up Bella, Charlie would drop her off after they ate. Jasper got a wincing look about him but I wasn't about to ask. I decided that considering Jasper didn't have to leave we could play a little ball outside. Dylan was pumped.

* * *

**Jasper POV**

I wasn't too thrilled about Emmett and Alice being here with Bella. Although my insides quaked at the thought of spending a night with Alice, I knew my priority right now was Bella. And now that Charlie was dropping her off, I didn't even get to warn her. I inwardly hoped that Bella would have a good meal and her and Charlie could make a little progress. Emmett suggested we go outside to play a little ball so I grabbed my football and we decided Dylan and I would play against Emmett considering he was huge. We tag-teamed him good! The game was going great until Dylan took off again. Running out front. We jogged after him to see him jumping at poor Bella and she was knocked right off her feet. Not that I was surprised. I held my breathe until I heard Bella laugh and tickle Dylan.

"Bells! You HAVE to play with us. Be on my team okay?" yeah right. Small little Bella playing football?

* * *

**Bella POV**

I guess it was a pleasant surprise to be pummelled in the front yard. I could only laugh as I tickled Dill for tackling me. He asked me to play a game with them. I couldn't refuse him anything. I slowly sat up and he scooted off me we sat there laughing as my dad walked up to lift me to my feet.

"Sure sure, of course Dill. What are we playing?"

"FOOTBALL!" he was so excitable. I got a little worried but still couldn't say no. Charlie laughed beside me and Jasper and some other guy walked up to us chuckling as well.

"Dylan I don't think Bella should play football with you guys." My dad told him putting a hand on my shoulder. I just looked at him curiously.

"Yea Bella what are you thinking. 80lbs Bella playing against 170lbs me and 195lbs Emmett? I'm sure you couldn't even put a dent in our game." Jasper told me, playfully pushing me and holding up his fists in a mock boxing match. I couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed.

"It's 90lbs Bella, Jasper. And you two are going down!" I yelled as I threw Dill over my shoulder, who was holding the football, and ran with him to what was clearly a touchdown area they had made. Dill laughed the whole time cheering us on. I was thankful he was a small kid because I am a pretty small person myself. We collapsed into the touchdown area and yelled together,

"TOUCHDOWN!" Dill got up and started dancing a victory dance, no doubt taught to him, as I laid there panting and laughing. I just couldn't refuse what sounded so much like a challenge. Charlie came rushing over to me along with Jasper and who I assumed was Emmett trailing behind him.

"Isabella. You need to be careful. Don't forget baby, you aren't the girl you used to be." Charlie told me as he helped me to my feet. Jasper vocally agreed with him and I saw Emmett crush Dill's victory dance and hold him over his shoulder so he could pay attention to my scolding.

"Dad...I am still the same girl. I'm just in a different skin for now. Please, just stop treating me like I'm sick and dying okay? I told you today I'll be fine. Now please...don't do this right now." I said as I motioned toward Emmett and Dill. Dill quickly twisted in Emmett's hold, demanding to be put down.

"Bells! What's wrong. Why are you sick? Is this about... our secret?" he whispered the last part and came close pulling on my shirt to pull me down to his level. I got down to me knees and tickled him.

"Dill you worry too much. I'm just perfect. Now introduce me to our opponents here!" I said with a mock growl toward Jasper and Emmett. He laughed and growled too.

"This is the Terrible Jazz man! And his partner the Mighty Em!" he growled at the both of them before taking his spot at my side again. I couldn't help but laugh. I stood up and told him to get the game ready while I said bye to my dad. I helped him put my stuff inside. He apologized about being so protective, but I could understand. I hugged him goodbye and went out to kick some butt.

* * *

**Emmett POV**

'_Oh, wow.'_ I could now see where Jasper was coming from. His cousin sure did look sick. The fact that Dylan could knock her down made me wince. She was so small.. when she said she was 90lbs I really hoped we didn't play football. I didn't want to crush her or something. She was very pretty though, despite her size. She was wearing a pair of jeans that looked like hip huggers, but they hung off her bones. She also had on a simple black t-shirt that was clearly supposed to be tighter than it was. She was pale, and had long, wet brown hair that hung to the middle of her torso. Didn't look like she was wearing any makeup either. I knew what Jasper must have been thinking. Alice would see this as a project. When Chief Swan scolded her for playing around and she got upset and told him she wasn't sick...I couldn't help but feel curious. She nodded her head towards me and Dylan. I assumed she wanted that to be classified information.

This kid sure knows how to pick them. She already seemed like a lot of fun. Definitely could be one of the guys easily. Jasper looked tense. I was more interested in the situation than he would probably like me to be, but I could keep my distance. She came out to the backyard as her dad left. Jasper went up and hugged her gently giving her a smile and she laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Why is your hair wet Bells?" Dylan asked as he pulled on her shirt, making her lean over so he could grab at her hair. I immediately got nervous with him jerking her around like that. She looked so breakable. She seemed ok though... I wasn't sure how to feel about the situation. I heard her tell him she had showered before she came. He then poked her stomach and whisper loudly.

"Did you eat so you won't be little?" she laughed and whispered loudly back.

"Yes, Dill. I had half a burger and fries for dinner." Jasper interrupted his next response which sounded like it would have been "Is that it?".

"Alright Dylan. Enough questions. It will be dark soon. Bella are you sure you don't want to be just a scorekeeper... cheerleader...something else other than a player?" he seemed worried and she seemed persistent.

"No, Jasper. I will be just fine playing. Thanks." She then grabbed the ball and laughed.

"I can't wait to tell Will. I could be pro like him."

* * *

**Bella POV**

We started playing and I knew I had my work cut out for me. These guys were fast, and I was clumsy. I tripped a few times...Once managing a touchdown though! I could tell I was only winning because they were too afraid to tackle me down, even gently. I decided that this just wouldn't do.

"Alright. Switch up. Dylan pick a team mate and we will play against each other now ok?" he got all competitive and chose Emmett. Didn't matter. At least I knew Dylan would try to stop me. We started playing again and things were going much better. Jasper tossed me the ball and I raced down the lawn only stumbling twice. Dylan came at me from the side and tackled me down. Mostly because I slowed so his little legs could catch up. I heard Jasper and Emmett gasp as I went down hard with Dylan on top of me. Jasper started giving Dylan a talk about being gentle with me but I cut him off.

"I'm fine Jasper. At least he treats me like me... Great job Dill! One thousand points to you! You win!" he did another dance and Emmett laughed taking claim to teaching him that. I chuckled and slowly stood up wincing. I knew Jasper would think I was hurt.

"I'm just tired Jasper, I'm not used to this much activity in this body. Dill how about we get into our jammies and watch CARS!" he squealed and raced Emmett into the house. Jasper pulled me aside.

"Look Bella I'm so sorry...Emmett and his sister Alice are joining us tonight... I warned them not to bug you about anything though, okay? Alice likes to talk fashion and I know that isn't what you need right now. If you get uncomfortable at all let me know ok? I'll make it right." He threw an arm around me and pulled me close to him. I just smiled and put my arm around his waist as we walked into the house. I knew he always meant well. He was such a sweet guy.

"Thanks Jasper." Sure enough, as we walked in the house, a young girl that looked to be about my age who looked a lot like Emmett was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey Jasper! I hope you don't mind, I saw you guys playing out there... not my thing." She stood up and walked right over to me giving me a hug. I was a little stunned by the action. I was a little uncomfortable with a stranger feeling my bones...

"Hi, I'm Alice. I have been so excited to meet you! We will be very close don't worry." She smiled at me and I mumbled a "hello" back. I excused myself to change into comfortable clothes.

* * *

**Jasper POV**

Alice was waiting as we walked in the house. I could see Bella tense beside me as Alice hugged her. I knew that was too close for Bella right now. I was just glad she didn't say anything to make Bella feel bad though. As Bella excused herself, Alice turned to me and Emmett came in with a million questions in his eyes.

"Jasper! What is wrong with her? She is so small... her clothes! They don't even fit!" I just looked to Alice, trying to ignore the butterflies taking over my entire torso.

"She insists she isn't sick... and she isn't, in a sense. All I know is she is having trouble right now, things weren't good at all back in Phoenix for her. Now, we are all just trying to figure her out. She has lost a lot of weight though. It's kind of scary to me. We are all pretty worried about her." That was the best I could do. Even I didn't know what was up with her entirely. I just knew she needed close, trustworthy friends. I knew she would get just that through us. My friends were great, and I would never leave her side again. She wasn't leaving either. I wouldn't let her get worse.

Dylan came into the room wearing his Cars pj pants and a matching red t-shirt with Lightening McQueen on it. Go figure he would match the movie. I chuckled as Bella came back down the stairs, no doubt from my room. She must have done a little shopping today. Dylan yelled and jumped up from the black, leather couch and ran at Bella. I could feel the three of us tense, but this time, she was ready for him. She leaned down and picked him up, though she clearly struggled from being tired from the game. Bella was wearing shorts that had Mater on them and a black t-shirt that matched. She was so great with Dylan. They shared a laugh and I watched Alice and could see her thoughts all over her face. She would never have worn that outfit, but Bella would. Just to make Dylan happy. Emmett looked very amused.

* * *

**Emmett POV**

I was actually worried about Bella. I hadn't even really spoken to her yet, but I was worried. She was so tiny. Alice was a small girl. About 5', 105lbs...but Bella took the title of pixie this time. She looked like she could just blow away. The outfit she was wearing showcased her frail frame. You could see her smooth, boney legs and arms. I hate it everytime Dylan runs at her. But she seems to be able to handle it so far. She's clearly tired though. Dylan announced it was movie time, so we all took our seats. Jasper sat down on a small couch, and to my surprise, Alice sat next to him. He tensed and tried to contain his smile. I would get to the bottom of that later. I took my seat on the large couch next to Dylan but he snapped at me to move down. I apparently sat in Bella's seat. I chuckled and she smiled at Dylan shaking her head.

"Don't be so snappy Dill. It is not flattering." She then proceeded to explain what flattering meant to the poor kid. I laughed when it finally clicked for him. He handed Bella the remote and asked her if she could turn on the movie for him. She did and we all settled in. Alice then asked if anyone wanted snacks. Dylan wanted popcorn and I thought that sounded like a good idea. She went to make it. I noticed Jasper eyeing Bella as Alice set a big bowl down for our couch, and took another one for her and Jasper. Bella looked at the bowl.

"Bella, you don't need to prove anything tonight okay? If you don't want any there is no pressure..." she smiled at him and I knew Alice and I were both feeling his pain for his cousin too. She thanked him, but Dylan spoke up.

"Bells? You should eat it. You are still little, member?" she looked at him and laughed.

"I know Dill, I'm just not hungry." He looked at her confused.

"Why not? Why are you so small Bells. And why don't you eat lots so you don't need to be sad?" He whispered to her. I was sure the other two didn't catch it, but I did. I waited to hear her response.

"Um...well... I..." she looked down and I decided she didn't need to explain herself. Jasper looked confused at her as she stumbled over her words.

"Dylan, the movie is started. Let's not ask Bella tough questions right now okay kiddo?" I reached over and nudged him. As I pulled back I accidentally brushed Bella's boney arm and looked at her. Her eyes held nothing but sincerity, and pain. She whispered her thank-you. I just looked down into her eyes and forced a half smile. Her pain bothered me. I told myself though that it was because Jasper was so worried about his cousin, I wasn't the hero type. She was pulled away as Dylan laughed and asked her if she had just seen what happened. I looked over at Jasper who looked at me with a questioning look. I just returned it glancing from Alice and back to him. He blushed and tensed. He let it go. But I knew later on we would be discussing some things.

Bella seems like a complex girl. Though, I get the feeling she wasn't always so troubled. I just hoped to get to know her better and learn more about the sad, skinny, funny, playful, beautiful girl sitting beside me, laughing with Dill as she watched the DVD. I barely knew her, but I could tell she is quite the girl.

* * *

**Haha these things just keep getting longer eh? Can you tell I am on summer vacation? I update wayy too often. But I do it for all of you! I got a review saying how the pinky swear is still used by them. I got this idea because even i still use the pinky swear! I just wish life really was so simple eh? And another thing, I am Canadian, so if I accidentally throw in a word or two you think is spelled wrong like neighbour, favourite, colour...that is how we spell it haha. And I have had to cut out a few "eh"s from their speech ahha. Im very sorry if I forgot one! R&R**


	5. Some Explanations

**Chapter Five: Some Explanations**

* * *

**Alice POV**

This has got to be the cutest thing I have ever seen. Bella and Dylan had fallen asleep on the couch. Bella was leaning up against Emmett with Dylan laying against her stomach between her legs. The movie ended and I turned to Jasper, who by the way, was cute as ever.

I had to admit it. I had a major crush on this gorgeous blonde beside me. His curly blonde locks were irresistible, I just wanted to run my fingers through them. And his green eyes... they are mesmerizing. His smile and laugh are contagious... and I have never met anyone that was so sweet and caring, he was so perfect in so many ways... Okay, so maybe saying that I have a crush is an understatement. I was pretty much as close to loving the guy without actually being in love as you could get. _ 'Pull your thoughts together Alice! You were going somewhere with this...' _

Oh yes. Bella. Wow... she was so... sick looking. She was way too skinny...and her clothes! They barely fit her. I wanted to insist on a shopping trip in Port Angles but I knew Jasper didn't want that right now. I watched as he shut off the movie and Bella stirred in her sleep. Emmett finally looked over and chuckled softly. Jasper walked over and picked up Dylan silently taking him up to bed. I walked over to shake Bella.

"Alice, don't!" Emmett whispered. I looked at him puzzled. He just looked back at Bella with this... look on his face. Was that, admiration? I gave him a knowing look when he looked back at me.

"Now, now sis. I JUST met her. I have barely spoken to her, so don't get any ideas. She has just had a very eventful night. Don't wake her, I'll just take her to Jasper's room." He whispered as he carefully picked up the tiny girl newlywed style. She seemed so ridiculously small in my monstrous brother's arms. It actually made my heart jump into my throat feeling like he would crush her. Jasper came back into the room and motioned for Emmett to follow him. They went to tuck her in I was guessing. It was only 9:30pm though. No way I was going to bed yet. I started flipping through the TV channels trying to find a good show. I settled on Two and a Half Men and sat back on the small couch. Jasper and Emmett were back in no time. Jasper took a seat in a leather chair this time and Emmett took the big couch. I knew none of us planned on watching TV at the moment though.

"So... do you think she will be okay?" I asked quietly. The guys just looked at each other and to me.

"Well... uh... I now have more questions for her... she was just talking in her sleep." Jasper told me. Emmett just looked down at his clenched hands. Uh oh.

"What did she say?"

"She started to get upset when I leaned over her to pull up her blankets... she said 'No Aaron please...I'm hungry.' Which is a little odd." Jasper told me with clenched teeth.

"Who is Aaron though?" I thought aloud.

"I think it's her ex-boyfriend... I never spoke to her much while they were dating... but when I asked about him the other day in an email she told me they broke up about two months ago..." he looked just as stumped as I felt. Emmett looked so mad.

"Em...what's the matter?" He just looked so tense.

"She got so scared. How can you guys not see that? He hurt her. It's obvious. She hasn't been scared this whole time ... not even playing football with us. Why would she suddenly be so afraid of this guy?" He did have a point.

"I still can't believe she played with you guys. She's so small!" I mentioned. They both looked in deep thought, but were pulled out of their trance after a few minutes of silence from a small cough near the entrance from the stairs.

"Sorry to interrupt the conversation about me... I was getting a drink and decided I wanted to listen." Bella said quietly. Well, at least she was honest, right? She then went into the kitchen and emerged a minute later with a glass of water. She was still in the childish Cars shorts and tee and I couldn't help noticing her bones. She sat on the floor by the coffee table facing us all.

"Please continue." She told us taking another sip of her water. We all just looked at each other not sure what to do.

* * *

**Bella POV**

I woke up with a dry mouth from my dream. More like nightmare. I hated dreaming of him. Every time I did, it only opened the wound a little more. I was trying to heal myself and seeing him in my sleep only made things more vivid and difficult. I decided to go get a glass of water when I heard the conversation in the living room. Surprise, it was about me. I figured as much and just decided to listen. I could admit it. It was about me after all. I could take the good and the bad. When I decided to break the silence with a cough they looked to me and I fessed up. I then got my drink and sat on the floor asking them to continue. They looked dumbstruck.

"Bella... I'm sorry. We just... I'm just worried about you..." Jasper told me quietly. I looked to him and sighed.

"Jasper. Just ask me. Please. Just ask what you want to know." I knew it was too soon. It was way too soon. But how long could I keep Jasper in the dark? Charlie and I had already talked. He didn't take it too well.

* * *

"_Bells. You need to explain. I can't help you if you don't fill me in here. Please, Isabella. I'm begging you." He looked so sad... I couldn't deny him what he needed. And I knew he needed this._

"_Um... ok. Uh... so Phil and I haven't gotten along since he refused to continue paying for me to come visit...and I never had enough money..." he cut in._

"_He WHAT?!" I knew this would happen._

"_Bella why didn't you tell me? I would have paid..." _

"_I know dad. I was too embarrassed. I thought maybe you might not want me to come here anymore or something... and I didn't want Renee and Phil to know I was complaining to you... but please. If you want to know, you need to let me tell you okay?" He nodded and I knew I wouldn't be interrupted._

"_Okay, so it got worse when she got pregnant. He was so excited to have his own child I guess. He just picked fights with me over everything. She never supported me. He would get mad when my room wasn't clean, but mad when I took time to clean it because I wasn't doing something else like laundry or cooking. You know how Renee is with those things. And he would never lift a finger to do any of it. I knew I was being replaced fully when Vicki was born... they had a new daughter. So, I accepted it. And then they forgot my birthday... I was so upset. When you called it took everything I had not to just flip out. I had wanted to call you so many times and just beg you to let me move to Forks with you. I just...wasn't sure if you would want that..." He put a comforting hand on my shoulder._

"_Bells, I have wanted you to live here since you left when you were three. I never wanted you to leave..." He was tearing up but I knew he wouldn't let the tears fall. I smiled softly, wiping my own silent tears. I knew it was okay to cry._

"_I had to ask when you were being so sweet on the phone. I just couldn't take them anymore. Now...they have what they want. I'm gone..." He got up to hug me. I thanked him silently for knowing when to comfort me. I needed it. I thought the worst was over though..._

"_But Bells," He pulled away. "What about your weight? Why are you doing this to yourself?" Uh oh. This wouldn't go over as well. But I knew I was dying to tell someone. I needed someone to believe I wasn't sick anymore. I took a long, deep breath. Here goes nothing._

"_Well, I dated this guy...Aaron. He was nice enough. Great parents. School football team. Good student. But he... he always thought I was...overweight." I paused knowing what would happen._

"_EXCUSE ME?!" He bellowed pacing the kitchen staring at me in disbelief. I looked at him asking him with my eyes to let me finish. He just looked away and I continued._

"_Well, he never wanted me to eat much. It got pretty bad, I can't lie. Two months ago I weighed 80lbs dad. He would tell me stupid stories so I would stay with him, and he would get mad if I ate too much, or if I ate certain things. He chose what I ate and when... _**but**_!" I stopped him before his rant could begin._

"_Two months ago I wised up. I knew all along I was being unhealthy... but I realized I was slowly dying. I freed myself dad. I left him and I never looked back. I put on ten pounds since then... I'm trying dad, I am." I was openly crying now, knowing I was obviously leaving out things for his and Aaron's benefit. Not that I cared about the prick. His expression turned from livid anger to concern and pride. He picked me up into his embrace._

"_Bella. I am so incredibly proud of you. You are a great kid. You know that? I see cases all the time. Woman are too scared or too brainwashed to realize their partner is killing them. You wised up Bella. I have never been more proud that you are my daughter." He was crying. My dad, Chief Swan, was actually crying in front of me. I cried even harder knowing this and for his kind words. He decided once we relaxed that he was taking me for dinner. Anywhere I wanted. We went to eat, and I actually got through half of my veggie burger and ate a few fries. I decided to go to his favourite diner. I knew he would like that. He looked at my half full plate and gave me a glance._

"_Dad, I'm full. I can't make myself hurl. That would defeat the whole purpose of eating dinner..." He sighed knowing I was right. He still thought I was sick I could tell, but I guess he would see in time that I am trying to better myself. We went back to the house and I showered away the puffy eyes._

* * *

Jasper sighed looking at my far off expression. I looked to him and realized I had missed his question.

"I'm sorry Jasper... what was that?" He looked to the others and looked at me speaking softly.

"I asked you who Aaron is..." I tensed. How did they know about him?

"How do you know about Aaron?" I whispered looking at my hands. They knew I was unsure about this because I heard Alice get off the couch and felt her sit down next to me. She put a reassuring hand on my arm and didn't even wince at my size. That made me feel better.

"Bella, if you don't want to talk about it, it's ok. You don't know Emmett or I very well. We totally understand if you don't feel comfortable. But we can also promise you that we are loyal to the end. You can trust us with anything and everything." I looked up to her with tears in my eyes. She gave me a hug and I thanked her. I looked to Emmett and he mirrored her same sincerity. I got up and hugged him as well. His arms circled me easily. I felt like a doll in his embrace. I sat back on the floor next to Alice.

"Thanks guys... and I have a good feeling about all of you... I can't tell you everything yet. But I can tell you there is no need to worry. Aaron was my boyfriend. We broke up two months ago because I wised up. He is the reason I'm so small. I have gained ten pounds since we broke up."

"Wait. That would mean you were 80lbs." Jasper interjected. I nodded sadly.

"ISABELLA! That is TOO MUCH! _How could you do that to yourself_?" I stood up quickly. Defending myself and quieting him down.

"Jasper! Keep your voice down. I didn't do this to myself alright? I can't help that that fucking prick put me on a diet okay? I can't help that he called me those horrible things and made me follow his rules. You don't know what I went through, so how dare you judge me?" I whispered fiercely. He just looked at me with sad eyes. I heard a small whimper at the stairs. I went over and scooped a yawning Dill into my tiny arms. I told the others goodnight and took Dill back to bed, reassuring him I was perfectly okay. I laid myself beside him and he fell asleep quickly. He didn't want me to go anywhere so I slept there all night. I was too exhausted to move anyway.

* * *

**Emmett POV**

I was kind of mad at Jasper. He treated her like she was at fault here. We all sat in silence and I watched her slowly walk with Dylan upstairs. She was truly remarkable. I was so upset by what she had told Jasper. '_He put her on a diet? What kind of asshole does that?'_ She looked broken, but I knew she didn't need people feeling sorry for her. She just wanted to know she had someone to turn to. When she hugged Alice and I, I knew we would be close friends this year at school. We already felt a connection to Bella. I just hoped we could make Bella comfortable enough to confide in us completely. It sounds like she really needs to just get her mind off everything and have some fun. I figured I might as well help start the healing process.

"Hey Jasper, why don't we make this a weekend thing? We could all spend the day together tomorrow. You know, anything Bella wants. " He looked pleased with the idea.

"Yeah, sounds good. I obviously need to do some damage control. How could I lose my temper with her like that? I feel terrible." Alice got up and put her hand on his shoulder, sitting on the arm of the chair.

"Don't worry Jasper, she will be happier and refreshed after a good night's sleep. Then tomorrow we will all just hang out. It will be great." I would need to ask the two of them what was up later. They seemed pretty close...

We spent the rest of our night watching TV and talking. None of us mentioned Bella and her situation again. But it was clear we were all thinking about it.

* * *

I woke up to an absolutely perfect smell. Bacon. I got up from the bed in the spare bedroom. I had given Alice Kerri and Ben's bed while Jasper slept in his room. I slept pretty well, but couldn't help but lay awake for a bit thinking about Bella. She seemed like a nice enough girl. I enjoyed her company. Even when she was upset there was this...sense of comfort she emanated constantly. It was refreshing... some sort of purity that just made everything feel like it would be alright. I liked it. I threw on a pair of cotton plaid pants and reached for my white tank. I headed down the stairs, following the smell. I heard music as I descended. I entered the kitchen and saw Alice and Bella dancing and singing around the kitchen. Jasper came up behind me and chuckled. We watched the show.

_You ask me why I change the colour of my hair yeah / You ask me why I need thirty two pairs of shoes to wear / You seem to ask me why I got a lot of things it's just a chick thing / You ought to let it go and try to understand but you don't have a clue:_

That's what girls do / They keep you guessing the whole day through / Play your emotions push all your buttons it's true / That's what girls do

"That's what we do!" They said together laughing. Alice continued dancing around the room while Bella danced at the stove making bacon and eggs with pancakes going too.

_You ask me why I gotta play so hard to get yeah / You ask me do I play it cool just to make you sweat yeah / You want some kind of explanation I can give / It's just a chick thing that you're messin' with / To me it's black and white / But it's not getting through to you...__**  
**_  
_That's what girls do / They keep you guessing the whole day through / Play your emotions push all your buttons it's true / That's what girls do_

Bella then started serving up the food and Jasper and I walked in and sat down at the table. They laughed and kept on singing for us while prancing around the room.

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah, why should I change?  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah, I'm havin' too much fun.  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah, to you it's confusing  
To me it's nothing new..._

_That's what girls do_

That's what girls do / They keep you guessing the whole day through / Play your emotions push all your buttons it's true

That's what girls... / That's what girls do / They keep you guessing the whole day through / Play your emotions push all your buttons it's true / That's what girls do / That's what girls do / They keep you guessing the whole day through / Play all your emotions push all your buttons it's true / That's what girls do / That's what girls do / Girls.

_You ask me why I change the color of my hair, yeah._

I couldn't help but applaud them as they bowed and Alice took her seat ready to dig in. Bella kept dishing out the food. It all looked incredible.

"Bella. This is delicious. Where did you learn to cook like this? You outdid yourself!" I managed between bites. She just smiled.

"So I've heard. I used to do all the cooking in Phoenix. Renee couldn't cook at all. Neither can my dad though. So I guess I still do all the cooking." She laughed, walking back over to the counter and poured herself a coffee and stood there watching us eat.

"Aren't you going to join us Bells?" I heard Dylan ask as he sat down beside me. I hadn't even heard the little guy come in.

"Nah you enjoy it Dill." She told him with a smile. We all looked to each other.

"Hey Dylan how about you take your breakfast into the living room? I'm sure Spongebob is on!" I told him with enthusiasm. He got all excited and hopped down taking his plate with him. Bella just looked to me.

"Why don't you want to eat with us Bella? It's all so good." Alice said with a smile. Bella turned her gaze to her and smiled back.

"I never eat breakfast. I usually eat dinner and that's about it." She looked down. I knew she didn't want to see us eyeing her incredulously. Jasper just had to speak up.

"Why? Bella I thought you wanted to get better. Why won't you eat with us?" She looked up to meet his eyes and she looked like she was trying to calm herself before she spoke.

"Jasper. I try. I have been trying to throw in a snack around lunch time lately but I can't just force myself to eat when I'm not hungry. Unless you want me to start throwing up too...?" She looked to Alice and I now, taking in our reactions. She then came to sit between Jasper and I where Dylan had sat.

"Look guys, I know how it looks. But I can't go from eating two servings of vegetables a day at lunchtime to eating three meals a day. My stomach has shrunk a lot. It's an accomplishment just to be able to eat a full meal on occasion. You have to see that I'm doing my best Jasper..." She looked to him and he took her tiny hand.

"Alright Bella. I'm sorry. And just say the word. I'll be in Phoenix kicking some ass before you know it." She smiled getting up for another coffee.

"Nah I took care of that part..." She mumbled with a smirk.

"What did you say?" He asked her, his eyes popping. She just shrugged it off not replying. She turned and caught my eye. She was still smiling and when I gave her a look clearly saying she had some explaining to do, she only winked at me. I had to smile at that. She was a cutie alright.

"So what's up for today guys?" She asked coming to sit back down.

"Anything you want Bella! It's your day to relax." Alice told her with a grin. Dylan walked in with his plate asking for another pancake.

"I'm not sure. Hmm...what would you like to do today Dylan?" Alice's face dropped. I had to laugh. She knew it would be something boyish.

"I want to go fishing Bells, is that okay?" He asked looking at her. She put another pancake on his plate and threw on another piece of bacon. I looked at Alice as she almost fell off her chair. This would be interesting.

"Great idea Dill! I love fishing. Jasper? Do you have fishing poles?" He nodded glancing at Alice too. Bella got all excited and she and Dylan got into a long conversation about the fish they would catch. I smiled at them. Maybe this whole, Alice – Jasper closeness thing could work out just fine. He could put on her worms and take off her fish and do all the dirty work for the princess and I could actually fish and hang out with Dylan and Bella. I knew I shouldn't admit it, but I couldn't wait.

* * *

**Soooo.. what do you think about how she told Charlie? I couldn't figure out when she should come out with it, so I figured a flashback was best. I'm thinking about introducing Edward's character next chapter. Tell me what you think!**

**Songs:**

**That's What Girls Do – No Secrets**


	6. Best Friend Material

**Chapter Six: Best Friend Material**

* * *

**Bella POV**

I cleaned up once they had finished eating. Jasper took Dylan to get him ready and Emmett and Alice insisted on helping me get the dishes done. I didn't see the need in putting them in the dishwasher when we had the time to just wash them by hand. I washed, Emmett dried, and Alice put them away. Soon Dylan came running in and hugged my legs from behind. I just laughed and looked under my arm at him. He smiled this huge cheeky grin.

"Bells, get ready! We got fishin' to do!" he shook my legs as he rocked back and forth and I lost my balance, mostly because I'm a huge clutz. I fell into Emmett's side and thankfully he tossed his arm out in time to keep me from hitting the ground. I blushed, mortified that I seemed so fragile. I hated it. I didn't want people to treat me like I was breakable. I wasn't doing a very good job at showing I was strong. Emmett just chuckled.

"Holy Bella. Clumsy much? Dylan you make sure you don't pick on Bella too much. I think she could take ya dude." Dill just growled at Emmett and I playfully as Emmett stood me upright again. I thanked him, still blushing. I finished the dishes, listening to Dill tell Emmett how big of a fish he was going to catch. I just had to smile at the kid. He was so cute!

There were a few bathrooms in this place so Alice, Emmett and I could all shower at the same time. Jasper had already showered so he and Dill watched some TV. I loved the shower. It was the only time of the day I didn't worry about my bones or how I looked to others. I hated when people thought I was sick. I let the hot water roll all over my small body. It felt amazing. My body was pretty sore from the football game yesterday but I wouldn't admit that to Jasper. I washed my hair and body and rinsed off. I wrapped my towel around me and threw on my deep green bathing suit. I was most comfortable wearing it rather than a bra and panty set at the moment. It hugged better, therefore, fit better. I had just slid into a pair of faded blue jean shorts when I heard the phone ring downstairs. Jasper called up to me, saying it was Renee. I was instantly panicked. _'Why would she call me...and here?'_ I grabbed my shirt and raced down to the phone. He just looked at me and shrugged.

"H-Hello?" I asked a little stunned.

"Hi Bella. Where did you leave my big frying pan? I can't seem to find it anywhere and Phil wants to make a big breakfast." I just rolled my eyes. Go figure. They never do anything in that house so now they are lost without me.

"Uh...It's in the cabinet..." Silence.

"Under the microwave..." More silence.

"On your left..." Again... silence.

"UGH! On the bottom! Can't you guys do anything?" She got all snippy on the other end and I heard Phil getting mad at me in the background. I just got more annoyed.

"Honestly Renee. You guys wanted me out so deal with it yourself. Don't come crawling to me every time you can't find something." I spit out and hung up on her. I then realized there were three pairs of watchful eyes on me.

"Sorry..." I said blushing.

"Bella... Renee is your mom... why do you call her by her name?" Jasper asked looking shocked. I just shook my head and snorted.

"Yeah right. Her and Phil are a nightmare anymore. We don't get along and I don't feel I should call her mom when I was the one always taking care of her." I then glanced to Emmett and saw his eyes on my bare stomach. I groaned. I forgot to throw my shirt on. I reached for it and tossed the black tank over my head.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm skinny I get it." I muttered as Jasper opened his mouth. Emmett just smiled at me and I felt a little better. I got the impression he wasn't judging me. I had to smile back.

"Alright, alright. Bells, go get ready."

"But...I am ready." I said hesitantly, looking from Emmett to Jasper. They looked relieved.

"Thank God! Not another Alice!" Emmett said looking up to the ceiling. I just laughed noticing his sister was still upstairs.

"Yeah... I don't really care too much. People are only going to notice that I'm skinny anyways right? Why waste my time." I looked down and felt a massive arm pulling me to a rock hard side. I felt so incredibly small.

"Don't worry Isabella. I think you're the cutest little doll no matter what Jasper says about you." Emmett told me laughing and pointing at Jasper. I had to laugh as Jasper looked at me as if to say "I don't say anything!"

"Thanks Emmett. How sweet of you." I elbowed him in the side lightly and went to sit on the couch. I didn't like how being so close to him was making me feel... '_Don't even go there Bella. Not with a guy you don't even know.'_ Dill sat beside me and we watched the rest of Recess on the Disney channel. Twenty minutes later Alice emerged. She was all done up. I smiled at her instantly knowing her type. Usually I hate girls that always needed to look like a million bucks even for a fishing trip. But I couldn't bring myself to hate Alice. She was so sweet. Even if she was in a mini skirt and halter top with kitten heels to go fishing...

"Awesome, we are all ready. Okay, Emmett and I will go load the gear into Ben's truck he left me and we can go. You girls want to pack a lunch maybe? Bella, don't forget a snack." Jasper said pointedly at me. I sighed and we all went to get packed up. I told Dill to come with me so I could make him a lunch as well. He decided he wanted a peanut butter and pickle sandwich. Sounded disgusting! But I couldn't deny him, so I made him that...creation. Alice and I also made the three of them BLT's with bacon left from breakfast. I toasted the bread and threw on the mayo, tomato, lettuce, bacon, salt and pepper, with hot sauce on two of them for the guys. I marked it on the packaging. I also packed everyone including myself a small container of veggies and an apple. Alice went to the fridge and grabbed a pack of juice boxes and I was sure to grab five bottles of water. It may be cloudy in Forks, but it is still July. It's going to be hot being outside all afternoon. We threw the sandwiches into a cooler bag and then put it into a cooler of ice. I also put the drinks and snacks right into the ice to keep them cold. Alice and I each grabbed the handle of the cooler and dragged it out to the truck. The guys just laughed at us. Dill promised he would make sure the TV was off and lock up the house.

"Bella. He's four. He can't lock up." Jasper told me and started to the house. I stopped him.

"Jasper. He is almost _five_. And he can be entrusted with small responsibilities. I made sure all he needed to do was shut the door. It's already locked. If you never give him small, but important tasks, he won't ever mature. It makes him feel important so let him handle it." He just looked to me and the others. He knew I had a point. Dill came running out smiling.

"I did it Bells! It's ALL locked up."

"Did you check the door after you closed it?" I asked him. He nodded vigorously. I ruffled his hair.

"Atta boy." I smiled at Jasper and he laughed. We all piled into the truck to set off. There were two spots in the front and three in the back. I got into the back as Dill put his seatbelt on in the middle seat. Alice climbed into the front and Emmett and I exchanged a look smiling. He sat down on Dill's other side and we were on our way.

* * *

**Emmett POV**

"Alice...It's okay. It's just a worm. Here, let me help you." Jasper told my crazy sister as she squealed at the bait. Bella and Dylan laughed as they each hooked their own worms. I knew which group I was hanging with today. I walked over to the pair and hooked my worm as well. Jasper and Bella knew of a nice, calm little lake not far outside of Forks.

"So how did you two know about this place?" I asked Bella as she helped to make sure Dylan casted his line properly, before doing her own. _'Such a thoughtful girl.'_

"Well, when I used to come stay with my dad during the summers he and Aunt Kerri would have family time with us and we always used to come here fishing. Jasper and I always loved it and it tired us right out so they enjoyed it too." She told me with a laugh. I smiled. She seemed like such a well rounded person. She continued telling me about when Jasper used to pretend to push her into the lake and how one year she fell into him by mistake actually pushing him in. I laughed loudly at that and Jasper and Alice just looked at me curiously. I shook my head smiling watching as Jasper taught Alice how to cast her line. I turned to Bella and took the time to actually take her in.

Her hair was almost dry and falling in loose waves around her face and down her back. Her clothes were a little baggy on her but it didn't look sloppy. She looked comfortable. It occurred to me that earlier she had said she didn't want to waste her time getting ready to go out in public. I admired that. I liked a girl that didn't need to always be done up. She was naturally pretty so really, she didn't need any of it anyways. She seemed comfortable with who she was, except the weight thing...

Earlier when I had seen her in her shorts and bathing suit top I felt so bad for her. It didn't take a genius to tell she hated her weight. She seemed like a strong girl, despite how frail she appeared. Her ribs poked out as did her hip bones. I couldn't imagine this tiny girl at 80lbs. I didn't want to. I hated this Aaron guy for doing what he did. And I didn't even know him, or her really. It was wrong regardless. And she seemed so amazing, which made me even more angry.

"Hey Bella... just so you know. I meant what I said earlier... I really am not repulsed by your weight. I know you're doing what you can." I looked at her to take in her reaction. She just smiled at me looking over as she also kept an eye on Dylan.

"Thanks Emmett. That really does mean a lot. I'm so tired of people always acting like I'm sick and breakable. I just want people to treat me normally. I can take care of myself, you know?" I understood completely. I instantly felt bad for being so careful with her. I knew I needed to be careful to an extent because I was quite literally four of her... maybe four and a half...but I didn't need to be over cautious.

"I guess I owe you an apology Isabella. I can't help but feel like you are fragile because...well...look at our size difference." She laughed. _'What a great sound...'_

"So I'm sorry, I'll try to remember you can handle yourself." I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Thank you. It's nice to be able to talk about it actually... thanks for bringing it up. I don't ever want to for fear of scaring someone off or having food forced in my face. I like being about to just... talk." I nodded. She probably got a lot of stares from people. Something then hit me.

"Wait...What about your mom and stepdad? Didn't they have something to say about your weight?" She looked down to her pole and glanced at Dylan. He was off in his own world so she continued quietly.

"Um, no... they didn't really notice. See, Renee just had a baby...Phil's baby. So, you can imagine where their attention has been since they found out they had a child of their own." She looked...embarrassed. And I'm sure I looked pissed.

"They what? Did I just hear you right? They didn't notice their daughter drop to 80lbs? How is that fucking possible." She shot me a look and hissed at me.

"Emmett. Don't use that language around Dylan." I peaked over at Dylan who was watching his line faithfully. I didn't think it possible, but she actually made me blush slightly.

"Oops... Sorry Bella...I didn't realize..." She half smiled at me. I didn't know why, but it bothered me to think she was mad at me.

"Anyway," She began. "Yeah...You heard me right. They never took notice. Pathetic I know. It just doesn't seem realistic. But I guess that is just my luck." She mumbled the last part. I turned to her to see her sad face. It was stupid I know, but I wanted to comfort her. I held my fishing pole and wanted to put an arm around her…but I didn't want to freak her out.

"No worries Bella. You have us now. Things are already looking up." I gave her a cheeky grin and she chuckled a little, but smiled up at me and I smiled back. A moment later she had her full attention on Dylan. I looked over and the little guy actually had a bite.

"Great Dill! Okay. Now here I'll help you reel it in." Bella walked up behind him and put his hand on the reel and helped him rotate it so the line would pull the fish in. She made funny little grunts and quiet screams making him think the fish was too heavy for her. He just laughed and "helped her". He was beaming when he saw his fish. It was a good foot long and not a bad catch at all for the kid. Bella showed him how to hold up his line and hold the rod at the same time because he wanted to go show Jasper. Cute kid. Even cuter teacher he had. I smiled at Bella as she sent him off to Jasper. She looked at me and gave me a questioning look.

"You're great with him ya know. It's crazy how caring you are for others. You're very selfless." She blushed a deep scarlet and put her head down, reaching for her pole. _'She just keeps getting cuter... Woah. Easy Emmett.'_ I reminded myself. I couldn't believe the silent attraction I was feeling toward this girl I had just met. She was just so... there was something just... I couldn't even describe it.

"Um...thanks Emmett. I just like making people happy I guess." She was again focused on the lake in front of us.

"But... technically isn't that how you got where you are now? I mean... no offence... but you tried to make that jackass happy, and you only ended up getting hurt. I'm sorry if I'm crossing the line... I know it's your business." I glanced at her checking to see if I had upset her. She sighed.

"Yeah, you are crossing the line." She smiled at me. "But I guess you're right. I did have doubt planted in my mind though. I just...I guess I screwed up. I let myself get all hung up on some guy and allowed myself to worry about making myself someone he approved of. It was wrong, I can admit it." I couldn't let her think this.

"No, Isabella, I guess I don't know what the whole relationship was all about, but don't tell yourself that you screwed up. This guy sounds like a total... I don't know a word bad enough for someone that could do that to anyone. Let alone someone like you." I looked at her nudging her softly so she would look up at me. She was shielding the tears in her eyes trying to fall. I felt bad for bringing those tears to the surface.

"You're right, you don't know what all went on. And I guess, looking back I agree he was the one that screwed me up. But I still let him. I have never been the girl to change myself, or bother with looks. Who cares what someone else thinks as long as you are happy in your own skin right? But... it was him. He was so... incredible. I couldn't help but let him turn my world upside down. I wanted to do anything to make him happy. And all he turned out to be was some guy. Some random jerk in this world that has no respect. I'm just disappointed I guess." I listened to her thoughtfully, listening to her voice. I could hear the strength and respect she held for herself. But underneath it all, I could hear the pain, innocence, and need. She wasn't broken... just internally injured. I thought a moment about my response.

"Well, I could never be disappointed in you for this. No person worth your time should ever be upset with you for the choices you have made." She looked to me with tears still brimming her eyes.

"Why?"

"You are clearly so strong. You didn't let him win the war Isabella. I'm guessing... your relationship was a series of battles. And you won some, and you clearly lost many... but regardless. You got out and stood up to him. He lost."

"Okay, but I am the one that is struggling with my weight...and he has some hot chick back in Phoenix. I don't have anything to show for this, except more struggle. How didn't he win?" She looked to me letting a tear fall. I reached over and wiped it with my finger. I could only smile at her.

"He didn't win...because he lost you." She let her head fall and I knew all her tears were falling. I made my decision and put my arm around her, pulling her side to mine. She looked up at me smiling, hope filling her eyes.

"Thank you Emmett."

"No, thank you Isabella for letting me talk to you. You are very strong to talk about this with me, we just met yesterday."

"Yeah... I don't know. You guys are great. I haven't felt at home in so long. Guess I'm just feeling very comfortable." She looked over as Dylan ran back over to us.

"Bells! I showed Alice! And she screamed! I chased her with my fish and she was SO scared! Bells - ...Bells? What's wrong?" His face fell as she looked to him. She handed me her pole and sat down, crossing her legs. She took Dylan's fish from him as he sat too and started unhooking it for him.

"Well Dill, I was talking to Emmett here about me being little. I have a lot of work to do, you know that right?" He nodded, clearly upset by her sadness. I couldn't help but watch the two.

"Dill I'm very sorry I keep scaring you. I'll be okay, you know that too right?" He didn't nod this time.

"Jazz said that maybe you might need help. Can't I help you?" She glanced to Jasper and I shook my head. He shouldn't have said that around Dylan. I then watched as Bella stuck out her pinky.

"Dill, I pinky swear promise you. I will make myself get better okay? I won't be little forever and I will be okay." He held his pinky out and hooked it with hers. This has got to be the cutest thing I have ever seen. _'Besides Isabella's blush.'_ I rolled my eyes at myself. I was getting all mushy for this girl that clearly had issues. But on a certain level I wanted to reach out and help her. And I was never the guy to fall for the 'damsel in distress'. She ruffled his hair and decided it was about time for lunch. We called to Jasper, who was still trying to calm Alice down over the fish incident with Dylan, and suggested we take a break. Bella skipped over to the truck and started struggling with the cooler. I laughed and ran over to help her.

"Bella! Not by yourself!" I heard Jasper call.

"I got it!" I called over my shoulder. I got to her just before she was about to knock herself over with the large cooler. I grabbed the handle.

"Hey skinny. I said you were strong. But I meant mentally." She just laughed at me and closed the tailgate. We walked back over to the others and Bella spread out a large blanket for us to sit on. I opened the cooler and started handing out sandwiches when I realized we were one short.

"Oops... guys we don't have enough."

"Yeah we do." Bella dug through the ice and also handed out an apple to each person and a small container with some cut up red peppers, cucumber, carrot and broccoli. I glanced at Jasper hoping he didn't say anything. He was looking at Bella. She took an apple and veggies and started slowly munching on a carrot. She looked at us and rolled her eyes.

"Guys you agreed to let me ease into this. Please don't start."

"Of course Bella." Alice said in an understanding voice. "Do whatever you can." Alice looked pointedly at Jasper and he kept his thoughts to himself. Jasper was a great guy, but sometimes he was overly concerned. I could see why though. Bella was important to him. _'She is becoming important to a few others here too...'_ I ran my hand through my hair nervously glancing at her. I began thinking about her name. Bella was very cute, but I much preferred the name Isabella. Isabella is a beautiful name. '_Just like her.'_ ... _'Cut it out!'_ I yelled at myself. _'Don't do it Emmett. Do not develop anything for her but friendship.'_

"Oh hey! Idea! Jasper give me your keys." Bella caught the keys Jasper tossed to her and jogged over to the truck. She turned it on and turned the radio right up so we had music. She jogged back over and the girls immediately got into a conversation about their favourite music. I turned to Jasper and asked him how his teaching was going with my priss sister.

* * *

**Jasper POV**

"Well, Emmett. It's an experience. I don't mind though..." I glanced toward Alice who was now in deep conversation over music with Bella. I was really glad everyone was getting along so well so soon. I knew Bella got along with everyone quite easily. She is a bit more reserved I guess, but it is still working out very well. Then a thought occurred to me.

"And how was chatting up my cousin?" I whispered to Emmett. He looked over at Bella and back to me. He had a smile playing on his face. I gave him a look.

"I found out some interesting stuff actually. We had a good talk." He told me quietly. I was a little shocked. She had opened up to him?

"Really? Emmett that is great. Thank you, we will talk later okay?" he nodded and I was instantly in a great mood. I got to spend my day with Alice, who was by far the cutest thing I have ever seen, and my cousin was opening up. She seemed to be happy. And she was doing well with her snack.

"Oh Bella! I love this song!" Alice squealed and her and Bella started singing the song on the radio. I personally had never heard of it before. But they were very adorable.

_I know your type / You're daddy's little girl / Just take a bite / Let me shake up your world / 'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong / I'm gonna make you lose control_

They had gotten up and started dancing around with their veggies, using them as microphones. They were definitely not self-conscious about it. I looked over and was shocked to see Emmett singing along laughing. Dylan sat next to me laughing too, but cheering them on._She was so shy / Til I drove her wild_

I make them good girls go bad / I make them good girls go bad / You were hanging in the corner / With your five best friends / You heard that I was trouble / But you couldn't resist / I make them good girls go bad / I make them good girls go / Good girls go bad

****_I know your type_

They both pointed to Emmett and I. I playfully took offence.

_Boy, you're dangerous / Yeah, you're that guy / I'd be stupid to trust / But just one night couldn't be so wrong / You make me wanna lose control / She was so shy / Till I drove her wild  
_**  
**_I make them good girls go bad / I make them good girls go bad / I was hanging in the corner / With my five best friends / I heard that you were trouble / But I couldn't resist / I make them good girls go bad / _I make them good girls go / Good girls go bad / Good girls go bad / Good girls go bad

The girls let Emmett belt out this part…poorly. Apparently there was a guy part and a girl part. The girls did the girl part.

_Oh, she got away with the boys in the place / Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance_**  
And he got away with the girls in the back / Acting like they're too hot to dance  
**_Yeah, she got away with the boys in the place / Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance_**  
And he got away with the girls in the back / Acting like they're too hot to dance**

_I make them good girls go bad / I make them good girls go / The good girls go bad, yeah  
Good girls go bad / I was hanging in the corner / With my five best friends / I thought that you were trouble / But I couldn't resist / I make them good girls go bad / I make them good girls go bad / I make them good girls go / Good girls go bad / Good girls go bad / Good girls go_

Wow. Bella sure did have a set of pipes on her. That was nuts…though I knew her talent, I hadn't heard it in a while. I couldn't take my eyes off Alice most of the time but voice-wise, Bella took the spotlight. Emmett, Dylan, and I applauded them. Bella sat back down only to have Alice drag her back up for some other song that came on next. I think it was called Waking Up In Vegas. Emmett and I continued talking while Bella and Alice danced and sang to song after song. Once we were finished we each took a bottle of water and packed up the cooler. We decided to keep fishing, well, Bella, Emmett, and Dylan kept fishing. Alice and I decided that she would just watch and "help" me fish. She was too cute.

I watched as the three of them took off back to the previous spot Dylan had picked out before. I was a little curious as to what was going on in Emmett's head. He did realize he only just met her, right? He was smart. He wouldn't try anything I was sure. He knows what Bella means to me. I turned back to Alice who was grimacing as I hooked my worm and I had to laugh at how disgusted she looked.

"Why anyone finds this...relaxing... I'll never know." She told me as she sat on a rock and crossed her legs. We fell back into random conversation about how she was already thinking of my birthday coming up in a few weeks.

"I was thinking Emmett, Bella, Edward, Lauren, Angela, Ben, Jessica, Mike, Jake... A few others from school…significant others…Anyone I'm missing?" I looked at her.

"You'll be there right?" I asked her mock panicked.

"Yes of course!"

"Then it's perfect." She blushed and I smiled at her. She began to giggle and we continued thinking about party plans. I would need to tell Emmett how I feel about Alice soon. And just maybe...I could play a Bella card if I waited long enough. I looked over to see them laughing and enjoying each other's company.

* * *

**Bella POV**

"No, no, no. I'm serious. This guy walked up to me and started telling me my skin was too 'pasty'. He is a great guy don't get me wrong. But when Edward first moved here he was somewhat of an...a-s-s." He whispered the letters as he spelled out ass. I laughed at him. He was telling me about the group of people they hang out with at school and during the summer. I had a feeling Jasper would be introducing me to them soon.

"I see what he means though. It's difficult coming from such a warm place to Forks. I miss the heat. If nothing else!" I laughed. "I miss the heat." He laughed with me.

"Well don't worry Isabella. You'll fit right in. You might actually bring some level headed thinking to some of those girls. They are so... annoying." I laughed again.

"Oh, so you guys are thinking of keeping me around?" He looked at me mock horrified.

"How could we not? I'm serious. You don't know how self-absorbed some of these people are. I NEED you to stick around." He gave me a toothy grin and I couldn't help but smile back. He was so easy to talk to it was great to have met friends so fast.

"Just please. If you decide to take off and escape the gut wrenching antics of Lauren and Jessica...Please. I am begging you. Take me with you." He was all but dropping to his knees playing this up. I laughed

"Alright. But we need to take Alice and Jasper too." He looked over to them and shook his head.

"Nah. Alice actually likes these girls and I have a feeling we couldn't drag Jasper from my sister if we tried." I looked over too, watching them in deep conversation. They both looked very into each other.

"I think you might be right actually. They look so cute." He laughed and told me he didn't want to discuss his twin with his best friend.

"It's just weird, ya know? Not that I wouldn't approve. Jasper is a great guy. Just, weird." We kept talking about people and family. When the conversation came to my dad I couldn't help but smile.

"He is...one of the best dads anyone could ask for. He and I have zero secrets. Well, besides the things that are for his own good. I'd rather he didn't head down to Phoenix to kill Aaron." He smiled probably at the thought of killing Aaron. He was a giant goof. He then turned to me.

"And hey what was that comment earlier. You hurt him didn't you." His eyes were practically dancing with amusement. I smiled big.

"Yeah...well... he had it coming you know?"

"Oh I don't doubt it. But what brought that about?" I looked away and at the lake. I made sure to continually check on Dylan. I just couldn't tell this yet. It was too fresh, too personal.

"Um...I don't feel comfortable..."

"Oh... I-sorry..." I turned to him. He looked like he felt bad.

"No, it's okay. It's just that I haven't told anyone about it yet. I just don't think I'm ready. But I know I can talk to you. When I'm ready, You'll be the first person I call." I smiled at him. "I pink swear promise." I grinned as I held out my pinky. He laughed as he eyed it. He eventually hooked his giant pinky with my small, boney one.

"Deal. What is up with this whole pinky swear thing anyway. We are eighteen now Isabella. Not four." He gestured to Dylan as he laughed at my choice of promise. I shrugged.

"Life used to be simple, like a pinky swear. You could ALWAYS count on a pinky swear promise. Little kids, they have such a healthy look on life that it's almost unreal. Do you remember being a little kid and having something as simple as a pinky swear having the same meaning as some kind of unbreakable bond? Simplicity is what I need to put my life back on track. I just like embracing things that are so easy, yet mean so much." I think he understood. He nodded and smiled at me.

"I get that. You really interest me, I hope you know that. The way you look at things...life, your problems, people... It is very refreshing." I smiled back as I looked over to see Jasper getting his first catch of the day. Alice looked very happy for him, but kept her distance. I had to laugh.

* * *

**Emmett POV**

I liked talking to Bella. It was very easy. Not long after Jasper caught his fish we decided to pack it all up for the day. We walked over to the other two and Jasper and I loaded the truck back up while the girls amused Dylan. I remembered a story Bella had told me as we walked back over to the three.

"So Jasper. Bella told me she once viciously threw you into this lake." I laughed as Bella smiled and flexed for us. Jasper crossed his arms.

"Don't get too cocky cousin. You are standing pretty close to that edge." We were standing on a grass mini cliff, about three feet up from the water. I decided to have a little fun. I faked a stretch and stumbled into Jasper, knocking him off balance. Then it all happened so fast I didn't have time to fix what I did. Jasper fell into Alice, who grabbed for Bella. The girls fell over the edge. Uh oh. Alice was going to kill me.

"URRRGGGGGG." I heard Alice as she surfaced. Bella I could hear laughing. Jasper, Dylan and I kneeled over the edge to make sure they were okay. Bella was obviously not bothered, but oh boy Alice was throwing some pretty colourful language my way. I chuckled.

"Jasper you help my sailor sister up. I'll stick to the calm one." Jasper laughed as well and reached his hand down for Alice to grab. She glared at me and Bella swam over to reach for my hand too. I was half through pulling Bella up when Alice shrieked.

"MY SHOE!"

"What's wrong with it?" I asked glancing over, pulling Bella up so she was sitting on the edge.

"Well asshole, one is missing!" I looked at her feet laughing as I saw her bare foot. She began to storm over to me when Bella interjected.

"Hey, hey, relax. I'll get it Alice, one sec." Before I could stop her she hopped back into the water.

"Bella! Be careful!" Jasper called to her and she took a deep breath and went under. She did this a few times. The last time though was terrifying.

"Uh... Guys... she has been down there for a while..." Alice said with an uneasy voice. I leaned over the edge a little more trying to see her. Finally, just as I took my shirt off to dive in after her she emerged sputtering, gasping for air...holding a shoe. I shook my head and called to her. She was a good twelve feet away from me. She kept gasping and looked over to me. She slowly swam over, scaring me half to death as she slipped under the surface once or twice. It was a good thing she was so small because I stretched myself dangerously over the edge and the second I could grab her hand I pulled her straight up to me. She leaned her back against my chest as I sat there with her breathing heavy, sitting between my legs. Jasper was sitting right next to her making sure she was alright. Bella handed Alice her shoe and forced a small smile. Alice thanked her and dropped the shoe on the ground.

"Bella! Don't ever scare us like that again! Yeah I wanted my shoe, but you're more important than a stupid shoe!" She hugged Bella tightly. I kept Bella propped up. Jasper looked worried again.

"Bella what's wrong? Why did it take so long for you to come back?" She just shook her head, taking deep breaths.

"I...I f-found the sh-shoe...and... got c-caught...pulled...myself from...big...m-metal..." she kept breathing heavy as she motioned to her shirt. I looked down and noticed a huge tear in the back. She sat up slightly, taking her shirt off to look at the damage and fell back against me. Jasper took the shirt to examine the gash. Stupid shoe.

"Bella! The shoe wasn't worth it!" Alice started to cry. My sister was a lot of things sometimes. But she is always compassionate. Bella sighed and smiled again. I lifted her up bridal style and we headed over to the car. Dylan was already in his seat. I then vaguely remembered Jasper sending him to the truck so he wouldn't be there if Bella needed to be pulled out. I asked him to scoot over to the window and I sat Bella into the middle, climbing in after her. Jasper got into the driver's seat and Alice made sure her clothes weren't dripping before sitting in the passenger's seat. I kept an arm around my new friend protectively. I felt so bad for being such a goof. I shouldn't have tried to be funny by knocking Jasper in. I made a mental note to sincerely apologize when Bella would be up for hearing it.

* * *

Back at Jasper's house, Alice and Bella went to change. Bella was feeling better now, but I still felt really bad.

"Jasper, man I'm really sorry. I didn't mean for that to turn badly."

"Hey, it's okay. I know you wouldn't hurt anyone on purpose. At least everyone is okay." Just then the phone rang, and Dylan ran to answer it. We heard him talking to someone on the other end.

"Bells! It's Uncle Charlie!" Bella walked down the stairs, now wearing a loose pair of track pant capris and white tank top, with an over-sized plaid button up over it. The sleeves she had rolled up to the elbows and she left it unbuttoned_. 'Adorable.'_ I thought.

"Hey dad...yeah I know. I should have called. We went fishing today down at the lake...Yeah it was great. Dylan and Jasper both caught decent fish...Haha will do...Really? Okay, yeah. I think that would be okay... Let me ask Jasper." She turned to us.

"Jasper, Dylan asked my dad if he could stay at my house tonight. Do you have a problem with that?" Jasper told her that sounded alright and Dylan took off excited to pack some clothes.

"Yeah dad sounds good...Sure. Hey why don't you come here for dinner. I'll cook...Awesome I'll see you soon, love you." She then hung up and sighed.

"What's the matter Bella?" Jasper asked her. She smiled and shrugged it off. She then walked into the kitchen. We followed.

"What do you guys want for dinner?" Just then Alice entered wearing blue jeans and a deep blue tank with a white coat over it. Always one to impress. I saw Jasper walk over to her and they began talking. I looked over at Bella and gave her a hand.

"Well, let's see. Hey. They have some pork chops in here. I could barbeque?" She nodded and went over to a cupboard, pulling out a bag of potatoes.

"Yeah and I could do up some potatoes, and..." She went to the fridge. "I can...yes. I can do up a salad as well. Sound good guys?" The two looked at Bella and nodded. We got to work at our own stations, Jasper came with me and Alice stayed with Bella.

* * *

**Bella POV**

"So Alice," I began as I cut up the potatoes. "You and Jasper huh?" She just looked at me with a clearly forced blank look on her face. I laughed.

"Oh come on Alice. It's so obvious you guys have heat between you. It's adorable." She blushed and smiled.

"Yeah... I like him so much Bella! I just...well I don't know if Emmett would appreciate it... they were friends _first_..." I shook my head.

"No no, we talked about that today. He would be happy if you guys got together because he trusts Jasper. I think you should go for it. You guys obviously make each other happy." She giggled.

"I know! Thanks Bella. I love having you around you know. Hanging with Lauren and Jessica is great I love them but one can only handle hanging with people that act just like you for _so long_, you know? You are very refreshing. I love being around you. But we uh...need to go shopping." She told me as she eyed my outfit. I laughed.

"I know, nothing fits. But I don't do expensive designers Alice. I'll go with you, and you can have input... but I get final say." Her face fell. I sighed.

"Okay, okay. One outfit. You can pick one outfit." She smiled wide and bounced up and down clapping her hands.

"Yay! And I'm impressed. No one ever sticks up to me. I am not vain, but I know I am popular. And girls always just agree with me. Another reason I like hanging out with you Bella. You are your own person. It's great." I nodded smiling at her.

"But, speaking of my brother. What's up there? You guys seem pretty close." I laughed.

"He's a great guy. Definitely best friend material. But I am not at all ready for a relationship. I can't even think of it yet. And don't worry. It's not your brother. I see it as... if I am not completely happy with me, I can't be happy with someone else. I couldn't go into a relationship at this weight with these problems. I need to be issue free in a relationship." She nodded. Looking at me for more details. I laughed.

"But he's totally hot. Happy Alice?" She giggled and squealed.

"Yes! And no. I mean it's my brother, ew. But you think he's hot! That's good in girl talk." I laughed as we finished our end of the dinner arrangement.

* * *

**Jasper POV**

I knew this would be some of the only alone time I could get with Emmett so I took it. We were out at the barbeque and he got it going. We made small talk but I guess he sensed my unease.

"So, Jasper. What's up. Is this about Alice?" I ran a hand through my hair nervously. I hoped he wouldn't be mad.

"Uh...yeah. See...thing is... I kinda..." He laughed at me.

"You like her." I sighed. He had a smile on his face. At least he wasn't mad.

"Yeah. I do... but look if that's not okay I won't try anything, I just wanted to run it by you first. It's your family..." I trailed off looking down. He punched me lightly in the shoulder.

"Look bro, you are a great guy and Alice would be safe and happy with you. I wouldn't choose any other guy for her. I trust you. But as the brother, older by five minutes, I have to say. Go ahead and go for it, but there will be no PDA in front of me, and no talk about anything sexual in front of me. But most importantly. You hurt her? I will find you. **Trust me**." He gave me a serious stare and I wanted so badly to look away. It was so intense. Finally, he broke into a huge grin and slapped me on the back.

"I'm happy for you bro!" We both laughed and I decided now would be the time to bring up Bella.

"What about Bella? You guys seem to have hit it off well." He laughed and turned to the grill to throw on the pork chops.

"Yeah she is a great girl and everything. But she has been through so much with her ex and her mom... I think she has too many issues. But I love being around her. She is so easy to talk to and fun to be around. Best friend material for sure." He smiled at me and I could see his point.

"Yeah I hear ya. Wait 'til she is better. It's crazy how great she is to be around. But um... don't think I don't see you checking her out." I looked at him and raised my brow. He smiled big.

"Well yeah of course. I am a guy and sorry bro but your cousin is a total cutie." I laughed as a shook my head at him. He finished up the cooking, while I kept him company.

* * *

Dinner went by uneventfully. Bella and Dylan talked a lot about his fish. Charlie seemed to be pleased that he got to watch Bella eat. Well... she ate some. She ate a few bites of Emmett's pork chop that he offered to share with her so she didn't need to eat a full one, and she had a little bit of salad.

"Bella, I see you aren't eating a lot tonight..." Charlie mentioned calmly. She gave him a smile.

"Yeah, it's okay though dad. I ate veggies and an apple today at lunch." He smiled back and nodded, clearly happy with her response. Soon after, Charlie was hugging Bella goodbye and he and Dylan were pulling away in his cruiser. We all insisted Bella sit while the three of us did the dishes, but being as stubborn as she is, she got a cloth and wiped the table and counters. The phone rang, so Bella went to answer it. She came back and handed me the phone.

"It's some guy for you Jasper." I took the phone and recognized Edward's voice.

"Hey buddy what's going on?" He asked me what I was up to tonight so I asked him if he wanted to come hang out with us. He accepted saying he would bring over his poker set or something fun. I hung up the phone and told the others. Emmett chuckled but I watched him stand a little closer to Bella. We both knew Edward thought he was a ladies man, and a total player. I was glad at least Emmett and I were on the same page when it came to Bella's protection.

* * *

**Emmett POV**

I was completely kicking everyone's ass in poker. Well except Bella. She was a sly one. Edward had brought his poker set so we all sat around the kitchen table playing. Alice was already out and Jasper was just about done as well. I was getting a little annoyed with Edward's comments toward Bella.

"So beautiful, from Phoenix huh? I'm from California myself, I'm glad someone here can _finally_ appreciate why I miss the heat. And isn't it my great luck that _you're_ the one God sent me." He told her with a wink. Jasper looked at me and I leaned a little closer to Bella. She laughed.

"I don't know about **that**. But yeah. I miss the warm weather. And uh... Edward? Bella... Beautiful... the play on my name gets a little old." I had to laugh at that. She was not afraid to speak her mind. It was so perfect because just then she put down her hand and took all of Edward's chips. He had gone all in with her and she came out with a straight flush. Impressive. Edward shouldn't have gotten so cocky trying to impress her with his full house. I threw my arm over her chair as Alice announced we should declare it a tie for first place between Bella and I.

"They just know how amazing we are. It could take a week to finish a game between us." She laughed and agreed. Edward glanced at my arm and at me. I shot him the biggest smile I could and he looked away. I looked at Jasper who was holding in his laughter.

"Alright let's break out the fun." Edward said as he reached into his backpack pulling out two 26ers of tequila. Bella started laughing beside me.

"Are you kidding? Count me out."

"Why? Bella it will be fun!" Alice insisted as she went to get shot glasses. Jasper got up to get the lime and salt. I looked at Bella who had amusement written all over her face.

"Oh yeah. Let's have the 90lb Bella do shots of tequila and get alcohol poisoning. Guys you go right ahead. But I can't drink at this weight, I don't know how it would affect me." I never thought of it that way. I had respect for her speaking up like that.

"You're absolutely right Isabella. I'm not really in the mood to drink either so I'll laugh at those three with you. It can be a bonding experience." She smiled at me and the other three complained that I was a party pooper. But, really. I wasn't going to leave tiny little Bella to handle four drunk idiots, one being Edward. No way in hell was I allowing that to happen. All it took was a pointed glance at both Bella and Edward and Jasper understood where I was coming from. He gave me a thankful look and went back to the round of shots in front of them. Bella got up and walked into the living room. They were already on their third shot each so I got up too. They wouldn't notice. I went and sat on the small couch with Bella. She had Everybody Loves Raymond on the TV. We fell into conversation easy and didn't notice how much time had gone by until a drunken Edward stumbled out of the kitchen, almost sitting on Bella. I scooped her up and pulled her into my lap just in time for him to throw himself where she had been.

"Heyyy baby Bellllla." He slurred to her. She turned to look at me and back to him.

"Why?...Why are you so skinny." He asked her poking her hard in the side. She groaned. It must have hurt her.

"Hey man, leave her alone, alright? She doesn't need to answer your questions, and don't touch her. Goodnight." I then set Bella on her feet and grabbed her arm motioning for her to follow me. She did and I led her up to the spare bedroom I had slept in last night.

"Sorry, don't take this the wrong way or anything okay? But you are not sleeping alone tonight. Not with drunk Edward on the loose." She nodded understanding, still rubbing her side.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm good." She plopped herself onto the queen bed and sighed. I sat beside her watching her as she closed her eyes and just laid there.

"I guess I'm just really tired. I'm not used to such hectic days in this body. I'm burning more energy than I have." I nodded and she opened her eyes.

"Promise this is a just friends deal? No funny business?" I smiled at her and stuck out my pinky. She grinned at me and sat up.

"I pink swear promise you Isabella. Just friends." She smiled at me and hooked her small pinky with mine. We turned on the TV in this room and I got her to find something to watch while I went to throw on some pj pants. I came back and she had already crawled under the covers. I did the same but she was laying down while I chose to lean against the headboard. We talked and watched TV. I made sure to apologize for the lake incident today. She insisted it was perfectly okay and not my fault but I made a mental note to make it up to her. We talked until she fell asleep. I looked over at the tiny, sleeping girl beside me. She really was beautiful. I decided to run downstairs quick to check on the alcoholics. They had finished off a bottle in shots so I hid the other one. I told them all goodnight and pulled Jasper aside to let him know I had Bella. He wasn't that bad so I told him to take care of my sister and to come get me if he needed anything.

I re-entered the bedroom and went around to my side of the bed. She seemed so ridiculously small compared to the space left in the bed. I crawled in and shut off the light. The moonlight was pouring through the window onto her face. She seemed at peace, no nightmares. I was glad that she seemed happy. I could honestly call her my friend. Not just a friend though. She had every quality in a friend you could ever want. She was honest, trustworthy, funny, smart, cute, interesting, level headed, and an amazing listener to list just a few. She was more than just a friend.

"Goodnight Isabella." I whispered closing my eyes.

Isabella Swan was slowly stealing the spot of best friend. I hoped Jasper wouldn't mind.

* * *

**WOW long ass chapter. I hope Alice fishing was everything you hoped it would be. I will get more of her insight on the whole thing more next chapter. This chapter was mostly about establishing a connection with Emmett and Bella so they could become closer as friends and the relationship with Alice and Jasper. I hope I'm not moving too fast, I'm trying not to. I'm banking on people understanding that some people just click as friends and it is very easy to establish some kind of relationship with them be it friendship or more. Hope you enjoy! R&R**


	7. Maybe

**Chapter Seven: Maybe...**

* * *

**Bella POV**

I woke up to the sun pouring onto my face. I shielded my eyes and rolled over groaning. I heard someone chuckle beside me. I looked over and saw Emmett rubbing his eyes sitting up. I ran over last night's events in my mind and smiled. Emmett was such a gentleman. We didn't even wake up touching, he kept his promise.

"You kept your promise!" I told him with a smile. He smiled back and shoved me playfully.

"Well duh, Isabella. I would never break a pinky swear promise." He gave me a toothy grin. I threw the covers off myself and got to my feet stretching. He did the same and then helped me make the bed. When we opened the door we were hit with the smell of alcohol.

"Uh, gross. Did they drink the place dry last night?"

"Haha, just about. Let's go check on them." He said with a chuckle and led the way downstairs. We found Edward passed out at the table with a shot in front of him. We peaked into the living room and there were Jasper and Alice cuddled together on the big couch sleeping. I laughed as I looked at Emmett.

"I'll wake them up. Go deal with Mr. California in the kitchen." He laughed and went to wake up Edward. I walked over to the two on the couch and shook them.

"Hey guys, get up. Come on, go crawl into bed." They groaned but did as they were told. It was only 9:30am so Emmett and I had decided to let them all sleep more. After they were all upstairs, Alice and Jasper in Jasper's bed, and Edward in the one we had just made, I made Emmett some breakfast. He insisted I didn't have to, but I insisted it wasn't a problem.

"I like cooking. Makes me feel useful." He smiled and sat at the table talking to me as I made him some waffles. I wasn't remotely hungry so I just sat with him and we talked while he ate. I liked just hanging with Emmett. It was very easy to just be me because he didn't give me a hard time about eating. He actually trusted me and my judgement. It felt nice to be able to relax.

We spent our day just talking and relaxing, doing our best to keep things down for the three upstairs. They woke up hung over as hell and I couldn't help but laugh. They were completely useless. I made sure they each had something to snack on before Charlie came to get me around 4:00pm. Dill came into the house and I told him to make sure he kept it down because Jasper had a headache. Their parents would be home around six so I didn't feel as bad leaving. Emmett had already left, taking Alice home and Edward had left as well. They all exchanged cell numbers with me, which made me smile. I decided I was really going to like it here in Forks.

My dad and I had a pretty nice night together. He decided to order a pizza so I didn't need to cook, and he was very happy when I threw down three slices. I wasn't going to tell him it was because I hadn't eaten all day though. He even decided to go rent a few movies and we had an old country western marathon. One thing I inherited from my dad was his love for country western movies and music. We had a lot more in common than I had ever thought about.

We both loved country western, our favourite food was Italian, neither of us could dance, we were both pretty dry and reserved when it came to showing emotion. Well, I used to be, before I had all of these emotions and issues bothering me. We both didn't mind being alone, I had his eyes, his hair, and even his smile. I was very proud that I was so much like him. I looked over at him sitting in his chair, and smiled looking at how content he appeared. I felt so bad for not telling him about how Phil didn't want to pay for me to fly here anymore. I missed out on years with my dad, and I really regretted it. I yawned as I was sprawled out on the couch. I got up and walked over to him after the second movie had finished. I wrapped my arms around him from behind.

"I'm going to bed dad, thanks for dinner and the movies. Night." He patted my hands and told me goodnight. I walked up to my room and changed into one of my dad's old t-shirts and slid under the covers. I grabbed my phone and sent out a quick text to Will.

'**Hey loser, how did your game go? Sorry I didn't text you sooner, I had a busy weekend. Here's my email. Message me with the game details! ****isabellaswan04 **** night*' **I set the phone down on my nightstand and turned off the light. I was asleep before I could even get his text back.

* * *

I woke up to my alarm clock screaming at me. I turned the volume down and laid there listening to the radio for a while. Finally around ten I crawled out of bed and into the shower. It was Monday and Charlie was at work, so I didn't bother grabbing clothes to bring with me. I took a fairly long shower, just letting every thought flow down the drain. After about twenty five minutes I could faintly hear the phone ringing so I shut off the water and threw a towel around me, rushing to my room. Reaching for the phone I slipped and fell on my back. I groaned reaching up for the phone on my nightstand.

"Hullo?"

"Hey Bella! What are you up to right now?" I heard Alice's sweet voice through the phone.

"Well... right now I'm just...laying here." I laughed a little and she insisted I get out of bed. I agreed with her, still laughing to myself and she continued in her excited voice.

"Well the guys and I were thinking we were going to come over! We'll see you in about two hours?" I nodded, then realized she couldn't see me.

"Alright sure sounds good. I'll be ready. See ya Alice." She said goodbye and I got dressed. I decided to go with a pair of loose fitting blue jeans – like all of my blue jeans - and a red strapless shirt just like my green on I wore to Jasper's dinner. I decided to blow dry my hair today so my shirt wouldn't get all wet and it fell down my back mostly straight with slight wave to it. I slowly walked downstairs, my back still really hurt from falling. I grabbed my laptop and checked my email. Will had sent me a message

'**Hey Bella! It's alright, people get busy. But hey! We won! I won't bore you with the technical sport details but I played really well. Great teamwork. You will need to come to a game sometime and you can bring some friends. I'll try to score you some tickets it will be great. I keep thinking about you Bella. Not in bad ways haha don't worry. You remind me of my little sister. I don't get to see her much. Her boyfriend's a jerk. How was your weekend? Things going well with your dad? Send me a message when you can Bella. See ya'** I decided to write him back later on. I stretched out on the couch watching another western movie we had rented until I heard a knock at the door. I got up to answer it and was greeted by Alice, Jasper and Emmett. I smiled and invited them in. I walked back over to the couch and carefully placed myself down leaning against a cushion. Emmett came and sat beside me while Jasper and Alice sat in the chair. Alice on his lap. I gave them a look and they both blushed.

"Yeah... Jasper asked me out Bella! Can you believe it?" I laughed at them and told her congratulations. They looked at the TV and I realised my movie was still playing. Alice made a face.

"Country western? Really Bella?" I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah my dad and I love them. Don't judge, princess." She laughed and we all decided to go watch a movie and grab something to eat. I left a note for Charlie and we set off in Emmett's jeep. Alice and I sat in the back, letting the guys have "man time" in the front. I leaned forward and made them let us listen to our favourite radio station though. Alice and I totally rocked out singing and dancing as best I could with a throbbing back. We seem to do that a lot so the guys aren't as entertained as they were the first few times. We still have just as much fun though. We were on our way to Port Angles so the long drive gave us plenty of time to warm up our voices and dance moves for the drive home. In between all that we had girl talk while the guys had their guy talk so it worked out.

Once we got to the theatre we decided that we absolutely needed to watch Funny People. Alice and Jasper went in together on a pop and popcorn deal for food and I wasn't sure what to do. I just got a . I knew if I got anything more than my pop I wouldn't eat dinner.

"Isabella? Are you hungry?" Emmett asked me with a smile and a sing-song tone. I looked at the yummy smelling popcorn and nodded.

"Oh yes! Can't you see I'm withering away to nothing? I haven't eaten yet today but I don't want to ruin my appetite for dinner after." He just laughed at me and got his own drink and popcorn.

"That's okay. You can steal some of mine to tie you over." I thanked him and we all went in to take our seats. Alice and Jasper found good seats in a row. Jasper headed into the row first, followed by Alice, followed by Emmett, followed by me. We were so lucky to get this whole part of the row to ourselves. Almost.

Three guys headed up the stairs and one of them looked right at me and led the others to our row. The one that had looked at me took the seat right next to me. I glanced over at him and he gave me a wide grin. I turned away and looked at the other three. They were all staring at our new guests. Emmett and Jasper were staring the guy right down. It didn't seem to bother him though.

"Hey beautiful, I'm Matt. Didn't I get lucky finding a seat next to you." He told me with a wink. I leaned away from him only to be met by Emmett's arm finding its way around me. He pulled me tight to his side and looked at this Matt guy.

"Well I'm Emmett. And 'beautiful' here," he gestured toward me, "is going to enjoy the movie with me now. Excuse us." He then offered me some popcorn and started whispering in my ear.

"Play along...beautiful." I could hear the smile in his voice. I laughed and took another piece of popcorn. I looked over to Jasper and Alice. He had his arm around her and she had her head on his shoulder. I copied her, placing my head on Emmett's shoulder and he rested his head on mine. I could hear Matt bitching to his friends, and Emmett heard it too. He cleared his throat, getting their attention. I cowered a bit. I have never seen a more murderous glare in my life. Emmett looked terrifying. The three guys shifted a few seats down, refusing to look back at us. Emmett must have notice how I was shrinking in my seat. He looked down at me softly and smiled. I whispered a thank you to him and put my head back on his shoulder, his head back resting softly on mine. He was like a giant protective teddy bear. It was nice knowing I had someone that had my back, that obviously could make a statement.

Three long hours later, the movie ended. Not that I didn't enjoy it, it was a great movie and I laughed a lot. But it was three hours! I was starving. I tried to hold out on the popcorn as much as I could. We all got up and I stumbled a bit. Emmett grabbed my arm, helping me out of the aisle and down the stairs. My back was still bothering me a bit and it had to be almost eight and I had only eaten a few pieces of popcorn all day. I needed to eat. Once we got out of the theatre and started walking out to the car I felt my legs caving under me. Emmett immediately threw an arm around my waist steadying me.

"Woah... what's wrong? Are you okay?" He asked. Jasper and Alice were at my side. I didn't want to make a big scene I shook them off and smiled.

"Yeah, guys. I'm fine. I'm just really hungry. I haven't eaten all day, I'm getting a little weak." Emmett kept his arm around my side though. This time Alice and Jasper took the back seats to cuddle and Emmett made sure I climbed into the jeep without stumbling. He went over to the driver's side and we went to grab dinner. I insisted we didn't go anywhere too fancy. Emmett agreed. We stopped at Burger King and Alice and Jasper were too lovey dovey to even complain. My eyes were too big for my stomach and I actually ordered a meal. I got through most of the burger and decided I was stuffed. Emmett looked at the dent I had made and laughed.

"I thought you were hungry Isabella?" I shook my head rubbing my non-belly.

"I couldn't eat another bite. You can have my fries." He grinned, digging in. That guy was a bottomless pit.

The ride home was quiet. I was sure Alice and Jasper were asleep in the back. Emmett told me Alice was staying at Jasper's tonight so he dropped them off first. On the way to my house I thanked him for getting that guy off my back.

"Hey no problem. You don't need random guys bothering you right now Isabella. Plus the guy was a total creep. You could definitely do better." He winked at me. I laughed.

"Oh yeah. I'm setting my sights to Hollywood's finest. None of these average Joes for me." He chuckled as he pulled into my laneway.

"Hey Emmett. I have wanted to ask. Why do you call me Isabella? No one really calls me by my full name anymore." He looked at me curious.

"I dunno... it's a really pretty name. I like it... and yeah. No one ever calls you Isabella. It makes me original... Is that not okay?"

"No it's alright Emmett. I don't mind it surprisingly. Usually I hate it when people call me Isabella. Guess you're lucky we are practically bestest friends." I said, imitating Dill's voice. He smiled at me and agreed.

"Don't tell the little monster that though. He is even more protective of you than I am. It's terrifying." He told me laughing. I beamed at the thought of the four year old protecting me. He was too cute. I told him goodnight and went inside. Charlie was already asleep on the couch so I shook him awake and he went up to bed. I shut off the TV and went up to my room. I changed into another one of my dad's old tees and plopped onto my bed. I thought about my day. I still found it unbelievable how much I already fit in with these guys. I felt like I had known them for years. I smiled and closed my eyes momentarily. Before I knew it I was falling asleep on top of the covers, into a dreamless sleep. I was far too happy to have any nightmare tonight.

* * *

**Emmett POV**

I watched her walk inside and pulled out of her driveway, heading home. When I got there I went into the living room to where my parents were, telling them I was home and heading to bed. They got all curious on my ass.

"So Emmett, Alice told us you were heading over to Chief Swan's house today to see his daughter with her and Jasper. What did you four end up doing?" My mother, Esme, asked me with a smile. I explained the movie and dinner to them and my father, Carlisle, chuckled.

"What's so funny pops?"

"Oh just sounds to me like a double date...?" He asked me slyly. I shook my head. Typical them. Always had to mean something to hang out with a girl. I smiled though, knowing they meant no harm or intrusion.

"No, no. Isabella and I are quickly on the way to being best friends I think...I know I know I sound like Alice don't I." I laughed cutting my mom off mid thought.

"She is a cool person. But completely not in the place for anything but friendship which I'm cool with. I don't want a relationship either. Friendship is all I see in our future." My mother's face fell a bit. I knew she was waiting for me to bring home a nice girl for them to meet. They both knew I have seen a couple of girls here and there, nothing serious. No one I would ever bring home though. Let's face it. Bringing home a girl like Jessica Stanley would be completely embarrassing. I knew though that my mom had always wanted another daughter. Don't get me wrong, she would never trade me or Alice in. After we were born, my mom had a number of miscarriages, it devastated her. She has been waiting for me to finally get into a serious relationship. She loved when Alice would bring friends over for "girl time" but Alice never really had a BEST friend. Just dumb girls that wanted to be just like her. I smiled at my mom.

"But mom, she is important, and Alice loves her. She is Jasper's cousin so she will be around a lot. How about I bring her around sometime. You guys would love her. She is the opposite of every friend Alice has." Both my parents beamed at that. They agreed and I went up to my room, stripping down to my boxer briefs. I slid into bed thinking about today.

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't physically attracted to Bella, she was very beautiful. I think that is part of the reason I can only call her Bella in my thoughts. When I see her and look into her eyes, the beauty of the name Isabella just flows from my mouth. I was a little embarrassed, knowing every time I called her Isabella, I was internally calling her beautiful. She truly was though. I was a little put off by her weight. A girl that is too skinny is not sexy at all. But the way she throws down a burger and wants to be no one but her, is incredibly sexy. She is one of the most down to earth people I have ever met and there's something very appealing about her. Maybe... it was the way she didn't need to try to be naturally beautiful. Maybe... it was how she didn't feel the need to put on a show or soak up attention the way a lot of the girls I know do. Maybe... it was the fact that it was clear she would never be anyone but Isabella Swan, regardless of who or what anyone else wanted her to be. But she was so very, very attractive to me, and I completely agreed with her. She didn't ever need to be something she wasn't. Nothing but an original Isabella Swan was good enough. I know my thoughts sounded completely mushy and lovey dovey. I don't really care though. I have no problem admitting how amazing Bella is. I smiled to myself as I fell asleep. _'I'm such a great friend.'_ I told myself as a cocky chuckle escaped my throat as I drifted into a dram filled sleep of Dylan trying to beat me up for being Isabella's new best friend.

* * *

**Hey guys. I'm sorry this is so short, I am planning on updating soon, and needed a small filler chapter getting a little more in depth with the friendship before I jumped ahead. I hope you don't mind! The next chapter will be longer for sure. Thank you for the reviews! I love hearing from you guys. R&R**

**OH OH. By the way? Emmett in boxer briefs? HELLO GORGEOUS. I did that for all you girls needing a good mental image before bed :D:D**


	8. Should Have Done This a Long Time Ago

**Chapter Eight: Should Have Done This a Long Time Ago**

* * *

**Charlie POV**

It's been about a month and a half since Bella moved back home. Yes, this was her home. I could not be happier that she returned, choosing to live with me. I knew that this time I couldn't screw it up. I needed to be available and be a real dad to her. She deserved it. Bella and I make sure we set at the very least one night a week to go out for dinner and a movie or go to Port Angles and go shopping or just wander around grab ice cream... anything to spend time together. I actually don't mind shopping with Bella, we both hate it enough that we seem to enjoy ourselves I guess. I knew if I wanted to keep my baby safe and happy, I needed to step up and get a little out of my shell. I usually enjoy being alone, I don't like having to fill silences. But neither did Bella, so it was more than easy to spend time with her. I was very thankful for this. I want to be an involved dad.

Bella has been hanging out with her friends a lot. Had them over a few times for movies and dinner. I have always liked those kids, I'm not so sure about some of their friends though. Trouble makers. Bella informed me that Jasper is having a party for his birthday in a few days. I know I have to let her go...doesn't mean I need to like it.

"Bella maybe you should come home that night. Do you need to stay there the night?"

"Dad, I'll be with Jasper, Alice and Em. It really isn't a big deal. You like those guys what's the problem?" I looked at Bella. I was pretty uneasy about it. I took a second to think about it. Bella is very mature for her age. She is trustworthy, honest... good head on her shoulders. And she has been very responsible when it comes to her health. _'She did keep her promise Charlie.'_ I'm really proud of her. She came to me the other day very excited. She had put on another three pounds. We celebrated with a very special dinner of her choice. She wanted ice cream cake. I chuckled at the thought but we had a good time. She eyed me curiously waiting for my answer. _'You can trust her and her close friends.'_

"Alright Bella, you're right. I trust you. And even though Alice and Jasper may be too into Jasper's party, Emmett is pretty good at sticking by you isn't he. You can stay there but please Bella, no drinking? I don't want to see you sick at your weight. Deal?" she laughed.

"Deal dad. I know I can't drink no worries." She gave me a hug and continued making dinner. I helped her as much as I could without ruining the meal. We ate with minimal discussion, like usual. Neither of us minded though. I had to smile. I haven't been this content in a long while.

* * *

**Bella POV**

I have had an amazing six weeks with my friends. I have gotten to know Edward a bit better and with Emmett always close he is easier to be around. Speaking of Emmett, I completely called this. We have grown so close in the last month. Best friends for sure. We just work so well together. We provide one another with what we need. I need a close friend, someone trustworthy that I know won't double cross me. Someone that I can say anything to and won't be judged for it, and someone that supports me and trusts me. He gives me all of those things. He needs someone to protect, whether he knows it or not. Someone that he can show his more sensitive side to, and someone who understands his humour. I give him all of those things. We hang out in groups, and one on one. We go on what most people would call "dates" , but really we are just comfortable enough with one another to hang out and have it not need to progress into something more. It's one of the reasons I think I'm drawn to Emmett. He gets that I need friends. Not a boyfriend. Not a fuck buddy. I need a friend. He understands that and helps me deal with the ones that don't.

Jasper is having a party for his birthday, Alice is very excited to throw him his party, she doesn't even want anyone to help her. It's funny really. She is a true perfectionist. The party is on Saturday night, and it is Thursday. Emmett and I have plans to go to the movies tomorrow night so I really only have tonight to relax. I was just thinking about mentioning a movie marathon or something fun when the phone rang. Usually people don't call during dinner so I was a little surprised, but got up to get it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Isabella. What's up?" I smiled at Emmett's voice. My dad gave me a questioning look and I mouthed 'Emmett' to him. He nodded.

"Not a lot, just eating dinner with the chief. You?" he laughed at the nickname had given my dad. Emmett found it funny that my dad is friends with the Quileute tribe, and he is a police chief. So naturally he called him Chief Duck. Because his last name is Swan... and natives usually take after nature and animals... and yeah. I'm just glad that dad finds it funny too. I heard him chuckling from the table.

"Just looking to get out of here... um can I come over? I'd like to just relax tonight... and I'd rather not do it here." I was a little confused. Why didn't he want to be at home?

"Um...yeah of course Em. Anything you need. We can have a night in with my dad okay?" He mumbled an agreement and told me he would be over soon. I hung up uncertainly.

"What's up with Emmett, Bells?" I sat down and slowly ate another bite of my rice.

"Well, he's coming here tonight for some downtime... but it sounds like something is wrong at his house. He says he doesn't want to be there tonight. So I might let him crash on the couch or something is that alright dad?" He smiled at me.

"Bells, I actually trust Emmett. He is a good kid and it's clear he values your friendship. He can stay here anytime wherever he drops. " I expected as much. I'll come home from being at Jasper's or from the job I got at the local grocery store and he and Emmett would be sitting in the living room with pizza watching a game of some sort. It's like a son he never had. It only made it easier to be best friends with him.

"Alright dad, thank you. I think Em and I will go grab some movies. What kind of theme should we have tonight?" He looked thoughtful as I took his cleared plate and started doing the dishes.

"How about... we do... classics. Grab anything that's a classic. I have a twenty in my wallet grab it before you go ok?" I nodded and he walked upstairs, coming down with laundry in his arms. He was so sweet. Whenever I had housework to do and he had the time he would help me the best he could. My dad has a stressful life. Police officers have my full respect. They deal with so much on a daily basis, not including their own problems. So I willingly took on the housework. But when I want to be able to do something, like tonight with Emmett coming here, he does his best to help me out. I finished the dishes as he started the laundry. I went in to start folding the load that was dry when there was a knock on the door. He went to get it and I heard him talking to Emmett. Soon they both stood in the doorway watching me. I laughed at their faces.

"What's up guys why so serious?" My smile fell when Emmett averted his eyes, looking anywhere but at me, and my dad sighed.

"Bells, see thing is-" He was cut off by the phone ringing. They both just stood there looking at each other so I squeezed past them to grab it before they hung up.

"Hello?"

"Bella! Sweetheart, how are you?" What the...

"Renee?"

"Isabella. I'm your mother. Don't call me by my name. Anyway, I called to give you some great news! You must be so depressed there in Forks without us. We are coming to visit for Jasper's birthday on Sunday! My sister has been dying to see her niece so I figured we might as well come so we can be there for Jasper's birthday. And I have a big surprise for you too!" What. The. Fuck. Are you kidding me? I closed my eyes and shook my head processing all she had said. It all registered. And I lost it.

"You must be_ joking_. You have some nerve! How dare you-" I was cut off by my dad grabbing the phone from me and saying a quick thank you and goodbye to Renee, and Emmett wrapped his arms around me from behind so my arms were stuck to my sides. I was too angry to let this go though. I hadn't even noticed they had been behind me.

"They remember JASPER'S birthday but not MINE?! Who the fuck does she think she IS?! How dare she assume I'm depressed here in Forks. She didn't care when I was wasting away to NOTHING but now that she has a _**baby**_ to show off she is all of a sudden an observant **mother**. SHE IS A HORRIBLE MOTHER. I can't even register this right now. How... how did I end up like this. I thought daughter's were supposed to be close to th-their moms. How d-did I end up t-taking care of her ...and getting nothing but bullshit in return..." I didn't realize I had angry tears running down my face until I felt Emmett hold me closer. I then noticed that my legs had given out and he was holding me up. My dad looked at me sadly.

"I... I just don't get it." I shook my head and stood on my own. Emmett loosened his hold on me and I wiped my cheeks sighing. I knew getting frustrated wouldn't help anything.

"Sorry about my language dad... I'm just... Hey, what did she mean by she had a surprise for me?" They both looked just as confused as I did. I shook the thought out of my head and turned to Emmett.

"Em, let's go get movies for us to watch. I'll... be back soon dad, okay?" he seemed apprehensive.

"It's okay Charlie. I'll drive." He nodded and gave me a twenty and sent us off. I didn't talk much, a little embarrassed and upset still from my outburst. We got into Emmett's jeep and I fiddled with the radio. I stopped on a song I knew unable to shut it off, though I really wanted to.

_I'm five years old / It's getting cold / I've got / My big coat on / I hear your laugh / And look up smiling at you / I run and run_

Past the pumpkin patch and the tractor rides / Look now / The sky is gold / I hug your legs and fall asleep / On the whole way home

I don't know why all the trees change in the fall / I know that you're not scared of anything at all / Don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away / But I know that I had the best day / With you today

I couldn't look anywhere but out the window. I couldn't fight the tears, thinking of my childhood and how kind Renee used to be. How normal moms and daughters are.

_I'm thirteen now / And don't know how my friends / Could be so mean / I come home crying and / You hold me tight / And grab the keys / And we drive and drive / Until we've found a town / Far enough away / And we talk and window-shop / Until I've forgotten all their names_

I don't know who I'm gonna talk to / Now at school / I know I'm laughing on the car ride home with you / Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay / But I know I had the best day / With you today

I have an excellent father / His strength is making me stronger / God smiles on my little brother / Inside and out / He's better than I am

Every time I used to hear this song, I would think about how much I love my mom. Now, I can't even say it. She is Renee.

_I grew up in a pretty house / And I had space to run / And I had the best days with you_

There is a video / I found from back when I was three / You set up a paint set in the kitchen / And you're talking to me / It's the age of princesses and pirate ships / And the seven dwarves / Daddy's smart / And you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world

It's strange now...I think of Charlie. My dad. We have spent so much time together, he makes Forks a great place to be. I knew now, that I have what the little girl in the song has. I missed out on it all my life, but now I have someone that would put me first. I continued to cry thinking about what I could have had, had I stayed in Forks with my dad. But happy that I have it now. I chanced a look to Emmett, and he looked at me, grabbing my hand softly. I smiled through the tears and sang along with the song. He laughed and shook his head._And now I know why all the trees change in the fall / I know you were on my side / Even when I was wrong / And I love you for giving me your eyes / Staying back and watching me shine / And I didn't know if you knew / So I'm taking this chance to say / That I had the best day / With you today_

We got to the movie place and I made sure I had wiped away the tears.

"What are we watching tonight Isabella?" I grinned at him.

"Classics."

* * *

**Emmett POV**

I wanted to change the song for her. I knew she was crying, but it was up to her to change it. She needs to confront the emotions and decided it was best to let her listen and work through it. She finally looked to me and I took her hand to comfort her and let her know I was there for her. She smiled a beautiful smile and sang along. I knew she was thinking about family, and I hoped she had worked it over in her head. We got to the store and when I found out we were watching classics I got excited. So many great movies go unappreciated because they are old. We looked over the selection and found some great ones.

"Okay, so, Wuthering Heights, To Kill a Mockingbird, Dead Poets Society, and Casablanca. Think that's enough?" she was trying to juggle all of the movies in her tiny hands so I took them from her.

"Yes, Isabella. I think we have enough for three days." I chuckled to her and she just blushed. I loved that blush. It makes her easy to read. I smiled and we went to the counter. Bella used the money Charlie had given her and we got back into the jeep. She seemed happier now. We didn't talk much on the way back, and I didn't mind. The silence was never awkward between us.

I thought about the phone call between her and Renee. I had known about her and Phil deciding to come "visit" because Renee had already spoken to Jasper's mom, Kerri. Jasper had in turn, warned me that Bella might get a little upset. I had gotten a little worried and when my parents asked what was wrong, they took Renee's side. They remember her as a great woman apparently, just a little eccentric. I only know her from Bella's stories and I outright disagreed with them. I got a little defensive for Bella and it turned into a fight with them about giving "good people" a chance. I didn't need to. All I needed to know was what Bella has told me. I backed her up 100%. I also knew she either has heard about the news already, or would soon. I wanted to be there for her. I decided it would be best for me to just hang out with her tonight too, not at my house. I was too mad at my parents. In a way I understood, but I felt like hearing them out was simply selling out my Isabella. Yes. She is mine. My best friend.

We pulled into the driveway, and Bella walked ahead of me, leaving the door open for me. I closed it, and walked in to see her giving Charlie a hug.

"Thanks dad. I'm really glad I moved here. I should have done this a very long time ago." He smiled and hugged her back, kissing her hair.

"I'm glad too Bells, at least you're here now." We popped in the first movie while Bella threw some chips into a bowl for Charlie and I. She got him a beer and we each had a Dr. Pepper_. 'Her favourite.'_ I smiled knowing I had remembered. She would be proud. I chuckled to myself as she sat down beside me on the couch. Charlie sat in his chair. She gave me a look.

"Our favourite." I told her holding up my can. She laughed.

"You mean my favourite. You're just a copy cat." I smiled and we turned to the movie. Dead Poet's Society was first. During the movie Bella curled in next to me, which was normal. She usually did whenever she was tired, nervous, or scared. I put my arm around her. At the end of the movie when she was asleep I was glad she had found some peace. Charlie and I were up for another movie so he put in To Kill a Mockingbird and I adjusted so Bella didn't have a sore neck when she woke up.

"So...thanks for warning me about Renee, Emmett. It's easier to handle Bells when I know what she's dealing with." Charlie told me quietly. I nodded.

"Hey, anything to help. Isabella doesn't deserve to be ambushed and face them on her own. We can maybe keep her spirits up while they are here. I'll admit, I was pretty mad when Jasper told me. I mean no disrespect, but I am not a fan of Renee." He chuckled a bit.

"No, no, none taken. I'd have to rethink trusting you if you were okay with how she has allowed Bella to be treated. She's a good kid. I don't see how someone could give her a hard time. She is too easy going and selfless." I nodded again, looking down at Bella sleeping with her head in my lap. She started to stir and mumble something incoherently. I played with her hair a bit and she settled down. I knew that calmed her down. Usually when she is feeling down or frustrated she gets me to play with her hair, it always works and it usually puts her to sleep. We turned back to the movie and once it was done, Charlie got up to go to bed.

"Alright kid. Take care of my girl, you can stay in her room if you want. I'm sure it will be more comfortable than the couch considering you are pretty much a giant grizzly." I laughed silently, careful not to startle Bella. I pointed to her holding my arm in her sleep.

"You mean teddy bear." He laughed too and went upstairs. I then started playing with Bella's hair again and gently nudged her awake.

"Isabella, Isabella, wake up beautiful." I whispered in her ear. I know, I know. Sounds lovey dovey. But I. Don't. Care. She deserves to have someone there. Why can't her best friend treat her like the amazing beauty she is? She is beautiful inside and out. Why shouldn't I let her know?

Stirring, she stretched and rubbed her eyes, looking up at me then around the room. I lifted her into my lap and picked her up bridal style after shutting off the TV. She leaned into me and I carried her to her room. She insisted on changing so I went to the bathroom while she changed into her pjs. I came into the room and she was standing there in an oversized tee – covering only to mid thigh. Best friend or not. Hot as hell. I was pretty good at glancing her over without her noticing. If she ever did notice, she never mentioned it at least. I took off my shirt and jeans.

"Is it ok if I sleep in my boxers? Or would you prefer I throw on pants?" She shook her head crawling into bed, giving me a good view of her yellow panties. Again. Best friend or not? Hot as fucking hell. I shook my head trying to shake it out of my thoughts. I went around the to window side of the bed. She felt safest when I was in between her and the window. I slid into her double bed beside her. She leaned into my side and I put my arm under her neck.

"Night Em." She whispered yawning. I held my breath for a few seconds. She had slide her small, smooth leg next to mine as she cuddled into my side. This was so new. I have always found Bella attractive, never this sexy though. This is wrong, she is my best friend and trusts me. I can't try anything and upset her. I could never hurt what we have. I calmed myself down and let out a deep, slow breath.

"Goodnight Isabella." Safe to say I wouldn't get much sleep tonight.

* * *

**Hey guys. I hope you like it! I decided I needed to throw in some lustful feelings for Emmett. Kinda plays into the next chapter. Yes? No? Like it? Love it? Let me know! I might not get to update tomorrow or Sunday but I have Monday and Tuesday free. You will get an interesting birthday party by Wednesday no worries. And wait til you find out the surprise! Oooooo ! R&R guys. Thank you for the amazing reviews! I love reading them, so keep sending them.**

**Song:**

**The Best Day – Taylor Swift**


	9. Overpowering

**Chapter Nine: Overpowering**

* * *

**Emmett POV**

"Isabella... ughh..." I looked down at Bella as she licked around the waistband of my boxers. I could not believe how amazing this felt. She hadn't even touched me yet and I was already aching with pleasure. She started to bite and pull them down with her teeth, her fingers guiding the sides down my hips. She finally had them pulled down and tossed to the side after it felt like minutes of her slowly pulling them down my legs. I was finally free of my restrictions and I watched Bella's eyes light up at my size. I was well endowed and could tell she was eager. She licked and nipped at my hip bones as I ran my fingers through her hair. Finally after slight grazes with her tongue up my shaft she licked the tip... and immediately took as much of me as she could. I let my head fall back against her pillow and my eyes rolled back in my head. She began to stroke my cock with her hand as she licked and sucked her sweet little mouth up and down, slowly twirling her tongue around the tip each time. She was fantastic at this.

I couldn't take it anymore. I pulled up slightly on her hair to get her to look at me and once I had her attention I swiftly switched our position. I positioned myself on top of her. I began teasing her by rubbing the tip around her opening. Hearing her moan only made me want her more, which I didn't think was possible.

"Mmm.. Emmett... fuck me. Please..." I looked into her eyes and felt lust overpowering me. I entered her slowly so I wouldn't hurt her, and couldn't contain my groan. She was so fucking tight. I quickened my pace, and was rewarded with more sexy noises coming from my Isabella beneath me. I kissed her neck and nibbled at her collar bone. Looking down at her gorgeous body I didn't care that she was still so skinny. She was beautiful, and she was mine. In this moment, I was making her mine and I wanted to savour this feeling. I could not believe the pleasure I felt. I have had my fair share of hook ups, yet nothing had ever had this much intensity attached. She was incredible.

"Oh God, Emmett! Harder...ugh.. Em... more!" She began rocking her hips with mine, meeting every thrust. I couldn't contain myself.

"Fuck... Bella. Oh god.. Isabella...so.. close.." I closed my eyes as I let the pleasure flood through my body.

"Emmett... Emmett? Hey. Em. Hello? Emmett." I heard that sweet voice over and over again. Slowly, the gorgeous girl beneath me began to fade away into darkness and I began to connect with reality. A dream. _'Fuck...'_

"Emmett. Wake up." I felt a small pair of hands shaking me. I opened my eyes and saw a gorgeous pair of chocolate brown ones staring back. I hoped my eyes didn't betray the lust that was still lingering in my body. I was careful to keep myself hidden under the blankets. Bella seeing my bulge wouldn't help matters.

"Uh... hey Isabella... um... what's the problem?" She laughed a bit.

"You tell me, you're the one that keeps repeating my name." _'Fuuckkk...'_

"Uh... your name?" I was so nervous I was amazed she couldn't hear my heart trying to escape my chest. She looked confused, that was a good sign.

"Yeah. You just kept saying 'Isabella...Isabella...' Were you having some kind of nightmare or something?" She was smiling and laughing. _'Thank God I only said her name.' _I sighed in relief and laughed with her.

"Well duh. Any dream with you in it is a nightmare. What time is it anyway?" I watched her as she stood up from her seat beside me and walked over to her computer. I was trying so hard to calm myself. Not easy when you can still see her sexy lacy panties... _'Emmett! Self. Control. Think about... Jessica Stanley's annoying laugh...'_ Huh... I could feel the lust leaving my body and chuckled. Too easy.

"Um... it's 9:30. Hungry?" I nodded as I yawned and stretched. She sat at her computer typing away. Once I was sure it was safe to stand up I walked over to where she was sitting and leaned over her shoulder, only to be handed my pair of pj pants. '_She takes care of everything.'_ I slid them on and watched as she stood up and motioned for me to sit down. I did, only to realize I shouldn't have. She slid into my lap and made herself comfortable. She continued typing and I watched from over her, reading the email she was sending.

**Hey Will!**

** I miss you too! Sorry I haven't replied in a while, I got a job at a grocery store nearby. Plus being with friends and family keeps me pretty busy. I'm adjusting well here. A lot better than Phoenix. I have been following your games. Awesome job! My dad laughs at me when I scream at the TV. The other day I knocked his bowl of popcorn all over the place I got so upset when the guy from the Chicago Bears tackled you. Haha I know. I get a little crazy sometimes. You better work on those tickets. I have four people that would love to come. My dad and cousin are huge fans of yours so they would be thrilled. I have a movie date with Emmett tonight and a family birthday this weekend so I'm not sure when I'll be free again to throw out an email but I'll get to it when I can.**

** OH OH! By the way, I don't know if you caught the magazine picture of you when we landed but I'm in the corner! Haha I feel so special. I haven't bragged about it though. Wouldn't want people to know I actually spent time talking to you. That's just embarrassing :P Where are you headed next? If you happen to be in Seattle soon let me know. We could do lunch or a movie or something. Miss you lots! And I have been practicing my football skills. I could sooo take you down. :P talk to you soon loser.**

** Bella**

"Um... Isabella? Who is Will? And ... How do you know him?" If this is who I think it is... then I am the luckiest best friend in the world. All thoughts of the sexy girl on my lap had been forgotten. Bella laughed.

"Will Fraser. Arizona Cardinals. You make the connection." I was immediately stoked. I jumped up, swinging Bella around to face me.

"YOU KNOW WILL FRASER?!" She began laughing as she locked her legs around my waist so she wouldn't fall to the ground. Not that I would let her fall.

"Yeah, he was the one I sat next to on the plane up here. He's a pretty cool guy." I was completely in awe. Then I remembered the tickets.

"Woah! Tickets?! Isabella. Please. _**Please**_... can I come?" She looked thoughtful and I knew she was messing with me. I leaned down hanging her above the floor. She started squealing, trying to hold onto me.

"Isabella. _ PLEEEASE_."

"Okay, okay! I was going to take you anyway! Like I could ever leave you behind." She smiled up at me and my dream came flooding back into my mind. Only it wasn't filled with pure lust. I felt something as I looked into her eyes, but I couldn't quite place it. I couldn't help but feel slightly excited. _'Like I could ever leave you behind...'_ I abruptly stood up straight and set her down. I gave her a smile but decided I needed space between us. _'Don't think of her like this Em. That is bad news. She is too good for you to use like that.'_ I instantly felt ashamed. My ..._**needs**_ ...I could never impose on Isabella. Regardless how sexy she appeared to me. I would not allow myself to use her. That was the only thing those annoying bimbos like Jessica and Lauren were good for. They were good for a protected fuck. Isabella was perfect for a relationship and commitment. Not these lust filled fantasies. Looking into Bella's eyes once again I vowed never to act on these impure thoughts about my best friend.

"Em? You okay? Helloo... earth to Emmett." I snapped out of my thoughts and tossed am arm around Bella's shoulder.

"You better not leave me behind. I'm the life of the party." She laughed at me and shrugged off my arm. After sending her email, she motioned for me to follow her downstairs. Once in the kitchen she dug through the cupboards looking for something to make for breakfast.

"How does french toast sound?" She is so great.

"Sounds perfect. Let me help."

"Nonsense. Go watch cartoons or something. I'll bring it in when it's done. Go. Get out of here." She started pushing me towards the living room and I had to smile. Little girl trying to baby a moncho man. I chuckled to myself as I _let_ her move me out of the kitchen. I plopped onto the couch and flipped through the channels, settling on Rocket Power. I don't even care. It's a cool show. So shut up.

* * *

**Bella POV**

As I was making Emmett his breakfast the phone rang. I hopped across the kitchen grabbing the phone and holding it between my ear and shoulder.

"Hello?"

"Hello. Bella I'm guessing? It's Billy Black. Remember me?" I thought back to my previous summers here and the name clicked with a face. He was one of my dad's friends from the Quileute Reservation.

"Yeah hey Billy. You're my dad's friend. How have you been?"

"Oh I'm still dancin'. Your dad home?"

"No...it's Friday. He's at work..." I heard him chuckle on the other end.

"Oh right. Duh. When he gets home, could you tell him that instead of meeting here tonight, Jacob and I are going to come to your house to watch the game. We will be there around 6:00, alright?" Jacob? How could I forget. _'The little kid with the mud pies.'_

"Yeah no problem I'll let him know. I'll see you later tonight maybe. I'm going out but I might see you in passing." We said our goodbyes and I finished Emmett's breakfast. Taking it into him he smiled at me.

"Smell's great Isabella. Not having any?"

"No, we are grabbing food tonight so I'll have a light lunch. You staying here today?" He looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Yeah why not. We can swing by my house later on and I can grab some new clothes?" I nodded and went upstairs to get myself ready for the day. I started by making my bed and grabbing my dirty clothes. I made Charlie's bed and grabbed his laundry as well. I started the laundry and headed back upstairs to get clothes for my shower. I decided on a pair of blue jeans and a black Rolling Stones band tee. By now, the washer had stopped filling and was in its wash cycle so I hopped into the shower, taking my time to relax and do some thinking.

I don't really know what I would ever do without Emmett. I was so nervous about the visit from Phil and Renee, their "surprise" was constantly on my mind. _'What could there possibly be to surprise me about?' _I would have to wait and see. Sunday should prove to be interesting. Saturday night was a night for Jasper's friends. But Sunday was just family. I wouldn't have Emmett. His presence to me was so calming. I couldn't bring myself to be too worked up once he relaxed me about the situation. I was inwardly glad that he was spending the day with me as well. I wouldn't have the time to be nervous about Sunday. Time always flew by when I was with him. I don't think I have had more fun with anyone, well, besides Jasper. Emmett made me so comfortable, I was too busy having fun to realize my worries.

It has been a month and a half since I met Alice and Emmett. I have yet to tell any of them about my in depth issues with Phoenix. Emmett and I haven't spoken about it since the fishing trip my first weekend here. I couldn't bring myself to throw all of the information at them. They were always so happy. And in truth, I was happy too. For the most part. I loved being here, but I just couldn't help but think about it all daily. But that was the day… that talk with Emmett on the fishing trip gave me hope. For the first time I felt…like I believed things could change.

Aaron is constantly on my mind. He was horrible, and I was so happy that he hooked up with that girl back home so I finally knew it was over. But come on, to say I wasn't upset that, that was how our year and a half relationship had ended would be lying. It has been three and a half months since I last came face to face with him, and it hurt. I miss the sweet guy he once was. I constantly need to remind myself of the pain he put me through to stop myself from missing him, which only put my weight on my mind. But if I didn't force those horrible memories on myself…it was so easy to forget how amazing he _used_ to be. Which would put our last conversation on my mind, along with the black eye it left... and how Renee and Phil failed to take notice...

I have a lot of things I am trying to work through in my mind and my heart. And it all hurt. I hated it, and speaking about it only made it feel more real. I knew I could trust Jasper, Alice, and Emmett with my issues, but ... did I want to? They were finally over my weight. They had looked at me so different...how would they look at me if they knew he had struck me? If they knew he had called me a cow and a pig. If they knew how I actually missed him...

I couldn't tell them yet. But maybe someday. I heard a knock on the door.

"Isabella. You have been in there for a good half hour. About finished?" I looked down at my hands. I had been standing under the water so long that it had turned cold and my fingers were all wrinkled.

"Shit...sorry Em. I'll be out in five." I heard him laughing. I quickly washed up and hopped out of the shower, drying off. I threw my clothes on and went to my room to find a smiling Emmett.

"What are you, part fish? Never knew you loved the water so much. I have been dying for a shower." I laughed and kicked him into the bathroom.

"Yeah, yeah, get out of here. Quit bugging me." He gave me a cheeky grin and I went downstairs to start on the dishes. I heard the water turn off not long after, and soon Emmett was at my side helping me with the dishes. We spent our day hanging out, watching TV, took a walk... just an ordinary day for us. We have grown so close in the last six weeks because of how much we talk. We know a lot about each other.

"So Isabella. Are we ever going to talk about Phoenix? Aaron? You know you can trust me, right?" We were walking on a path through the woods when he brought up prom. I didn't go because Aaron and I had planned on going to his prom together.

"Em, you know I trust you. I just... don't want to unload all that on you right now. To be honest, I'm a little worried about what you will think... everyone that looks at me only sees some skinny girl that they assume is anorexic or something. It took a little bit for people to get over that... I don't want my friends now to look at me and see what I've been through. I want people to look at me and see me."

* * *

**Emmett POV**

I looked down to her and stopped her by standing in front of her. I looked into her eyes again. Big mistake. I felt those weird feelings again and just couldn't tear my eyes away. Her gorgeous chocolate brown eyes looked back into mine and I was dazzled.

Here standing in front of me, was Isabella Swan. Inside and out, she was nowhere near perfect. She was still too skinny, her clothes barely fit better, she never did her hair or makeup, she was short, and clumsy, and ... she was still one of the most beautiful people I had ever met.

Her **size** was improving, and it brought out the protector in me. No girl besides Alice had ever managed that before.

Her **clothes** only showed that she was determined to fit them again, which shows me she has a healthy outlook of herself.

Her **hair and makeup** didn't need to be done up. She was naturally so breathtaking that no girl wearing any amount of makeup could compare, and no girl spending hours on her hair could ever steal Isabella's spotlight.

She was so **short**, and it was adorable. She stood a good foot shorter than me and I found that it too brought out a protectiveness in me for her.

Her **clumsiness** was cute as hell. It was a decent reminder that she wasn't perfect. I found it refreshing. She knows she isn't perfect and she doesn't try to be.

Even her flaws, I couldn't find fault in. _'That isn't even mentioning all the good things.'_

"When I look at you, from the moment I met you. I only saw Isabella. And I only see Isabella. Any flaw you throw at me, only makes you more important in my mind." A few tears graced her cheeks and she averted her eyes from mine. I felt my protective nature take over and I took her in a hug.

"Isabella, once I saw that you could take care of yourself, I knew not to look at you and see a skinny girl. You are so much more than what meets the eye. You can tell me anything, and I won't judge you." I felt her nod and she looked up and smiled. I felt that weird feeling swell. I didn't like it. Truth be told, I was scared. I have never felt that feeling before. _'Whatever it is, I won't let it get in the way of my friendship with her.'_

* * *

**Bella POV**

When we got back to the house Charlie was home, I mentioned to him that Billy and Jacob were coming over around six. I threw a lasagne in the oven for them and let him know when to take it out. As we were leaving around ten to six, the Blacks pulled up. Emmett had already climbed into his jeep and I waited a bit to say hi.

"Bella! How are you kiddo? You remember Jacob." Billy asked as Jacob got him his wheelchair.

"Yeah hey guys. I'm just on my way out but I might see you when I get back okay?"

"See ya Bella!" Jacob called with a smile. I got into Emmett's jeep still a little confused. Emmett was acting a little weird. A little like he had something to hide.

"Em? Are you okay?" He glanced over at me as we headed to his house to pick up a change of clothes. He was still in his pj pants and his shirt from the day before.

"Yeah, I'm good... why?"

"Well... you...I'm not sure. I - Maybe... I'm just imagining things. Never mind." I told him laughing at myself a bit. He looked at me finally and smiled. I shook my head and turned up the music. Was I really losing it? This was Emmett. We were ridiculously close. Nothing would ruin this friendship. And I was right. The night went by smoothly. Dinner and a movie... typical night out for us.

* * *

**Emmett POV**

'_Smooth Em._' I thought as I drove to Port Angles for our movie. I glanced at Isabella and she was singing to a song on the radio looking out the window. I didn't know how I was going to do this. I was afraid of this emotion I felt when we got close. I had felt things for girls before, yeah. But it was always pure lust. I couldn't do that to her. She was too good. I would not look at her and see someone I would hurt, or use. I knew I needed to fix this, maybe I need a good lay. I inwardly felt guilty for some reason... but I knew I owed it to her to not think these thoughts and feel this weird emotion. I could never hurt her. I promised her, I would only see Isabella. I will never ruin that.

* * *

**OOO! Haha I had another direction for this to go... but decided I didn't like it. I hope this progresses their feelings a little more. Bella is obviously still hurting over Aaron, and Emmett is fighting it. Can anyone guess what foreign emotion he is feeling? Bella will realize new feelings next chapter. No worries. ;) What do you all think? R&R!**

**PS! I'm starting a new story. Check it out! It's called Dying to Live Again. Here is the full summary.**

**What if Alice was the only Cullen brave enough to befriend Bella? The Cullen's manage to keep their secret, but after a run in with James they have some explaining to do. Can Bella handle what her friends are? Will Emmett's relationship with Rosalie survive her pure hatred of Bella? Emmett's dead heart hasn't beat in decades, but what happens when Bella sparks the life in him? They are all dying to live again. Maybe Bella can spark life in them all. Rated M for lemons later on. J/A Em/B eventually.**


	10. Like We Always Do

**Chapter Ten: Like We Always Do**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Emmett drove me home and I noticed the Blacks were still visiting with my dad. I asked Em if he wanted to come in and he seemed reluctant, but agreed. I let myself into the house and was met with laughter and loud "manly" conversation. I chuckled a bit as we stepped into the living room to see plates and bowls all over, along with beer cans galore.

"Bells! My little cook. Billy couldn't get over your lasagne! Tell her Billy. Go on, tell her." I looked wide eyed at Emmett and he was holding back laughter. I turned to Billy as he spoke.

"Isabell-aaa. Your lasagne. Is outstanding. You should come c-ook for Jake and I some-time. It would be... our hon-...honour." I put my hand over my mouth to stifle my laughter as Billy hiccupped his way through his sentence. I looked at Jacob who was simply shaking his head smiling at them.

"Having a good time guys? Little too much beer maybe?" I asked as I went to collect their empties. My dad tried to stand up to help me but Emmett stopped him.

"Woah, woah Chief Duck. I'll help Isabella. Who's winning the game anyway?" I smiled thankfully at him. My dad was by no means a drinker, but hey. Who doesn't like to unwind a little bit once in a while? I heard Billy roar with laughter at Em's nickname for my dad and I felt Jacob by my side helping me clean up. He wasn't legal to drink so he hadn't had any.

"Well, son. That would be... uhh... who the hell's playin' guys?" I laughed again at their confusion and took the empties to the kitchen. Emmett stayed to help the two "adults" in the living room while Jacob kindly helped me.

"Hey Bells! It's been forever! Come here..." He took me into a big hug. This kid has gotten a lot bigger since last time I saw him. His hair he now kept short and spiked up. He stood a good foot taller than me, and he became a lot more broad and muscular. He was a good looking guy. I hugged him back as best I could, considering the size difference.

"Well. You shrank, and I grew. Go figure huh?" I laughed and punched him lightly on the arm. He tossed an arm over my shoulder.

"So, you going to the party tomorrow night? I'll be there." I looked up to him.

"Oh that's right. You and Jasper are friends. Yeah I'm going of course. That's good. I'll know one more person at least." He gave me a huge smile.

"You betcha. We can hang out all night." I heard Emmett cough in the doorway. I looked to him and smiled. I felt Jacob's arm tighten around me. _'Weird...'_

"Hey, Isabella. Come help me in the living room? You're dad wanted to talk to _us_." I could have sworn I saw a pointed look at Jake, but I could have been flattering myself. I nodded and walked to Emmett's outstretched hand. He put it around my back and led me to the living room.

"Okay now my children. We... Billy... Jake... no one can drive. Now, they are staying here tonight. Bella. Is Emmett staying the night here?" I looked to Emmett and saw him glance at everyone in the room. Jake had joined me on my other side.

"I'm not sure... Em?" He looked at me again and smiled.

"It's alright Chief. How about I take Isabella-"

"It's Bella." Jacob said, cutting him off. I looked to him and shook my head with a smile.

"No, actually. I call her Isabella. Thanks. And I was going to suggest, Charlie, that I could take Isabella back to my house if you'd like. More room that way?" I thought about this a moment and nodded.

"Yeah dad. You could take my bed if you want and they can have your queen bed?" My dad nodded in delight.

"Emmett, my boy. I always can count on you. Okay. Bells, I will be down in La Push tomorrow all day. Emmett. Take care of my baby at that party. No drinking for Miss. Marie." I had to laugh at the tipsy police chief telling others not to drink. It was too perfect. Emmett chuckled a bit beside me.

"Of course, Charlie. I always take care of her. Want me to get you guys set up for the night or anything?" Dad kindly refused and they turned back to the game. Well, Billy and my dad did. Jake just stayed at my side.

"Em, I'm going to go pack some stuff. Would you get the dish water started so I can do up a few things before we leave?" He nodded and set off for the kitchen. I headed for the stairs and felt someone following me. I turned to see Jake. I smiled at him and we kept talking, catching up easily as I packed a few things up in my room.

* * *

**Emmett POV**

Before I knew it, I was inviting her to come sleep at my house. There was no way I was leaving her here to deal with Jacob Black. Nice enough guy sometimes. But he wanted one thing from beautiful girls. And he always seemed to get it. I wasn't going to put Isabella in that situation without a sober adult to help her. I know he could easily say the same about me... that's how it seemed I guess. I hadn't ever really had a serious relationship. But I didn't use girls on a regular basis like he did. Plus this was Isabella. She is important. _'My best friend.' _That is what I was telling myself at least.

As I filled the sink for Isabella, I fought off the jealously that was surging through me. I didn't want to be jealous, why would I be? We were friends. I didn't like her, she didn't like me. _'It's not like she is your girlfriend or anything.' _ I told myself. I felt that unfamiliar feeling again. This was really starting to annoy me. _'Emmett, stop being such a fucking pussy. Isabella is your best friend. Jacob is... following her up the stairs.'_ I could hear them talking heading up to her room. _'Oh I don't fucking think so.'_ Apparently, I was no longer fighting the jealousy, I was acting on it. I calmly turned off the water now that the sink had enough suds in it and headed up to Bella's room. He was there leaning on her bed as she was throwing some clothes in a duffle bag. I caught him checking out her ass and cleared my throat. Isabella turned to me giving me that beautiful smile of hers.

"Hey Emmett. You and Jake are friends right?" I looked from him to her and nodded reluctantly.

"Yeah... you could say that." She smiled at me.

"Great! Can we swing by and grab him tomorrow on the way to Jasper's party?" I inwardly tried to remain calm. _'Deep breaths Em. Don't flip out in front of Isabella.'_

"Yeah I guess we can. It's a little out of my way... but anything for you beautiful." I called her by the nickname that has stuck ever since those losers at the movies. I heard Jacob huff a bit from his spot on her bed. I smiled my big Emmett smile and walked over to sit next to her at her computer. I heard her laugh and inwardly told myself this was only to get Jacob to back the fuck off. _'Yeah right. Fess up. This is more than that buddy boy. You are marking your territory.' _I shook my head slightly trying to shut up that annoying feeling.

"Thanks Emmett. You're just too good to me. Could you grab my toothbrush and stuff so I can go do those dishes quick?" I nodded and she set off down the stairs. I heard her trip once and chuckled a bit to myself. I looked over to see Jacob glaring at me.

"What do you think you're doing dumbass. We have been best friends since we were little. Don't think you can waltz in and 'claim' her. I know how you use girls for a good fuck." I shook my head at his thought process.

"Excuse me? What do you think you're doing. She isn't a Jessica or Lauren, Jake. She is a good person and I won't let you get as close as you hope to. Trust me. I'm her best friend now, man whore. Find some other girl to try your moves on, because I won't let you hurt her." I walked out of the room and grabbed Isabella's toothbrush and hairbrush. I also grabbed her... monthly bag... from under the sink. I wasn't sure if she would need it this week or next but I thought it was safe to grab it now. That's right. A good best friend keeps track. Who else will bring the chocolate?

I went downstairs as Bella was finishing up and we said our quick goodbyes to Billy and Charlie. We soon were on the way to my place. I knew I was only making this more complicated for myself, but her safety came before my need of getting rid of this feeling. I would just need to be careful_. 'Hopefully Alice will be at Jasper's tonight so Isabella can stay in Alice's room...' _That thought made me feel a little better.

* * *

**Bella POV**

I was thankful to Em for letting me stay at his house tonight. It was so much easier than caring for three guys all night. We were just pulling up to the house when I saw a little bonfire and four people sitting around it. I smiled.

"Alice! Jasper!" I hopped out of the jeep and gave them each a hug. Emmett grabbed my bag and followed behind me.

"Hey guys. Um, mom, dad. This is Isabella. Er... Bella. She prefers Bella. Isabella, this is my mom Esme and my dad Carlisle." He seemed so confused on how to introduce me. I laughed.

"Hello Bella, it's so nice to finally meet you!" His mom stood up giving me a friendly hug. His dad chuckled.

"So... why does he get to call you Isabella?" Alice piped up for this one, as she always does.

"Because Emmett thinks it's a 'beautiful name for a beautiful girl'. Bella doesn't mind it from _**him**_." I felt my cheeks burning as Carlisle shook my hand.

"Shut up Alice..." I mumbled and Jasper laughed.

"So what brings you two here tonight?" Esme asked us sitting back down next to her husband. Emmett and I laughed.

"Well, Isabella's dad has Billy Black and his son Jacob over tonight and of course they have had a few beers so Charlie insists they don't leave. Just more room there if I brought her here. I hope you guys don't mind?" I watched as Esme's face lit up, and caught Jasper commenting on how I shouldn't be left alone with Jacob. _'Interesting...'_

"Of course darling! Alice has Jasper here tonight too! Oh why don't you two take Bella's stuff inside and you can come join us? There are more chairs in the garage. Now, is Bella staying in your room?" I felt my face burn a little more. I wasn't sure if they knew Emmett stays in my room with me.

"Yeah just like at her place. God knows I won't fit on the couch and I won't let Isabella sleep on the couch. It's fine her dad is cool with it." I watched them nod and I followed Emmett in, still a little red.

"Emmett...are you sure they won't mind?" He laughed as we reached his room. I had never been in here before. For some reason we only ever hung out at my place or Jasper's. His room was amazing. There was a queen sized bed placed in the middle of the room, the headboard against the one wall, which was painted black. The other walls were all painted white. He had a TV placed on a white wall with a bunch of black shelves filled with music and DVDs. I saw a poster or two of random half naked "hot girls" and an Arizona Cardinals jersey hanging on the wall. I laughed at that and he gave me a cheeky grin. He had a black dresser on the wall with the door on it, and a black desk against the far wall with a huge bay window. Black curtains hung on the window. Hardwood floors just like any part of the house I had seen already, and a large black area rug covering a good chunk of the room. _'Can't tell his mom does this for a living or anything...'_ I laughed a little. I turned to him and he was beaming.

"I know. My mom insisted. I picked the colours and let her work her magic. And to answer your question, no. They don't mind. You'll see. They are just excited to think... uh..."

* * *

**Emmett POV**

Shit. What was I going to say? I didn't know if I could say it out loud without that stupid feeling becoming more intense. What could I do though. I kinda worked myself into a corner.

"That I have finally brought a girl home. They might get a little annoying. Just ignore them." I saw her blush a little and sure enough. The feeling inside me soared. This was just too much. I need to cut this feeling off ASAP.

We went outside with my family and Jasper for a good hour before Isabella began to yawn.

"Burned enough energy for today?" She nodded and Jasper gave her a hug goodnight, as did Alice. A quick goodnight to my parents and we were up in my room getting ready for bed. Of course this HAD to be the night Alice brought Jasper HERE. _'Keep your mister in control.'_ My brain told my body. I would do my best. She left to change in the bathroom while I stripped down, this time throwing on pj pants. One more layer between us. She came back after a few minutes and she was still wearing her day clothes.

"Umm.. Em I forget to grab a shirt of my dads... do you have one I could wear tonight?" I nodded pointing to the closet, inwardly hesitant. I watched as she emerged holding a baby blue button up long sleeve. _'She will look sooo hot in that shirt...'_ I couldn't help myself. I AM a guy... I looked to her face as she snickered a bit.

"Oh God! I have to. This will be too funny." I watched her as she slid out of her jeans and took off her shirt, leaving her standing there in her lacy red matching bra and panty set.

"Umm... Isabella?" I averted my eyes and she laughed a bit.

"Oh come on. Have you never seen a girl in the bikini? Have you never seen me in a bikini? It's practically the same thing. _'She does have a point Emmett. Go ahead and watch the sexy girl strip.' Teased_ my... lust. _'You shut up. He cannot and will not hurt her.' _Argued my head. By the time I looked up she was buttoning up the shirt. She put her hands up the back of the shirt, adjusted a bit, and a lacy red bra fell to the floor. I was again filled with lust and that... emotion I couldn't place. She slid into bed and I crawled in beside her. She lay on her side looking at me with a smile on her face.

"...what?" I asked her with a questioning smile.

"Nothing... just thinking about your family. I love being here. Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't trade my dad for anything. But here... there is a mom... a dad... siblings. You are so lucky." I rubbed her arm a bit. I never really thought of it that way.

"You are always welcome here Isabella. Always." I watched her smile back at me. I loved putting that smile there for some reason. Unfortunately, that smile was soon replaced by an uneasy look.

"Hey so... Emmett? What did Jasper mean today around the fire when he mentioned that it was good that I wasn't staying at my place with Jacob?" Great... I was hoping she wouldn't notice.

"Oh...that. Um... okay. Well... please don't get mad?" She sat up immediately, looking worried.

"What do you mean 'don't get mad'. Why would I get mad? What's going on Emmett?" I took a deep breath and sat up with her.

"Well... see... Jacob...he isn't the greatest guy for you to be around Isabella. He just isn't good for you." She gave me a funny look.

"What? But I thought you guys liked Jake... what do you mean he isn't good for me? Emmett. I've known him my whole life, I-"

"I know Isabella. Just... please listen. I know he used to be a great guy. He's different now. All he looks for is... is... ugh. He uses girls for sex all the time Isabella. I know what he was thinking when I caught him checking you out. I can't let you fall blindly into the whole 'I'm such a great guy, we're best buddies' bullshit he will feed you. You deserve better than that. I can't watch someone use you like that." I looked her dead in the eye. She had tears brimming in hers and I felt the weird emotion full force. I was shocked by what happened next.

* * *

**Bell POV**

I stayed quiet for a few seconds after his explanation. I don't know what came over me. I just... I felt such a connection to him in this moment. This was the right time.

"Aaron always told me I was too big. That I was the 'fatty' in our group of friends...that I stood out...that his friends bugged him because he had a fat ass girlfriend. He claimed he was putting work into me and helping to fix my weight problems. Well around eleven months ago, Aaron and I were hanging out at his place and ...I made myself a sandwich. I hadn't eaten yet that day because he didn't like me to eat a lot. He saw me eating the sandwich and flipped out. Threw it against the wall and started yelling. His parents weren't home so he went into his raging fit and decided that... he had...worked too hard on me for me to still be 'fat'. He decided I needed a diet...he called it Aar-...Aaron's diet. I was allowed two servings of veggies a day around noon, so I could work off the calories. That lasted about...six months." I waited a few moments for him to let it all sink in. He just sat there silently looking into my eyes. I could see the pain filling them. I decided it was safe to continue.

"Three and a half months ago, I was eighty pounds. We were at his house again for a movie night and he had ordered a pizza all for him and I was starving. My stomach had shrunk yeah... but I still knew I needed regular food. And it smelled so good..." I paused a moment thinking about it.

"It's so weird. I can remember every detail as if it was just earlier today. I practically begged him for a slice trying to tell him I wasn't fat...that I was too skinny and needed to eat. I knew he was slowly killing me. I told him that too. Big mistake I guess... he completely lost it. I had never seen him so angry." I couldn't look at him. I could only look past Emmett, not wanting to see the look on his face... in his eyes...

"I sat on the couch as he stood over me yelling. He kept calling me the usual names... pig...cow...then he actually had the nerve to demand I moo for him... like a cow... I dunno. I got mad and stood up to him..." I felt the tears now falling down my face. But I also felt his big hand cupping my cheek wiping them away. I looked into his eyes and felt such a deep trust that I knew I could tell him what I had yet to tell anyone. I took a deep breath.

"He um...he...h-hit me. Across my face... and I fell back onto the couch. I...t-told him we were over and he lunged at me... the couch fell backwards and I was beneath him on the floor." I felt both of Emmett's hands on either side of my face. I closed my eyes remembering every detail.

"He pinned me to the floor...cut into my sides with his knees... h-he...it really start to hurt and I got really scared. I shot my knee up hard and got him in the goods... I squeezed out from under him when he dropped on me... I ran and never looked back." I took another deep breath and finally looked him back in the eyes. I saw pure anger.

"That was a Friday... he called Saturday but I didn't answer…by Monday he had some tall hot blonde." I looked down again and felt him lift my chin to look at him. I saw hatred, loathing, compassion, and something else I couldn't place. The one thing I didn't see though, was pity.

"Isabella. I want to hurt him. I want to make him experience the worst pain I could inflict on him. He does not deserve to have any memory of having someone like you in his life. I am so sorry... but I am so proud. You are so strong... and I am lucky to have someone like you trust me. Thank you for telling me. And I still only see Isabella." He leaned his forehead against mine and I leaned into his as well. He looked into my eyes as I looked into his. Then I felt it. There was... something new there. And I saw it in his eyes too.

We laid down beside each other and he pulled me into his arms. I cuddled into him, like I always have. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close, like he always does. And we fell asleep in each other's arms, like we always do. But this time... it was different. It was careful, and gentle. It was caring and compassionate. It was relaxing and comfortable. And it was filled with the most wonderful, intense emotion that I had never felt so strongly. Love.

* * *

**Oh... OHH! No way. Could it be? LOVE?! Miss Bella has made quite a revelation hasn't she. Don't worry. It isn't too soon. I have a few more twists up my sleeve. Enjoy! R&R**


	11. Best Buddies

**Chapter Eleven: Best Buddies**

* * *

**Bella POV**

I spent all day with Emmett today. It was really weird, and exhilarating. Since my profound realization last night I can't get my feelings to calm themselves. Even Jasper and Alice had been giving me weird looks all day, I'm just not myself. I was sure Emmett had to have noticed. Though, he might have thought it was because of my confession to him about Aaron.

I tried so hard to keep my gaze from drifting to him, I couldn't even let myself look him in the eye. I needed to figure out what I wanted to do about these feelings. Should I act on them? Will they go away? Should I wait it out? Should I ask Alice or Jasper? There was a lot I needed to decide before I could let myself fall too deep.

The day went by quickly, too quickly for my liking. I spent all day with my three best friends and all too soon it was time to get ready for Jasper's party. I wasn't sure what to expect. I haven't met all of their friends yet...I was a little nervous. New people meant new stares, new judgements, new theories. Lauren, Ben, Angela, Jessica, and Mike would all be there tonight... including those I knew like Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and myself. Not to mention a few others... I think they said Tanya, Taylor, Jackson and Ashley. I hoped I wouldn't feel too out of place... Then there was Jacob. Emmett warned me about him, and I was a little worried. I didn't want to ruin any friendships or look like a loser turning him down in front of everyone, but what was I going to do? Not that I was vain but Emmett said Jake seemed…interested. All too soon we were at Jasper's house, and everyone else had left for the night. Jake managed to snag a vehicle so we didn't need to pick him up. Rose was going out with friends and the others had gone to a kid's amusement park for the day and staying the night in Seattle.

"Bella, what's up with you?" Alice asked while she curled my hair. We had opted to just get ready at Jasper's house considering we had our stuff there anyway. I didn't feel like getting too dressed up, that just wasn't my style, but I was not one to refuse putting in a small effort for the occasion.

"Oh nothing Alice, just...a little nervous to meet everyone tonight...thanks for your help." I knew mentioning her fashion help would distract her. I wasn't ready to tell anyone about my feelings yet. Alice was all too thrilled that I allowed her to add her own little touch tonight. I had decided to wear a new outfit that I had gotten on one of my shopping trips with Alice over the last six weeks. Alice loved it the instant I came out of the change room wearing it. I had chosen a pair of dark wash skinny jeans that fit more snug than most of my jeans, considering all my jeans were too big for me. These gave me a bit of shape. My shirt was pretty cool. Alice loved it the most, insisting I let her borrow it sometime. It was a black quarter sleeve with a very deep 'V' neck. Like... this baby plunges. I needed to buy one of those 'U' bras that dips low in front because the shirt dipped down to about where a normal bra wire would sit. This would have came off really slutty, if I had more of a figure. My chest was still really small though, only an A cup. The shirt was fairly plain, it did however have a thin layer of delicate lace around the edges of the neck line and around the arms. I didn't normally put much thought into my clothes, but I knew I needed at least one nice outfit. I had bought another outfit for tomorrow's dinner as well.

Alice insisted I do my hair, and so I let it curl naturally into its beach curl wave, adding slight product so the curl would be more pronounced, letting Alice touch up the areas that were stubborn. Makeup-wise, I went with light cover up, thin brown eyeliner and black mascara. The brown always complimented my eyes, and the black made the circle of dark surrounding my brown iris pop. All in all, I agreed I looked pretty good. I refused to wear heels though. I tossed on my black ballet flats which brought the look down to a more casual house party look. Alice and I talked while she got ready too, in her super skinny leg, dark wash jeans, black form fitting halter top that showcased her delicate milky white shoulders, and a pair of black 'fuck me' heels. _'Oh Alice, always one to impress._' I smiled to her.

"You look great Alice." She smiled right back.

"Thanks Bella! So do you! You clean up good babe." I laughed and we went to catch up with the guys, who were playing Rockband downstairs with Edward and Jake who had shown up soon after we got here. As we joined the guys, all eyes were on us. I didn't much like the attention, but I knew Alice did so I hung back a bit, hoping to avoid it all.

"My two favourite girls. Lookin' smokin'." Jasper kissed Alice's cheek and came to hug me. "I can say that right? I can admit I have a pretty cousin. That isn't weird is it?" He turned to the guys with his arm still around my shoulders. I laughed.

"Yeah, yeah it's cool. If girls can call each other hot then why not." He pulled me into his side a little more for a hug and went back to his position on the guitar. Jake was playing the drums, Em was on the bass.

"I give up guys. I can't play the drums. Can't do it." He got up and there was a fight over the drums between Emmett and Edward. We all laughed watching them. Edward won out in the end and Jasper handed me the bass.

"Come on Bells. Show these losers how it's done." I grinned like mad and gladly took the toy guitar. I was fairly confident. I knew I rocked this game. So did Jasper. We snickered at the guys who protested claiming there was no way I could keep up. They shut their mouths though once we did a song on expert and Jasper and I nailed all the notes, leaving Edward in the dust.

"Hm... must be the Whitlock blood." Jasper said crossing his arms nodding. I imitated his stance.

"Must be." I nodded as well. Alice giggled from her place on the couch.

"You two are amazing. How are you not twins?" Jasper shrugged looking at the clock.

"Because one immediate family couldn't handle so much awesomeness. It's almost time...people will get here soon. Bells, you still need to eat today so please do? Edward, stop ogling my cousin or I swear to God. You too Jake. Em, take Bella to grab some food for her and we will clean up here. Don`t you worry princess, you just sit there and look gorgeous." He winked to Alice after he addressed us all. I couldn't help the intense blush on my face, though I wasn't sure if it was because of Edward and Jacob, or Jasper sending Emmett with me. We went into the kitchen and Emmett started looking through the cupboards as I checked the fridge and freezer.

"So what are you in the mood for Isabella?" I stifled my sigh. My name coming from his lips was getting to me. I couldn't help the emotions stirring inside me at the beautiful sound. _'Relax Bella.'_

"Umm... I'm not sure. Maybe... I'll make myself a wrap?" I grabbed some frozen chicken fingers and popped them in the oven. I cut up lettuce, grated cheese, and cut up a little red and green pepper. When my chicken was finished I threw each onto its own mini wrap that I had spread ranch dressing on. Threw on my toppings and folded the wraps up. I had made Emmett four and myself two. I knew he hadn't eaten since lunch.

"Wow thanks, Isabella. You're so considerate." He nudged me and I just smiled without looking to him.

"Hey...are you alright? You have been a little off all day..." He asked as he took a bite of his wrap. I nodded half-assed.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just tired out I guess."

* * *

**Emmett POV**

'_Oh no...it's me.'_ I thought as I watched Isabella slowly eat her wrap, not looking at me. Of course, she looked gorgeous. She looked...classy... yet sexy. I could tell she looked a little healthier than when she moved here, and for that I was thankful. Unfortunately, I went and fucked things up like I was afraid I would. She could probably tell I was uneasy. I'm sure she caught me looking at her frequently. I needed to act fast. Hopefully tonight I could get a little of my...frustrations… out with one of those bimbos. Yeah. That's what I'll do. Maybe if I get a little action, I'll stop being so touchy feely with Isabella and she won't feel as awkward around me. As we ate in silence, I vowed to save this friendship. I needed to.

Soon people were arriving and music was playing. Isabella was off talking to Jasper and Edward, and I was grabbing my second beer. If I was going to make this act believable, I needed liquid courage. I'm not sure anyone really gets just how annoying these girls really are. That was when I heard it. Ear piercing squeals. In seconds three girls were rushing at Alice hugging her. I looked to Isabella and her eyes were wide, and Jasper was shaking his head at the scene and turned to speak to Bella who snickered. I heard them mimicking them quietly and laughing to themselves and I had to smile. She looked so happy. So much different than how she had looked with me earlier. I needed to do this.

Jessica glanced at me and winked. I knew this was what I had to do, but for some reason, seeing her now I felt...guilty. I shook that out of my head and watched her as she walked up to me.

"Hey gorgeous, miss me?" She gave me her signature smile. She thought she looked pretty sexy...she looked like an idiot. I fought back the urge to laugh and winked instead.

"How could I not." She giggled that horrible giggle and I downed my beer. Sighing I nodded once.

"Let's get a drink."

* * *

**Bella POV**

I didn't know how to think of Jacob now. As I spoke to Jasper, he kept glancing at me, making eye contact. Jasper soon followed my gaze and saw Jake walking towards us. He stood a little closer to me as Jake approached.

"Hey great party so far Jasper. Any food lying around this place?" He rubbed his stomach looking around. Jasper and I laughed at him.

"Always thinking about food huh. I'll make you something decent to eat, come on." I decided I needed to see just how much truth there was to Jasper's and Emmett's worries. I took Jacob into the kitchen and Jasper gave Jacob a look before Alice called him over. On the way to the kitchen, we passed Emmett talking to some girl. He refused to make eye contact with me, but I tried not to worry about it.

"Alright. What are you in the mood for?" He looked through the fridge and then the freezer sighing.

"I dunno Bells. Maybe-" He was cut off by Emmett entering the kitchen, one of those girls on his heels. I looked to both of them and Jacob shook his head slightly.

* * *

**Emmett POV**

I had been so focused on just getting down the booze that I had barely noticed Bella and Jacob slip past me into the kitchen. When I realized that I hadn't been keeping an eye on her... more like keeping an eye on him... I felt immense guilt. I couldn't go back on my word. I needed to keep Bella safe. From me... yes that would come shortly seeing as Jessica and I were getting pretty tipsy... but most importantly, from him now. I followed them into the kitchen.

* * *

**Bella POV**

"What are you guys up to?" Emmett asked us, though, more pointedly to Jacob. Jake just sighed and lifted his head to look Emmett in the eye.

"I was hungry. That alright? Bella offered to cook something for me." Emmett's eyes met mine and landed back on Jake again.

"Well. That shouldn't take too long. I assume I'll see you soon then." He glanced at me, giving me a gentle look, and back to Jake, becoming instantly fierce. It was then that... it... spoke.

"Emmyyyy... I need another drink! Let's goo..." I couldn't help but wince as the girl spoke, I couldn't remember her name, but there were three things I was certain. One, she was annoying as hell. Two, she was giving me a glare. And three, she was hanging off of Emmett. He turned to look at her, as if forgetting she had even been standing there, and nodded once. This time, he refused to look at me...again. He focused on Jake.

"I should be seeing you back out there in about twenty minutes." He then turned and walked out with the girl. Jake just shook his head again, clearly frustrated.

"I don't get what his fucking problem is. It's not like I'm going to hurt you. Yeah, you're good looking, yeah I adore you... doesn't mean I'm going to get into your pants and use you! Ugh... look Bella, please listen to me a second?" He came up to me and put his hands on my shoulders, bending his knees to be closer to my height.

"I will not hurt you... I wouldn't do anything to ever hurt our friendship. You mean a lot to me Bells, don't listen to them, okay?" I wasn't sure what to think. Jake was my childhood best friend. But... Jasper was my cousin... like a brother to me. And Emmett...I trusted him with my life.

"I...uh...alright Jake." Came my lame excuse. He sighed shaking his head and dropping his arms, standing up straight. He obviously could tell I wasn't entirely convinced.

"You know Bella? I can't believe this. I'm supposed to be your best friend, and you side with the guy who actually will hurt you?"

"What?...who..." _'Don't say it...please don't say it.'_

"Emmett." I felt my heart drop a bit.

"What do you mean..."

"He thinks _**I**_ am a man-whore? What do you think he's doing letting that slut hang all over him? Come on now, you know Emmett. Would he really be friends with that idiot?" I couldn't move, couldn't think. All I could do was listen to Jacob as images of him and that girl standing so close in the kitchen.

"In twenty minutes he won't have any idea where you or I even are because guess where he will be. Up in his guest room, fucking Jessica's brains out. He uses girls for whatever he can get out of them, it just so happens that Jessica will give it all." I felt tears stinging my eyes, threatening to fall. No...that wasn't Emmett. He wouldn't...

"No...no Jake he's not like that..." He looked at me and walked over to the door. He opened it so I could see out of it, motioning for me to stand next to him. I somehow managed to get my legs to work.

"Do you see him or her anywhere? No. You don't." He closed the door again and I felt my world crashing down around me. I still refused to let the tears fall though. I couldn't... he wouldn't...no...

"Don't get caught up in his games Bella. I would hate to see you fall for a player like him." I finally looked up to him, determined.

"No, Jake. You're wrong. Don't even try to talk about Emmett that way, he wouldn't do that. He is a good guy." I couldn't let myself believe this.

"Really Bella. Isn't he supposed to be watching out for you tonight? Keeping you away from the dangers of alcohol and _me_. Well look at where we are, all alone... and he and Jessica are nowhere to be found. Real great guy huh? Keeping his word to your dad and all."

* * *

**Jacob POV**

Just as I expected, she hurried out of the kitchen at a normal enough speed as to not draw attention, but quick enough to be on a mission. I knew she would need to find out for herself. _'Surprise, surprise Emmett. Your _Isabella_ is on her way to catch you in the act, and guess who will come off looking like a true best friend?' _I couldn't help but smirk a bit at what Bella would soon find, as I watched her head towards the stairs. That asshole would get his.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Everything following this moment was like a movie in my mind. I didn't think it was ever like this in real life, then again...I never knew one person could feel any emotion so intensely either. I reached the stairs and a slow song came on the speakers, to give everyone dancing a break I guess...I wasn't sure why. Nor did I really care at this point. I began to slowly ascend the stairs, not aware of much else than my erratic heartbeat, and the ironic lyrics over the speakers.

_Take a breath, I pull myself together / Just another stair, until I reach the door / You'll never know the way / It tears me up inside to see you / I wish that I could tell you something / To take it all away_

What happened next, felt completely out of my control. I opened the door to Emmett's guest room, which had carelessly been left unlocked. I experienced strange emotions all mixed together. I felt hurt, disappointment, anger, jealously, love, and most of all...betrayal. Hadn't he warned me of Jake for this very reason? Now, I could see him underneath that girl...Jessica I guess her name is...her riding him. What happens when all these emotions get swirled into one? Silence. Nothing could replace this feeling of...helplessness. Defeat.

_Sometimes I wish I could save you / And there's so many things that / I want you to know / I won't give up 'til it's over / If it takes you forever / I want you to know_

I could do nothing but stare. I was silent, unmoving. The only indication that I was even there was the light the doorway cast on the pair. I hated that he was like this. Why did Emmett... my Emmett... have to be a player... I wanted him to know just how I felt in that moment. How hypocritical he was to me now. I wanted him to know my love for him...my hurt...the sinking feeling of my heart in my stomach, and butterflies in my throat. Nothing made sense. He of course, jumped up. Embarrassed I guess. He knocked the girl beside him onto the bed and threw on clothes. Still silent, I closed the door and walked back down the stairs. I had wanted him to know... but I couldn't bring myself to speak.

* * *

**Emmett POV**

"God...Bella wait..." I threw on my clothes and ran out the door after her. I met her at the bottom of the stairs. She just stood there, stunned.

"Bella...please..." I could hear what she was saying... but so much was happening at once that I could barely focus. People were watching... the music was loud...but she finally spoke...and it was those three words... I felt them pierce deep into my chest.

"Best buddies bullshit..."

_When I hear your voice / It's drowning in the whispers / You're just skin and bones / There's nothing left to take / And no matter what I do / I can't make you feel better / If only I could find the answer / To help me understand_

She looked so innocent... so fragile. I could tell no one else had heard her. How could I have done this? She thinks I lied to her to keep her from Jacob... that had to be it. _'Jesus Emmett you fucking asshole! Hasn't she been through enough without you making her look this way?'_ It killed me that after how trusting she was with me last night...that she now looked at me with such despair and pain. She looked as if...she had reached her limit. How could I fix this? I wasn't really sure what to fix though...had seeing me with Jessica hurt her that badly?

"Bella...I-"

"How could you?" She whispered, as tears finally fell down her beautiful face. Her tiny frame was shaking slightly. I was then swirling into my own wave of emotions. Though I had no idea what half of them were. They all hit me so hard... I had been trying so hard to save her... from old habits...Aaron...and herself. But in reality... I was the one that caused this. She needed to be saved from me. She looked so defeated...and I had caused her this pain.

_Sometimes I wish I could save you / And there's so many things that I want you to know / I won't give up 'til it's over / If it takes you forever I want you to know / That / If you fall, stumble down / I'll pick you up off the ground / If you lose, faith in you / I'll give you strength to pull through / Tell me you won't give up / 'Cause I'll be waiting if you fall / You know / I'll be there for you_

I would do anything for my Isabella. Anything. I would kill for her... die for her... crawl to the ends of the earth for this beautiful girl in front of me...and she was turning away from me.

"Bella... please don't... I can't lose you just please listen to me..." She turned to look at me and that was when it happened. Jacob. He just came up and put his arm around her ... and she leaned into him. He smirked at me...

_If only I could find the answer / To take it all away_

He set her up. He was consoling her... but he had set her up. He was the reason this was all going so wrong... it was all Jacob.

_Sometimes I wish I could save you / And there's so many things that I want you to know / I won't give up 'til it's over / If it takes you forever I want you to know / I wish I could save you_

I watched as he led her outside and sunk to the ground, landing on the second to last step of the staircase. Jasper looked confused, and pissed off. Alice looked disappointed. I'm sure they all made the connection considering Jessica was coming down the stairs looking annoyed, not that I could bring myself to care at the moment. I needed Bella to know how big of a mistake I had made. All I had tried to do was save our friendship... I couldn't hurt her by having the lustful feelings I was for her. I needed to get rid of them so I could be there for her like a best friend should be. But now... it had all blown up in my face and I had hurt the one person I had set out to save.

_I want you to know / I wish I could save you_

I wouldn't give up. I needed to fix this, and this time...I needed to do it right. I needed help.

* * *

**FINALLY! Wow. I am so sorry that took so long! I hope this chapter is to your liking... and I will try to update soon! I need feedback from you guys though to REVIEW! If you read it... review it. It will let me know I'm on the right track here. R&R!**

**Song: **

**Save You – Simple Plan**


	12. So Close

**Chapter Twelve: So Close**

* * *

**Jasper POV**

Today...I am worried. Last night turned into a disaster, poor Bella. I don't know what exactly was going through hers or Emmett's head, but I knew that Emmett hooked up with Jessica. After that, Jake had taken her home, which I guess I had to thank him for. He hadn't been drinking yet so he was really the only one that could drive. Something wasn't right though. Emmett...Bella...Jacob...things were just weird. I needed to talk to a few people.

Today though, is Sunday. Family dinner. Aunt Renee and Phil arrived about half an hour ago and my mom was entertaining. The baby...she's cute, but I don't see how they could ignore Bella. I couldn't forgive them...not yet. I decided to not stick around for socializing. I thanked them for the birthday wishes and headed over to Uncle Charlie's place. I wanted to make sure Bella was feeling alright.

"Jasper! My boy, couldn't wait to see us huh?" Charlie chuckled as he let me into the house. I nodded, smiling.

"Yeah...well I wanted to make sure my favourite cousin was feeling alright this morning." He nodded and called for Bella. She came down the stairs looking depressed. My anger instantly flared at Emmett. He put that look on Bella's face, and I wouldn't forget it.

"Hey Bells. How are you doing sweetheart?" I asked pulling her into a hug. She hugged me back and I couldn't help but smile. A Bella hug was always good medicine.

"I'm alright, guess I uh... am coming down with something?" I looked at her curiously and watched as Charlie felt her forehead. I nodded, assuming she didn't want Charlie to be mad at Emmett as well.

"Yeah...maybe. So, not to make it worse, but the special guests are at my place, and I guess you guys will be expected soon." Bella sighed.

"Yay. Can't wait to see my so called 'surprise'." _'Surprise?'_

"Well...they did bring some guy with them." I told her in confusion. She looked puzzled.

"A guy? What does he look like?" I thought a moment.

"Um... to be honest all I remember is this guy is huge. Like... Emmett build almost. And he's pretty young I guess. Looks a few years younger than us?" She looked just as stumped as I felt.

"I'm not sure Jasper, maybe related to Phil?" I nodded.

"Kids, I have to run down to the res to help Billy move some wood, I shouldn't be long. You can wait here or go ahead without me. See you soon." And he headed out the door. _'Perfect, now I can ask her about Emmett.'_

* * *

**Bella POV**

"So...uh... Bella. I wanted to ask you about something." I knew what was coming, but I wasn't surprised. I was sure everyone was curious about last night...to be honest, I wasn't sure how to explain it. I sat on the couch and Jasper came to sit next to me. I looked him in the eye.

"What happened between you and Emmett, Bells?" He asked after a moment or so. I kept his gaze and tried hard to think of an answer. Nothing that could possibly cover up for me was coming to mind...I just couldn't get my brain to function properly. I was still horrified. Emmett...my best friend...fucked me over. I still couldn't believe he tried to put that kind of behaviour on Jacob when in reality he was the one that wasn't trustworthy.

"Um...well I'm not sure what to say to be honest. He told me that Jake was this huge player...that I needed to be careful and not get too mixed up with him. He's a really good actor you know..." Jasper sighed.

"Bells, Emmett was telling you the truth. Jake is pretty good at what he does. He is pretty damn persuasive so please, don't be too hard on Emmett...NOT that I'm defending him, take it easy." He told me before I could stop him. He took my hand and gave me some time to pull my thoughts together.

"I just don't get it. We were so close. It's not that I think being a player is so horrible... it is but, it's not the end of the world. But I thought I knew him...we spent almost every day for the last two and a half months together. How did I not know? That was such a scum thing to do... I've slept in that bed..." I trailed off in thought. I told myself no more tears over the situation but it was hard. I had been in that bed...beside him...

"I know Bells. But really... it could have been worse, you know? It's not like you two are romantically involved or anything." That was when it hit me. I had been trying to shove those feelings I had felt so strongly back down to wherever they had come from but hearing him say that... it was almost impossible. I winced at the thought.

"Hey, hey, hey...what?" Jasper asked me as he lightly squeezed my hand. I looked down at our hands and gave an unflattering snort at how they looked. I was so small...who was I kidding? Why would he ever find me attractive? I pulled my hand away and stood up.

"I just... God I hate this. I can't believe I... you know, Jasper, I actually told him things...about me. That I hadn't told a soul before. I confided in him. He was my rock... and I hadn't even known him for three months. How stupid could I be? I let myself fall for some player jock that just fucked me over. I was so honest with him, how could he keep this whole other part of his personality from me?! I even..." I paused my rant and sat down on the coffee table with my back to Jasper. "...I felt for him... in a way I haven't since..." I trailed off as a tear fell down my face. I brushed it away furiously and huffed at myself as I heard him stand up and walk in front of me. He knelt down and looked me dead in the eye.

"Bella, I know you're hurting still from Aaron. That's okay. No one expects you to be fully healed yet. I am so sorry for what Emmett is making you feel. I'm not sure what to even say... He isn't a player...he has had his fun from time to time but...he doesn't go looking for it or take advantage of people. I don't know what came over him last night, but I'm so sorry that it hurts you so much." He then leaned in and hugged me. I just settled into his arms and tried to relax. _'No more tears.'_ I told myself confidently. What was I even thinking? It was just a stupid crush, it wasn't love. I was just overly excited. I felt as though Emmett _was_ healing me...and I guess I got carried away.

* * *

**Jasper POV**

I held Bella as she calmed herself down. I was so mad at Emmett... I couldn't stress it enough. I told him to watch himself around my cousin. Bella was like an actual sister to me. We are blood. And my best friend hurt her... I partially felt at fault. I knew she would end up feeling for Emmett, they were so close. But I had always assumed that when she did...he would...and it would all fall into place in due time. She sighed into my chest and patted me on the arm. I let her go and she looked into my eyes.

"I just got way too ahead of myself. Who am I to feel for someone else when I look like this. All I did was upset myself and now I have no appetite. Please, if I don't eat a lot tonight tell them I ate lunch with you? Please?" I looked into her eyes worried. She didn't want to eat? And wanted me to cover for her? How could I do that?

"Bella...I don't know..." She stood up and started pacing again.

"Jasper I'm not asking you to help me not eat. I just am too stressed out. The whole Emmett thing... now Renee and Phil... and I get to put up with their lie of a family that they will pretend to include me in... I'm too stressed. I don't know if I can eat a meal without getting sick. Just...help me. It's just this one time." She stopped to face me and I stood up to face her. I looked at her fully now. She looked like she hadn't slept all night. She was still in her pyjamas, which consisted of some shorts and one of Charlie's old shirts. Her hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail, still curled from the night before. Her makeup was slightly smudged around her eyes, probably from crying. She looked adorable as always, she never needed to try, but she looked sick. Sicker than she had in the last few months. She looked unhappy... which made her look unhealthy. There was no trace of a smile on her thin face, or in her sad eyes. She just needed support right now, who was I to deny her this one favour?

"Of course Bella. I'll back you up, just this once." She seemed to relax a little and started walking toward the stairs slowly.

"Thanks Jasper, look, I need to shower so you can help yourself to the fridge if you'd like. I won't be long" I nodded in response and watched her disappear up the staircase. I shook my head, Emmett would pay for this. What they fuck came over him? I felt a vibrating in my pocket and took my phone out. It was Alice.

'**Hey sweetie, happy birthday : ) ! I hope all is going well with Bella, Emmett feels really bad so, please, don't be too hard on him? We will talk later, have a great dinner baby! xoxo'** I smiled a little at my new girlfriend. Things were going really well with us so far. We had been friends for a long time so things naturally fell into place for us. That was how I had hoped it would be for Emmett and Bella. But Emmett really screwed up. If there is one thing you don't want to do its break Bella's trust. She was very easy going until she felt like you were wasting her time and effort. I sent out a reply to Alice as I sat down on the couch.

'**Thanks babe, I will try to stop by later on after my dinner if it isn't too late? I'd rather not talk about Emmett right now, I'm sorry. Bella is a mess. But I'm sure it will all work out sooner or later. I'll text you later. xoxo ps. You make me smile : )'** I smiled as I hit send, knowing she'd be all... AWWWWEEEE like all girls do. Well, girly girls like my Alice. She was one of a kind, no matter who tried to imitate her. I thought about grabbing a sandwich or something while I waited for Bella. This way Charlie would at least see dishes. I couldn't believe I was going to help Bella get out of a meal. I knew she made a valid point though. And how was she going to get any better if she felt she had no one she could trust? I sighed again as I opened the cupboard and took out two plates. I made a turkey sandwich with mustard, mayo, lettuce and cheese. I then put the sandwich onto both plates, leaving crumbs, and had my lunch. I left both plates in the sink so Charlie would see them. I shook my head as I heard Bella turn off the water upstairs. _'Only time.'_ I told myself again as I walked to the living room to watch some television until she was ready to go.

* * *

**Bella POV**

I left Jasper to do what he wanted as I got ready. Not even a shower helped me today. I was too anxious. I tried to stay calm though, knowing it was just one day with Renee and Phil, and this whole Emmett thing would just have to wait. I couldn't handle all of these stressors at once. I absentmindedly got showered, not bothering with an outfit yet. Once I was finished I dried off and decided to blow-dry my hair in my towel so I wouldn't get my clothes all wet. I thought about the dinner a lot more, and was curious about what this so called 'surprise' was. Maybe...were they having another baby? They would think that was pretty good news. Unfortunately, I didn't give a rat's ass. Don't get me wrong, I love my baby sister and held no animosity toward her at all. This wasn't her fault. She was a cutie and I knew I couldn't ever blame her...but I knew I had been replaced.

I finished drying my hair and plugged in my straightener to let it heat up. I called down to Jasper as I headed to my room to find my cloths.

"I'm almost done Jasper... have you eaten?" he hollered back a "mmhm", as I heard some sort of game on the TV. I managed a smile and shook my head. I started sifting through my closet. I knew I already had an outfit planned, my new one from a shopping trip with Alice. I hope she didn't think badly of me for ditching out on talking to her brother. I just needed my own space, she'd understand. I grabbed my clothes and shrugged out of my towel. Into my bra and panties I went and began dressing in my new clothes. I could admit, that shopping trip was a good time, even if I did hate shopping.

* * *

"_Oh Bella, relax. I won't bite, just go put these clothes on. You picked some, I picked some." I looked at the pile Alice handed to me and smiled at her. She sure did love the mall. I vetoed a lot of things but I was a little impressed by some of Alice's choices. They were items that I normally wouldn't have chosen for myself, but she just had a keen eye for different things. I walked out of the change room in an Alice creation and she smiled and clapped her hands together in an 'oh-so-Alice way'. I looked in the mirror and smiled. _

_I was wearing a pair of brown short-shorts. They weren't normal summer lounging shorts though, they were fitted and cuffed up a little on the ends. Not overly short either because of my weight, but if I happen to ever find my ass again they would look kind of sexy. They were an earthy light brown colour...almost a milk chocolate. They fit quite nicely, not bagging around my non-legs like most shorts do, which I was thankful for. My shirt was a soft yellow coloured tank. It was so adorable. It had a heart-shaped neckline that was conservative on me because I had no cleavage to show off anyway. The straps were kind of cool, the material had been braided and put into a halter style. They wrapped around my neck and crossed in the back so they connected with my shirt again. Alice had also chosen a very cute white cardigan that completed the outfit. It was a cotton material, and had medium-sized brown buttons down the front. I decided to leave it unbuttoned though. The sleeves were that of a t-shirt and looked delicate and summery. A very simple outfit, but it suited me perfectly._

"_I actually really love it Alice, thank-you." She smiled a big Alice smile and sent me back into the dressing room to change. I could hear her lean against the door and could practically feel the smirk on her face as she spoke._

"_So _Isabella_, how are things going with my brother?" I sighed, I couldn't run anywhere, she had me shut in a change room. I laughed a little, shaking my head at her use of my name._

"_Oh wouldn't you like to know Miss Alice." I used a lot of secretiveness in my voice and she hit the door, making me laugh._

"_NO! You mean... NO!" I laughed even harder now, opening the door, completely changed into a dress that Alice had conjured up._

"_Nope." She just looked at me as I looked at myself in the mirror. 'Yuck.' I thought as I saw the hideous flower pattern staring back at me. Definite no. I laughed again looking at Alice's confused face._

"_Things are going just fine with Emmett. Friends. Just friends Alice. Don't go trying to play match maker." I told her with amusement as she looked at me with a smile she couldn't hold in. It had been two months since I had joined them all in Forks and she had been planning our wedding since day six. She just wouldn't give up on it either. I walked up to her and took a bow flaunting the dress in her face. She looked at me in disgust. _

"_Ew, Bella what was I thinking. Take that off right now." I laughed and went to change again. _

"_You two are friends...for now. Don't think you can fight me on this forever you flower powered freak." We both laughed this time, and kept talking. Mostly about her and Jasper, they were too cute._

* * *

I stood there thinking about that day, so simple. I was so close to having a positive male figure in my life that wasn't a blood relative for once. I knew our circle of friends wouldn't quite be the same now that I didn't want to be near Emmett. He just wasn't a positive thing to have in my life right now. I needed simple. Just like Dill had shown me. I smiled at the thought of Dylan. I would get to have dinner with him tonight and he was so excited. I had completely forgot about it in my moment of complex drama. I knew what I had to do. Throw that all out the window. _'Simple. Keep it simple.'_ I finished dressing and went to the bathroom to do my hair. Looking at it in the mirror though, I turned off my Chi and sprayed a light mist of hairspray into my hair instead. It was mainly straight anyway and only had slight wave to it. It looked beachy. Simple. I liked it. I put on some mascara and left my makeup simple too. I didn't want to make the outfit look too casual. I was all finished and grabbed my purse off my bedroom floor before heading down to Jasper. As I had expected, there was a game on, baseball this time. He smiled at me, relieved knowing I didn't take forever to get ready. I smiled at him slightly and he shut the television off.

"Ready to go?" He checked with me. I nodded and we went to grab our shoes. Alice had insisted I get new shoes for my new outfit. Not that I'd wear them in the house anyway but... you can't tell her that. I slipped my new white flats on, they were kind of cute. A little white flower on the toe.

We got into Jasper's truck and headed to his house. I knew I would have to be strong. The butterflies in my stomach where flapping around like crazy. I almost had the urge to look down and say 'Stop it!' but I knew Jasper would only bug me about it for the rest of the month. So I resisted. I looked down at my hands and smiled. Jasper was such a great guy, I knew I could count on him to support me through this dinner. I then looked to him and smiled a genuine smile.

"Hey Jasper...happy birthday." I was greeted with nothing but a big smile in return.

* * *

**Emmett POV**

It was one thirty in the afternoon and I still couldn't drag myself out of my bed. I had called a cab home last night because I couldn't stay there and face Jasper. He had every right to be mad at me, and I hoped he was. I knew Alice was furious with me too. She made herself known in my doorway once she got home a few hours ago. She threw the door open and banged her fist on the wall to wake me. I wasn't sleeping though, I hadn't slept all night. She left me alone though when she saw my eyes. Yeah, I had shed a tear or two. Who wouldn't. Isabella was my best friend and she felt she couldn't trust me.

"_Best buddies bullshit"_

Her words still sounded in my head. That was a hard blow to me. She had to have meant our conversation about Jake when I told her not to fall for his 'best buddies bullshit' he would feed her. And that's what she thought I did to her. Fed her a few lines...

"Ughh..." I rolled over and put a pillow over my head to block out reality. I heard a small knock on my door and grunted in response. I felt someone sit on my bed a few moments later and sigh.

"Emmett, you can't lay in here forever..." I lifted the pillow off to see my sister looking at me with sincerity.

"I know you feel bad... don't get me wrong, you fucked up Em. Bella really never saw that one coming. She probably just feels a little blind-sided. Just give her time, I'm sure you could explain it once the hurt blows over?" I looked at her for a moment and sat up to lean against my headboard.

"I know but... she thinks I'm just some player. She saw me as this great guy and her best friend and now she thinks I'm this other guy... this 'Jacob type' guy."

"Why do you think that? You made one drunken mistake..." But I shook my head.

"No, I saw it in her eyes. I had warned her about Jake. Told her he would just try to feed her this bullshit about wanting to be her best friend and then use that to get in her pants. She... she thinks I'm like that. I don't even know what I was thinking. I, am never drinking again." I told her. She scoffed at me.

"Yeah, okay. That's the hangover talking. How many times have you used that one before?" I was about to argue my point but she cut me off before I could start.

"No. No more sulking. Get your ass out of this room and come downstairs. Mom and dad sent me up here to make sure you were still breathing. Get up. Shower. And be a man. Come on, it's not the end of the world, this will blow over." With that she got up and walked out of my room. She was right, I knew she was. But I knew I needed serious damage control. I shook my head as I threw off my blankets. Nothing would get accomplished laying in a dark room all day. I had been so close to actually having someone I looked forward to seeing day in and day out...my best friend. I had never had a serious friendship with a girl before.

I had no idea what those horrible feelings were that I was having, but I would gladly put up with fighting those down every second if I meant I could make Bella trust me again. So close... and I fucked it up.

* * *

**Jasper POV**

I pulled up to my house and parked in the driveway behind my mom's car. It was a pretty full driveway today and there was still a cruiser to put in here too. I lightly squeezed Bella's hand before we got out of the car, letting her know I was right there with her. She took a deep breath and squeezed back. We got out of the car and, as always, Dylan came running for Bella. She laughed and lit up immediately. He had grown so very attached to her. Whenever mom and Ben had me watch him for them he always insisted that Bella come and baby-sit us. The kid thought I needed baby-sitting! I did laugh though when he first insisted it.

"Bells! Wait 'til you see!" He yelled to her then got real quiet. "There'sa baby in there." And he pointed to the house. He was smitten when he saw his baby cousin, asking every five minutes if he could help at all. I saw Bella take another deep breath. She smiled at Dylan and nodded.

"Yeah I know, that's my baby sister. Wanna show her to me?" He nodded vigorously and took her hand dragging her to the front door. I could see her tense as she drew closer and closer. I put a hand on the small of her back for support and she relaxed slightly. We walked in and went to the source of all the fussing. We entered the kitchen and everyone looked up. Renee and my mom were going through picture after picture of Vicki. Vicki was there in her car seat carrier watching them fuss over her, telling her how pretty she was. I smiled at the sight of the baby, who wouldn't? I stayed close to Bella though while Dylan walked slowly up to the baby, sitting a good two feet from her, crossing his legs. He whispered again to Bella.

"Look Bells, the baby is smiling!" he tried to be excited in his soft voice. It was cute, but I still stayed close to Bella. My mom came over and gave Bella a hug hello and went to sit back down. I looked to Renee. She stood up smiling and went to hug Bella. She stiffened a little, but hugged her anyways. It was a bit awkward.

"Baby! How have you been!? You look fabulous, come look at Vicki! Hasn't she grown!" She then walked away and took Vicki out of her seat to hold her and show her to my mom again. They continued fussing over her and Bella just stood there.

"Uh... hi." She said quietly, but they were no longer listening. I was inwardly furious. I put a protective arm around Bella. Renee was so full of shit. She obviously didn't even take a second look at Bella. She still had no clue her own daughter had dropped forty pounds before her very eyes. Bella just looked down and sighed. She was fiddling with her hands, she was nervous. I hated seeing her like this so I quietly suggested we go sit outside and maybe take a walk. She nodded and as we turned around, I saw Ben walking into the kitchen with the guys behind him.

"I heard Bella was here! Hey shorty, haven't seen you in ages." Ben winked with a smile and a hug. Bella was here at least five times a week. She forced a small smile and a quiet hello. Phil walked up and gave Bella a half hug, clearly forcing interest in his stepdaughter. What an asshole. I could see why Bella was so much happier here. Phil mumbled a "hello" as he went to coo at Vicki. I knew poor little Vicki wasn't to blame. But still... you can't play favourites. I kept myself from shaking my head and looked to Bella grabbing her arm and beginning to walk out of the now crowded kitchen. Bella wouldn't budge though. I looked at her and saw a look of pure shock. I followed her gaze, and somehow I just knew.

Fuck.

* * *

**I'm so sorry... guys... this is bad of me. Far too long without an update. I am almost home for the summer! I'll be spitting out updates like you wouldn't believe. Thank you for being so patient!**

**R&R!**


	13. The Good Is Gone

**Chapter 13: The Good Is Gone**

* * *

**Bella POV**

There I was, sitting on the front porch seat swing. Thinking, and replaying events in my head over and over again. There was nothing anyone could have said to have prepared me for today. I contemplated in my head whether or not I would have wanted to have been warned. Would I? I nudged my feet off the patio ground to give myself another push.

On one hand, I could have avoided the party. I would have ran. To where? I was unsure, but I would have gotten in my truck and drove as far away as possible. Away from the worry, away from the confusion and shock. From the feeling of abandonment...resentment...helplessness... Away from this whole situation, and that one question. The one that made my heart skip a beat and drop into the pit of my stomach. The question that made me want to run even more. It brought me pain, joy, frustration, confusion, fury, resentment, and even denial.

I sat on the front porch watching the sun as it started to set, contemplating my options. I could run. Not deal with this part of my life anymore. I really wanted to, I ached to just run. As he came and sat beside me on the swing I kept my eyes forward at the setting sun. I felt his gaze on me, but I could not speak. He grabbed my hand and I let him, closing my eyes and letting a soft smile fall onto my lips.

"Isabella..." The name coursed through me…in all the wrong ways. It was then that I knew what I needed to do.

* * *

"_Belle! Baby! Give me a hug! I've missed you!" I stiffened as he wrapped his arms around me and couldn't move. I felt Jasper pull me away from him and give him a glare, he pulled me out to the front porch and I could do nothing but let him, still in shock. I vaguely remember Jasper helping me sit down and I somehow stumbled out of my trance._

"_...Aaron..." I mumbled in disbelief. I moved my eyes to Jasper's and realized how bad the situation really was._

"_I'll fucking kill him. I'm going to kill him... you have no idea... oh God...That guy is __**huge**__ Bella!" He was pacing around the porch and I stood up and stopped him in his tracks. I had no idea what to say to him though. What could I say? There was no way I was making this better. There was only one real solution though. I looked him in the eye._

"_Fake it." _

"_Excuse me?!" He lashed out and I stayed perfectly calm. I knew it was the only way to make it through the day without a war erupting in that house._

"_You heard me, fake it. Pretend you know nothing. Be oblivious. Do nothing but smile and nod. Or ignore him if you have to. I don't care. You will do nothing to him, because I am telling you to." He looked at me incredulously and he didn't need to speak a word to communicate with me in that moment._

"_Jasper, if you cause something, all those people in there will know what I went through-"_

"_Is that seriously a bad thing?!" He cut me off throwing his hands in the air. I let my anger take over me and I pushed his chest slightly with my hands. I knew he wouldn't budge, but it was to make a point._

"_Yes! It is! This is my secret to tell Jasper. And by you allowing everyone in there to know what I went through, you are only setting me back. I will not get better. I will only get worse. You are obligated to do right by me as family Jasper. You cannot, and will not pick a fight with Aaron, or so help me God I will never speak to you again." With that I was cut off by my dad's cruiser pulling into the drive. I groaned and couldn't believe my bad luck. I knew my dad would not be easily convinced either._

"_Hey you two!" He called, I watched him walk up to us. I just looked at him and his mood fell. _

"_What's wrong Bells?" He then looked to Jasper. I looked at my feet and spoke up._

"_Dad, you need to know something, and you won't like it." I looked at him and he focused in on my eyes giving me his full attention. I took a deep breath._

"_Renee and Phil brought Aaron." It took a few moments for any type of reaction to set in visibly. I assumed it took a while to process what it was I was telling him. He looked from me to Jasper, who nodded. I then saw the fury revealed throughout his whole body. His eyes were murderous, his stance ready. He shook with anger and his face turned a few shades of red. I put a hand on his arm and spoke firmly._

"_And you will sit through dinner and act as if I am the healthiest thing in the world." He looked at me in the same way Jasper had and I was about to defend myself a second time until Jasper spoke up._

"_She is right Charlie. I hate it too, trust me, but she is right. She will only get worse if the whole family finds out. You know it, I know it. We have to hold it all in. Bella is a strong girl, we need to be strong for her." They shared a look and I inwardly thanked the Lord that I had gotten through to Jasper. My dad gave me one last pleading look until all signs of anger left his form. The anger had been replaced with defeat and love. He took me in a long, tight hug and sighed. _

"_This is not for his benefit Bells. It's for yours. Say the word, and I throw any vow I took as Chief out the window. I don't give a fuck what Renee and Phil say or do, you are loved. You are my priority. You will be kept safe at all costs." With that I nodded and numbly turned toward the house. The house that now literally held my past. I needed to do it though. 'Put on a smile Isabella.' I heard Emmett tell me in my head. I was still mad at him for what he had done, but feeling like he would be there for me helped, if only a little. I started back towards the door, towards my past, and my family followed._

"_Sorry for the ...misunderstanding. Jasper gets a little protective of me." I declared as I walked back into the kitchen to face my confused family. I nodded to everyone in apology and turned my eyes to Aaron. He hadn't changed._

_He was just as tall as I had remembered him…though I never realized just how large he really was until Jasper pointed it out. Still as blonde as I remembered him. He was just as muscular, just was boyish looking, just as handsome. He was smiling for once though, and his eyes seemed brighter. There was a part of me that knew it was all an act but there was a small part that missed him. That him...the happy one. The fun guy I started dating in the first place. I felt drawn to him, but I knew it wasn't him. That him was gone now, and I knew this was just to put on a show for everyone else. I saw him scan over my body, and Jasper must have too because he put a protective arm around my shoulders. His innocent face never faltered, but I could see that look in his eyes when he looked back at my face. The face he made when we were in public together and I would do something he didn't approve of. Disappointment. I was easily almost twenty pounds heavier now than when we broke up. That was a good thing in my eyes…98lbs. Not in his. The realization hit that I actually had to eat in front of him tonight and I instantly shrank into Jasper's arm, just slightly though. The only ones to notice were Jasper and Aaron._

_Aaron gave me a smile and nodded._

"_Belle." I held back a grimace at my nickname. I used to love it coming from him, not anymore. I nodded back._

"_Aaron. So, what brings you to Forks?" His smile only magnified. _

"_Well, you're dear mother here is really to thank. She knew how hard the distance was on us and that we had to break up. So, she invited me here to see you. She knows how much I have missed you." He didn't even miss a beat of his lie. I needed to know the terms he was here on. So that was it. Renee thought she could look like a big shot bringing us back together? What an idiot. She obviously didn't know why we broke up, I never told her. She didn't even notice I was home more or that he stopped coming over, so I wasn't surprised. I could hear footsteps retreating behind me and turned to see my dad evacuating to the living room. It must have been too much for him to handle. The only people standing in the room that knew of his lie was myself, Jasper, my dad and Aaron. I just looked to him, standing ten feet from me. He moved. I didn't think he would have the balls to do it, but he was going to. He was walking toward me extending his arms. He wanted a hug. Jasper's grip was tightening on me and so I did the only thing I could think of. I pinched Jasper's arm and he jerked away from me, letting Aaron hug me. He wrapped his arms around me and after a few moments, I did the same. _

"_You look...different." He whispered in my ear and pulled away a second or two later. He looked me in the face, his smile never stopped gracing his features. I knew his eyes weren't smiling though. He stood in front of me waiting for me to speak, but I couldn't. What do you say to the person that hurt you? The last time I looked into those eyes was when he was on top of me pinning me to the floor..._

_Dill snapped me out of my flashback._

"_Bells! Hey! Guess what. I gotsa new Hot Wheels! Please, please come play with me? Then we can have the turkey mom made!" He poked my "small tummy" As he calls it, and for the first time, I had to force a smile to my buddy. I didn't meet Aaron's face and simply nodded to Dill, not trusting my voice at the moment. I felt so weak with anxiety that all I could do was allow Dill to take my hand and drag me to the toy room, but I did manage to grab Jasper's hand to bring him with me. I didn't trust him to keep himself in check. Once we were in the toy room, Jasper closed the door and huffed around._

"_What's wrong Jazz?" Dill asked while he got out his new cars to show me. I gave Jasper a look that clearly said "not in front of Dylan" and he calmed himself immediately. I was right to pull him out of the kitchen. _

"_Oh just...hungry Dylan. Show Bella your cars, I'm going to go sit with Uncle Charlie." I gave him another worried look and he shook his head and waved his hand at me telling me not to worry. I knew it was eating him up inside though. He was probably right to go sit with my dad though. It would be nice for him to have someone with him for support, even if all they did was sit there and sulk. Dill then tried to get my attention._

"_Bells look! See I gots this blue one, it goes REAL fast. And I gots this yellow one, you can have it. And then I also hadda get this green one, but it stays in the box. My dad told me it was a... col...colle...uh..."_

"_Collectable?" I asked him. He was so cute when he was confused. He nodded like he knew it all along._

"_Yeah, yeah, that one. But now we can play with these new ones. K?" I nodded and smiled to him to show I was ready. We played high speed chase for a bit. It took my mind off of a lot, but I still couldn't help wishing Emmett was here with me. I thought about him for a bit. I felt like I was being unreasonable about the whole situation._

_I knew Emmett and I were nothing but friends, and for that I was a bit grateful. I knew I had too many issues to be with anyone right now. And I wasn't going to jump into any sort of feelings for him. I just felt like I didn't even know my best friend. He was so protective of me about Jake because he insisted that Jake was too much of a player to only want my friendship. But... how did Emmett expect me to think he only wanted my friendship now? Was he just building me up? My whole being was going towards defending him. He would have made a move already if that's what he had thought of me. But he tried to keep me from Jake. Jacob and I were the best of friends when we were little, and I was so excited to see him when I moved back. But then, Emmett ruined it. He turned me against Jacob and I had actually questioned his loyalty to me. I wouldn't have even blinked an eye at Emmett's choice of lifestyle if he had have been straight up with me during the beginning. I wouldn't have cared. Just because he chooses to have an active sex life doesn't mean that he can't be a great best friend. But he didn't even give me the chance to be okay with it. His only real mistake was looking so far down at Jacob for liking to sleep around, when he does the same thing. It just made him seem even more untruthful. And I had been nothing but truthful with Emmett. It just made him seem... like a whole other person to me. If he ever wanted to get back into my good graces, he owned Jacob an apology._

_I shook my head clear as the door opened and Dill tackled me to the ground. Jasper was at my side in a second and asked Dill just what he was doing. He looked slightly confused._

"_But...Bella said I could practice my football tackle on her..." Jasper looked at me and I looked to Dill._

"_When did I say that bud?" He stood up and looked at me seriously. _

"_Well, when I said I didn't want to play cars no more, I asked you if I could practice my football tackles on you so I could beat Emmett next time we play. You said yes." I must have agreed when I was too busy thinking about Emmett. I shook my head with a humourless chuckle at myself. _

"_I guess I did then, well...good job Dill." I smiled at him and he helped me up along with Jasper. Jasper fussed over me a little more and then told me it was five o'clock. Dinner time. I looked up into his eyes and he could see me worry, I knew. He smiled at me warmly and I knew it was a good thing Emmett wasn't here. He would have killed Aaron already. Jasper and my dad were being so strong acting like Aaron was innocent for me, and I needed to show them I was okay by facing Aaron at the table. I could do this. I smiled back, not as genuinely as I would have liked, and pushed myself toward the door. Dill had already gone running to the table. As we neared the dining room I could hear Dill's slight frustration._

"_But mom. Bells is my bess friend. And I asked if she could sit by me and you said yes. Member?" I looked to the little guy with his arms crossed and saw my name setting placed beside Aaron, who sat in his chair. Dill was on the other side. Kerri sighed and looked to me smiling._

"_Do you mind Bella? Dylan insists you sit next to him." I smiled a real smile this time._

"_No, no, I don't mind at all. Where am I sitting Dill?" Kerri switched my place setting with someone else's as Dill showed me to my seat on his left side. I then saw Rosalie sit down next to Aaron on his right. _'No big surprise there, he's into tall blondes.'_ I thought. I was glad he had moved on so fast when we broke up so he didn't bother with trying to get me back, but to say I wasn't bitter about it would be an outright lie. I was like nothing to him, easily replaced by something better. This thought brought back feelings of self-resentment that I had locked away for so long. They had tried to show through earlier when I thought of how Emmett would never want someone as skinny as me, but I had forced them back. I was inwardly curious if I was right to be so confident. What if I was right and he would never have wanted me in the first place? What if it was a good thing he was with Jessica last night? Did that save me from rejection later? I couldn't think of this right now though. I needed to focus on actually eating. I thanked Dill and waited for Ben to say grace for the family. We don't usually do this, but it was a big occasion to have everyone all here so, in the spirit of family, we said grace. Ben thanked God for our blessings and food. I didn't really listen. I was more focused on Rosalie eyeing my ex across from me. _

_Yes, Aaron was very attractive. That only made him more dangerous. He seemed so sweet and innocent, he had boyish good looks. I thought back to earlier when Jasper told me the guy Renee brought seemed younger than us. It was because he had a very young face, and the blonde hair didn't help. He was all too innocent looking. I cleared my throat muttering an "amen" as Ben finished, and waited for the meal to be circulated around the table. I knew better than to take too much, so I took a small portion of mashed potatoes, a small piece of turkey, a bit of steamed carrots, and a bun. I could feel Aaron's occasional gaze on me as I put food onto my plate and I was already nauseous. I was scared. I flashed back to him throwing my sandwich against the wall as I picked up my bun to take a bite and stopped. I looked at it and put it down. _

"_Bella. What seems to be the matter?" My dad asked me from the other side of Rosalie. I looked up to him and couldn't help but shift my gaze for a second to Aaron. I looked back to my dad and forced a smile. _

"_No, no...I...just need some butter for my bread." I told him, breaking eye contact. He nodded stiffly, passing me the butter._

'Butter. So much more fat than low-fat margarine.'_ I thought to myself. I shook my head slightly in shock. Did I actually just think that? I looked at my dad's outstretched hand and took a slow breath. _'Just do it Bella.'_ I thought. I took the butter, muttering a thank-you his way. I looked down at my plate and saw my food all start to mesh together. I closed my eyes for a moment and opened them, looking up. Everyone was talking and fussing over Vicki, listening to stories from Renee while Phil sat quietly beside her. I noticed the only ones actually noticing my difficulties were Jasper and my dad. Aaron had a smirk on his face, knowing my great discomfort. I looked to Rosalie who was trying to make deep conversation with him. I was glad that I wasn't making a scene. That was the last thing I needed._

"_Bells? Can you cut my bun for me?" Dill asked from my right. I looked down, thankful for the distraction and smiled warmly._

"_Of course buddy, here." I said as I sliced his bun open and buttered it with my knife. Well, what was left of it anyway. He had been trying to get into that thing for a good minute or two until asking for help. I laughed slightly when he passed me his bun. Too cute. _

_I turned back to my own plate and saw that my dad's eyes were on his own plate now, and he was talking to Ben. I noticed that my dad, Ben and Kerri were on my left side of the long table, while Renee and Phil were on my right side. I was glad that they at least kept them from my dad. He didn't need to get into a fight with them either. I sighed quietly as I picked up my bun and buttered it. I forced myself to take a bite of the bun and I set it down. I chewed it for far too long, and finally swallowed the butter covered carbs. I knew I was being way too hard on myself, but it was hard not to when the person that ruined my body was sitting right across from me. I knew he was getting satisfaction out of my misery. I hated that thought. I could feel my hands shaking under the table. I was far too anxious. I took another deep, silent breath and picked up my fork. I managed to eat my carrots fairly smoothly. Inwardly I yelled at myself because I knew that was the only thing on my plate that Aaron would approve of. I then knew why he was smirking. I somehow managed to take almost exactly two servings by the looks of it. I knew veggie serving sizes like the back of my hand. I ate the carrots and looked up. Almost everyone was finished eating and I still had all of my turkey and all but one bite of my bun left. I wanted to shrink down to nothing at the moment. I felt a pair of eyes on me and looked up to see Aaron. He was watching my indecision at eating my turkey and he did the worst thing he could have done in my eyes._

_He smiled._

_I felt my insides ripping out at his bold faced lie. He was smiling because he knew I wouldn't eat anything else. My indecision meant nothing, he knew me too well. He knew for a fact that when someone asked me if I was finished I would say yes and let them clear my plate. And he knew I would make an excuse. Which is exactly what I did._

"_Bella? Is that all? Are you sure you don't want some more?" Kerri asked me as she stood up to clear plates. She had come to me and I looked up to her. I mechanically did exactly what he knew I would do. _

"_No, thank you. I had a big lunch. I'm not hungry." She nodded, not pressing any further. I looked to Aaron and he might as well have punched me in the stomach. His smile had grown, and he looked more confident than before. I hated myself in that moment. He knew I was following his stupid rules. That was what he had been expecting all along. I hated myself, and I hated him. But I couldn't describe how much it hurt seeing him smile. I missed him, but I knew I shouldn't. I hated him so much...and I despised what he had done to me. But I did miss him. He was my first...how could I just be okay without him? I could be... but not yet. I looked away and my dad caught my eye._

"_Big lunch eh?" I looked at him in momentary shock. Come on Jasper... pull through..._

"_Actually we did, Uncle Charlie. I know we shouldn't have, but we made ourselves a decent lunch before coming here." He said from Dill's right. Inside I was jumping for joy. My dad's face instantly turned sympathetic and he nodded toward me with a smile. I smiled back and turned toward the kitchen. All of the plates were cleared and Ben came in and dimmed the lights in the dining room. Kerri came in with a cake with candles on it. Everyone started singing happy birthday to Jasper._

"_Happy birthday to you,_

_Happy birthday to you,_

_Happy birthday dear Jasper,_

_Happy birthday to you!"_

_I looked over to Jasper as we sang and he had forced a smile on his face, occasionally watching Aaron. I could not believe they had actually brought him. Renee was never going to recover from this in my mind. This whole ordeal ruined Jasper's birthday. He wasn't even genuinely happy. I couldn't believe how much I loathed them for that. Jasper deserved to enjoy his birthday, and not have to fake a smile or two and pretend to enjoy himself._

"_Oh shoot. I don't have enough plates. Um..." I saw Aunt Kerri trying to juggle everything at once and stood up. _

"_I'll grab some more." I said as I walked away from my family to the kitchen. I grabbed a few more plates and was about to leave the kitchen when I saw some pictures on the table. I put the plates down and looked through the photos of Renee, Phil and Vicki. They all looked very genuine, and I smiled. At least Vicki would be surrounded by people that loved her. That was one aspect that made me feel less bitter about how they treated me. The baby was innocent, and deserved love. I saw one picture and brought it closer to my face in disbelief. It was of Aaron and I. Only a week or two in...it was a new relationship then, very affectionate. He had his arm around me and I was laughing at something he did. I couldn't believe how happy I had looked then. _'Why did they bring this?'_ I thought. I kept my eyes on the picture and reached for the envelope the pictures were brought in and over reached. The plates I had grabbed I had left too close to the edge of the table and they went crashing to the ground. _

"_Dammit!" I screeched as the plates broke into little pieces. I heard everyone go quiet in the other room and heard more than one person come running. Jasper, my dad and Aaron were at the door in seconds. _

"_What did you do?" My dad asked me. I looked down and blanked. _

"_I... uh... I think I knocked them off the table by mistake." I put the picture down and looked around me. I went to move._

"_Don't move Bells, I'll get the vacuum." Jasper said. He left and came back soon after with a small dust buster. I laughed out loud._

"_You're mom still has that?!" I remembered when we were kids that she would always dust bust us off after we would eat something crumbly so we didn't spread the crumbs everywhere. We enjoyed it. Jasper smiled and nodded. He then heard Aaron chuckle as well and his smile fell, replaced with an eye roll in my direction. I looked down to the mess again as Kerri came to the kitchen._

"_I'm sorry Kerri, it was a mistake..." I told her, I felt pretty bad for my klutziness. She smiled at me._

"_Oh Bella, it's okay. I'll just grab some plates from the dining room cabinet. No harm done. Let's let these two clean up in here guys, join us when you're done?" She asked and I looked from her to Aaron. I sighed and nodded. I gave my dad and Jasper looks telling them to go, and not to worry. They left, though I could see the struggle written on their features. I looked to the mess and listened as Aaron walked over and gave me my shoes that he had went to grab at some point. I didn't even know he had left._

"_Here you go, I don't want you to step on the glass." He told me and I nodded, putting them on. I crouched down and started picking up the bigger pieces. He did the same. We were far too close for my liking. _

"_So, I really did miss you Belle. I haven't been able to get over how we ended." My head shot up to look at him. _

"_Are we really going to discuss this now?" I asked him incredulously. He gave me a sincere look, even I had to admit he was pretty good at fooling people._

"_Belle, I wanted to come here to apologize. Really, I never meant any harm. I always just wanted you to be happy and healthy. I took you for granted. I really miss you... I screwed up in letting you get away." I looked him in the eye and almost fell over. _'He's playing you Bella! Look away!' _I yelled at myself. But I couldn't. I was in full shock. I was actually starting to believe he missed me. I looked away and stood up, walking to grab a garbage bag. I didn't reply to him. He stood up too and watched me as I began putting the pieces we had collected into the bag. He then reached for something and I looked over to see that it was the picture._

"_You always hated it when I would tickle you. But look at how happy you looked." I looked up at him and saw that he was still focused on the picture. _'Right...he was tickling me and my mom was trying to take a good boyfriend/girlfriend shot for my grandma.'_ It clicked that my mom hadn't really used the camera much since then, since her and Phil found out she could give him a "real" daughter. It must have gotten tacked onto the role of film they used for Vicki. Phil had bought a digital camera, but my mom loved old technology. I again, couldn't reply._

"_Belle, I know that you're upset with me. But I am serious...I- ugh... I kind of came here asking a favour of you." I looked into his eyes. I had no idea what expression was showing on my face, I had no idea what I thought of that._

"_Would you...please...move back to Phoenix? I really think if you give me another chance I can prove to you that I can make you so happy. Just like you were in this picture. Please Belle. Give us another chance to be happy again?" He grabbed my hand and I looked down at it in pure shock. All I could do was stand there. I couldn't even think. I looked back into his eyes. Those mesmerizing blue eyes. His eyes were so convincing. Very hard to argue with. He had always been so good at showing his heart and soul through his eyes. I had gotten very good at reading them too. I couldn't see any signed of malice in them...no hostility...no disappointment...nothing but determination and sincerity. I sputtered a few sounds._

"_Do you remember…visiting my sister during that first week?" He asked, putting the picture down. His fingers traced my own which were resting on the counter and I closed my eyes…of course I remembered._

"_Yea…it was the beginning of fall." I told him and opened my eyes to see his own happy ones._

"_You left your scarf by mistake…I uh…I still have it you know." I looked to him in surprise. He smiled and nodded._

"_Smells like you." I sighed, closing my eyes. It was very overwhelming._

"_You kids about finished?" I turned suddenly to Kerri who was in the doorway smiling. I looked at her and couldn't even bring myself to blush. I felt nothing. I was numb._

"_Of course, we will only be a moment longer Kerri, thank-you." Aaron told her smiling. She winked to him and left us alone again._

"_You don't need to answer me right now Belle, just think it over. Trust me, you won't regret it." He then placed a kiss on the top of my head and knelt down to clean up the glass. I could just stand there and stare at the wall. I couldn't believe this was happening... Aaron was asking for me to give him another chance... and I didn't have an answer. _'The answer is no!'_ My mind screamed at me, but I couldn't process thought at the moment. I saw someone appear in the doorway and saw a frustrated Jasper looking at my hand now in Aaron's. He came in and grabbed my other hand. With a look of disgust thrown at Aaron, he gently led me back into the dining room._

"_He said to bring Bella back in here and he would do the rest." He told everyone, who looked up at us. Kerri started to protest because Aaron was a guest._

"_Hey...he said he wanted Bella to come back in and join the family. He wouldn't take no for an answer." Jasper insisted. I sat down beside Jasper now, and Dill came to my side, asking to sit on my lap. I pulled him up and he started talking to me quietly. _

"_Bells, you didn't eat a lot. Are you okay?" I looked at his worry stricken face and smiled for him. I could fake it for him. _

"_Of course I am Dill. Don't worry. Want some cake? I'll have a bite of yours. Deal?" He smiled and nodded to me accepting the cake his mom gave him. Aaron came back shortly after and had a slice as well. I couldn't help but think about what he had asked of me. Was I being crazy? If you had have asked me five hours ago if I would ever give him a second chance, I would have laughed at you. Never would I have ever considered it. But...he was being Aaron again. Not the bad Aaron...he had gone so bad a few months into the relationship. Was he actually sorry? Did he want me to be happy? I had no idea. All I knew was that the part of me that missed having the good Aaron there to depend on... the one that took me for cute dates...the one that took my virginity...the one that made me forget the bad…_

_Could I have him back?_

* * *

That was what brought me to where I am now. My indecision was high...and he could sense that, I knew. As he held my hand he spoke.

"Isabella..." I looked down to our hands and eventually to him. Emmett thought I was making such amazing progress. I had put on weight, I could confide in him, he gave me stability. He fit in so well with my family and he made me feel secure. I could look into his eyes and know that I had someone that would do anything for me. That was what had drawn me to Emmett. He was so confident in the fact that I deserved the best. I deserved someone that made me feel beautiful. I then thought about my name. He always calls me by my full name. Isabella, and I let him. It just sounded right coming from him, he was the only one I would let call me that. I had always hated my name, but from him, it really did seem beautiful.

"... Isabella...?" I looked to him again and was determined. My name sounded like music coming from Emmett. This, was not Emmett.

"It's Bella. I'm sorry...I can't do it." Aaron looked at me confused. I gently took my hand from his and stood up. He stood up too.

"But...I miss you. You don't miss me?" I looked him in the eye. I felt empowered. I could have ran. I could have gone far, far away and not had to deal with this, but I was strong. I was confident. Emmett had taught me that I deserved to be happy. Aaron was the one that I _could_ have turned to. The one that was good for me. The good one was gone. He was replaced by the compulsive liar that stood in front of me. He almost had me fooled…I had almost forgotten why I needed to forget him.

"Yeah, I miss you. But our relationship ran its course. You can't even expect me to come back to you if when I look at you, all I can see is your abuse. You ruined it, and I can't save us. We are over, and I'm sorry."

It was in that moment that I had him all figured out. He knew me well. He expected me to be uncomfortable. He knew I wouldn't be able to eat in front of him. He knew I would see the picture of us and feel for it. He knew I would miss the good I used to believe was still there. And he knew I would believe him when he said that he was sorry. I always had. But what he didn't expect was that calling me Isabella would ruin it. I knew how much better I deserved, and that I had developed a way out. I knew I needed to be saved from myself and I had started to see a way out of the dark place I was in emotionally. He did not expect me to find a friend like Emmett. This road block was what caused his calm demeanour to falter. It is what caused him to grow upset. He had it all planned out, but did not take into account me refusing his offer.

"You think you can do better? You fucking little bitch. How dare you think that anyone other than me would put up with you. You can't even stay at a decent weight. Come on, you're too _skinny_ or you're too _fat_. There is no gorgeous in between with you. Why can't you just be **normal**!?" I had started walking away from him, away from the house when he started to lose it. The last thing I needed was Jasper or my dad to hear him. He wasn't being loud. But I had walked a good fifty feet from the house, standing on the other side of my dad's cruiser. I turned around to face him, feeling confident.

"I can do better Aaron, you are a bad person, you know that? You are a pathological liar. You can't even pick one personality and stick with it. Why do you do this? You're just mad that I wised up!" I told him, just above a talking voice. I saw out of the corner of my eye the front door open. In the moment, I didn't care. Whoever it was didn't leave the porch so I continued my feud with Aaron.

"Excuse me? I did everything I could for you, and this is how you repay me? **You** broke up with **me**. I still can't believe it. You are nothing but an annoying little bitch without me Swan." He spit at me, using my last name to piss me off. He had stepped closer to me trying to intimidate me. I knew he was trying to scare me into surrendering because of his size. He did this a lot when we were together. I shook my head and laughed humourlessly.

"Oh, really? What am I when I'm with you, Aaron? I'm a helpless little bitch actually. I'm a little bitch because the only reason I stayed with you is because I didn't have the balls so actually leave you! I am so much more than your play thing Aaron! I'm a person with feelings and opinions. If I say I'm **hungry**-" I started to raise my voice, walking toward him.

"-then I'm **hungry**!" I told him with a slight shove to get him to back off.

"Don't touch me you slut!" He yelled at me. I could sense more people on the porch but I wasn't anywhere near finished.

"If I say I'm in **pain**...then I'm in **pain**!" I told him with another shove at the name he called me. I could hear a car door, but I ignored it.

"If I say I'm **too skinny**, then I'm **too fucking skinny**!" I gave him another shove and this time he held my arms with his hands, squeezing them.

"When I say **enough** is **enough**-" I kicked his leg to let go of my arms.

"-then I've had **enough**!" I pushed him again so he would step back.

"And when I say that I **don't want to be with you**, **IT'S BECAUSE** **I CAN DO BETTER THAN YOU AARON**!" I yelled at him with one final shove. It was then that all hell broke loose. He grabbed me by the hair and bounced my head off of my dad's cruiser. I could feel myself falling into a heap on the ground.

"**NO ONE WOULD EVER WANT YOU, YOU UGLY BAG OF SKIN AND BONES**!" I heard him yell. I then heard more yelling and fighting, but I didn't have the strength to move.

* * *

**Emmett POV**

I pulled into the driveway as fast as I could. I pulled right up to the porch onto the grass and could hear yelling. I looked at the people on the patio and saw Dylan standing there, the phone still in his hand. He had called me to say hi apparently…I asked how the party was going. He told me it was going well and he got to meet a few new people. Vicki…Renee…Phil…and then that name. Aaron. I panicked. I told Dylan I was coming over…because how could I not? If Aaron really was there…I was the only one that knew just how abusive that prick was. Alice had asked where I was going in such a huff and it only took two words to convince her. _"Aaron came."_ I looked over and saw Bella yelling at some big blonde guy. He was so much bigger than her. Alice jumped out of my jeep and ran over to Jasper and began to calm him down. I saw Kerri and Ben were holding Charlie back. _'Who the fuck is this guy?' _

I watched as Bella seemed to be handling her own, it was best to just let them get the fight out of their system. I then listened to what she was saying to him. I knew he would hit her back if he lost it enough. He knew he had an audience, but would he care? I began walking towards them and Bella yelled at him quite loudly.

"And when I say that I **don't want to be with you**, **IT'S BECAUSE** **I CAN DO BETTER THAN YOU AARON**!" I then watched him put his hands on her. Isabella. **My** Isabella. I saw red.

"**NO ONE WOULD EVER WANT YOU, YOU UGLY BAG OF SKIN AND BONES**!" He yelled at her.

"You mother fucker!" I yelled as I reached him and spun him around. He was big, but I had something...someone...to fight for. I punched him in the face and knocked him on the ground. I couldn't stop myself. I kept punching and punching until I felt myself being pulled off of him. I could see his nose was bleeding and I hoped I broke it. I wanted to mangle him. I wanted to make him suffer. I didn't fight the guys that were pulling me because I recognized Charlie's voice. I looked at him and I knew he wasn't mad at me. He was glad someone did something. Renee went over to check on Aaron and I couldn't believe it.

"Are you kidding me?! You're first born daughter was just assaulted by that guy! And you're consoling him?!" I then remembered where Bella had dropped. Realization hit me.

"Isabella..." I looked over and saw Alice and Jasper kneeling beside her. My poor, sweet, fragile Isabella. She looked so broken. Jasper lifted her up and I could see her lip was bleeding and her eyes were growing puffy. She was crying and I could see hints of bruising around her eyes. I hoped her nose wasn't broken…it was bleeding a bit. I watched as Jasper picked her up.

"Do not go after him again, once is enough. This is not Charlie speaking, it's the police chief. Please Emmett, don't go near him. Go in the house." He told me and jogged toward Bella. I saw Ben was the other one that grabbed me. I looked around and Dylan was nowhere in sight, probably had been sent in the house. Ben helped me stand back up, they had to pin me to the ground to keep me back.

"You better get off our property. You will be contacted with assault charges. Renee, Phil, you had better leave too." He told them all coldly. He then patted me on the shoulder and motioned for me to follow him to the house. I watched as Jasper carried Bella into the house and could feel tears coming to the surface. I walked into the house and saw Bella being placed gently onto the couch and Kerri emerged with the phone.

"I put Dylan in his play room to play. Jasper, maybe go tell him again that Bella is okay? Emmett, he told me he called you. He apparently knows your speed dial. Thank you for coming." I nodded to her, trying to not let my tears fall. I looked to Charlie and he looked at me. He smiled at me sadly. I looked at Bella and let a tear fall. She was sitting on the couch looking at her dad. She started speaking.

"I'm sorry...I just couldn't take it from him anymore. I should have told you about his aggression... I just didn't care what he did..." He looked into her eyes.

"Bella this isn't the first time is it?" She looked around the room and met my eyes. I let more tears fall as I saw the bruises beginning to deepen. Her nose didn't seem broken though. I did notice another gash on her forehead.

"No, he hit me once before." She said looking from me, back to her dad.

"I just want to forget, please. Just take me home... I just want to forget." She said as she slumped over to the side to lay on the couch. I asked Kerri to use the phone. She would need a few stitches so I called my dad. I knew he would help Bella so she didn't need to go to the hospital.

Charlie looked to me once I had finished the call.

"Thank you Emmett. You did something I could not have legally done. And I do not condone that kind of behaviour. But thank you. I owe you." I held his eye contact until he looked away. I could do nothing but sink into the chair closest to me and watch Bella lay on the couch and cry. I watched her fall into her own little world. I watched as she didn't even flinch when my dad stitched her lip and forehead. She didn't move at all when he checked her nose for a sign of a break. And she did not reply when he tried to check for signs of a concussion. We told him she had been coherent though and he took Charlie's word for it, given his status. I watched my best friend Isabella...

She looked helpless and cut off from the world. I looked at her eyes and could see nothing but a wall being built. She was protecting herself. I looked at her and could see all of her progress fading away. Aaron took away her positive outlook. I looked at her and just knew, the good was gone.

* * *

**Hey! Like it? Mad? Annoyed? Happy? Glad? LET ME KNOW! Review guys, it will make me happy :) lol**

**I know a lot of you knew it was Aaron, and a lot of you are confused as to why Bella was so mad at Emmett. It wasn't jealousy, it was because he had been so adamant that Jacob was a bad person for sleeping with random girls and wanting to be a "player" and then he came across as exactly what he criticised Jacob for. That's all. **

**R&R! **


	14. Brown Eyes

**Chapter 14: Brown Eyes**

* * *

**Charlie POV**

I knew I shouldn't be, but I was proud of Emmett. I shouldn't be supportive, given my career, but this was my daughter. Nothing, and no one, came before my Isabella Marie. That's what I used to call her before she got old enough to hate her full name. I feel a sense of...well... I wasn't sure what it was, when Emmett would call her Isabella.

It is a feeling, I would assume, only a father would feel when he would give his daughter away on her wedding day. I knew I was getting too ahead of myself, but really, you'd have to be blind not to see something there. It was unspoken, that was certain, but it was something. A little bud, you could say, that one day, when it's the right time, will blossom. I would never say that out loud to most people, but if I tapped into my emotional side enough, I knew it was there. Bella was the only thing that brought out any emotion in me anymore. She was my only child, my little girl. Looking at her now...it was more painful than anything I could have ever imagined. Carlisle Cullen came up to me after stitching up my baby and shook my hand.

"Chief Swan, I'm sorry we had to meet under these circumstances, but it is nice to see you again." I nodded shaking his hand. I looked around the room for a moment and nodded my head towards the front door.

"Can I talk with you a minute?" He nodded and followed me outside. I walked out towards my car slowly, looking at a few drops of my daughter's blood on the hood. I instantly got angry. I hit the hood of the car.

"God! Why does this stuff happen? You know, I thought I was doing the right thing by letting her yell at him. I thought I was giving her the chance to really stand up for herself...I didn't know that... he would..." I couldn't get another word out or I would fall apart. I didn't look at Carlisle.

"It's not your fault Charlie. This isn't worst case scenario. You still have a beautiful daughter, with ten fingers and ten toes. All of her teeth. All bones still intact. Don't be so hard on yourself." I shook my head.

"Yeah I have a beautiful daughter but look at the mess she is in. If I was a good dad in the slightest I would have known that they told her they were cutting her off from seeing me. I would have been forward enough to invite her here when she just never came. I would have been able to see what Renee and Phil were letting her become. I wou-"

"What do you mean, letting her become?" He asked me during my rant. I looked up to him and laughed without humour.

"You really can't see what Bella has become? She is 98 pounds... she's nothing but skin and bones. What I don't get is how they didn't see it-"

"Charlie, I'm sorry to interrupt but is there an eating disorder problem that should be brought into light here? You do realize that I am obligated to report this-" I stopped him.

"No, no. She isn't like that. She... it was that boyfriend of hers. Aaron. Bella said he put her on a diet and would bully her into following it. She left him about four and a half months ago." He looked at me in shock.

"He did what? But Renee and Phil must have known-" I shook my head again.

"No they didn't give a fuck. They were so focused on each other that she could have wasted away to nothing and they wouldn't have been any wiser. She lived in that house, at eighty pounds. Can you believe that? Almost twenty pounds ago and they were clueless. But if I had have just insisted she come here I would have seen it. I could have prevented it... all of this." I bowed my head and leaned my elbows on my trunk. Carlisle stayed quiet for a few minutes. We stood there in silence until Emmett came walking out to join us.

"Look, Charlie, I'm sorry if I caused you any problems but, I know you understand I did what I needed to do." He told me sincerely. I looked to him and smiled.

"Boy, you made me so proud today. I know Bella is safe with you. I trust you, and I appreciate what you did for her." I meant it too. Looking at him now I knew. I saw that glint in his eyes when I spoke of Bella. He probably didn't know what it meant but, I did. He was slowly falling for my daughter. Now, as a father, one would think I would be defensive and protective. But, after the loyalty that young man showed to my family today, there was no doubt in my mind that my baby could find no one better.

"I...owe you an apology Emmett." Carlisle finally spoke. I looked to him and to Emmett. Emmett looked a little confused as well.

"Well, I thought Renee was a good mom. I thought that... she cared for Bella and there was just a typical teen-parent ongoing feud between them. I was wrong... Charlie. I'm very sorry I underestimated your daughter. She is a strong girl. But you do know that I need to set up an appointment with Bella to ensure her health and safety. I need blood tests and to sit her down and make sure she is alright from the ongoing abuse. Is that alright by you?" I looked into Carlisle's eyes and knew he had her best interests at heart. This was more than just a patient abuse case to him too. This hit close to home for him because of Emmett. Father to father, I knew he was a friend to me and mine. That was why I chose to confide in him. He knew what Bella meant to Emmett. Any man that had ever experienced love could tell.

"Get the all clear from Bella and I fully support it. I'll try to get her to open up but, she's a closed book sometimes." He nodded in understanding.

"Well, I can't say anything but...Isabella opens up to me about a lot...and I really think... by looking at her state now...she might need some help... soon." I looked at Emmett and couldn't help but worry. I nodded to the pair and walked back up to the house. When I reached it, I stepped into the living room and saw Bella sitting in the same place she was in before, with the same expression on her face. She looked so...drained. I needed her to stay healthy.

"Hey Bells, how about I take you home?" I asked kneeling in front of her. She looked into my eyes and I found I was looking into brown eyes. This may not sound unusual but... it was devastating. She looked hollow and defeated. Her eyes were always so filled with light and amusement. They were lively and determined. These were not my Bella's eyes. Bella's eyes could show you her heart and soul. These were lifeless brown eyes. I watched as she nodded and began to move from her spot on the couch. I stood up as she did and watched her make her way around the couch to the door. Emmett had just walked in and she stole his attention right away. I saw that look in his eyes again. I knew Bella would need some help getting out to the car, but I waited.

Bella stumbled, walking toward the door on a floor rug and I saw Jasper jump from his spot in the corner of the room with Alice to help her. Emmett was closer though, and set her upright. Bella stepped back from him looking to him in shock. I was holding my breath. Abused women generally don't like men to get close, and Emmett had touched her. He looked at her as well and took a step back, extending his hand. I watched as Bella looked at it in what appeared to be surprise. He made no move to console her or help her, just simply kept his hand held out to her. She looked up at his face and I could see a slight tremble in her actions as if she was unsure of herself. Everyone's eyes were now on them, but it appeared as though they were oblivious of this, their silent conversation of trust the only thing on their minds. This was the time that really showed how strong their bond was.

If Bella let Emmett help her, she felt safe with him. After what she had just gone through, most women wouldn't want anyone to touch them, which is why I was hesitant to help. I didn't want to force anything. Bella took another glance at his hand and I heard a slight whimper. She took a step towards him and he immediately wrapped his arms around her and gave her a hug. She almost disappeared into him given their size difference. He gave me a pained look and began guiding Bella out to the car.

"I don't want to overwhelm her right now, no visitors tonight please. Call the house tomorrow and if she is up to it anyone is welcome. Thank you again." I said with a nod and another handshake with Carlisle. I then walked out to my cruiser and saw Bella sitting in the back and Emmett waiting beside the car for me.

"I'm sorry Charlie, I just can't leave her..." I nodded and patted his arm, opening my door.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Climb in." He nodded as well and climbed into the back beside Bella. In my rear-view mirror I saw her lean against him, clearly exhausted. He rested his head on hers carefully, knowing her injuries. I sighed as I started the car. I was just glad she would let him in. Hopefully he could take the defeat out of her sad, brown eyes.

* * *

**Hey guys, just a short, sweet chapter from Charlie. I don't consider this an update just because of how short it is but I really didn't want to lose Charlie from the story. I feel his point of view is important so here is a little inside look into his mind. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	15. Getting Reacquainted

**Chapter 15: Getting Reacquainted**

* * *

**Emmett POV**

As I stood there with my hand held out to Isabella, I wasn't sure what to think. I knew she was mad at me, why wouldn't she be? I really messed up this time. After filling her ears about Jake and then having her catch me...you know...with Jessica...I knew I didn't deserve to have her forgive me so easily. I seemed so hypocritical. I just wanted to be close to her right now. I looked at Isabella. She looked pretty beat up. Her forehead had three stitches in it, and her lip had finally stopped bleeding and had started to swell. She had a black eye still darkening and her eyes were red and puffy from crying. She was shaking slightly, probably from her nervous system being a complete wreck. She somehow looked even smaller than she did before. She had put on weight yes, but she still had a long way to go, and her current state only made her seem more fragile. She looked at my outstretched hand, and finally up to my face. She looked so lost and it killed me. Her eyes began to glaze over with unshed tears and I wanted nothing more than to hug her. I knew though that she needed to come to me, I didn't want to scare her. My size is intimidating to the average person, but now she seemed broken, I wasn't sure if she was comfortable around me…I didn't even want to think it…but I knew my size would remind her of Aaron.

I looked into her sad eyes and she only seemed to be half there. She looked down to her feet and took a glance up to my hand. Her face fell and she whimpered. I saw all of her defences fall and she weakened. She took a stumbled step forward and I took that as my cue. I couldn't hold off any longer. I closed the space and wrapped her in my arms. She shook slightly and I threw a glance to Charlie to make sure he was alright with someone else taking control and he seemed relieved that she had responded. I began to guide her out to the car and just couldn't help but decide that I wasn't leaving her.

"Isabella, I'm coming home with you, I'm not leaving you alone." She didn't say anything just allowed me to keep guiding her to her dad's cruiser. I felt myself getting angry at the sight of it. He had put his hands on my Isabella, and he hadn't even begun to regret it. She stopped at the back door behind the driver's seat and wouldn't go any further. I didn't blame her, I wouldn't want to walk to the passenger's side either after what she had encountered. I opened her door for her and waited outside the car for Charlie. He came out soon enough and looked at me standing beside his car. I knew he would let me stay with her, but I was polite. He gave me the go ahead and seemed happy to have me joining them.

Charlie was like a second father to me. Their house was a home away from home, I always felt welcome. I looked down to Isabella as she put her head on my shoulder and I gently placed my head on hers. She shook slightly still, it broke my heart. I couldn't imagine how Charlie and Jasper must feel. She was blood to them. I wanted to see how Charlie was holding up, but the silence was something I didn't want to break right now. I was content just holding onto her, gently, but protectively.

As I sat on the couch watching TV with Charlie, I thought about the day. When Dylan called me and mentioned Aaron I was terrified. And when I saw Aaron yelling at her... I couldn't believe it. She never mentioned his size before. I was amazed she had warmed up to me so easily, we were damn near the same size. We were quite similar really, and that thought scared me a little. We were both huge, football player build. He had light features like blonde hair and blue eyes, and I had dark features…but I had the same blue eyes. And I liked to think I was nothing like him personality-wise. Though, I did hurt her and made her question our friendship. I looked over at Charlie and he seemed to be in his own world.

When we got Isabella home she let me guide her to her room.

* * *

"_Isabella? Would you like something to eat? Do you want to shower?" I asked her as she stood beside her bed. She seemed to be deep into her thoughts, though she was looking at my shirt. She didn't reply. _

"_Would you like to change and climb into bed?" Again, I got no response. She merely sat down on her bed and continued to stare into space. I took that as answer enough and grabbed one of her dad's old shirts from her dresser. I placed the shirt beside her on her bed and she didn't move. She simply sat there._

"_I'm going to be just outside the door okay? Get changed and I'll come back. I'll give you a few minutes." I got no sign of life from her at all. I hung my head and walked out the door, closing it behind me. It had been ten minutes and I hadn't heard any movement coming from her bedroom. I knocked on the door gently and opened it slowly. There she was, sitting in the same spot, staring at the same spot on the wall. I frowned slightly._

"_Isabella? Why didn't you change?" No reply._

"_Are you alright?" Nothing._

"_Do you not want to sleep?" She looked at my face, examining my features yet not looking at my eyes._

"_Isabella, I need some kind of response from you hun...do you...need help?" I asked hesitantly. She looked at my eyes instantly. Her wall was back. She leaned to the side and winced. I understood, she was too sore to get dressed. I nodded to myself and took a breath. I knelt down in front of her, not touching her._

"_If you would like some help I will help you. It's no problem. I just need to know you want my help, can you stand up if you would like me to get you changed?" She sat in her place for a few seconds, looking again at my features. Slowly, she stood and I backed up a little bit, standing even slower. I knew I would be a lot taller than her and didn't want to intimidate her. _

"_I won't look, I promise." She stood in front of me staring at my chest, occasionally blinking. I looked down to her white jacket...thing. it had spots of blood on it and I held back a sigh. I slowly took it off her shoulders and it fell loosely from her arms. I put it on the bed and turned to her again. _

"_Can you lift your arms for me?" She attempted this, but groaned at the motion. She seemed so sore. _

"_No, no, no, it's okay. We will do it another way, it's alright." I told her trying to sooth her. I looked at the straps and they seemed to fit her fairly loosely as well. _

"_Here, work with me alright?" I gently took the braided straps in my large hands and tried to bring them down around her shoulders. They reached without stretching them, which I was thankful for, though it had blood on it too, so there wasn't much point in trying to save it, but ive heard of ways to get out blood stains. I took a silent breath and brought the straps down further and it slumped down her arms, down her front to her waist. I tried hard not to look. Of all the times I had dreamt or thought about undressing Isabella, I never thought it would be like this. Unfortunately, I couldn't help myself. The giant purple bruise on her ribs caught my eye. It rested right underneath her strapless, tan bra and stretched about four inches across her ribs and was almost three inches down her stomach. No wonder she was so sore. I tried very hard to not focus on it. I didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. I grabbed the shirt and gently put it over her head. I didn't want to press against her stitches. _

"_Okay I just need you to help me with your arms. Just a little bit okay? ...there you go...careful..." She slightly lifted her arms up one by one and I slid them into the arm holes for her. She was in pain, I could tell. I was so angry...she didn't deserve this. She seemed so lost. She was fully behind her wall now, and I didn't know how hard it would be to break through it. _

"_Would you like me to stay with you? Or would you like me to leave..." I wasn't expecting a response at this point so when she didn't look at me I decided I better give her some time. I nodded to her._

"_Look, I'll give you some time but I'm right downstairs with your dad. If you need anything... anything at all. Please come get me?" I pulled her sheets back for her and she looked at them. I stood by her door watching her for a moment. She sat on her bed slowly and moaned slightly as she laid herself down, facing the window. I closed the door and gave her space._

* * *

"She will be okay. She has to be...right?" I asked Charlie, finally breaking the silence. We had been sitting here for the last two hours. We were more like space fillers for one another so neither of us needed to sit alone for now. He looked over to me after a few moments and sighed.

"Yes, she will be alright. She just needs us." He told me confidently, though I could see the hesitation on his face.

"She won't speak... she hasn't said a word since we left Jasper's. I was talking to her... she wouldn't reply..." He went to reply when we heard movement coming from upstairs. I heard Isabella's door open. She walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Soon after, we heard the water start running. She was taking a shower.

"Well, that's a good sign. At least she's moving around." He told me quietly. He then stood up and sighed again.

"Well kid. Let's have a beer." I looked at him with slight humour in my eyes.

"A beer? Well I don't know... I've never had one before." He snorted at me and walked into the kitchen. I followed.

"Bull. Come on, we need to relax and cut the tension out of here. She will never come around if we don't just relax and create a soothing atmosphere." I smiled slightly.

"And alcohol is the answer? Tisk tisk Chief Duck." He laughed at me and shook his head.

"Shut it and have some vitamin R." I opened it and took a swig. Good beer. We tried to fill the time by talking about football, baseball... pretty much any sport. We both were inwardly waiting for the shower to shut off. Would she come down here? Or retreat to her room? I really hoped she would come down, there was no way I could _not_ be beside her tonight. I knew I was going to have a problem being around her and giving into the need to be close to her. But I needed to be there for my best friend, now more than ever. I would simply deal with it. After what seemed like forever, we heard the water shut off and I looked at the clock. She had been in the shower for half an hour.

"Part fish, I'm telling you." I told him when I saw him glance at the clock too. I was hoping she was able to get dressed alright. I could picture her wincing and groaning and fought to keep my temper down. I just prayed that she came down the stairs. We kept talking and after another ten minutes the bathroom door opened, but we didn't hear any footsteps. After another minute I heard her descending the stairs slowly. I couldn't help my head from shooting over to the doorway and within a few seconds she was there. Charlie looked up as well and she just stood there, unmoving, in silence.

"Hey baby, how are you feeling?" She stood there a few seconds longer before she actually spoke in a very small voice.

"I'm okay." As I looked at her I couldn't help but think of how beautiful she was. Don't get me wrong, she was a mess. Stitches in her forehead and lip, a black eye, and a slightly darker eye...her hair was still wet and hung down her back in wet waves. She was wearing her dad's old shirt and a pair of green pj shorts. She had no makeup on now, and her eyes were red and puffy. _'She's been crying.'_ I thought to myself as I let myself stare. Charlie walked over to her and stopped about two feet short.

"If you need anything sweetie, I'm here okay? And so is Emmett, we both only want what is best for you." She looked at me and nodded slowly.

"I'm...going to go up to bed. I'm just a knock away alright?" He looked to me and I nodded. With a smile to Isabella he left out the doorway and was soon climbing the stairs. The kitchen fell silent and I wasn't sure what to say to her. She didn't seem to really want much company at the moment.

"Uh...the chief and I were going to buy a movie off Payperview... but he's gone to bed. Did you want to..." I trailed off not sure of her reaction. She had been comfortable with me after the incident, but she was in slight shock. She has had some time to think things through and I wasn't sure what she thought of me right now. The last time we spoke was on the stairs at Jasper's party.

"What movie?" She asked me in her small voice, so unlike her.

"Well, we haven't picked a movie yet. How about you go check what's playing and I'll make us a snack?" She looked at me for a moment longer before giving me a slight nod and leaving to the living room. _'At least she's speaking to me.'_ I thought as I popped some popcorn and grabbed two Dr. Pepper's from the fridge. Once the popcorn was finished I headed back into the living room to find Isabella flipping through the movies on TV.

"So, what are the options?" I asked her as I sat on the couch. She had sat down on the chair which I could kind of understand. She looked surprised to see me, she must have been spacing out. She cleared her throat and stumbled over her words.

"Uh... w-well. There is...Astro Boy, The Blind Side, Where The Wild Things Are, The Boondock Saints II: All Saints Day and Saw 6." I nodded as I watched her flip through them all. I had only seen a few of them.

"Your call Isabella." I told her gently with a smile. She nodded slightly and chose Where The Wild Things Are. I reached over and put her drink in front of her so she didn't have to get up. She looked very uncomfortable sitting in the chair. She was probably still sore. She winced a few times and I looked over to her.

"Hey... how are you feeling?" She looked over to me briefly.

"I'm fine..." I sighed slightly.

"Isabella...I know you're not. Look, if there is anything you want to talk about or say to me...you can. I completely understand. Please...I just want us to be normal again." The previews had just started on the TV but I didn't care, I just wanted her to tell me how wrong I was and to make her forgive me so we could talk about today. She looked to the TV and back to me. She touched the stitched on her forehead slightly and sighed.

"Look, I can't be mad at you. But you tried to keep me from Jake and that's not right. He didn't deserve to have you bash on him the way you did..." Her voice was quiet and she wouldn't make eye contact. I stood up and moved to kneel on the floor in front of her.

"I know, I'm so sorry. Look...I don't know why I did it. I hate Jessica. She's annoying and tasteless and she has no class... I was a real idiot and I just had too much to drink. Please, is there any way you can forgive me?" She finally looked at me and sighed quietly.

"Well...I think you owe Jake an apology. He was pretty offended..." I nodded immediately.

"Of course... I will tomorrow. Look, you have to know that the way I acted...I don't sleep around…I mean…I've had my share of fun but…I mean…I don't act like that anymore…" I didn't know why, but I had a huge problem with her thinking that I would sleep with anyone that would put out. I used to have my fun... occasionally. But I just didn't see the point now. Why would I spend pointless time with dumb girls that I don't even like... when I know how enjoyable time is when it's spent hanging out with someone like Isabella.

"It's alright...you don't have to explain yourself to me..." She looked down to her hands and I put my larger ones around them.

"No, Isabella please...that isn't me. I promise you." She looked back into my eyes and she smiled slightly, nodding. She winced as she took a deep breath and I squeezed her hands.

"Come on, come sit with me and we will watch the movie." I told her with a smile. She looked a little hesitant, which bothered me a tad... but stood up with me just the same. We settled into the couch and started paying attention as the movie started. Isabella was sitting about a foot away from me on the couch, which I could understand. I didn't want to overwhelm her with contact. She was talking to me now, and she was hanging out with me. That's all I needed. _'For now…no! Don't think of her that way!'_

During the movie I couldn't help but get distracted by my best friend sitting beside me. She looked like she was in rough shape. Her stitches, swelling and bruising reminded me of the horrible day she had endured. She was still beautiful though. Her hair had dried in those beautiful waves down her back and around her shoulders. She was wearing no makeup, and her skin was still flawless. There was hardly any way to see her body under her clothing because she was still so tiny, and yet I knew I was still attracted to her. Beautiful wasn't even the right word to describe her, but I didn't know if I could come up with any word that could possibly do her justice. As I was secretly watching her, she started to fidget and move as if trying to get comfortable. She began to wince though, and I knew what I was going to say wasn't a good idea, but I thought of her comfort.

"Hey, hey," I whispered to her. "Come here." I moved to sit in the right corner of the couch and extended my arms to her. She looked at me uncertainly at first.

"It's okay, it's just me Isabella." I smiled to her and she slowly moved toward me. I helped her lean into me and even though she was laying on my chest watching the movie, she was tense. I needed her to feel comfortable. I wasn't sure why, but I wasn't happy unless she felt comfortable with me again. I couldn't believe that strange feeling was still here...I would need to just talk to someone about it. I obviously couldn't come up with a good enough solution on my own. I gently placed my hand on her arm and completely relaxed my body. If I was tense she would be even more nervous. She froze for a moment at the sudden movement, but she soon started to relax a little more. She shifted slightly so she was laying more on her side with her right arm under her head on my chest, facing the TV. I wrapped my arm around her left side and she settled into me even more. She seemed to be slowly warming up to me again, which made me feel a bit better. I knew I could always protect her as long as she would let me in.

* * *

I wasn't sure what time it was when I woke up. The movie had finished and the screen was asking us to purchase the new movie that had come on next. I looked around me and saw the clock, three in the morning. I looked down and Isabella had fallen asleep on my chest. I smiled instantly and inwardly scolded myself. I couldn't get too close. I needed to get this feeling under wraps first. I shifted slightly and manoeuvred my arms under Isabella's back and knees. I knew I had enough strength to just lift her up with me and wouldn't drop her. The trick was making it smooth enough so I wouldn't hurt her. I stood slowly and managed to not wake her up. I took her upstairs and placed her in her already unmade bed. I covered her up and looked at her for a moment. She looked so at peace while she slept that I had to smile again. I sighed and turned to the door. I didn't know if she would be comfortable with me sleeping in her bed with her yet, and I didn't want to wake her. But I heard a small, tired voice as the floorboard creaked at the door.

"Emmett...where are you going?" I turned to look at her and she was laying down facing me. I couldn't see her face though, there was barely any light from the moon coming through her window. There was only the light from the little plug in light in the hallway.

"I'm going down to bed, go to sleep Isabella." I told her softly. I heard her groan and saw her form sitting up in her bed.

"Hey, hey, lay down...why are you getting up?" I asked her in a whisper as I walked over to her bed. She stayed sitting up, watching me.

"But, why aren't you sleeping here?" She asked me. She sounded half asleep still and I sat down on her bed.

"Are you sure?" She grabbed my arm and pulled on it slightly as she laid back down with a wince. I smiled slightly and took a deep breath.

"Alright, I won't go anywhere Isabella. I'm right here." I told her softly as I moved to the window side of the bed. I kept my clothes on because I felt it was probably for the best and got under the covers with her. She groaned again as she moved to nuzzle into my side.

"Easy Isabella... here." I moved closer to her and she seemed to melt into me. I heard her yawn and then she was out. I cuddled into her and heard her sigh. I smiled again just happy things were working out so naturally. I decided I would talk to Jasper about what I was feeling when it came to the beautiful girl laying beside me.

I knew now was not the time to worry about that though. I just wanted to relax and enjoy the moment I was spending with my best friend right now, because I didn't know what tomorrow would bring for her.

* * *

**That took longer than expected guys, I'm sorry! I am back on track... hope you like it! R&R!**


	16. He Has Been The One

**Chapter 16: He Has Been The One**

* * *

**Charlie POV**

I couldn't help but snicker at the sight. I went into Bella's room after I woke up to check on her and found a sight that most fathers would get angry about, but this was a different story. I trusted Emmett with my daughter. I opened the bedroom door and there was Emmett curled around Bella like a giant blanket. To top it off, he was smiling like a little girl and Bella was almost disappearing into his side. I was just glad she let him comfort her. This was a sign of good progress. It was only seven in the morning so I didn't wake them. I went downstairs and scribbled a note out to Bella and Emmett letting them know that I was heading down to the Res after work. I knew Bella was in good hands with Emmett.

* * *

**Emmett POV**

Once again, I dreamt of Isabella. This time though, I was at dinner with her and Jasper, and I protected her from Aaron. When I woke up though, I realized that I didn't know exactly what had happened at that party and what brought on the fight. What brought him to put his hands on her in front of everyone? Why was he there? I would have to try to work it in sometime soon. I was thinking about whether or not she would even want to talk today, when I felt her stirring in my arms. She groaned a little trying to stretch but she only got tangled up in my arms and legs. I started to chuckle.

"What are you doing you door knob?" I asked her in a mock voice. She looked up to meet my gaze and laughed trying to untangle herself. I smiled and shifted out of her way. She stretched a little more and relaxed into the bed with a sigh.

"How are you feeling today? Your swelling has gone down a bit..." She nodded slightly. I was starting to think she wasn't speaking to me again, not that I could judge her. How many times have I gotten myself beat up by someone four times my size? Who was to say how she should act, or if it should be consistent? I gave her a few more moments to see if she would reply. I was about to try a new topic when I heard her voice.

"Yeah...I can feel that..." She put her hand to her lips and felt around for swelling. "But I bet the bruising is just starting isn't it." She more-so stated rather than asked. I tilted my head down to her to look at her face. She looked up and I gently brought my hand up to her cheek and ran my thumb around her black eye.

"Yeah...you're pretty bruised up, but it will fade." I told her with a smile. She nodded slightly and sighed. I took my hand away and gave her a questioning look.

"What?" I asked her. She looked at me for a moment and began to mumble like she always does. I inwardly felt a little ...well I'm not sure what it was... when she shifted to curl into my side.

"I dunno...I just... well...it's a little depressing I guess. How can I go out in public without people asking me what happened? How can I go to work..." I nodded and put my arms around her, resting my head on hers.

"Well...then take some time off. I'll call anyone...go anywhere...tell anyone anything. No problem. I've got your back beautiful." I told her with a wink. She smiled up at me and I knew that I would do anything for the girl I held in my arms. This was a dangerous feeling. I wasn't sure how to handle it, but I felt I needed to embrace it. I needed her to be happy.

"And what would you tell them?" She asked, still smiling. I shrugged with a nervous smile. I obviously had no idea what I would say...I still didn't know what had happened.

"You want the story don't you?" She teased with a laugh and a slight nudge. I smiled and shrugged again.

"You do! It's killing you, you want to ask me so badly what exactly happened." I laughed and hid my face in her hair. I couldn't believe the reaction she was getting from me. I never get bashful. She just knew me all too well. She laughed and sighed, adjusting herself so she was semi – propped up on her elbow facing me. I knew what she was about to do and I just couldn't get close enough. I just felt like I needed to protect her. I propped myself up on my right arm and faced her as well. I stayed quiet waiting for her to talk.

"I'm sure you didn't think I would bring it up... but I don't have any secrets from you. And...I...I just can't do stuff like this alone anymore...you know?" She was staring down at her hands and I put my hand on hers.

"Hey now, it's me. I wouldn't ever make you do anything alone. I'm always there..." I told her. She looked up and sighed again.

"Okay...so...Jasper and I got to his place and apparently, my surprise from Renee and Phil was Aaron. They thought we broke up when I moved to Forks or something. I don't know...they never pay much attention. Anyway... I convinced Jasper and my dad to just act like they knew nothing for my sake, which wasn't easy. It was so strange seeing him Emmett. He hasn't changed. Still the same innocent looking guy, still huge...he seemed so happy though. He kind of seemed like the old Aaron... the one I couldn't get enough of. I don't know...the real him was still in there though. He wasn't happy that I had put on weight, that was clear to me... but I'm sure that he had everyone else in the house fooled. Besides Jasper and my dad of course." She paused and looked back down to her hands. It was weird hearing her talk about him now. I could put a face to him... a physical form to him...I did not like this part. Being able to picture that huge guy with Isabella…I wonder how I look beside her... She continued after a few moments.

"He is such a good liar... ugh... you should have seen him Emmett. So smooth and suave in front of everyone... it's disgusting really... but so, I hung out with Dill most of the time and then we all ate... and somehow I ended up in the kitchen alone with him. He was helping me clean up the plates I broke I think..." She looked deep in thought by this point. I was aching to know what happened in that kitchen. Had he touched her? Did he insult her? Did I need to fly to Phoenix and kick his ass all over again? I gave her time to think and she got up from her bed slowly and walked over to some clothing on her desk chair. She knelt down and picked up a pair of shorts, which I recognized from her outfit the day before. She reached into the pocket and took out a piece of white folded paper. She stood by her desk and slowly unfolded the paper and stared at it. I noticed then that it was a picture.

* * *

**Bella POV**

"...He apologized... He stood in the kitchen with me and said he was sorry...that he missed me..." I was now unsure of why I was so okay with telling him this story. Thinking back to the moment in the kitchen was terrifying…because I had fallen for it. I looked at the picture and fought back tears.

"He said that he wanted me back." I told Emmett. I just stood there thinking about looking into his blue eyes...feeling is large hands on my own...

I jumped instantly when I felt a hand on mine. I looked up and saw Emmett looking guilty. I hadn't even heard him stand up or walk over to me. I looked up into his eyes nervously. Blue eyes.

I wasn't sure what I had been expecting...he wasn't Aaron. These eyes were innocent…caring. So soft and truthful. I stuttered for a few moments until he spoke.

"Isabella...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you...you know I would never hurt you." I looked from the picture to his face and back. I knew he wasn't Aaron. I knew he wouldn't hurt me. I had certain doubts though about what could be going through Emmett's head.

"What did you say to him?" He asked me as I stood there. He slowly brought his hand up and touched my hand. I felt my nerves begin to tense at the contact. I wasn't sure if that was because of the question... being touched...or because he still gave me butterflies. Regardless, it bothered me all of a sudden. I sighed.

"W-well... I wasn't sure what to say..." I told him staring at the picture. He stood closer to my side to look at the picture. He snarled and took it from me, walking to sit on the bed.

"Isabella...you look so different..." He looked from the picture to me. He shook his head closing his eyes. He brought his hand up to his face and rubbed in out of clear frustration.

"What did he do to you..." He said, more-so to himself. I felt myself shrink back a little. I knew I was too skinny...but it hurt a little hearing it from Emmett. I inwardly became very self- conscious about my weight. I realized that I had put my arms around my waist.

"You were saying..." He said quietly, still looking at the picture. I took a breath and thought about how much Emmett had helped me and believed in me. I couldn`t let my heart get in the way of friendship. He wanted the best for me, I knew he did. Whether or not he would ever be attracted to me was not something I should be focusing on right now. I continued slowly.

"I...well I wasn't sure what to say. He was so convincing... He asked me to move back to Phoenix…he even…" I stopped, thinking about the conversation. He looked to me softly.

"He what Isabella?" I sat down and closed my eyes, remembering that first week.

"He told me that he…he still has my scarf. I left it at his sisters a long time ago…but he…he still has it. said it smells like me…" I trailed off thinking about what that made me feel. It made me feel wanted…I shook my head. No. I can't think like that…I need to stay focused. I can't miss him. I cleared my throat and continued.

" I – uh... I did some thinking and ultimately decided going back to him would be a bad choice. When I told him that I couldn't do it he tried to guilt me into agreeing like he always used to do...he didn't think I would turn him down and resist. He got...a-angry..." I began to choke back tears. I would not cry. Would not. I wouldn't look to Emmett. I could feel his eyes on me now though and not the picture.

"He...w-well he began t-to yell... and call me...names...but...I stood up to him..." I took long pauses to breathe throughout my words to try to stay composed. I didn't want to say anything else. I just didn't want to talk about it anymore. He got mad and I stood up to him. That was it. That was what I wished. I stood up to him and he never put his hands on me...it never escalated. I hadn't said it aloud...therefore it never happened. I looked around my room to where my floor length mirror hung on the back of my door. I didn't want to look in a mirror. I couldn't stand the marks that proved it happened. Proved_ he _happened. I knew Emmett was waiting for me to continue but I kept my head down. I noticed a scratch on my left hand when I started to fidget. I then looked a little further up and saw a small bruise on my arm. _'The rocks on the ground...'_ I thought. I looked back to Emmett who was watching me with sympathy in his eyes. I looked down to my chair where my clothing hung off the end. The blood marks on my shirt... I closed my eyes tightly and took a deep breath.

"And...I guess that is when you got there... he just can't handle not getting his way..." I kept my eyes down at the little bruise I had discovered.

"Isabella...if I had have been there...I never would have let him-"

"No Emmett. I'm glad you weren't there." I told him confidently. He looked at me half surprised. I sighed, wiping away a stray tear that managed to get by.

"I don't want you to have contact with that part of my life. Don't get me wrong...I appreciate what you did for me... but some things just shouldn't mesh. You... everyone here...you are all my present...he is my past..."

* * *

**Emmett POV**

"And your future?" I asked her. _'WHAT?!'_ I couldn't believe I asked her that. Why would I care...why would I ask... _'Because you want to be her future.'_ Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait. That didn't make any sense. We are friends. Nuff said. Emmett Cullen does NOT do relationships. Period. I hoped that she wouldn't take it the way it sounded in my head.

"I...well I'm not sure..." She looked at me sceptically. Again, I had to fight to not grow nervous. Maybe I was coming down with something?

"I guess... the future is a surprise. I just know that I was happy here... and then he showed up and ruined it. Now he has mixed with everyone. He brought my past and personally showed it in living colour to everyone I care about. I just...don't want to deal with it." I nodded and sat beside her on the bed. She leaned into my side and I fought off the smile forming on my face as I put my arm around her shoulders.

"Hey now. You don't need to worry. You are still our Isabella...that will never change. You trusted us with your weight problem and you can trust us with this. No worries okay?" She smiled slightly and nodded. She looked back to the picture in my hand as I heard the phone ring. I looked to the clock, 10:00am. I stood up and handed her the picture as I hurried down to the kitchen to grab the phone.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Emmett went to grab the phone and I looked at the picture he had left. I picked up the photo and finally let a tear fall. How dare he do this to me. I looked ahead of me to the mirror hanging off my door. I looked awful. This was because of him. He does nothing but destroy me. I let more tears fall at the sight of me. I angrily ripped the photo in half. I did this again and again and again until it was nothing but little pieces on my floor. I wanted no memory of him. None. I looked around my room and was greeted with memories of Forks. I had pictures of Alice and I up... an Arizona Cardinals jersey on my wall that Will had sent me...flowers from my dad in a vase on my desk... a closet full of clothing from various shopping trips with Alice...I had happy memories. I laid back on my bed carefully. My ribs still hurt but the pain was getting easier to get used to. I knew I needed to just relax. I was surrounded by people that love me. It would all be alright. I was more worried about how I felt about this Emmett thing.

I had been so sure I felt something for him before I saw him with Jessica. I still know that there is something there...but did I want it to be there? I sighed as I thought about it. I knew it didn't matter either way. I couldn't do anything about it regardless. As much as I insisted that I was okay, I know I am still sick. I had planned on talking it over with Alice but I didn't think I needed to now. What I needed was to work on myself. I couldn't care if he was attracted to me, I couldn't care if he felt anything for me or not. I just needed to put it all to the back of my mind and be happy with being his friend. I just needed things to be normal and I needed to be happy. I needed Emmett.

He has been the one I turn to. He has been the one that I share most of my time with. He has been there through it all. I don't even know how many times he has stayed in my bed with me...and been a perfect gentleman. He has always been that person... that best friend. I couldn't let some stupid feelings ruin that, not when I needed his friendship right now. I smiled slightly, finally content. I would be happy as long as I had him in my life. I heard him clear his throat in my doorway. I looked over to him. He held the cordless phone in his hand.

"Isabella, Jasper wants to know if you are up for some company today?" I smiled more. Jasper. Another piece of my Forks puzzle. I felt awful for ruining his birthday, I really wanted to see him.

"Of course, just tell him to give us an hour or so?" He nodded and began talking to Jasper again as he walked toward me laying on the bed. I turned onto my stomach carefully and he sat beside me. He started gently rubbing my back. He gave the best massages. I smiled again as I relaxed.

"Yeah she is up for it man... for sure...yeah I'll pitch in when you get here...get a few...anything but anchovies. Alright I'll see you in an hour ish?... Sure... okay see you then...bye." I heard him hang up the phone and opened my eyes. I saw him lay to lean on his arm while he rubbed my back.

"Feeling any better?" I smiled and nodded. I just needed to stay positive and try to keep it simple. I had almost forgotten all that Dill had taught me. Simple is the key...and simple is Emmett. He just makes it easy to adapt...he has been that person...the one that you're just drawn to.

"Emmett?" I asked him turning my head to face him. He smiled softly back at me.

"Yes Isabella?" He replied.

"Promise me you won't go anywhere? Promise me that...this will get easier and I'll always have you as my best friend?" He smiled wide.

"I don't just promise you." He held out his pinky and I smiled so big that it hurt my stitches. I sat up and hooked my pinky with his.

"Things will get easier...I will always be here for you, I will always be your best friend. I pinky swear promise."

* * *

**Hellooooo... I cut this one a little short. There was more that I wanted to put into this chapter but I decided it was too important to do while this tired! Here is some Bella/Emmett moments. I tried to close off Bella's feelings in this chapter to keep it simple for now. Enjoy! R&R!**


	17. It's Love

**Chapter 17: It's Love**

* * *

**Jasper POV**

I sat here sitting on the couch next to Bella. She looked awful. The bruising had gotten worse...the stitches...at least the swelling had gone down. I looked to Alice sulking inwardly at Bella's choice of movie for us to rent and bring, the new Star Trek movie. That was what was so great about Bella. She could be a complete girl sometimes, but still fit in well with the guys. Poor Alice. She was sitting on the chair and had decided about five minutes ago to do her nails. I then turned my attention to Emmett who was sitting on the floor in front of the couch. He had seemed reluctant to move too far from Bella, which I could kind of understand. Apparently he had stayed the night here with her last night, that shocked me a little. I looked down to Bella laying with her head on a pillow in my lap. I was playing with her hair, it always calmed her down. She was watching the movie peacefully, texting her friend Will occasionally. I was still in awe about that too. She actually knew Will Fraser. That completely blew my mind.

But back to Bella. I was a little worried. She had hardly eaten yesterday, I was sure she hadn't eaten yet today, and she still hadn't touched the pizza Alice and I had brought here for lunch. I could only hope that she was holding out for dinner. I would have to talk to Emmett about watching her closely for the next few days...although I was sure that wouldn't be a problem. He kept sneaking glances at Bella that would appear as the occasional stretch or adjustment. Usually whenever her phone would go off.

"So...how long is this movie again?" Alice asked the room. Emmett and I laughed and Bella gave a slight giggle.

"Oh Alice...just watch Chris Pine and the movie will fly by." Bella told her. I looked to who she was referring to on the screen. I wasn't the jealous type so I had to laugh. She really knew her audience. Bella laughed lightly and I poked her in the arm.

"Ooooh! Chriiiis! You're soooo gorgeous!" I mocked in my best girlie voice. Bella turned her head to look at me and mock punched my chest. I laughed and gave her a little hug and looked to Emmett and Alice laughing. The way Emmett looked at her... I recognized that look. That was the look Alice used to give me before we got together. That was the look I was sure that I gave Alice when I thought I'd never get her. I smiled inwardly as he watched Bella secretly. She had just answered a text message and her face had lit right up.

"What's got you all giddy Bella?" Alice asked her with a wink. Bella laughed and shrugged it off. She glanced up at me and gave me the ol' Swan mischievous look. I lifted her up from under the arms and propped her up against me with my arms around her. Alice looked over and smiled. She loved Bella so much, she couldn't wait until we got here to see that Bella was alright. The last time we had seen her she was being helped out of the house with fresh stitches and her face was quite swollen. She was in her own little world. When we got here today, she was a little quiet at first, nervous almost, standing behind Emmett using him as a shield. Thankfully, all it took was a smile from me and an extension of my arms and she was mine for the day. She wouldn't do anything without me. I missed that. As kids we were inseparable. That closeness was back as we sat on the couch together. She was telling me with only her face that she had a secret and I knew she would fill me in.

I looked to Alice and Emmett and they were watching us carefully, knowing that together we were trouble. I smiled to the both of them and turned back to the movie. I poked Bella in the arm carefully to get her attention and she put her cell phone on my leg. It was open to a message from Will.

'**I got them! I hope your friends are all excited munchkin, seven VIP tickets to the game on August 28****th**** in Phoenix. :):)'** I read the message and it took all my strength to pretend nothing had happened. I watched her as she replied to him.

'**GOD you're amazing! Thank you sooo much… they will all flip! My cousin Jasper is the only one that knows, he's jumping out of his skin as we speak. ;)' ** I chuckled at her and got the attention of Emmett and Alice again. Alice looked at me with her dazzling eyes and I couldn't help but melt into a smile back. I looked to Emmett and he was watching her phone. He seemed almost...worried. I would have to talk to him later about this. To be honest I have never seen him like this before. He really watches out for Bella though, that was obvious. I was just glad they were getting along again after the whole Jessica thing. I still needed to have a chat with him about that. Bella stirred in my arms and adjusted herself. She must have let Will go because she put her phone up on the coffee table and leaned back into me. Bella wasn't the type of person to text when she was busy with her friends so I knew she must have been doing something important. Now I knew she was scoring us amazing tickets for an Arizona football game. I thought back to the message and instantly wrapped my arms a little tighter around my cousin. It was in Phoenix. With her past...with him. I didn't dare bring it up, but I knew she would be protected. I would never let her out of my sight.

We watched the rest of the movie and by the end Bella was half asleep in my arms. Emmett turned and smiled at the sight.

"What is this Emmett...did you not let her sleep last night?" He looked at me with a look of horror at first and turned back to a typical Emmett nonchalant look on his face.

"Har, har Jazzy boy. She slept perfectly fine. But while we are on the topic, how did my sister sleep last night?" I laughed and Alice screeched from her place on the chair.

"Emmett!" Emmett ducked just in case of flying objects and Bella jumped. I laughed, but a little more softly.

"Damn it! Sorry Bella... I didn't mean to wake you." Alice said. Bella stretched and smiled.

"No, no, it's alright. Is it over?" We nodded and Bella stood up. She grabbed the two empty pizza boxes and left the third one on the coffee table for us. She disappeared into the kitchen.

"So what do you guys want to do now?" I asked. We sat there thinking for a few seconds as Bella reappeared beside me on the couch.

"Hey! What if we head into Port Angles and hit up the mini golf and a late dinner?" Alice suggested.

"Yeah that sounds like a pretty good idea. You guys in?" I turned to Emmett and Bella for approval. Emmett looked apprehensively at Bella. She looked down at her hands.

"Hey... what's wrong?" I asked her. She looked up at me and smiled slightly.

"Well...I just don't...people will stare." She ended flatly. I hadn't even thought about that. I looked to Alice who looked very sad for Bella. She snuck over to sit beside Bella on the couch.

"Hey now, don't you worry. We don't have to go anywhere! Why don't we just spend the night over at my place and we can have a camp fire and we will send the boys to pick up dinner? My parents are going out tonight and I'm sure they won't mind as long as we keep it low key." I smiled real big at Alice. I loved that idea much more. Emmett was smiling as well. Bella seemed happy and nodded.

"Yeah, that actually sounds really great. Thank you Alice." Alice gave her a hug and hopped off the couch and gently reached out for Bella's hand.

"Let's go decide what to wear!" Bella gave her an 'are you kidding?' look and I had to laugh. Alice sighed.

"I know, I know Bella. But we got some cute comfy clothing! Come on, don't take playing dress up from me." Bella laughed a bit and nodded. The two disappeared upstairs. I turned to Emmett and he rolled his eyes.

"So...who was she texting for so long." Emmett asked casually. I laughed and snatched Bella's phone off the table. I didn't want Bella's surprise to get out.

"Oh just Will." I told him with slight amusement. I wouldn't bring Jessica up here because the girls might overhear us, but I would get some alone time with him eventually. He nodded.

"Ooh...I see. I-" The sound of Bella's phone singing cut him off. Ben Harper's 'She's Only Happy In The Sun' came through her phone. I looked down and saw that Jake was messaging her. Her phone was one of those that doesn't flip open. The screen was on the front of it and I looked down and saw his message. I knew Bella wouldn't mind, we share everything anyway.

'**Bells...why did my dad just tell me that some asshole gave you stitches? What happened? Are you okay?'** I didn't reply, I just put her phone in my pocket. I looked to Emmett who was now on the couch beside me. He had read the message as well. He looked furious.

"Hey. What's up man why so tense?" I asked hesitantly. I knew Jake was the reason Bella found Emmett and Jessica together. I assumed there would be some hard feelings there.

"Just... that guy. I don't know what he's playing at but I don't trust him. And now I have to apologize to him for bashing on him to Isabella. It just seems like he's up to something. And he better not hurt her." Emmett told me. I could see where he was coming from. Jake did seem like he had something up his sleeve pointing Bella in Emmett and Jessica's direction. I thought about it for a moment.

"Hold on. You're really going to apologize?" I asked him sceptically. He nodded.

"Yeah... for Isabella." I smiled and let out a chuckle.

"What's so funny?" He asked me with a friendly push. I shook my head laughing.

"Nothing, nothing. Just find it amusing." Emmett smiled slightly and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

"Hey...I'd do anything for her." I stopped and looked at him for a moment. This I knew...but the way he said it...

"You what?" I asked him. He looked confused.

"Isabella. I would do anything to make her happy. You know what that's like." I nodded slightly. He still looked at me confused.

"What's got you so stumped?" I shrugged. I knew I was getting a bit defensive but I couldn't help it. It was my cousin.

"Well...I knew you were attracted to Bella. I knew you thought the world of her...best friends...but...Emmett...do you like Bella?" I asked him hesitantly. He instantly stood up looking shocked.

"What? No, no, no. Of course I don't, why would you ask me that?" I looked at him a little stunned.

"Well...just the way you're talking about her. It's different. I...never mind man... Sorry... I didn't mean to freak you out." I looked at him standing on the other side of the coffee table from me. He still seemed shocked at my question. I started laughing at him.

"God man, relax. You know, one day you won't think slight commitment is such a terrifying thing." I stood up and grabbed our pop cans off the table. He laughed a bit and shook his head at me.

"No way Jazz. I am single, I love being single, and I don't see that changing." A few seconds later Alice emerged from upstairs looking defeated.

"Bella insists on having another shower." She said with a laugh.

"And I'm guessing she wants to wear Bella cloths for today?" I asked her with a kiss to the side of her head. She nodded.

"Well you can't blame her there sis. She is pretty sore actually." I turned to Emmett with my arm around Alice.

"Sore? You mean her face right?" I asked.

"Well yeah but her ribs too... she has a huge bruise on her stomach."

"Whoa, what's that from?" I asked taking my arm back from Alice. I took a step toward Emmett.

"Easy man just relax. I don't know how she got it... she's alright. She's just sore, it's no big deal. Don't get too bent out of shape though okay? She doesn't respond well to it. We need to just keep tension to a minimum around her." I nodded. I hated talking about it. My poor Bella... all I could see was him grabbing her head and manhandling her and it set me off. I took a few deep breaths to relax. Then I thought for a moment.

"Hold up, Bella is showering? Didn't she shower like... two and a half hours ago?" Emmett came to that realization as well and nodded. I looked to Alice.

"I guess so...she just said she felt gross and wanted to shower." Alice informed us. Emmett sighed.

"Well guys, get comfortable." He laughed. "She will be a good half hour in there." We sat down in the living room and flipped on the TV. Alice got all excited because 'Say Yes to the Dress' was on and we let her watch it. She suffered through our movie right? About twenty –five minutes later Emmett got up from the chair and walked past Alice and I on the couch and headed up the stairs. I heard him knock on the bathroom door and mumble something to Bella.

"You know...I heard you two talking." Alice told me. I turned to her and smiled slightly.

"Did you now, you little sneak." She giggled and hit me playfully.

"Hey, I agree with you. I think he likes her too. Then again, I always have." I shook my head.

"I don't know babe, sometimes it seems like he could but...this is Emmett we are talking about here. He has never actually been in a relationship. He was with Jessica like... two days ago. I think he's just very protective of her." Alice gave me a look. I sighed.

"I know...it **really** seems like he does at times...but again. It's Emmett. He just doesn't fall for people." Alice sighed this time.

"Yeah I guess so. Wouldn't it be cute if he did though?! Awe, couldn't you just see them together? So adorable..." I laughed and gave her a soft kiss. She always saw the good in everything.

* * *

**Emmett POV**

"Isabella...you're a prune, finish up fishy!" I told her through the door and heard a muffled laugh from inside. This had become routine anymore. She usually got preoccupied with her thoughts and didn't realize how much time went by. I was headed back down the stairs when I heard Alice talking to Jasper.

"Hey, I agree with you. I think he likes her too. Then again, I always have." I halted immediately. She what?

"I don't know babe, sometimes it seems like he could but...this is Emmett we are talking about here. He has never actually been in a relationship. He was with Jessica like... two days ago. I think he's just very protective of her." I hung my head slightly. The thing with Jessica was not one of my proudest moments. Jasper was right though. So I was protective of Isabella. That didn't mean anything.

"I know...it **really** seems like he does at times...but again. It's Emmett. He just doesn't fall for people." This was true. It just wasn't me to fall for some girl and do the relationship thing. I need to be free to do what I want and not feel obligated to anyone. _'She isn't just some girl.'_ My mind told me. I shook that thought away as I heard Alice sigh.

"Yeah I guess so. Wouldn't it be cute if he did though?! Awe, couldn't you just see them together? So adorable..." I snorted at this. Emmett Cullen did not do cute. Isabella was the type of girl that could do cute. I most definitely did not. I shook my head laughing. They were crazy. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a Dr. Pepper from the fridge. I heard the water shut off upstairs and grabbed another one for Isabella. I went back into the living room.

"Dude! Off my sister!" I told Jasper as I walked in on them kissing. It wasn't anything heavy but it was funny to see them rip apart like the other was on fire. I laughed and Alice huffed at me.

"Hey jerk where's ours?" Jasper asked pointing to the pops on the table. I sat down on the chair and shot him the finger.

"In the fridge?"

"Yeah Jazz. We aren't 'Isabella' so he wouldn't bring us one." Alice said with a wink to him and a grin at me. I threw her the finger too with an obvious smile on my face. Alice got up to grab them both a drink as well. Within the next five minutes Isabella came down the stairs in a pair of black stretchy pants...kind of like yoga pants, and a purple would-be-fitted tee, if she wasn't so tiny. She came up to me holding her hairbrush in her hand and I parted my legs for her to sit in between them. I took her brush and began brushing her hair. I glanced at Jasper who was watching us with an amused look on his face.

"Oh perfect, thanks for the pop." She told me as she cracked it open. Alice came back to sit beside Jasper with two more pops.

"You're brushing her hair for her too? Well then dear brother. You do have a sensitive side." Alice told me in a mocking voice. Isabella laughed.

"Hey now...he's always a sweetheart. And I'm just really sore so he is on brushing duty." She told Alice with humour in her voice. Alice and Jasper exchanged a look and I tried hard not to snicker. I don't care what they think. I don't have feelings for anyone. I looked up from Isabella's long brown hair as she shivered.

"You alright up there?" I asked her with a hand on her side. She nodded sighing.

"Yeah I'm just cold. Don't ask why...it's beautiful outside." Jasper watched her.

"It's probably just because you're nerves are shot hun. You'll be alright, would you like this blanket?" Jasper asked her as he grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and handed it to Isabella. She thanked him and put it around herself. I finished brushing her hair and put my arm around her shoulders around the front so I could lean forward to put her brush on the table. I leaned back and she ended up leaning back as well. I easily shifted her so she would be comfortable and the four of us finished watching Alice's show. Alice and Jasper shared another look, but this time I didn't care. Isabella was happy and content so I couldn't help but smile. I thought for a minute though... _'I thought you put yourself first big guy?'_ I felt they were crazy thinking that I like Isabella...but I was okay with it momentarily as long as she was happy? That really didn't sound like Emmett Cullen to me. _'She is your best friend, you're bound to let a few things slide.' _I told myself and forced myself to pay attention to the TV.

Soon enough we were in Jasper's truck heading back to my house. Isabella had left a note for her dad and packed a bag for the night. The plan was to drop the girls off at my house and then go and pick up Chinese for dinner. It was three thirty ish and by the time we all got settled in, ordered the food, and got to eat it would be around five. Alice was all excited at the thought of having a slumber party. Our parents were having a date night, dinner and a movie. When we got to my house I helped Isabella out of the back seat where she had sat with Alice and carried her bag inside for her.

"Hey Jasper do you need to go to your house to grab clothes?" I asked him as we walked into the house. He shook his head.

"No I brought a bag here earlier. I'll order the food to be ready for four thirty ish...okay?" We all agreed and I walked up to my room with Isabella. I took a moment to think about how I just assumed she was staying in my room with me. When I thought about her staying in another room than me I felt very uncomfortable. _'Oh yeah...you're so independent aren't you.' _ I thought. I inwardly shut myself up. I **am **independent. I just need to make sure she is safe. _'You know she would be safe in a guest room.'_ I quietly huffed as I entered my room.

"What's with you?" Isabella asked me. I thought for a moment about her name. I was the only one that insisted that I call her Isabella. And why? Because it was "a beautiful name for a beautiful girl". Sure it started out as a joke about those guys in the theatre but I stuck with it. Every time I call her Isabella I'm calling her beautiful. This was crazy. _'You aren't falling for anyone.'_ I told myself again.

"Emmett. What's up?" She asked me again. I looked at her and smiled.

"Nothing, nothing. My room is just a bit messy, I'll clean it before we go to bed." I told her looking around. I paused momentarily. _'We go to bed.'_ I smiled slightly at the thought and shook the smile off as I turned back around to her. I watched her looking around my room.

"No don't worry about it, I don't mind." She said turning back to me. She had the most dazzling smile on her face. Even through her bruising and stitches...she could take my breath away... _'ENOUGH! You're only doing this because they put that ridiculous idea in your head. That is stupidity. You do not like Isabella Swan. You do not like anyone. Just be normal.' _

"Alright then, let's get back downstairs." A group atmosphere was all I needed and I would start thinking normally again. I smiled at the thought and we joined Alice and Jasper in the kitchen ordering Chinese. We all sat and talked for a little bit until it was time to grab dinner.

"Hey man let's go a bit early and grab some stuff to make s'mores for the girls." Jasper said as he grabbed my keys tossing them to me. I agreed and we left the girls at the house and went to the grocery store. Some guy time was a good idea. I needed it.

"Alright man. So what was Jessica the other night exactly?" Jasper asked me once we were on our way. I was driving my jeep and he was in the passenger seat beside me. I looked at him sideways.

"What do you mean?"

"You know...you can't stand her so why did you end up taking her upstairs? I thought you said that was a mistake you'd never make again?" I thought for a moment. Why did I sleep with Jessica again? Because of the lust I was feeling for Isabella. But what did I say to Jasper?

"Well..." I wasn't sure what to say. Jasper looked at me a little alarmed.

"You don't have a thing for Jessica do you?!" I burst out laughing at that and he breathed a huge sigh of relief. He started to laugh as well.

"So why did you get with her man? There had to have been a reason." I thought about it a moment and decided to just tell him. I'm sure he's been there.

"Well...I was trying to get rid of certain...feelings… I was having for someone but couldn't have." I told him. He chuckled.

"Ahhhh...who were you hot for?" I looked at him again and looked back to the road. I heard his slight gasp and knew he had gotten it.

"Bella?!" I nodded slowly.

"So...you have been wanting Bella...so you did Jessica?"

"Well...yeah...I didn't want to ruin my friendship with her...so I figured if I took out the frustration with Jessica then I wouldn't want Isabella." He nodded. I _knew_ there was logic in my thought process.

"So why were you so upset when she found out then?" He asked me and I, again, had to think. By this time we were at the grocery store. I was flipping through reasons in my mind. _'She seemed upset...you didn't want her to be more stressed out...you felt guilty...you felt hypocritical...you wanted it to be her...WHOA...'_ I shook that thought out of my head. Any of those reasons seemed valid... just...none of them felt right.

"Well?" He asked and I sighed.

"I don't know...a bunch of reasons... she didn't seem happy...I had just warned her about Jake being a player...it made me feel guilty..." He perked up.

"Guilty? Why guilty?" I looked to him as I grabbed a basket to take into the store.

"Well...because I acted pretty hypocritical..." He nodded. I got the feeling he didn't fully believe my answer. Truth be told neither did I...but there was always a logical reason for everything. I'm sure it was nothing.

"Yeah I guess so..." I nodded.

"Anyway...that's over with now." I looked to him as his pocket started singing Ben Harper. He reached into his pocket and pulled out Isabella's phone.

"Shit, I didn't know I still had this." He checked the message and I knew it was Jake. It was his ringer…which made me tense. It was an endearment. Jasper read the message and I was itching to know what he had said. He clicked out a response and put the phone back in his pocket.

"What did he have to say?" I asked casually as I grabbed a bag of marsh mellows off the shelf.

"Oh he just wanted to know if Bella was at home, he wanted to visit her." I nodded.

"Oh. What did you tell him?"

"I told him that she was at your place for the night." I smiled and nodded again. Jasper shook his head laughing.

"Man you can't have this feud with Jake." I laughed.

"I don't have a feud with Jake, I am just fine with Jake." His pocket started ringing again and he read another message from Jacob and replied. He snickered.

"Well that's good then because he's coming over tonight to check in with Bella." I stopped and looked at him.

"What?" He looked back at me and smiled.

"Jake is coming over to see how Bella is doing. He just got the story from Charlie and wants to see her."

"Well what if he isn't welcome." I said before I could stop myself. Jasper looked at me confused.

"Man calm down. I thought you didn't have anything against him?" He asked me as he looked through the chocolate to find milk chocolate for the s'mores. I stood there watching him as I thought about how I would have to have Jacob Black at my house tonight and put up with him trying to convince Isabella that I wasn't good company for her to keep. The whole idea frustrated me.

"I don't I just don't see what he wants with Isabella. I think he should just leave her alone."

"But Emmett...they are friends. And even if he did want to date Bella, what's the big deal?" What's the big deal? Really? He had to ask?

"He isn't good enough for her." I stated firmly as I led the way to grab graham crackers. On the way I stopped to grab a case of Dr. Pepper because we were out and Isabella wouldn't drink the other pop we had.

"Alright Emmett... can I ask you who** is** good enough for her?" I looked at him and finally found myself without even a bullshit answer. I thought and thought. The whole time we checked out and went back to my jeep I thought about someone that I would deem good enough for Isabella Swan. I couldn't think of a single guy.

"That isn't the point Jasper, I-"

"Alright then Emmett, tell me what **kind** of person is good enough for her?" This was easy.

"He needs to appreciate her. He should know what he has when he has her...he should be a guy that tells her daily how amazing she is...someone that makes her feel important and wanted. He should know everything about her and never let that smile of hers leave her face. He should be everything she has ever wanted and beyond that. And that person is not Jacob Black." I told him confidently. He sat in the passenger seat looking at me surprised. I was a little surprised at my answer as well but it made sense. You spend almost every day for two and a half months with Isabella and anyone would think that way of her.

"What?" I asked him, noticing he was still watching me. He stumbled out of his trance and shook his head mumbling a "nothing" with a smile on his face. He turned to look out the window and I turned the radio up laughing. He was trying to get under my skin but I knew I was happy being single.

We went to pick up the Chinese and went back to my house. When we got back, the girls were sitting on the couch playing wii. Well...Alice was playing and Isabella was playing cheerleader. She was too sore to play I was guessing.

"Dinner is served my ladies!" Jasper announced bringing in the food. I brought in the groceries and left them on the counter, grabbing four plates. Alice shut off her game and her and Isabella came into the kitchen with us. Everyone began filling their plates and I was about to sit down when I noticed that Isabella wasn't filling her plate, but rather sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee.

"You aren't hungry Isabella?" I asked her sitting down across from her at the rectangular kitchen table. Jasper sat beside me and Alice sat beside Isabella. She shook her head.

"No...I'm feeling a bit nauseous actually...my nerves I think...I'm fine don't worry. I might have a s'more later." I looked to Jasper subtly and he shook his head slightly and turned back to his food. He wasn't happy about her not eating dinner. She hadn't eaten all day... hopefully she felt better soon.

* * *

**Jasper POV**

I was starting to get worried. Bella had now skipped two full days of meals. I doubted that she would have a s'more tonight. She was in her own little place mentally. She was social and seemed normal...but I knew when she asked me to cover for her, and then when she barely ate in front of that fuck head that she was turning back on some of the progress she had made.

After a lot of chatting and insisting that Bella just sit and not do any of the cleanup we all decided to go into the living room and play some video games. Bella loved watching if she couldn't play. We hooked up the old Nintendo 64 and divided up controllers. We could all play Mario Kart. We played for what felt like minutes but when we heard the doorbell and looked at the clock, three hours had gone by.

"Wow guys, its nine o'clock. We should get started on that fire before it's completely dark out." I told them while Alice went to answer the door. Emmett agreed and we went upstairs to grab a sweater in case it got breezy out. When we came back down Emmett went into the living room to hand Bella one of his sweaters that he had gotten for her and when he saw Jake hugging Bella, I thought his head was about to explode.

"God Bells, I just...if I had have been there...I never would have let him hurt you." He told her as he touched her forehead gently.

"Hey now, it's nothing that you could have changed. I'm okay, don't worry about it." She told him reassuringly. Alice came over and curled into under my arm. I looked around and saw that Emmett was rolling his eyes. Jake was hugging Bella again and didn't seem to be letting her go anytime soon.

"I'm making a fire." He mumbled and went outside. I gave Alice a little wink and she giggled. I was sure he liked Bella now. After the way he spoke about her in the car...it was undeniable. He just didn't know it yet.

* * *

**Emmett POV**

I hated that guy. Hated him. And what made it worse was that in order to make Isabella happy, I would have to apologize to him. I took a deep breath as I began to build the fire by placing wood systematically in the fire pit and putting in newspaper. I knew it was what I needed to do though. It meant a lot to her. _'Since when do you put someone else's needs before your own? I thought you did what you wanted?'_ I thought. I angrily lit the lighter and tried to get the fire going. Soon enough, Jasper and Jake came out with chairs for everyone to sit in and the girls weren't far behind with the marsh mellows, chocolate and graham crackers. Everyone found a seat and it just happened that Isabella was in between Jake and I. Jasper was on the other side of Jake and Alice was in between Jasper and I. I walked over to my chair with the other sweater I had brought.

"Here Isabella, put this on." She smiled up at me and I felt this...tingle inside. I looked over and Jake was sitting there glaring at me. I sighed. Take a deep breath. This is for Isabella. I took another look at her.

"Look Jake, I'm...sorry that I uh...said the things I did about you to Isabella...I get protective of her…but I was wrong." I told him. I looked at Isabella and she was smiling at me again. _'So worth it...'_ I thought. Hold up. Worth it? What exactly was worth what. _'Apologizing to put that smile on her face.'_ I thought for a moment stunned. I felt that tingle again. It was that feeling I felt when I would see her in her oversized t-shirt and panties when she slept. It was that feeling I felt when she changed in front of me in my room and put on my button up. It was that feeling I felt during that dream I had about her. But...it was more than that. I wasn't feeling lust right now. I sat there quietly most of the night thinking and fuming, watching Jake get all close and friendly with Isabella. I would catch Jasper and Alice watching me occasionally. I wasn't in the mood anymore for their speculations.

"Bells, you have a...here come here. You have an ash in your hair." Jake told her and leaned over to brush it out of her hair. Except he lingered there and caressed her and flirted. I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up and got more firewood.

"Well, I should probably get going...it's eleven o'clock. Work tomorrow." He finally said when I was just about finished stoking the fire. I was sick of listening to him act like such a great guy. He was up to something, I knew he was. I went to sit back down and Jake stood up.

"Here I'll walk with you to your car." Isabella told him and with a few goodbyes the two disappeared into the house to grab his keys and whatnot.

"I can't stand him." I told Alice and Jasper.

"But Emmett... he's really nice... and he is so good with Bella..." Alice told me and I lost it.

"No! He isn't! He doesn't care about her. He isn't right for her."

"But Emmett, he sure seems like he does..." Alice defended innocently. I groaned standing up.

"No Alice. If he cared about her would he have sent her up to find Jessica and I? No. He doesn't even appreciate her. He is doing this to get under my skin because he hates me! Here she sits so innocent and amazing and she will fall right into his trap! He will just use her!"

"Okay Emmett relax. Even if he does. Isn't it her choice to see him?" Jasper asked me calmly.

"NO! Not when I know he isn't right for her!"

"But how do you know that?" Jasper asked.

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because he doesn't know her anymore! Do you think he knows that her favourite drink is Dr. Pepper? Do you think he knows that she can't sleep next to the window at night? Does he know that she gets lost in thought in the shower...or that she cries uncontrollably during 'Dear John' and 'Pay It Forward'? Does he have a clue that her favourite colour is green? That she loves lilies but is allergic? That she needs and wants someone to take care of her even though she would never say that? No. He doesn't. And he doesn't care to ever know any of that. He is doing this out of spite. She deserves someone that can do all that for her."

"Okay Emmett." Alice began. "Who says he can't learn all this?" I answered instantly.

"No, she deserves better. He isn't good enough."

"Not good enough because he isn't you Emmett?" Alice snapped.

"Exactly!...Wait...what?" I couldn't believe what I had just said. Here I was pacing around the fire ranting and not even thinking...is that what I was trying to get at here? No...

"Emmett! See, I told you! You like her!" Alice said excitedly standing up. I looked to Jasper and he seemed surprised but not entirely shocked. I thought for a moment. No...I don't fall for people.

"No...that isn't possible..." It was then that Jasper spoke up.

"Emmett, you know everything about her. Your mind just revolves around Bella whether you know it or not. You just knew to get Dr. Pepper today. You instantly bring her a drink when she isn't even in the room yet. You go and remind her to finish in the shower. You can't get enough of her. You can't stand to see someone else try for her. You felt guilty about being with someone else. You like her." I looked at Jasper in shock. _'Oh...my...God...'_

"I...I like Isabella?" Jasper nodded to me and Alice started clapping her hands together. I couldn't believe this.

"I...need some time to think..." I told them. I then went into the house and straight up to my room. I closed my door behind me and walked over to my bed. I threw myself back onto it and laid there motionless. I heard some people downstairs and recognized her laugh before I heard Jasper's voice and the side door close. I felt that tingle again. I didn't understand. I wasn't hot for her right now. I then heard footsteps coming up the stairs, soon followed by a knock on my door. Isabella?

"Come in..." I said from my spot on the bed. My door opened revealing Jasper.

"Hey man..." I nodded to him and continued laying sprawled out on my bed. He sat down on my desk chair and simply waited. I knew what he was waiting for. Guy talk.

"Jazz...I get this...feeling. It's like a tingle mixed with a flip flop feeling in my stomach... I don't get it though. All the times I've wanted her I have felt it with the lust but...I feel it other times too... I feel it when I look right into her eyes...or when she smiles at me...when I hear her laugh. I felt it when I saw Aaron put his hands on her... when she clung to me afterwards. I felt it when I saw Jake flirting with her... None of them connect... I just don't get it. Why do I feel like that?" Jasper stayed quiet for a moment or two and cleared his throat.

"Well Emmett...I think... Bella gives you butterflies. You like her...that's what the feeling is... that's what I feel for Alice...you can't help it. It's just there...it isn't a bad thing..." I sat up and looked at him.

"But I don't know what to do about it." He nodded and stood up from his seat.

"Well Emmett, I suggest you don't do anything right now. Don't treat her any differently. It will be easier now that you know what you feel. You won't ruin anything, alright? Just give her time to heal and be in a better place and then if you still feel this way...see what happens. I'm always here to talk if you need me." I nodded to him and sighed. I heard Bella's voice downstairs and smiled slightly.

"Hey Jasper...can you guys not bug me about this until I get a better feel of it? I'm just...this is a big change for me..." He nodded smiling. He told me goodnight and left to go back downstairs. I heard talking and the footsteps coming up the stairs. This had to be Isabella. I sat on my bed taking deep breaths and waited. Eventually I heard a small knock on my door.

"C-come in..." I needed to get a hold on myself. I never lose my composure. But then... she walked in. That smile... her eyes...she was beautiful no matter what mark was on her face. I smiled to her and she moved toward her bag.

"Hey handsome. I'm going to put on some pjs and we can maybe watch some TV before bed?" She asked me.

"Yeah sounds good." She looked to me for a moment.

"Um...are you alright? You seem distracted..." I smiled even more remembering the feeling I felt when I realized...and admitted...I like Isabella. I shook my head smiling still.

"Nothing is wrong, just tired. Go get changed and hurry back here for bed beautiful." She smiled really big at me and hurried out the door to the bathroom. Inwardly I couldn't stop grinning. Jasper was right...it was so much easier...I like Isabella...I smiled at the thought. But as she came back and laid down beside me, wearing her large t-shirt, panties and that gorgeous smile...and she cuddled into my side...I knew this would be harder. How could I possibly be normal with her...when now all I wanted was to make her mine?

* * *

**Jasper POV**

I went back down to help Alice put out the fire and clean up. Everyone was getting fairly tired.

"So?! What did he say?" I looked at Alice and smiled.

"Well he told me about the feelings he gets when he's with her...and I kind of drew my own conclusion from it." She smiled real big and clapped her hands together for about the tenth time tonight I thought with a chuckle.

"Ahh! And what is your conclusion? What is it...does he really like her?!" I thought really hard about it and shook my head no. Her face fell slightly. The way he described Bella sounded very familiar. It's the way I look at Alice. It's the way I see her and touch her and know her. It's everything anyone can hope for...

"It's love."

* * *

**AHHHH sooo long. Haha wellll!? Like it? I tried to get all of his confusion and frustration into this chapter...I hope you guys liked the chapter! This is a road block that really progresses the story. We are about three quarters through the story now. R&R!**


	18. I Cried

**Well hello everyone! I hope you guys are loving the story! I just reviewed the story plan I have for this story and wow we are getting a bit close! I love this story... and I really hope that you are enjoying reading it as much as I am writing it.**

**ALSO if you like this story make sure you check out my other story "Dying to Live Again"**

* * *

**Chapter 18: I Cried**

* * *

**Bella POV**

I woke up in my own bed for a change, alone, panting, and dripping with a cold sweat. It had been a long time since I had dreamt of Aaron, about the things he had done to me. I wiped away a few stray tears from my eyes carefully. The bruising was in the colour changing stage, so it would soon start to fade, it still hurt a lot though. This wasn't the time for tears. Breaking down isn't an option. I needed to be strong, on the outside at least. I couldn't show my weaknesses, that is how you get hurt and hurt others. I carefully sat up in bed and held my stomach. The bruise there was changing colour as well. I remembered how I had gotten it. After Aaron had hit my head off my dad's cruiser and Emmett had come over to deal with him, for some reason Aaron's foot had connected with my stomach. I was pretty sure it had been due to Aaron losing his balance because it was a very sloppy kick. I shook my head slowly and decided it was time to get up. I looked at the clock, it reaffirmed my decision, reading 11:00am.

It was Wednesday. I had woken up with Emmett beside me yesterday after our sleepover with Alice and Jasper. The four of us had spent the day playing Wii and relaxing. I asked to go home a bit before dinner though, knowing that Alice and Emmett had a family dinner planned. I was invited to stay but I couldn't eat. I told them I was eating with Charlie, and then told Charlie that I had a late lunch with the guys. I felt terrible lying to them all but I just couldn't do it. My nerves were still so shot that I was sure I would just throw up any meals I did eat. I knew what I was doing was wrong, but I was having trouble kicking old habits. I kept half expecting someone to yell at me for eating too much, which made my nerves even worse. I held back a sob as I thought.

'_At least the hunger pains have disappeared._' Mentally slapping myself. I was so scared of every outcome. If I ate, I could be punished, which I knew was outrageous. But the fear was strong enough to make me believe it could be true. Or, I could not eat, and...the many outcomes of that were really hard to acknowledge. I could hurt everyone around me, end up in the hospital...or in the ground. I wiped away more tears at this thought. I hadn't eaten a thing since Sunday at Jasper's birthday dinner…and even that was just veggies. The thought was there, but I just couldn't get past my fear and anxiety. I just kept telling myself it was all okay and that I would relax soon and be able to get past it. There was no need to cry, no need to be upset. _'Just breathe Bella.'_ I told myself and closed my eyes taking in a deep breath. I sighed and slowly got out of bed. I went over to my computer and sat in front of it. I had decided to e-mail Will. He had sent me an e-mail yesterday that I was too tired to reply to. Oh yeah, my energy was getting dangerously low. I was exhausted before I knew it…a feeling I was familiar with. I sighed again, opening the e-mail he had sent me.

**Hey munchkin! How are ya? We haven't really spoken lately other than about the game! I am very excited to see you in Arizona! I was thinking maybe you and your friends could fly down on the 26****th**** or something and maybe you could show them around and we could all go for dinner? Of course, all expenses paid ;). And don't even try to refuse. Haha. How have you been? You have been so quiet lately, Usually you are all talk. What's up? Are things going alright in Forks? Call me crazy but it's like I have this sense that maybe...you aren't entirely alright. **

**I am glad that your cousin Jasper is so pumped! I am very excited to meet your friends! Who all are you bringing? Anyways, I have to get to practice, but I was thinking maybe after the season is over that I might make a trip to Forks ;). Miss you my tiny friend! : )**

**Will**

I smiled, I don't know how he did it. We had seen each other in person once, and had kept in close contact since I came to Forks, texting and e-mailing when we could. We thought of each other as siblings in a way. He was just so easy to get along with. I had a hard time keeping light conversation since Aaron's visit Sunday so I had avoided all of his attempts to start conversation, other than when he mentioned that he got me the tickets we had planned on for the game.

I thought about my reply to his e-mail and sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that morning. I didn't want to tell him about my pain...about the struggle going on in my head. But I just didn't have the emotional strength to send off a bright, happy e-mail this morning. Not after my nightmare. I decided the e-mail would wait. Maybe a shower would perk me up. I was beginning to feel dirty, very dirty. I shivered as I thought about Aaron's hands on me. It made me feel worthless, disgusting...broken. All I could picture was him hovering over-top of me in March...the first time he had put his hands on me. I knew what was going through his mind when he pinned me down. He had never been the most patient guy in the world when it came to sex, and had frequently pushed little by little for me to be with him even if I wasn't in the mood. He had never used force, but I knew he was probably capable of it if he was angry enough. The day he hit me, I knew instantly what I had unleashed when I looked into his cold blue eyes...

I shivered again and walked quickly to the bathroom and locked the door within seconds. I stripped out of my clothes like they were on fire and rushed to turn on the hot water. It was scalding hot when I got in, but I didn't care. The hotter the better. I scrubbed and scrubbed thinking about his hands on my skin. I stood there scrubbing my hair and body while fighting back tears until the water had turned cold. I groaned as I bent to turn off the water. I had scrubbed to hard that my skin was red and raw. I looked in the mirror and wiped away another tear. Little bruises were already starting to form on my arms, legs and torso shaped like my small fingertips. I carefully dried my red, slightly burned and bruised skin. I felt clean enough for now, but I knew I would want another shower within a few hours. I just wanted to wash away all memories from Phoenix and this past weekend. I wrapped a towel around myself and tried to run my brush through my hair. It was too long and it hurt. I groaned and decided to just not brush my hair today. It would just go more curly. I went into my room and decided to just throw on a simple, comfortable outfit. I grabbed a pair of black cotton boy-shorts and a black sports bra, a pair of black capri yoga pants and a yellow would be tight fitting tank top. I topped it off with a black zip hoodie. All of these items, with the exception of the panties, were spandex. Alice and I discovered that spandex didn't hang off me as bad as most clothes and they were "more fashionable sweats", therefore, Alice approved. I ditched the idea of makeup today and turned to my phone that was blinking. I had three messages from Alice, one from Jasper and one from Emmett. I assumed they had made plans.

**Alice 11:11am: Hey Bella! You are coming to my house for the afternoon and are staying the night. Surprise for tomorrow! Jasper is coming to get you at 1!**

**Jasper 11:16am: Hey sweetheart, I am coming to get you around 1 and taking you to Alice and Emmett's. Alice will explain. Can't wait to see you loser ;)**

**Alice 11:58am: Hey Bella, change of plans. Emmett and I are coming at 1. I'm going to help you pack. Explain later. **

**Alice 12:14pm: Bella? Are you awake? You better be up...**

**Emmett 12:26pm: Isabella, please dear God just answer my freak of a sister.**

I looked at the clock that now read 12:29pm. It had been three minutes since the last message and just then I received another message. Wow, Emmett was right, I spend way too long in the shower.

**Jasper 12:29pm: Bella for your own sake I hope you are up! haha**

I rolled my eyes. I knew they all meant well and Alice just wanted everything to go according to plan, but I just wasn't in a good mood. I sent out a message to all of them. Each read:

**I'm up.**

I went downstairs and met my dad in the kitchen. He was attempting to make lunch. I shook my head laughing. He was my everything at this point. My dad meant more to me than anything. If I got better for anyone, it would be for him. He loved me so much, and I owed it to him to giving myself a fighting chance. I had to change my thoughts because I could have started crying on the spot. Why the hell was I so emotional today? He turned to look at me when he heard me laugh and smiled sheepishly.

"Mornin' Bells. Sleep well?" I nodded looking down. I wasn't going to worry him with stupid details. I looked to the frying pan which held very runny, broken fried eggs. I laughed again.

"Awe dad...let me help." He laughed again and nodded. He sat down at the table to keep me company while I dumped the eggs in the garbage and scouted the fridge for possibilities.

"You have your heart set on eggs?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"Whatever your heart desires Bella. Eggs were just...well they were supposed to be easy." I laughed again and nodded. I looked to the clock, 12:34pm. I had enough time. I grabbed one of the two left over chicken breasts from his last night's dinner and put it on a pan, preheating the oven to 425F. I grabbed some spicy BBQ sauce and put it on the chicken. While I was waiting for the oven to heat I grabbed some lettuce, a tomato, an onion, and two potatoes. My dad looked at me with interest and I wiggled my eyebrows at him. He chuckled and made small talk with me while I sliced the tomato and onion, and washed a few pieces of lettuce. I put it all on a plate and stuck it in the fridge, putting away what I didn't use. I then washed and peeled the potatoes quickly and cut them all length-wise into long sticks. I put them on the pan as well and waited a minute for the oven to beep. I slid the chicken and potatoes into the oven. I then began to slice off two pieces of French bread. I put them on a plate and went to sit with my dad for a few minutes. I looked to the clock. 12:46pm.

"So what are your plans for today Bells?" I looked to him and smiled slightly.

"Well apparently Emmett and Alice are coming here to take me to their house. They are stealing me for the rest of the day and have made secret plans for tomorrow. Jasper is joining the fun too." I told him, somewhat dryly. He gave me a look.

"You alright Bella?" I sighed and nodded, forcing a brighter smile.

"Yeah, I just am off today I guess...maybe I didn't sleep as well as I thought I did." He nodded with a sincere smile. I looked at the clock again after a few more minutes of chatting, 12:58pm. I went over to the oven and grabbed a pair of tongs and a plate. I put the chicken on the plate and put the two slices of bread on the pan. I turned the oven on broil and waited for the bread and potatoes to become browned and somewhat crunchy. While I waited I started slicing the chicken breast into slices so it would fit better on a sandwich. Just then, the doorbell rang. I looked to it as I went to check on the oven.

"I got it Bells." My dad said getting up. I threw a thank-you his way and pulled the pan from the oven, setting it on a towel. I heard voices coming from the hall and then heard Emmett's booming laugh. I took a breath, grabbing the mayo and plate of toppings from the fridge. They didn't deserve to suffer for my bad mood. I jumped slightly when I felt two arms around my waist. I was so sore from my shower still that I flinched.

"Hello Isabella...hey...you alright?" Emmett's voice came gentlyfrom behind me. I relaxed slightly. I didn't want to worry him.

"Yeah, you just startled me." I turned to look at his face and could see the concern in his eyes. I smiled slightly and turned back to the food. I felt him snake his arms back around me very softly and his head rest on mine. I smiled a little more genuinely at this. He cares about me so much. I began to put some mayo on the French bread and tossed on the chicken, lettuce, tomato and onion. After salt and pepper, I put the top on and cut it in half. I then grabbed the tongs and put the homemade fries on the plate as well. Emmett pulled away slowly and let me walk to the table. My dad came into the room and sat down in his chair.

"Mmmm...Bells that smells so good. Chicken Panini...you have outdone yourself." He told me with a wink. I smiled and grabbed the ketchup from the fridge for him along with a Dr. Pepper. It was always his favourite and it had rubbed off on me. I sensed someone close behind me and took a step back leaning into the person I knew to be Emmett. Alice and my dad were talking and Emmett was rubbing his hands up and down my arms. He could tell something was off, he just knew me that well. I thought about the last week of my life. So much had changed. I had discovered that I had feelings for Emmett, Aaron came to Forks and kicked my ass, and got his own beat down in return. I had caught Emmett in bed with Jessica. I hadn't eaten in days... I took a staggering breath trying to remain calm. I felt Emmett's arms tighten around me and I winced slightly. Thankfully no one noticed and I took another breath to relax my aching body. Maybe I had gone a little overboard this morning with my shower...I had a momentary fit.

"And Bella, what took you so long to answer me?" Alice asked in a knowing tone. She was expecting me to say I had been sleeping.

"I got up around eleven...I guess I lost track of time in the shower." I said quietly. I felt like I was answering to someone...it made me feel incredibly intimidated. I felt myself shrink back into Emmett slightly. Alice's eyes popped and Emmett's chest bounced slightly from his low chuckle.

"How long were you in the shower Isabella?" He asked and I somewhat shied away from him as well.

"About an hour I guess... maybe a little more..." My dad just smiled, knowing I had taken a long shower. Alice and Emmett laughed and I hung my head a little.

"Yeah...I'm going to pack." I told them quietly. I knew it was silly, but I felt intimidated and slightly picked on. I didn't want to bother them with my bad mood so I headed up the stairs. I could hear heavy feet following me, followed by a slight pitter patter. A few seconds later Emmett and Alice came slowly into my room. I had just grabbed my overnight bag from its spot beside my desk. I never put it away anymore because I used it so often. I looked up to see them giving me worried looks.

"Bella...are you okay? I didn't mean to upset you..." I looked to Alice and sighed, nodding.

"I know...it's alright. I just didn't sleep very well...I'm fine." I told her in a quiet voice. I saw them give each other a glance out of the corner of my eye but I didn't turn to face them. _'Bella just calm down, they didn't do anything wrong.'_

"I'll let you two get packing...I'll be just downstairs Isabella." He gave me a sad smile and left. I closed my eyes and sat on my bed. I felt Alice sit down beside me and put a delicate hand on my shoulder.

"Bella...is something bothering you? You can always talk to me you know...I promise it won't leave us two no matter what Jasper or Emmet want to know..." I looked up to meet her sincere eyes. I could feel her despair at my odd behaviour. I put my head in my hands.

"I'm just...I feel so..." I took a deep breath. This is not the time to have a meltdown. I looked up to meet her eyes and forced a smile.

"I didn't sleep that well last night. Just in a bad mood. I just need a nice day of relaxation I guess." She nodded and pulled me into a hug, not pressing the matter further. I grimaced a little at the contact, she didn't notice though. She pulled away with a big smile on her face.

"Alright well let's pack and get to the relaxing then!" She went into my closet to look around while I packed two sets of bras and panties. I always packed extra, though I never understood why. I also packed another black sports bra. Then packed a night shirt, sweat pants, and a pair of socks. I looked over to Alice who had just emerged with a white shirt. It was a strapless bright white shirt with a lace design coming up from the bottom right side. The white lace made a flower design. The rest of the shirt was the plain white fabric. Around the top of the shirt was a delicate elastic braid that kept the shirt up. Alice was looking at me in awe.

"Bella! You have... this is gorgeous! I knew you had it in you! Pack this!" I grabbed the shirt from her and put it in my bag.

"I have a lot of clothing from Arizona in the back of my closet." I told her. Her face lit up and she disappeared again. I went to my dresser and grabbed a pair of jeans. I grabbed my favourite pair, they were all ripped along the legs, really country. It was more my style. She emerged with a jean skirt and cowboy boots. Again, her mouth hanging open.

"Bella...are you...hiding something from me?" I looked at her confused. She started jumping up and down happily.

"I have been going at this all wrong! You are the perfect country girl! I can't believe all this time I have been trying to dress you all... city like." I looked at her for a moment.

"Well... Arizona is pretty hot...its desert...and I like to keep it simple." I told her. She smiled seeming to understand. She grinned throwing both items on the bed and continuing to rummage through my closet. My dad came upstairs and stepped into my room, laughing at Alice tossing things around my room.

"Bells, Emmett is going to come with me to the store while you two are packing. We will be back in fifteen or so. Love you." I nodded.

"Love you dad." With that he descended the stairs again.

"OOH Bella! I found a... hey... what's this?" She came out of my closet holding a navy blue, white and soft green long sleeved plaid button up shirt...and my acoustic guitar in its case. She put the shirt on my bed and opened the case, pulling out my baby. I smiled looking at it. It was deep red colour, and had been signed by Tim McGraw. Alice watched me.

"Bella can you play?" I nodded. In truth, I could play many instruments. I had an infatuation with music, always have. It was just another hobby Jasper and I shared. I went over to her and took my guitar, plucking the strings to tune it. I pulled a navy blue pic out of the case, with the initials TM on it. Tim McGraw's pic. I smiled remembering when I had met him.

"I haven't played in so long..." I told her as I started playing a tune. She sat on my bed beside me, just watching and listening. I remembered the last time I had played...not since things went bad with Aaron. I had wrote a song forever ago, it had been one of my favourites. I stopped and adjusted myself, starting a new tune.

_He said the way my blue eyes shine / Put those Georgia stars to shame that night / I said that's a lie.../ Just a boy in a Chevy truck / That had a tendency of gettin' stuck / On back roads at night / And I was, right there beside him / all summer long / And then the time we woke up to find that summer gone_

_Well when you think Tim McGraw / I hope you think my favourite song / The one we danced to all night long / The moon like a spotlight on the lake / When you think happiness / I hope you think that little black dress / Think of my head on your chest / And my old faded blue jeans / When you think Tim McGraw / I hope you think of me_

_September saw a month of tears / And thanking God that you weren't here / To see me like that / But in a box beneath my bed / Is a letter that you never read / From three summers back / It's hard not to find it all a little bittersweet / And lookin' back on all of that it's nice to believe_

_When you think Tim McGraw / I hope you think my favourite song / The one we danced to all night long / The moon like a spotlight on the lake / When you think happiness / I hope you think that little black dress / Think of my head on your chest / And my old faded blue jeans / When you think Tim McGraw / I hope you think of me_

_And I'm back for the first time since then / I'm standin' on your street / And there's a letter left on your doorstep / And the first thing that you'll read..._

_Is when you think Tim McGraw / I hope you think my favourite song / Someday you'll turn your radio on / I hope it takes you back to that place / And when you think happiness / I hope you think that little black dress / Think of my head on your chest / And my old faded blue jeans / When you think Tim McGraw / I hope you think of me / you'll think of me / Mmmmmm..._

_He said the way my blue eyes shine / Put those Georgia stars to shame that night / I said that's a lie..._

I stopped and looked to Alice. She was sitting there mesmerised. I laughed slightly. I had forgotten what a great release playing had been. I looked down at my guitar. I had missed it.

"Bella...wow...yeah...I had you all wrong. You're a pure country girl...right through to your heart. Will you...bring this tonight?" I looked to her and laughed, nodding.

"Yeah...why?" She giggled and stood up, putting my cowboy boots, the skirt, and the shirt into my bag. She grabbed something out of my bag and held them up. My ripped jeans.

"It makes so much sense now!" She said laughing. I half expected her to throw them on the bed but she put them back in the bag. I smiled hesitantly. I couldn't believe she let me bring them!

"Bella. Here I was trying to make you over and I didn't need to. Country girls can be super sexy. You would need a tan...but it makes sense now!" I laughed and shook my head. I put my guitar back in its case and left it near my overnight bag. Maybe I really could perk up.

Soon Emmett was back and I had finished packing. I said goodbye to my dad and we all climbed into Emmett's truck. I insisted on sitting in the back, even though Alice was persistent. I just wanted to feel isolated to my thoughts. I didn't know what to think about anything I was feeling anymore because I didn't want to ruin my mood. I seemed to be very up and down today. I put my head on the window and watched the trees going by and sat up straight. Where were we going?

"This isn't the way to your house..." I trailed off looking to Alice and Emmett. They exchanged looks and Emmett muttered under his breath to Alice. It sounded like... "I told you." I started to panic.

"Well Bella...umm... we are going to Jasper's instead..." I leaned back in my seat and began breathing heavily. I hadn't been to Jasper's since... since Aaron. How could they do this to me? How could they not tell me? I grabbed my iPod from my purse and popped in my headphones. I blocked out their apologies. I wasn't in the mood. I found my 'The Fray' playlist and tuned my friends out. To me, the ride continued in silence. I was more focused on keeping my cool while pulling up to Jasper's house. I saw the drive way...the front porch... and I felt my walls all begin to stack up again.

Emmett and Alice got out of the jeep and Emmett came around to my door and opened it for me. Alice stood behind him watching me. I kept my headphones in and huffed. I took off my seatbelt, grabbing my bag and my guitar case. Emmett tried to help me but I pushed past him. It hurt like hell, and my body ached but I didn't want them to think they got off the hook that easy. They had lied to me...just to get me here. The least they could have done was told me the truth. I walked past Jasper, who was waiting on the front porch. I left my stuff in the front room against the wall and took my guitar out to the backyard. Their backyard was a very peaceful place to think. I stood on the back porch and looked over the large seven acre piece of land. There was a fenced in pool area just off the deck with an in-ground pool, there were two hammocks and a patio set with colourful gardens. Outside the fence was a long stretch of green grass and a stone pathway leading down a slight hill. At the bottom of the hill was a large weeping willow tree. There was a large fish pond with a bench on one side, the willow on the other side. There was a large stump beside the pond that sat right underneath the vines of the willow. It was such a secluded place to sit. About ten feet away from the pond were four logs forming a square, a fire pit in the middle. I pulled out my guitar and just began to play all of my favourites. Before I knew it there was someone sitting beside me on the large stump.

* * *

**Emmett POV**

"See! I knew we should have told her! Now she won't even talk to us. God!" I looked to Alice and Jasper. Alice hadn't thought it would have been a big deal that the plans had changed last minute, but I just knew she wouldn't be okay with it. Jasper looked at us confused.

"What just happened here..." He asked us looking after his cousin. I huffed and walked into the house.

"Well Isabella didn't know we were coming here so she obviously got upset when she found out in the car." I told him.

"What?! Is she okay? Where did she go?" Alice looked upset.

"But she seemed so okay in her room! I thought it would be alright..." I looked to her and shook my head. She should have listened to me. We were trying to get Bella to come out of her shell and break through her walls here and now she wouldn't even talk to us. I groaned when I saw her walking down the stone path. She disappeared into the weeping willow in the back. Jasper sighed and shook his head.

"It's alright...just let her be, she will come around." I went to sit on the couch and heard Dylan running down the hall.

"Emmett! Is Bells here? Why didn'tja bring her..." He asked me jumping on the couch beside me. I smiled at the kid. He had missed her so much, he was really worried about her.

"Yeah I brought her, she's out back buddy." He nodded and ran outside. If anyone could bring Isabella inside it would be Dylan.

* * *

**Bella POV**

"Heya Bells! I... Bella! What happened?!" Dylan cried when he saw my face. I gave him a sad smile and hung my head. I didn't mean to scare the poor kid. I put my guitar to the side and gave him a hug.

"Shh...it's alright Dill, I'm okay. This is just from the other day, I'm alright I promise." I told him. He got onto his knees and lightly touched one of the dark circles around my eye. He looked so sad.

"Perk up buddy, hey, I have an idea, wanna hear a song?" He looked at me confused but I grabbed my guitar and started playing a song he would know. I sang softly to him.

_There was a farmer had a dog and Bingo was his name-o._

_B-I-N-G-O, B-I-N-G-O, B-I-N-G-O and Bingo was his name-o. _

He smiled and joined me. We sat outside singing kid songs until Keri called out to us that dinner was ready. I wasn't eating, but I knew Dylan had to go inside and eat. We walked up the path and into the house. I took him into the dining room to see Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Keri, Rosalie and Ben sitting around the table. The three that hadn't seen me since the...incident... gasped. I looked down and nodded to them all. I excused myself quietly and went upstairs to the guest room where I found my bag. I also saw Emmett's bags next to mine. Of course. He would assume we were sharing a room. I turned on the TV and fell asleep on the bed. I was too exhausted to keep going without a nap.

I awoke to a slight shake on my side. I turned over to see my Aunt Keri.

"Hey... what's up...what...what time is it..." I asked her sitting up slowly. She smiled at me.

"Hey sweetie...it's seven. How are you feeling? Are you alright?" I nodded yawning. Was I really? No. I was in an even worse mood now. I had another dream about Aaron. I was drenched in a cold sweat again and I was really sore. I felt like all my muscles were on fire.

"Baby... you don't look good. Did you have a bad dream?" I looked around.

"You could say that." She stood up and nodded.

"If you ever need anyone to talk to sweetie I'm here for you... now, Ben and I are going out to Port Angles for a movie...Rosalie is out with friends. Everyone is downstairs waiting for you...if you want me to stay I will though." I shook my head and she nodded, kissing me on the head and left. I felt gross. I needed to change and have a shower. All I could feel on me was sweat and the reminder of his hands...

I grabbed a pair of baggy light grey sweat pants, a tight fitting black tank, socks, and another black sports bra and black panties. I crept to the bathroom knowing they would tell me I didn't need a shower. Once I was locked in the bathroom I stripped down quickly and flipped on the water.

The scalding hot water felt amazing running down my aching muscles. I love being in the shower. All my worries just flowed down the drain. I closed my eyes and submerged my head under the flow of water and breathed deeply through my mouth. I still couldn't believe they had brought me back here and didn't tell me. It was as if they had no respect for my situation. If they had have just told me I would have at least known they were being supportive. I put my hands on the shower wall in front of me and sighed. I just had nothing to say to them. They tricked me into coming back here... I wasn't ready. I fought the tears wanting to well up in my eyes. _'There is no time for a breakdown Bella.'_

I was in my own little world for quite a while washing my hair and my body very slowly, thinking and relaxing. Before I knew it, I heard a light knock on the door.

"Isabella, it's about time to get out sweetheart." I heard Emmett say. I knew he was trying to be nice because he knew I was really upset but it didn't faze me this time. I was still deeply disappointed in my friends. More-so with Emmett. I threw all my trust into him... I felt these things for him...and he just...

I sighed, rinsing and shutting off the water. I stepped out of the shower and dried off quickly, not bothering to look in the mirror. I would only see the same old skinny...

'_Stop it Bella. Don't be so hard on yourself._' My mind scolded but I fought to hold back tears. I wasn't sure how many more of these dreams I could have. I had two in the last twenty-four hours...it was overwhelming. Not to mention being at Jasper's...the stress about eating...the want to please everyone...the up and down emotional state...the exhaustion... it was all getting to me and I needed to keep my composure. I dressed silently and didn't bother brushing my hair. I kept my head down and went back to the guest room only to find Emmett sitting on the bed waiting for me. I didn't meet his eyes, though I could feel that they never left me. I went to the hamper and put my towel in it, putting my dirty clothes on the floor beside my bag. I sat down at the vanity and finally looked up into the mirror, only to see Emmett's reflection looking at me from the bed. I looked down again, finding my nails very interesting.

"Isabella please...can't we-" He started but I stood up cutting him off.

"No actually, we can't." I told him as I went to look out the window, overlooking the backyard. Jasper, Dylan and Alice were outback at the fire pit with a nice sized fire started. I put my arms around myself watching them. I just wanted to pretend Emmett wasn't there. I heard the bed move and curled more into myself. I soon felt his presence behind me.

"Look, I know you are upset but-"

"Just Stop Emmett." I told him. I didn't want to talk. I had enough to sort out in my head and didn't want to take everything out on him. All my stressors weren't his fault.

"But Isabella... please-" He said placing two gentle hands on my sides. I spun around and out of his grasp before he could continue. I walked towards the door.

"You aren't going to fix this." I told him leaving the room. I went downstairs to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water from the fridge and leaned against the island taking a sip. Soon enough I heard Emmett's footsteps coming down the stairs and into the kitchen. I huffed rolling my eyes.

"You are being unreasonable. Please why won't you just hear me out? It's not like we meant to hurt you, we just-"

"You just what. Expected me to just get over it?! Didn't think it would be a big deal? You betrayed me Emmett." I told him with a glare. I felt terrible being so hard on him but it really hurt that they kept it from me.

"No! That's not it at all! Why won't you just listen to me?!" He raised his voice. I walked around the island so we were on opposite sides of it.

"Because there is nothing you can say to change the fact that you owed it to me to tell me we were coming here! It's only been three days!" He watched me for a moment. I was trying very hard to not let tears show in my eyes. I didn't want to talk about this I just wanted to have some alone time to cool down. I did not want to fight with the people I care about. I went to walk into the living room when Alice and Jasper came in with Dill behind them.

"Hey guys...what's going on? Dylan said you two are fighting..." Jasper asked hesitantly. I looked to Dill and smiled.

"No, no, I was just going to bed." I then tried to walk past the three and Jasper stopped me with a gentle hand on my arm. It hurt me though and I gasped, walking back over to the other side of the island. I crossed my arms and glared at the counter.

"Hey Dylan...how about you go play in your room for a bit?" Jasper said and Dill nodded. He left the kitchen and I could hear his little feet making their way up the stairs. I felt eyes on me and I looked up.

"What's going on?" Alice asked. I shook my head and took a deep breath. _'Just relax Bella, just relax.'_

"I was trying to talk to Isabella but she won't hear me out." I took another deep breath. There was no way arguing would help the situation. I looked down to the counter again.

"Bella...we didn't mean to upset you..." I heard Alice say. I shut my eyes to keep from rolling them. I didn't want to be overly rude.

"Isabella I wanted to tell you... and Alice just thought you were doing so well..." I coughed to hide the snort threatening to escape.

"And you're right. I'm fine. I don't want to talk about this."

"Bella...you aren't fine. Please sweetheart just talk to us. It will help." Jasper told me. He was trying to be sincere but I was too frustrated with everything to be in an understanding mood.

"No, I am not in the mood to talk." I said curtly leaning on the counter with flat palms. I looked down at my hands.

"But why Bella... what has you so upset?" Alice asked me. I knew she was noticing similarities to earlier but I didn't want to admit to anything.

"Nothing."

"Isabella there has to be something..." Emmett tossed in. _'Relax Bella, breathe...'_ I told myself.

"No, there is nothing." I told them. I could hear them shuffling closer.

"Hun I can tell something is up. Let this wall down, talk to us, please..." Jasper said. His voice had gotten a lot closer and I was beginning to feel like they were trying to corner me. This was silly of course, but I couldn't help it.

"We only want to help you Isabella..." Emmett said stepping closer as well.

"Help?! Then maybe you should have- no. No, just stop. Okay? I'm not doing this right now." I rushed, looking up to them but quickly putting my head back down, now resting my elbows on the counter.

"Doing what Bella, we just want to talk. Tell us what's wrong Bells." Jasper whispered. I felt his hand on my hand and I jolted backwards like his hand had burned me.

"Do not touch me." I said looking into his eyes. I could see the hurt forming and felt awful. I didn't mean to upset him, it was a reflex. I was feeling ganged up on slightly and just let my instinct take over. I fought to keep the tears from my eyes, though it was getting harder. _'Get a hold on yourself Swan, you are going to lose it. Calm. Down._' I thought, fighting with everything I had to not unleash myself on them. They needed to back off though.

"Bella, relax! Hey calm down, what's gotten into you?" He asked me sounding offended. I began to shuffle my feet around and play with my hands, anything to keep my thoughts to myself. _'Don't hurt them Bella. Do not show your weaknesses. It will hurt them...' _

"Nothing." I said. Jasper came to my side of the island and stood in front of me, giving me little space. I backed away slightly.

"No, tell me what is going on Bella." He insisted again. I felt the tears forming in my eyes. _ 'No, don't do it Bella.'_

"Nothing." I said again, this time in a whisper. My body ached it was so tense. My heart ached from the many stresses I was keeping inside. My eyes burned from the unshed tears wanting to be released. Jasper walked closer to me again and placed his hands on my shoulders. I flinched but didn't pull away. I couldn't put that look back in his eyes even though I didn't want to be touched.

"Hey now...Bella...you can tell me..." I could feel myself begging to release it all. But at what cost? All I ever did was complain since I came to Forks. I couldn't chase them off with my problems... _'You are chasing them off with this behaviour. Just talk...they will help...' 'NO. They wouldn't understand...' 'YES they would. Give them the benefit of the doubt.'_ My mind was at war with itself. I was not composed enough to talk...

"Please don't make me do this..." I whispered again shaking my head slowly, my eyes still closed. I could feel the tears brimming my eyes.

"Isabella we want to help you..." Emmett told me quietly. I felt a tear fall down my cheek and instantly got defensive. How dare they make me cry...

"No! If you wanted to help why couldn't you have told me the truth?! Why did you keep it from me?! You want to help?! Be supportive and don't lie to me!" I yelled at them stepping back from Jasper. I now had the occasional tear running from my bruised eyes. I was losing the facade I was putting on slowly and it scared me. I couldn't relive all of this... I just wanted to put it off...

"Bella no... we didn't lie. The plans just changed is all...Emmett wanted to tell you but I just thought you seemed so alright in your room after you played for me that you were fine and it wasn't necessary..." Alice told me in a sincere voice. I shook my head.

"You think I could be fine? How many times have you been beaten up by an abusive ex, Alice?! You owed me the benefit of the doubt. You owed it to me." I whispered the last part shaking my head. I closed my eyes and tried hard to stop the silent tears that fell from my eyes every few seconds.

"Bella I'm sorry..." She said. I could hear the pain in her voice and wanted to comfort her, my mouth had other plans.

"Oh you're sorry. Really? Will 'sorry' fix my face? Will 'sorry' take away the constant fear and the nightmares? Will 'sorry' fix this **mess** that used to be me? No! It won't! Nothing you can say or do will help me! Why can't you just leave me alone?!" I balled my hands into fists and backed away from them again. I was starting to feel very tired. I knew I was working myself up too much but they just wouldn't stop...

"Bella we can help you. We can help you heal but you have to let us in. Why won't you let us help you? We love you so much..." Jasper told me quietly. I looked up to see his sad face through my tears. I now had a steady stream running down my cheeks.

"No, you can't. To help me you would have to understand and you can't understand."

"Then help us to understand..." Jasper begged. I tensed again.

"You won't understand!" I yelled. Suddenly I began to feel very weak and before I could get to a surface I felt myself sinking to the ground. Jasper was standing close to me though and grabbed me quickly. I began to cry harder. I couldn't deal with all of this. I just wanted to self destruct.

"Bella! Hey now...hey. Talk to me." He said in his panic stricken voice. Emmett and Alice had also rushed over to me. Jasper helped me to stand back up and I pushed away from him, leaning against the counter.

"I'm fine!" I spat angrily. I didn't know why I was so irritable. I couldn't control myself.

"Obviously not! Have you...what have you eaten today Bella?" Jasper asked me calmly. I didn't look up to meet his gaze and stayed quiet. _'It's none of his business.' 'STOP! He just wants to help you!'_

"Uh huh. What did you eat yesterday?" He asked me again, this time a slight annoyance in his voice. I again had no reply. He huffed.

"How about this Bella, when was the last time you had a meal?" I looked to the side to avoid eye contact with them all. I bit my lip and felt another tear run down my face.

"Isabella Marie Swan you better answer me right now or I am calling Charlie." I hung my head and whispered a reply.

"Sunday." Alice gasped. I could hear Jasper groan. I didn't hear any noise coming from Emmett.

"_It's Wednesday! _Why are you doing this to yourself?! Have you learned nothing?!" Jasper yelled. He was edging closer and I was getting very uncomfortable. I needed space. I was backed against the counter though and had nowhere to go. He then put his hands on my waist and on my arms and shoulders.

"Please stop... don't..." I whispered, tears falling faster.

"Have you lost weight?! Bella you dropped a lot of weight for three days. And you had me cover for you Sunday! You're too skinny!" He snapped at me. He kept feeling my arms and waist.

"Stop it... please...don't touch me..." I said a little louder.

"Hey man, relax. Jasper. Cut it out, you're scaring her." Emmett told him and took a step forward.

"Do you have any idea how much we care about you?! Why are you doing this?!" Jasper exclaimed with tears in his eyes. He accidentally touched the bruise on my stomach and I cried out in pain.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I then saw Emmett grab Jasper by the arms and pull him away from me. Alice backed up and I sank to the floor, my back against the island. I began sobbing uncontrollably. My voice was so broken up and was just above a whisper.

"D-don't you s-see? I...I can't...it's h-hard...it's s-so hard. I try...I just...all I s-see is him. All I see...i-is ...h-him. I hear him. My dreams...nightmares..." I took a breath knowing I was rambling. They all just stood there watching me. I couldn't bring myself to meet their gaze.

"I know...i-it's c-crazy but...I just...I feel like...I'm being judged. I'm s-so nervous now...I want to eat, I do. He came h-here and...he brought b-back all the habits... all the f-feelings..." I shook my head slowly, biting my lip.

"There is s-so much in my h-head right now...I...I don't have th-the time to process it...and I...I f-feel so dirty. I c-can...f-feel him..." I pulled my legs close and wrapped my arms around them, ignoring the pain. I then saw Jasper knelt down in front of me, tears streaking his face.

"I miss him Jasper...he...he was my everything. B-but now...look at me. I just want to f-forget. Why does it h-have to be me? Why d-do I have to...why c-can't it just b-be easy? I shower to erase h-him...but he's st-still there...in m-my head...in m-my dreams... I c-can't do this..." I finished in a quiet whisper. Jasper sobbed and sat himself beside me, pulling my hand so I was laying in his arms. He held me as I cried.

I cried for all the times Aaron had called me fat or any other name. I cried for each and every pound that I had lost. I cried for all the times I doubted myself because of him. I cried for the girl I used to be...I cried for how much I missed her. I cried for every time I had skipped a meal. I cried for each time I let Aaron talk me into sex. I cried for the day I stood up to him and he pinned me down. I cried for how easily I had been replaced. I cried for each mark on my face. I cried for each bruise on my body. I cried for every stitch. I cried for how I had been forced out of my mother's life. I cried for thinking I had ever felt love. I cried for how much I had missed my dad. I cried for how hurt he had been when he had seen me for the first time in the airport. I cried for every time I had lied to him about eating. I cried for putting his happiness in jeopardy by hurting myself like this. I cried for worrying Will. I cried for hurting my Aunt Keri and scaring my whole family. I cried for each time someone thought I was too breakable to do something. I cried for each time someone held back for my sake. I cried for Alice, sweet, loving Alice. I cried for the day I had scared her by jumping in after her shoe because I'm so breakable. I cried for Jasper, loyal, compassionate Jasper. I cried for letting him down. I cried for scaring him everytime I missed a meal. I cried for making him cover for me. I cried for making him be nice to Aaron. I cried for Emmett. There were no words to properly describe Emmett.

I cried for every time he told me I could count on him. I cried for the way he looks out for me. I cried for the way he made me feel beautiful. I cried for the way he held me at night. I cried for how he made me feel safe and needed. I cried for every time he knew just what to say. I cried for him pulling me out of that pond. I cried for how I had felt when I saw him with Jessica. I cried for how he went after Aaron. I cried for how he wouldn't let me go after Aaron had hurt me. I cried for the feelings I was feeling for him. I cried for ever doubting that I could turn to him.

I cried for how I had treated the most important people in my life. I cried for all the yelling. I cried for how rude I had been. I cried for the hurt I had put in their eyes. I cried for the tears each one of them were now crying. I cried for ever thinking I couldn't count on them to help me. I cried for not giving myself a fighting chance.

I looked up from Jasper's chest to Alice and Emmett. They were sitting on the floor about three feet away from me, both with tears streaking their beautiful faces.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered to them and held Jasper tighter, ignoring my screaming, aching bruises.

I sat there on the floor for what felt like forever.

And I cried.

* * *

**Alright guys, that's Chapter 18! This is a huge step for Bella in learning to deal with everything and letting go of her emotions. It also shows a little insight into Bella. **

_**NEXT CHAPTER = MORE LOVEY DOVEY FOR PAIRINGS!**_** Hope you liked it ;) R&R**

**Song: Tim McGraw = Taylor Swift**


	19. Lost In Her Eyes

**Chapter 19: Lost In Her Eyes**

* * *

**Jasper POV**

Bella and I walked hand in hand out to the fire. It was around 9:30pm now and Dylan had wanted to join us for a fire but it was past his bedtime now. Bella had gone up to ensure him that everything was alright and tucked him in. That kid loved her so much.

I was finding it so hard to let go of her. I held her hand and gently pulled her outside with me to put out the fire. She didn't want to exclude Dylan so she insisted we do it another time. That was probably for the best anyway, it had been too exhausting of a night to worry about a fire.

"So...Jas...I-" Bella began from my side but I silenced her with a slight squeeze of the hand.

"No, no Bella. You don't have to say anything. I love you, you know that right?" She nodded and looked down to her feet.

"I love you too." She whispered. I led her over to a log beside the fire and sat down. She sat down beside me and I lifted her chin so her eyes met mine.

"Bella I'm sorry I was so hard on you...I'm sorry I scared you. I just...lost it for a minute. I worry about you so much... You're like... a sister. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you." I told her rubbing a thumb over her soft cheek. Her bruising was changing colour and looked painful. I smiled sadly to her and felt a few more tears in my eyes. I didn't care that I had cried like that. This was my Bella. She meant the world to me and I had just gotten her back after all this time.

"I know Jas, and I'm sorry too. I just thought if I put it off long enough it would all kind of...fade. I didn't want to cry...or be scared...or worry you... But I have learned my lesson. Even after how I treated you all, you still stayed with me. I should have known I could talk to you guys. I did on some level...my heart was just trying to protect itself." I nodded looking into her eyes. She had a stray tear here and there but she had calmed down significantly. I smiled at that. She seemed so...rejuvenated now. It was like she had blockades up in her eyes before. You could see walls and walls of hurt and worry. But now, it was like looking into a wide open space. She seemed more open and happy. I was thankful for that. It was like my old Bella. I missed her... I knew it would take a lot more work and patience but... I could see her returning.

"I think...that was just what I needed Jas. I have been holding a lot of that in for a long time. I haven't actually given myself time to heal...I needed to unleash it all. I'm just sorry it was on you guys." I shook my head and held her hand pulling her into a hug. She snuggled into my chest and I smiled again. She was so fragile, yet had so much fight in her. I inwardly began to worry about Emmett. I didn't want Bella to get hurt...not that I thought he would hurt her. I just knew how breakable she was right now and ... I sighed. I just hoped he would take my advice and give her some time.

Bella pulled back and smiled at me.

"I played today." She said. I looked at her confused but then it clicked. I had seen her guitar case.

"Did you now? How was that?" I asked with a slight smile. Bella was a very talented girl. Not many people knew this.

"It was great. I haven't played since Aaron started getting all... you know. It was a really good release. I forgot almost everything when I played for Alice." I smiled.

"You played for Alice? Don't you be snaggin' my girlfriend now." I told her. She giggled quietly and I was glad she seemed a little brighter. Then an idea struck me.

"Hey Bells, why don't you play more often? If it makes you feel that good then I think it should be a daily thing. Might be some good therapy for you?" She nodded thoughtfully.

"Yeah probably a good idea. Carlisle has set up an appointment with me for when I get my stitches out on Friday to make sure I'm doing alright. This...abused woman check up thing... it might help to keep my head clear." She said softly. I nodded. We were two of a kind when it came to music. Writing and playing songs is as good of a release as weekly therapy. I stood up and began to put out the fire as Bella watched me.

"Write anything recently?" I asked her, looking over my shoulder at her. She shook her head.

"No, just playing some old favourites." I smiled. She began chatting quietly with me for a few minutes about songs that she had forgotten about...songs that she had wanted to change...it seemed to spark an interest in her. She seemed tired though, and still quite weak. I waited to make sure the fire was completely out and reached for her hand. I helped her up and led her through the dark, back up to the house.

"Hey Bella...before we go inside...can I ask you a favour?" She looked to me and nodded hesitantly. I took both of her hands in mine.

"Will you please eat? Can I make you something and please will you eat it?" She looked down and bit her lip. She stayed like this for at least a minute and I sighed. I didn't want to force her, but I knew she had to eat something.

"Look Bella I-"

"Well... you do make a mean toasted tomato sandwich." She told me softly with a gentle smile playing on her face. The smile reached her eyes and I knew she was opening up to let me help her. I nodded and put my arm around her. We went back into the house and found Emmett and Alice sitting at the kitchen table. They looked up as we walked in and I smiled to them trying to calm their nerves. They looked to Bella and she hung her head slightly. I looked to her and winked, heading to the fridge to slice some tomato and toast bread.

* * *

**Emmett POV**

Alice and I waited for Jasper and Bella to come back in silence. I was nervous about facing her. It killed me to watch her on the floor self destructing like that. It took everything I had to not scoop her into my arms and never let her go. I knew though that Jasper was the one that deserved to have the first few moments alone with her. He was in a panic as he watched his cousin breakdown on his kitchen floor. I was glad she had opened up to us finally, but I didn't realize just how broken she was. She had been holding onto those emotions for so long it seemed and they just didn't stop. My Isabella had sat on the floor curled into Jasper for about half an hour just crying. She seemed to cry until there was nothing left and it scared me.

It scared me that she hadn't eaten in days as well. She needed to take care of herself. She needed us to take care of her too. I knew I couldn't and I wouldn't leave her side. I would be there any time she needed me...she wouldn't have to go through this by herself. I also realized though, that I had to be very careful. She needed a friend right now...not some guy trying to date her. I needed to treat her the way I always do...but I absolutely cannot get too attached for now. Isabella made me feel things I had never felt before...but...I knew I needed to push those feelings aside for now. At least until she was better.

I watched the two come in from the backyard with hints of smiles on their faces. I looked to Jasper who smiled at me and my sister and then I turned to Isabella. Beautiful Isabella. I watched as she hung her head slightly biting her lip. I watched her quietly, waiting for her to make the first move. She walked slowly over to Alice and looked her in the eye. Alice had slight tears in her blue eyes. My sister and I had our moments but I hated to see her so sad.

"Alice...thank you...for being there for me. I'm sorry I lashed out at you. I'll be alright, I promise." Isabella said quietly and Alice stood up to hug her instantly. That was my sister. One of the most loving and compassionate people in the whole world.

"Oh Bella! Don't be sorry...I just want to help you. Things will get better." The two hugged for a few seconds and pulled away, both smiling softly. Isabella then turned to me. Her smile fell and she started biting her lip again. I stood up slowly and opened my arms for her. She smiled and let a tear fall down her cheek. I rubbed it away carefully and pulled her into my arms. We didn't need to say anything...we just knew it all would work out, and that we would get the chance to talk later on. I let her out of my embrace only to sit and pull her into my lap. I couldn't be too far from her...not when she was so broken up...and not now that I realized my feelings...but that would have to wait.

"Jasper is making me something to eat." She told us softly and I hugged her gently to my chest, happy that she let him in enough to help. Alice beamed and got up to stand by Jasper, kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey Jazz man, whip one up for me too!" I told him, winking at Isabella. I wouldn't make her eat alone if she was uncomfortable with it. She smiled at me and mouthed the words 'thank you'. I smiled back and continued talking with my sister and Jasper. Isabella just sat quietly in my lap, enjoying the company.

When the sandwiches were finished we all went into the living room to eat and watch a movie. Alice and Jasper took the love seat and curled into each other while Isabella and I ate at the coffee table, our backs against the full sized couch. We decided to watch The Bounty Hunter because this was a movie both Alice and Isabella agreed on. After we were finished eating I sat on the couch with my back against the armrest and my legs spread out on the couch. It took Isabella a bit longer, but by the time the movie was starting she was climbing up between my legs and had her back against my chest. I looked over to see Jasper and Alice smiling at me and I smiled back softly. I was just happy she had eaten and was in my arms safe and sound.

* * *

**Bella POV**

During the movie Keri and Ben came home and said goodnight to us. Keri came up and gave me a hug and I gave her a reassuring smile. She accepted it and they went to bed. I actually made it through the movie. I didn't fall asleep during The Bounty Hunter and Alice, Jasper and Emmett congratulated me. I laughed at them.

"Oh shut up..." I said blushing. Emmett held me a little tighter and it hurt a bit. I was very achy still, but his grip loosened within a few seconds. I looked to the clock. It was almost 12:30am and I yawned for the first time. Before I knew it I was being stood up by Emmett and everyone was on their way to bed. I said goodnight to Jasper and Alice and with one last hug we were retreating to our rooms. Once Emmett and I were in our room I stretched carefully and sighed. I was getting tired, but I knew a talk with Emmett was in store. I sat on the bed and smiled up at him. He walked over to me and put his hands on either side of my face and smiled down at me and sighed.

"What am I going to do with you Miss Swan?" I let out a small laugh and shook my head. I laid back on the bed with my arms above my head and he sat beside me. I looked up at him and he was giving me a look I couldn't place. I thought carefully.

"I really will be okay..." I whispered to him. His eyes shined with the smile on his face. He lowered himself down to lean on his elbow beside me. He poked me very gently in the side and I was surprised that it didn't hurt. _'He is so careful with me.'_ I thought smiling a little brighter.

"Of course you will...because I'm not letting you out of my sight." I laughed at this.

"You will have to occasionally." He shook his head no at me with a goofy smile on his face.

"Yuh huh! I need to shower and stuff." I mocked with an 'I told you so' look on my face.

"Well as a service to your family and friends, for your protection, I will just have to join you." He told me with a grin and wiggled his eyebrows. I laughed and pushed his face with my hand and he rolled onto his back. I sat up carefully and looked down at him, sticking my tongue out. He laughed and put his hands under his head.

"Hey now, it's for your own good." I laughed again shaking my head. He chuckled and brought an arm out to rub mine.

"You sure you're alright Isabella? You can tell me anything. I'll always be here for you." He told me, looking deep into my eyes. I was momentarily mesmerized by him. His beautiful blue eyes were shining with honesty and loyalty. With care and compassion...with love... _'Love? Don't be crazy girl!'_ I thought and smiled at myself and bit my lip. Wishful thinking. What I felt for Emmett was strong, but I knew I shouldn't be thinking about that right now. Not with how crazy my mind was at the moment. I owed it to myself and my loved ones to focus on me for a while. I looked into his eyes, unable to help the intensity of the moment.

"I know you will...I trust you Emmett. I always will." I whispered and he continued to look into my eyes. He sat up and I then had to look up to meet his gaze.

"I'm more than alright...sitting here next to you." I whispered again, lost in thought. What was I doing? Did I say that outloud? His eyes stayed locked on mine and he began rubbing his hands up and down my arms.

"I'd do anything to keep you smiling Isabella." He whispered back. I felt my eye lids falter and saw his do the same. What was going on? Was this happening? I wasn't ready... my head screamed...my heart was begging to just give in. I saw him lean down slightly and I leaned in. _'Bella stop...'_ my mind told me but I couldn't function. The way he had looked at me... he wanted this. I wanted this... _'Isabella Marie, pull away!'_ My mind yelled. I didn't listen until I felt a sharp pain on my arm. He had begun to pull me forward and touched a bruise on my arm. I jerked back and startled him. I stood up and began to pace.

"This... um... it can't... I can't..." I began mumbling. He stood up and put his hands on my shoulders hushing me softly.

"Hey now...It's okay Isabella. I'm sorry... hey...relax..." I took a breath and looked into his eyes. I saw something there but I couldn't place it. I bit my lip and thought.

"I'm just...not ready... I need to be selfish right now... I need to focus on me..." He nodded and pulled me into a hug.

"Shhh...it's alright sweetheart. I understand. I'm sorry..." I let him hug me and I wrapped my arms around his waist, melting into him. Was that what I wanted? I felt something for him...I thought it had been love. Now I wasn't so sure...was there such thing as love? But it just felt so...natural...so right... When he released me I looked up at him sceptically. Was he trying to...I thought about Jessica.

"What's wrong Isabella?" He asked me with his hands on my arms. I looked at him curiously. I think he got the idea because he backed away slowly and put his hands up in front of him, a look of panic on his face.

"No, no, Isabella. No...I wouldn't...I'm not trying to..." He sighed and hung his head taking a breath. He looked back up to me and gave me a pleading glance.

"But...you were with Jessica..." I said quietly and as calmly as I could. It still bothered me to think about what I had seen. He rubbed the back of his neck taking another breath.

"Isabella...Jessica has nothing on you...you're...I..." He groaned. "I really didn't want to do this now... I wanted you to be better first." He said more to himself than to me. I watched him collect his thoughts. Within a few seconds he had grabbed my hands and led me back to sit on the bed. I watched him with mixed emotions. He looked like he was having trouble getting the words out. Part of me was excited...part of me was terrified. This was my best friend... I couldn't lose him over something like this...but **this** felt like where I belonged...right beside him. _'Bells you thought that once before and look where it got you.'_

"Isabella...for a little while now... I have felt...weird around you. I only just realized what was going on..." He took a breath and I tried to relax.

"I think I have...feelings for you. And I haven't let it get in the way of our friendship or affect how I treat you. Even without these feelings I wouldn't have changed anything about our friendship or how close we are. I adore you Isabella... these feelings are separate from that, I promise. And it's not a one-time deal. I do like you..." He was going slightly red in the face and I had to smile. He was being bashful.

My stomach was full of butterflies and I couldn't help the excitement running through my veins. I smiled brightly until I thought logically. I couldn't do this right now...I was a mess...

"Look Emmett...I can't...I'm not in the right mind to be doing this right now..." He nodded quickly.

"No I understand, I do. I wasn't going to bring this up...I didn't mean to start something...I just was looking into your eyes and...I got a bit...lost..." He told me trailing off, looking into my eyes again. This was so...not Emmett. But in a way I felt like...it could be. I looked into his blue eyes again and sighed.

"It's alright..." I told him, putting my hands in his and looking down at them.

"I don't know what it is you are feeling...and I honestly don't know what I am feeling. There have been so many times that I have thought I saw something real...or felt something real...and now...I'm so sceptical... you deserve more than that Emmett. You deserve someone that knows what she wants." I finished in a whisper, looking up at him again. He was watching me intently and it hurt. It hurt so much to be disregarding this so entirely but I couldn't help it. I needed to be honest and cautious.

"I understand Isabella. And all I want is to help you and be your friend. I will not try anything and please don't think anything I do or say has an ulterior motive or feeling behind it. But...please, you have to know that you are beyond what I could ever deserve...I have never felt this way before. Can we just...put this to the side for now? All I want to focus on is keeping you safe." I could see the insecurity in his eyes. I smiled. He was such an amazing guy...he cared about me so much. I threw my arms around him, ignoring the pain.

"Thank you Emmett...I couldn't ask for anyone more amazing...you're just..." We pulled apart and he looked into my eyes smiling and I smiled back. I gave myself a little more freedom and gave in. I leaned in and kissed him softly on the cheek and lingered there for a few seconds. I pulled away, placing my small hand on his cheek and stroking it gently. He leaned into it slightly and I noticed that he was blushing again, a huge smile on his face.

"Are you blushing?!" I asked him laughing and he laughed as well gently pushing me to the side. I laid down and sighed and his eyes followed and looked down at me.

"Come lay down, we can watch some TV before bed." He nodded, a look of relief spread to his face as if I wasn't going to want to stay beside him now. He pulled back the covers and I changed into my oversized tee. He flipped on the TV and I crawled under the blankets with him, curling into his side. I heard him sigh and I couldn't help the small smile on my face. I didn't understand why things were so easy and natural with Emmett. All I had wanted was to find a place where I could be happy and healthy. In his arms...I was happy. It scared me but for some reason I knew there would be time to explore these feelings and find the answers. Time to try and find out where I belong.

* * *

**Jasper POV**

Alice and I laid in my bed listening to Bella and Emmett laugh from across the hall. I smiled to Alice and she kissed me softly.

"He would be so good for her Jas." She said with a smile playing on those perfect lips. I smiled back at her and nodded.

"I gotta agree with you gorgeous. He just seems to flip her mood around instantly doesn't he? I think she would be great for him too. Who better to bring a guy out of commitment phobia than Bella?" She nodded. I looked to her and kissed her softly at first and it become increasingly passionate. We broke apart and I sighed happily. I couldn't even put into words how great this girl was for me. I couldn't wait for the perfect moment... that perfect time to tell her...that I loved her.

* * *

**There you have it! Haha... I worked on this ALL DAY. It's a shorter chapter because my wrist hurts sooo much but I have SEVERE progression! Hope you enjoyed it and aren't TOO mad that they didn't kiss. I'll update again before the end of the week is done! R&R!**


	20. Holding My Guitar

**Sorry for the delay guys...been really sore lately. Here ya go!**

**Chapter 20: Holding My Guitar**

* * *

**Emmett POV**

I woke up this morning with a hint of a smile on my face. I had been dreaming of Isabella again. Except in this dream, I had gotten to kiss her. I couldn't wait until I could do that and not feel guilty about it. I remembered last night and my heart soared. She hadn't turned me away... she hadn't tried to let me down easy...she was honest...and honest didn't include a 'no'. And she still wanted to spend her night beside me...I was more than happy. It had went so well... I couldn't help but be in a good mood. As long as Jasper didn't find out... I smiled regardless, the girl I was slowly becoming crazy for didn't turn me away after she found out I had feelings for her. Life was slowly looking up.

I threw the covers off finally noticing that I was alone in bed. I looked to the clock noticing that it was ten thirty...Alice would kill me. I should have been up an hour ago. She had an idea to set some stuff up here for Isabella so she could "go out" but not feel self conscious. '_I could have sworn I set an alarm...'_ I thought looking at the alarm clock, but I had either forgotten, or it had been turned off. I got out of bed and threw on some navy blue plaid pj pants, not bothering to put on a shirt as I went to the door. As I opened it I heard people downstairs and smiled hearing Dylan talking animatedly to Isabella. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth, returning my toothbrush to the guest room before heading downstairs where I still heard Dylan talking.

"But come on Bells... another one!" I heard laughing and went to the kitchen to see Jasper, Alice and Dylan eating a plate of scrambled eggs and toast, Bella with a plate of toast, and a guitar. I scrunched my eyebrows slightly...this would be hilarious! Uncoordinated Bella, with a guitar? I adore the girl, but she could barely walk and talk at the same time. She looked down and seemed to think for a few seconds.

"No way kid. You need to clean yourself up. Bella will play for you later." Alice told him and he groaned but smiled just the same, clearing his plate and heading upstairs. I smiled noticing there was lots of toast and eggs left for me and I started making myself a plate. They were all talking and didn't seem to notice me. I just listened to them.

"When was the last time you wrote something Bella?" I heard Alice say and Isabella "Umm"-ed in thought. Isabella wrote songs?

"Back in Phoenix...I haven't really played or wrote since a bit after I started dating Aaron. He didn't like it too much." I looked up and saw her look down for a few seconds to her guitar but she quickly raised her head and smiled.

"It was such a cute song too...I wrote it for him actually." She said and her eyes seemed to dance with laughter. I looked to Jasper who finally noticed I was there and he smiled. My curiosity must have show on my face.

"AWW! Can I hear it?!" I looked to her like she was crazy. She actually expected Bella to go back to those thoughts?! I cleared my throat and the girls looked to me as well. I gave Alice a look.

"Uh...that is...if you want... I..." But Isabella just laughed.

"No...it's alright. He never heard it but it's actually a great song...one of my favourites back in the day... See...Aaron and I were actually pretty good friends before we dated and I had this huge crush on him back when I was just that best friend he never saw in a romantic way. Things weren't always bad..." She got a far off look in her eyes and we all just watched her. I took my plate to the table and began to eat. Isabella was still sitting there in thought and I felt bad for her. Was she thinking about Aaron? I looked to Alice and shot her a somewhat dirty look and she hung her head a little.

"Hey Bella...you really don't have-" But she cut my sister off with a raise of her hand, now looking at her guitar.

"Shh...she is just checking the notes babe." Jasper whispered and I watched her more carefully. I still couldn't picture my little klutz playing the guitar. I knew she could sing...but that was just her and Alice goofing around with the radio...wasn't it? I watched as Isabella closed her eyes and hit a few notes that didn't really seem to connect together and I smiled. _'Oh Isabella...'_ I thought chuckling a little and started stuffing my face. I nearly choked as she began to play. She started off softly.

_I don't think that passenger seat / Has ever looked this good to me / He tells me about his night / And I count the colours in his eyes / He'll never fall in love he swears / As he runs his fingers through his hair / I'm laughin' 'cause I hope he's wrong / And I don't think it ever crossed his mind / He tells a joke, I fake a smile / That I know all his favourite songs_

I watched her begin to smile as she seemed to get completely lost in the song. I couldn't help but get caught up in her voice, I still couldn't believe my ears.

_And I could tell you / His favourite colour's green / He loves to argue / Born on the seventeenth / His sister's beautiful / He has his father's eyes / And if you asked me if I love him / I'd lie_

She turned to Alice and smiled, winking at her. I laughed a little as she started to sing straight to Alice and my sister, as always, began to clap her hands smiling. Isabella began to sing with a little more strength to her voice, but kept it soft.

_He looks around the room / Innocently overlooks the truth / Shouldn't a light go on? / Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized / For so long?_

My mouth dropped open a little as she began to sing louder and with a **lot** of strength behind her voice.

_He sees everything black and white / Never let nobody see him cry / I don't let nobody see me wishin' he was mine_

_I could tell you / His favourite colour's green / He loves to argue / Born on the seventeenth / His sister's beautiful / He has his father's eyes / And if you asked me if I love him / I'd lie_

She took a moment and played a little bit of a solo for about ten seconds and I looked at Jasper with my mouth still open. He just looked at me and smiled a huge shit eating grin.

_He stands there then walks away / My God if I could only say / I'm holdin' every breath for you..._

She stopped playing completely now and looked around at us. She looked right at me and smiled a little. Her gaze then fell on Alice again and she began to sing to her again, this time not playing her guitar.

_He'd never tell you / But he can play guitar / I think he can see through everythin' but my heart / First thought when I wake up / Is my God he's beautiful / So I put on my makeup and pray for a miracle_

She began to play her guitar with everything she had and closed her eyes smiling as she belted out the song.

_Yes I could tell you / His favourite colour's green / He loves to argue / Oooh and it kills me / His sister's beautiful / He has his father's eyes / And if you asked me if I love him / If you asked me if I love him / I'd lie_

As she finished, Alice began to clap and Jasper laughed, nodding his head at his cousin when she looked to him. I was still watching her in awe as she looked to me. I couldn't even smile as we locked eyes. Little, uncoordinated, begs to blend in, Isabella Marie Swan, is musically gifted. Why did I not know this? And the way she spoke of Aaron in that song...she really had loved him and he took away her innocence. I had never seen that side of her...that song made her seem so naive and...in love.

"How did you...why did you...huh?" I sputtered and they all laughed.

"I know!" Alice squealed. "She is amazing! I heard her play yesterday... she has been keeping a lot from us!" She finished with a wink to Isabella who blushed. I just looked to her.

"Not true, I knew." Jasper said holding up his hand. Alice hit him upside the head and he laughed.

"Oh come on. She is a genius at Rock Band...she can sing... you guys never put it all together?" He asked, defending himself. Isabella laughed.

"Care to finish any of your sentences there flytrap?" She asked me with a wink. I smiled and quickly snapped my still gapping mouth closed. I looked to her with a mock glare.

"Why was I not made aware of this?!" My attempt at trying to seem mad only made her laugh and I couldn't hold my composure.

"How did you get through that song though Bells? I mean... it's Aaron..." Jasper asked lightly. Isabella just smiled to him.

"Yeah...I know. But I love playing. Even though it's about him...it all feels alright if I'm holding my guitar...cheesy I know..." I smiled to her. I loved finding out new things about this amazing girl.

"Can you play other instruments too? I mean...you must be sort of limited with an acoustic guitar..." Alice asked and Bella shook her head.

"Yes, I can play others. I can play piano, electric, bass, a bit of the drums...and I have TRIED to play the sax…but trust me, no one wants to hear that. My favourites are the piano and acoustic though. And you would be surprised by what you can play with the acoustic if you're creative enough." She finished with a smirk to Jasper who laughed.

"I tried to have this fight with her before Alice. You **would** be surprised." I laughed at the two, as did my sister.

"What do you mean?" She asked and Isabella nodded once and looked to her guitar.

"For instance..." She began to play something with a bit of an edge to it that I felt like I could almost recognize, but couldn't place. She began to sing though and I understood, except it had a country twinge to it.

_Everybody's lookin' for love, Oooh / Ain't that the reason you're at this club, Oooh / You ain't gon' find it dancin' with him, Nooo / Got a better solution for you girl, oooooh… / Just leave with me now say the word and we'll go / I'll be your teacher I'll show you the ropes / You'll see a side of love you've never known / I can see it goin' down, goin' down..._

She stopped and looked to us and smiled. I looked to Alice whose face had lit right up and she clapped her hands excited.

"Again!" She reminded me of Dylan. I laughed and shook my head to Jasper who laughed as well. Isabella nodded and began to sing without her guitar. I didn't recognize it at first but I heard Alice scream with excitement.

_Ooooooh eh Ooooh eh Ohhhh... / Ooooooh eh Ooooh eh Ohhhh..._

She then started to play and I realized what song she had in mind. It still had a very island feel to it.

_I wanna have sex on the beach / Come on move your body / Sex on the beach / I wanna have sex on the beach / Come on there's a party / Sex on the beach_

She stopped playing and we all laughed. Isabella was laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes. She wiped at them and sighed.

"It is easier to do with an electric or the piano but I'd never abandon my Tim." She said. It was then that I noticed a signature on the guitar.

"TIM MCGRAW?! Bella..." Jasper yelled and she laughed nodding.

"Yeah I know! I met him...two? Years ago? I kinda...snuck into the empty stadium he was going to be playing at in Phoenix one night a day before a show and played and practiced a bit with my friend Ashley. Someone caught us because they all came to do a final run through or something and he sat with us and talked a bit...asked to hear a song..."

"Wait." Jasper said cutting her off. "You played for Tim McGraw?" She nodded and smiled.

"And you never told me?!" She laughed.

"Well...he was so nice and all that...I don't know Jas, I just don't get star struck..." I smiled at her. She was purely amazing. She looked over to me and smiled a bit as well. I couldn't help but look into her eyes and melt a little.

"I umm... oh right..." She shook her head smiling, tearing her eyes from mine. Alice gave me a look and I winked at her. She rolled her eyes and smiled real big. Jasper and Isabella continued their conversation.

"We talked for a bit and he gave me the number of his agent and told me to give him a call if I was interested..."

"WHAT!?" We all yelled. She flinched in her seat, her eyes wide. Right...she didn't like loud sudden noises.

"TELL ME, you called." Alice squealed. Isabella shook her head. I cringed at Alice's shriek.

"No...I was only sixteen...I was too young to know what I really wanted in life and a contract is so hard to get out of. Plus I started dating Aaron and stopped playing so... I didn't really give it much thought after that." I admired her common sense and self awareness...but I couldn't help the shots of anger and pity that coursed through me. He took so much from her... she deserved so much better than that. We were all quiet and Jasper and Alice had both lowered their gazes.

"Hey guys...it's really alright. If I had have taken that offer I would NOT be in Forks right now...things happen for a reason." She told us with a smile. She sighed and put her guitar back in its case that she had leaning against a wall beside her. She stood up and grabbed for everyone's empty plates and popped the last few bites of toast into her mouth, much to Jasper's approval I'm sure.

"Let me help you loser." He said getting up and helping Isabella do the dishes. Alice gave me a look and I nodded, knowing it was time to start setting up for the day. We slipped out unnoticed due to Jasper's performance as "The Distraction". Dylan was to come down soon and helped with that as well. Alice pulled me out into the backyard and began talking a mile a minute, like only Alice can do.

"Alright. So we are going to set up a little mini putt course...which is actually going to be croquet...and we are going to set that up about…here. Now over there is going to be the picnic area and we are going to lay down a big blanket and when Bella is in the shower we are going to make lunch and pop it in the fridge. After lunch we are going to go for a swim in the pool and do some tanning. After that I decided we could do something a little more Bella like and planned for a touch football game or something...which there is room for over there. Dinner, Keri is making, the whole family including Charlie and our parents, are coming here and we are going to eat it outside on the back patio beside the pool. After dinner we are going to have a bit of a game night and make teams, Keri has a few games picked out already. Tonight after dark we are having a bon fire, Charlie is bringing the stuff to make s'mores. Bella and Jas both play instruments so we will have some great entertainment." I looked to Alice with a big smile. My sister really did know how to plan. I nodded and began to help her set up for the day.

All the while, I couldn't take my thoughts away from Isabella. She was so calm and collected when she played. And the way she looked at me...it was like she finally put down those walls...I couldn't get that smile or look in her eyes out of my head. It was like she was letting herself feel. And those lyrics...Isabella is one of those girls that doesn't flaunt how she feels. But that song showed how strongly she can feel...how much she cared for Aaron...he didn't deserve it. He in no way deserved her love and devotion.

But it was still sweet to see that side of her. The side that no one ever really has the privilege of seeing...the side of her I hope to bring out more. I will break down her walls.

* * *

**There you go guys. This is only part one of this chapter...I am already working on part two, it's just because they are so long... Enjoy! R&R!**


	21. Something Pure

**Here is the second part guys :)**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One: Something Pure**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Jasper, Dylan and I went through the house in a sweep making sure all of our mess was cleaned up from the last day we had been here, making beds and taking turns showering, Jasper insisted on going first while Dylan yanked me into his toy room for a little high speed car chase.

"Hey Bells? I start school soon!" I looked to him and laughed, nodding.

"I know! Have you gone school shopping yet?" He shook his head.

"No...I tolded my mom that I wanted to go with you!" I laughed again and put down the car I was playing with.

"Did you now. Well maybe your mom wants to take you? You should go with her Dill." I told him with a smile and he nodded reluctantly. I couldn't take that from Keri. The first year of school is a big deal for a parent. His eyes lit up within seconds.

"You should come! You and me and Jazz! Please Bells, please?!" He started jumping up and down shaking the car in his hand. I broke into a big grin and nodded.

"That sounds perfect Dill." He gave me a hug and took off again at top speed and made me chase his car with my own. Jasper came into the room not long after.

"Jazz man! Bells is gonna come shoppin' with us for school!" He looked very confused by the little guys excitement.

"We are what? What did you get me into Miss. Marie?" I laughed at his nickname for me. Marie was our grandmother. I shrugged and winked to him and he chuckled a bit before relieving me of my duties as "high speed chaser".

"Get upstairs and shower Bella before Alice has a stroke. We are a tad behind schedule for her." I smiled nodding, knowing not to face Alice's wrath of "the schedule". I hurried upstairs and into the bathroom as I heard Jasper yell.

"And keep it short fishy!" I laughed and turned on the water, shedding my clothes on the floor. I jumped into the shower, closing the sliding glass door. I didn't turn the water up as high this time, knowing I had to compose myself another way. I couldn't come undone again, not now that I have put so much time into trying to be okay...now that they have put so much time and effort into me...

As always, I let my mind wander in the shower. I couldn't ask for better friends...or a better dad...or a better aunt... _'or a better Emmett'_

I stood there still for a few seconds trying to focus my thoughts. Emmett. Last night was...he had tried to kiss me. And then told me he has feelings for me... what was I to think about that? When I was watching him watch me play this morning...I couldn't help it. He melted me. I felt so much for him and couldn't help but notice his eyes filled with emotion. But was there anything real between us? He was just with Jessica...but he has feelings for me? I could forget the Jessica thing now...but it just struck me as odd. And what did I feel? I thought I felt love for him... but was love real? Look at where love got everyone else I knew. My dad broke my mom's heart. My mom sure as hell abandoned me. Keri was divorced and Jasper's dad has been MIA for years. Aaron claimed to love me...yet broke me in ways unimaginable. He even came back claiming that he wanted me back and we would be happy...then he slammed my face off a car. My friend Ashley back home was cheated on by her boyfriend...the guy she gave everything to. Could I risk this? Could I risk Emmett?

What if he hurt me...or I hurt him? I shook my head. I couldn't focus on that right now. I needed to focus on getting my weight back up. I knew I had lost weight over the last few days...the pounds just wouldn't stay on when I wasn't eating. I needed to get to a point where the weight would stay on my body...to the point where I could fully trust and know that a relationship could really be pure and mutual. I sighed as I rinsed the soap off my body as I heard Jasper bang on the bathroom door.

"Hey loser it's been twenty five minutes!" I snorted and finished rinsing and shut off the water, grabbing a fluffy chocolate brown towel to wrap myself in. I grabbed a smaller white towel as well to dry my hair.

"Damn..." I muttered, noticing I had forgotten about clothing. I sighed again and walked to the guest room for clothes. I walked through the door, noticing Jasper sitting on the bed. I smiled to him and walked to my overnight bag.

"Hey Bella...can I talk to you a minute?" I looked to him and nodded, putting my bag down and walked over, sitting beside him. He looked to his hands and I saw he was wringing them nervously. He couldn't keep anything from me. Jasper always kept his cool, something was really getting to him.

"What's up Jas?" He looked to me and smiled nervously. Alright, so nothing devastating it seems. I was quiet to give him time to think. I used the white towel to wrap around the long strands of my wet hair hanging around my shoulders, scrunching over and over again slowly. He eventually sighed and began to speak, keeping his focus on his hands. I knew Jas and kept my focus on my hair as to not make him even more nervous.

"Well...I'm having a little trouble in...telling Alice how I feel." I nodded making a 'hmmmm' sound so he knew to continue.

"I love her...I'm sure I do...but how do I tell her. Is it too soon for that? Should I wait? Where would I-" I cut him off with a chuckle and a raise of my hand, now looking to him. He kept his eyes on his hands.

"Jas, look. If you are sure how you feel just...tell her." He hesitantly brought his eyes up to meet mine.

"Yeah but...she is so important to me...I want to make it special. She deserves it Bella..." I saw the love in his eyes and it made my heart swell. It made me a little hopeful...maybe...there was something pure. I smiled a watery smile to him and nodded.

"I think...when the time comes you will just know. It will pull you in and it will be more heartfelt than anything you could have planned. Just wait...when the time is right, you will just know. And I think that is what makes any moment perfect." I whispered. He watched me as a tear fell out of my eye and down my cheek. I smiled to him real big and put the white towel in my lap, giving him a big hug.

"I am so happy for you Jasper." I whispered to him and he held me a little tighter.

"Ahem." Came a voice from the doorway. I turned to look at Emmett who was watching us with a smile. I straightened myself up and began drying my hair again with the white towel.

"Hey you two, I don't want to rush you but Alice is about ready to rip your eyes out..." I laughed and nodded. Jasper gave me a thankful look and smiled, leaving the room. I pretended to not notice the pointed look Jasper gave Emmett, who was still leaning in the doorway. Emmett smiled innocently and came into the room and closed the door. I looked at him innocently while drying my hair and he smiled.

"You okay beautiful?" I smiled and nodded. I knew my eyes were still watery but I didn't shed anymore tears. He came to sit beside me on the bed and gave me a slight nudge. I nudged him back and looked into his eyes. He smiled and gave me "the look" as he looked deeply into mine.

"Alright...I was just talking to Jasper and it got me thinking. I just...I don't know how much faith I put into love anymore. I know way too many people that have been burned by that word. What does it even mean? It's just a word..." I looked down and stopped my feeble attempt to distract myself with my hair. I felt an arm slide up beside mine and take my hand in theirs. I looked to our intertwined hands and smiled a little. He ran his thumb over the back of my hand and I melted, leaning into his side. I rested my head on his shoulder and he rested his head on mine.

"Isabella...this isn't something you need to worry about right now..." I nodded and lifted my head to look at him.

"I know but...I can't help it. What if...there really is no such thing?" I could feel the intensity as his beautiful blue eyes looked into my brown ones, holding my gaze. He smiled slightly.

"I can't say from experience but...love is real. I can see it when I look at my parents. They were highschool sweethearts actually... best friends through elementary, and finally saw each other differently in their grade eleven year. I see it when they give each other a look from across the dinner table or when they kiss goodbye before work. I can tell when they just sit in a room together reading or watching TV...they say nothing at all but it's there. I see it when they go out for their date nights or when they only get a passing glance between my dad's shifts at the hospital. It's plain as day when he takes her hand in his..." I looked to our hands as he squeezed lightly. I looked into his eyes and found something there that I've never seen before. I fell into it and just let it carry me.

"Isabella...love is what you make it to be...it can be a look or a touch..." I felt my eyelids falter as he began to lean in. I was so wrapped up in him that nothing else mattered. I leaned in slightly and closed my eyes. I felt his lips gently..almost sickeningly softly graze mine for only a moment.

"Or a kiss..." He whispered. I heard him swallow and breathe in deeply. I opened my eyes and looked into his and felt so much... I took my hand from his and put both of my hands gently around his neck, lacing my small fingers through his short, coffee coloured hair. His eyes glanced down to my lips and I leaned in with him. Our lips met again softly...sweetly. It was long and delicate. I felt him begin to move is lips against mine and melted into his arms. I moved my lips with his and couldn't help but notice how gentle he was. He was such a large guy but his lips moved against my own like they were rose petals...easily damaged. I dropped my hands down to his shoulders and down to his chest. He brought his hands up and strung one through my damp hair and began to trace soft circles on the back of my neck, his other hand was on my cheek. The kiss was nothing but soft and tame...though filled with everything he felt for me. I felt his warmth take over my body and sighed into his lips. It was like nothing else existed but he and I. I felt him take his hand from my neck and lace his fingers with mine on his chest and he slowly broke away. Looking into my eyes he gave my hand a small kiss and he whispered to me. Such a smooth, melodic voice...

"No matter your thoughts on love...there will always be someone that thinks the world of you...I would do anything for you Isabella." I stared into his eyes and smiled softly. I brought my free hand up to his face and rubbed my thumb over his cheek. He leaned into my touch and closed his eyes. I sighed happily...wait...happily? _'You know he would make you happy._' I heard a voice say in my head. I barely had the strength to fight it away feeling...almost knowing...the truth to that statement.

"I need time..." I breathed to him and his eyes fluttered open. He looked so angelic in that moment...so vulnerable...so exposed. He smiled.

"I know...and that is perfectly okay." I nodded and watched him. I studied his face...his bluer than blue eyes...as deep as the ocean... and filled with emotion. His perfect nose...down to his amazing lips. They were a soft shade of pink and drawn up at the corners. So soft...so careful...yet so passionate and manly. His strong, yet delicate jaw that he usually kept perfectly shaved. It had a small amount of stubble on it making him seem gruff and masculine. I brought my eyes back up to his to see his furrowed brow. The slight crease it left between his eyes, showing his confusion.

"What..." He asked in a whisper, smiling a little more. I grinned, showing my teeth and looked down at my hand on his chest, still wrapped in his. I whispered back.

"I was just...taking in how beautiful you are." I brought my eyes up to his and he smiled even more.

"I don't want this to come between us Isabella..." I nodded and closed my eyes.

"I know...it won't...I just...need some time. But I don't know if..." I opened my eyes and looked into his suddenly worried ones. I placed my hand back on his cheek and smiled.

"I don't know if I can stay away from you." I whispered. I wasn't sure if he could even hear me. The shocked eyes and big grin were the indication that he had. He nodded once and took me into a hug. I melted into him, letting myself feel whatever would come and was almost floored by what I felt. I hadn't felt this way since Aaron...and it scared me. He would give me time to sort this out...but in my mind there was a serious what if... what if I decided love isn't worth the pain? Would I crush him? I couldn't think about that as he drew small circles on my exposed shoulders. I just needed to get through this day by day. I couldn't be afraid to feel... and I needed to get better. I jumped as someone banged on the door.

"ISABELLA SWAN YOU BETTER BE READY IN FIVE MINUTES!" Came Alice`s shrill voice and Emmett held me a little tighter, chuckling. He pulled away a few seconds later and stood, looking down to me.

"I'll let you get dressed, don't be long, that woman will hurt you..." I nodded laughing and watched as he left the room. I sighed, what a confusing day this has turned out to be. I stood up and went to my bag, pulling on a bra and panty set along with my jean skirt and white strapless shirt. I pulled on my cowboy boots and looked in the mirror. This would make Alice not so mad. I was too skinny, but I looked good at least. I put on a little mascara to make my eyes pop but that was it. I liked to keep it simple. I then snuck into Jasper's room and stole his light coloured cowboy hat. I looked into his mirror and knew Alice wouldn't have it in her to yell anymore. I headed downstairs just as Alice was yelling up them.

"HEY! I THOUGHT I SAID- woah... Bella! You look amazing!" I smiled and kept walking down the stairs past her and into the kitchen where Emmett and Jasper were waiting for me. For once, Alice had been all finished before me, but only because she got ready before breakfast.

"Hey how did you get Alice to...Bella!" Jasper noted as I walked in the room. I laughed and looked back to Alice.

"Gotta tell you Bella, I do approve! Now let's get outside!" Alice walked ahead and grabbed Jasper's hand while they led the way to the backyard. I was slightly confused. I felt Emmett come up behind me and snake his arm around my shoulders and tuck me into his side. I smiled and put my arm around his back and walked with him. This was a regular occurrence, so there was no reason to shy away, though I knew I couldn't even if everything I had was screaming at me to. This worried me. We got into the backyard and I stood there shocked, arms falling to my side. I walked forward and out of Emmett's arm and took in the yard.

I first noticed the pool area was all set up with chairs and towels, pool toys and tanning lotions. I smiled. _'Oh, Alice.'_ I then noticed a croquet game all set up and waiting to go just outside the fenced in pool yard. I saw five mallets waiting with five balls. I saw a blue and white striped blanket set up beyond that and the fire pit set up with pokers in the very back. Off to the side was a large open space with markers on each side of the length and a football in the middle. I grinned and turned to my friends. Dylan was standing with Emmett.

"What is all this?" I asked, unable to keep the happiness from my voice. Alice grinned and hopped over to me, linking our arms and leading me to the croquet.

"Well, we know you aren't up for much going out lately, so we brought the fun to you! I saw that it was supposed to be sunny today for once and couldn't help myself!" I hugged her and grinned at the guys.

"Thank you all so much." They nodded, all grinning like idiots.

"Bells! What colour do you want?!" I looked thoughtful and scouted out the colours.

"She will want this one." I heard Emmett say. I looked up to see him holding the mallet with green stripes and the green ball. I laughed and nodded.

"You know me too well." He gave me a grin and I knew we were fine. This was almost too easy...it was like...it was normal to have passionate, delicate kisses and then hang out with our friends. I tried to shake away those thoughts and focus on the fun day ahead. That wasn't hard. Alice had planned everything so well that I didn't even have time to worry because we were having too much fun. We played croquet and I helped Dylan and the little shit won, then we took a lunch break. Alice and Jasper went inside and told us to head back to the blanket.

"Having fun cowgirl?" Emmett asked me with a cheeky smile and I grinned.

"Straight shootin' partner." I told him with a tip of my hat. Dylan laughed and decided he wanted to be a cowboy to match so I let him wear the hat. Alice and Jas came back out with a picnic basket full of fruit and sandwiches. We all ate and socialized. Next came the pool because it was getting pretty hot outside.

"But Alice...I don't have a bathing suit..." I told her and she laughed waving her hand at me.

"Oh I know but I bought you one." I looked at her a little shocked.

"Go up to your room and you'll see it, I laid it out on the bed." I nodded and went to change while being tossed out of cleanup crew being told "Don't worry about it! Get going!" From Alice. I went up to the guest room a little scared at what Alice could have possibly picked out for me. I was pleasantly surprised to see a dark chocolate brown bikini on the bed, nothing too fancy. It had two ties on the sides of the bottoms and in the ties there was little turquoise beads. There were three turquoise beads in the middle of the bra cups as well. Nice and simple... it was perfect. I tossed it on and realized it fit really well too. She did very well with the sizing. I had remembered seeing plenty of towels outside already so I just left my clothing in the guest room and headed down to the pool. I went outside to be greeted by a changed Jasper and Alice. Alice was getting Jasper to put tanning oil on her back and she waved me over. Their eyes lingered on the bruise on my stomach but I didn't let it bother me. As I walked over to her I heard a small shout and felt a push and was suddenly in the pool. I had belly flopped and it _really _hurt my stomach. I surfaced and heard shouts and then felt a splash next to me and all of a sudden there were a big pair of arms circling me and pulling me close.

"What the..." I sputtered holding my stomach. A hand came up and pulled hair from my eyes, smoothing it out.

"Come here Isabella, let me check your stitches..." I was flipped around on the spot and was face to face with Emmett. I couldn't touch the bottom so I clung to him by wrapping my legs around his waist and he checked my forehead.

"Alright...you're okay. Sorry beautiful...Dylan pushed you in. I didn't want your stitches splitting. Is your stomach okay?" I nodded and he took us to the edge and picked me up around the waist and sat me on the edge. I looked up and saw a sad Dylan.

"Hey now bud, it's alright. Don't worry okay?" He looked to me and smiled, giving me a hug.

"Alright Bells, I'm sorry." I smiled.

"Don't worry buddy." He nodded and did a canon ball beside Emmett and swam over to his pool noodles. I smiled and turned to Emmett, who was still positioned in front of me. He was grinning like an idiot...very mischievously.

"Emmett...what are you-" But I was cut off by my own shriek as he grabbed me from the edge and pulled me into his arms bridal style. He walked over to the deep end and placed me on a floating pool bed. He smiled at me and shrugged.

"Alice said you needed to get some sun." I laughed and shook my head. He pushed me off into the deep end and started playing pool basketball with Dylan using their floating net. I got hit occasionally but Emmett would just swim over and steal it from me, giving me a wink and a soft pat on the stomach. What was I going to do about this boy? He made me melt with just a look ever since that kiss. I just couldn't get it out of my head. I wasn't sure what my head wanted... or what was good for my heart...but I knew my body would probably sell them both out by just reacting to the amazing guy in the pool with me. I looked up to Alice and Jasper and saw them steal a quick kiss and couldn't help but smile. They just seemed so perfect together...was there such thing as a perfect relationship? I doubted it. Did that matter? I wasn't sure.

"Hey kids! How's the day going?" I heard someone say. I looked over to see Keri and Ben standing on the deck with my dad. I smiled and propped myself up on my elbows.

"It's been great so far! What are you doing here dad?" I asked and he smiled and winked to me.

"It's for another surprise Bella!" Alice laughed and I rolled my eyes smiling. She was so cute.

"Bella you just be careful in there alright? Don't rip your stitches or anything." My dad said and I nodded.

"No worries Chief Duck. I'll take care of her." Emmett said coyly and swam over to me, shaking the bed I was on. I laughed and tried to push him away. He smiled and winked to me as he grabbed my arms and pulled me gently to him. I slid off the bed and he wrapped my arms around his neck so I was pressed against his back. I hooked my legs around his waist and he piggybacked me around the pool.

"I got help now Dylan, you're going down!" He laughed and I pretended to help Emmett keep the ball from Dylan but I would just give Dylan the ball and helped him win.

"You little sneak!" Emmett teased as he reached behind him to tickle me. I shrieked and dug my heels into his legs and he gave in. I was a boney girl. He swam us over to Jasper and Alice and I rested my head on his shoulder to look at them.

"Hey, idea Jas, let's play chicken." Jasper's eyes lit up and Alice even seemed excited.

"Yeah! Wait, Bella can you play?" He asked me and I felt Emmett rest his head against mine. I smiled.

"Yeah I should be alright, I'm not that sore today...just no face action and no stomach shots." They nodded and Jasper hopped into the pool and took Alice from the side of the pool onto his shoulders. Emmett turned and set me on the edge of the pool so I could do the same.

"Holy Isabella...it's like I'm carrying a cat or something." I gave him a small kick with my foot and rolled my eyes at him. For some reason I knew my weight didn't bother him...he was attracted to me and I trusted that. _'Hold on...you what?_' I thought, but shook it off. Jasper and Alice moved toward us and Dylan was standing on the side with his arms in the air. Alice and I locked hands and gave each other a smile.

"Ready!" Dylan began. I gave Alice my best "fierce" face, but she just ended up laughing.

"Set!" Emmett gave my leg a slight squeeze and I hooked my feet around his sides.

"GO!" He yelled, putting his arms down. Jasper moved forward more and Alice began pushing at my arms trying to get me to fall off Emmett's shoulders and I did the same to her. Emmett began to circle Jasper and Alice let my hands go and Jasper had to reposition himself. Emmett now had Jasper's back to the deep end.

"Get her Bella!" Emmett laughed as Jasper charged over to us. Alice and I were both shrieking and wrestling with each other. I laugh as Emmett moved forward some and I pulled Alice's arm up over her head. Emmett was taller than Jasper and I had a longer torso than she did. She was lifted off of Jasper a little as Emmett kept forcing Jasper back and I gave one more shove to the arm she had above her head and she toppled over to the side. I raised my hands above my head in fists and cheered. Emmett did the same. Alice surfaced and laughed and Jasper swam over to her so she could cling off him. I heard clapping and we turned, noticing we had an audience. Jasper's parents, Emmett and Alice's parents and my dad were standing there clapping and cheering for us. We mock bowed and Emmett grabbed onto my hands that were now resting on my legs. He laced our fingers together and I relaxed into his touch. He did crazy things to me mentally...physically...emotionally...

"Should you be doing that Bella?" My dad asked and I laughed.

"Nah she can't touch me dad, I'm alright." I stuck my tongue out at Alice and she splashed us.

"Rematch once those stitches are out Swan." She grumbled but giggled regardless. Emmett raised our hands and made fists at her.

"You're on, but I'm warning you, Isabella is a tank." I laughed and he looked up to me grinning, resting our hands on my legs again. I looked to the parents and they all noticed just how close Emmett and I were. It felt strange that I didn't care.

"How are you feeling Bella?" Carlisle asked me. I smiled to him and nodded.

"I'm feeling alright...I'm less sore. I can't wait to get these stitches out though...they're itchy!" I told him and he laughed.

"Yes...they get annoying. Is your stomach alright? I didn't see that bruise before..." He motioned to my stomach and I shrugged.

"To be honest I forget how that even happened. I was on the ground and something hit me. It's sore...and my muscles hurt...but I don't think it's anything serious." He nodded, looking at Emmett and I.

"Wait...you were on the ground?" He asked, shaking our hands a little to get my attention. I looked down and to the side at him so I could somewhat see his face. He looked sideways at me.

"Isabella..." He knelt down a little and pulled me off his shoulders and into his front instead. I wrapped my legs around him and he looked down to me and held me close.

"I am so sorry... I think... When I grabbed at Aaron he stumbled. I might have pushed him into you." I looked to him and thought. It would make sense. I nodded and rested my hands on his arms.

"Oh probably...I- hey...what's wrong?" I watched as his eyes filled with pain. It was like someone had slapped him.

"I feel so bad... I would never hurt you..." I smiled and gave him a hug.

"It's okay! Aw...Emmett it's alright. I don't blame you for anything...if it makes you feel better I can have your dad check it out, okay?" I looked to Carlisle and he nodded. I leaned back to look at Emmett and he smiled slightly, but pulled me close again. I rested my head on his shoulder, facing his chin. He spoke to the parents along with Jasper and Alice, but I just leaned into Emmett and let him hold me, knowing he needed it for comfort. The parents disappeared into the house and I stayed with Emmett.

"Emmett...no one thinks you did anything wrong man." Jasper told him, noticing his almost death grip on me. Emmett knew how much pressure to use though so he wouldn't hurt me. He sighed and I nuzzled my head into his neck instinctively.

"Yeah I know, but I still feel bad. I'm really sorry Isabella." He whispered. I just curled myself into him more. I knew Emmett wasn't going to believe words right now, but he would at least know I wanted to be near him.

"Hey kids, we are going to fire up the barbeque so think about getting out soon okay?" Keri's voice came from the door. Emmett started moving us to the ladder out, as did Jasper and Alice.

"Why don't we let the sun dry us off? We can use the hammocks." Alice suggested. Jasper picked her up and carried her with a slight shriek over to one of the hammocks. They laid down together and yelled for us to join. I looked to Emmett and he gave me a small smile and I grabbed his hand, dragging him to the other hammock beside theirs. He was feeling so guilty. He laid down and pulled my hand down so I was laying tucked into his side again. It wasn't out of the ordinary, but all I could think about was that kiss. I smiled just thinking about it.

We all made small talk until we were sufficiently dry.

"Alright guys, I'm putting on the jeans." I said sitting up. Jasper laughed and looked shocked when Alice spoke.

"They are SO cute!" I looked to Jas and Emmett and they both looked like Alice was from space. I laughed and began looking for a towel to wrap around myself. The others got up too and we all headed inside and upstairs. We walked past the parents all hanging out in the kitchen cooking. It all smelled great. Alice and Jasper disappeared into his room and Emmett and I retreated to the guest room.

"Isabella I-" He began but I walked up to him and pressed my fingers to his lips.

"Emmett. No more...you saved me that night...who knows what he would have done...I could have looked a lot worse after if it hadn't have been for you protecting me. I am grateful for what you did for me." He looked into my eyes and leaned down, lightly kissing my forehead. I leaned into his touch and curled into his body for a hug.

"Isabella...I'm trying so hard...but I keep thinking that...I just need you near me." I nodded against his chest.

"I know what you mean... I need to be next to you... it doesn't even feel like we are doing anything differently...it just feels different..." He held me a little tighter.

"I...I really like you Isabella..." He whispered to me and I shut my eyes tight. I soaked in his words and held onto him tighter.

"I like you too Emmett... I do..." I pulled back and opened my eyes.

"I just don't know what that means right now." He nodded, a gorgeous smile on his face. I took a deep breath. That was all it took? One kiss to get me to admit that I did like him? I was just grateful that he was willing to be patient. _'You know you will end up with him anyway...' _ I shook my head slightly pushing out all thoughts.

"Let's just think about today and we can worry about tomorrow when it comes." He nodded and smiled to me.

"So...does that mean I can do this?" He whispered and leaned down and pressed his lips against mine gently. I melted into him and sighed. He pulled away after a few seconds and couldn't help the big smile on my face.

"You will be the death of all my will power Emmett Cullen." I told him and he grinned. I pulled away from him and went for my clothing on the bed. I decided to just throw my jeans and shirt on over my bathing suit considering it was dry. I turned my back to Emmett so he could change.

"So...cowboy boots huh?" He asked with a chuckle and I smiled, sitting on the bed, my back still to him.

"Yeah...I wore a lot of that stuff in Phoenix. I have never been one for the city look." I felt the bed shift under me and saw Emmett's face beside my leg. He had laid himself down on his back beside me.

"I like it. And the guitar?" I smiled and nodded.

"You never told me this why?" He asked, mocking offence. I shrugged.

"It never really crossed my mind. Like I said, I haven't played in a long time." He nodded and found my hand with his. He kissed it gently and I smiled down at him.

"Don't stop playing, okay? You look so happy when you play..." I nodded.

"I am happy when I play." He kissed my hand again when we heard a knock at the door. Jasper and Alice came in and raised their brows at the sight of my hand at his mouth. I rolled my eyes and Emmett tossed my hand away. Jasper and Alice laughed and came to sit with us.

"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. You guys... okay?" Jas asked and looked at Emmett.

"Yeah, we are fine...why?" I looked to Emmett too and he feigned innocence. Something was up, I'd ask him later.

"Alright...well, let's head down then." Alice said and grabbed my hand, pulling me with her. I smiled when I came downstairs and was led out to the back patio. Sitting there was Keri and Ben, my dad, Carlisle and Esme, Rosalie, and Dylan. I grinned and hugged Alice again.

"Yay! Family dinner!" I was so excited. Emmett came up behind me and led me to my seat between him and my dad. Jasper and Alice sat opposite us between Keri and Rosalie, Ben was on the one end, beside Dylan, and the Cullen's were on the other end. It would have been a tight squeeze if they didn't have a massive patio set.

Dinner looked amazing. Steak and potatoes, along with a gorgeous spinach salad. I took a little salad and a small potato, and Emmett took the largest steak, cutting a bit off for me because there was no way I could eat a whole one. I really loved this. No one was looking at me funny... everyone was having a great time... and I ate the WHOLE THING. My dad gave me the biggest smile along with Jasper. Soon, I was helping Keri, Alice and Esme to clean up, while Rosalie went to a friend's house, and the guys all relaxed outside. Keri handed me an apple pie to take outside and Alice followed with plates.

"Ahh... nothing more gorgeous. Girls and dessert." Jasper commented and we laughed. I began dishing out pie slices to the guys and they all chatted about sports. I took the empty pie tin inside and came back out to my chair. Emmett raised a bite and brought it to my mouth.

"I know you're full but try this. Keri outdid herself this time." I took the bite and couldn't help the 'mmmmm' that came out. It really was delicious.

"Well...it's not quite time for a fire yet...what would you rather do guys? Board games, or football?" Keri came out and asked.

"Football!"

"Bella...I don't know if you should play..." My dad insisted. I sighed.

"Oh dad...I'll be okay... we will be careful...please?" He sighed and nodded. Dylan got all excited and we all headed out to the backyard. We split into teams of four. Jasper even got Alice to agree to play! Keri and Esme sat out and kept score for us. Dylan and Emmett were captains. Dylan's team was myself Charlie and Ben while Emmett's team was Jasper, Alice and Carlisle. The game was going well, and even Alice was putting herself out there more, bless her heart, but she was trying! Our team was winning by a touchdown until Emmett decided to be an ass and run after me while I was running with the ball. He stopped me and slung my over his shoulder and ran the other way with me. Apparently that was a touchdown for them and we ended with a tie.

"Oh great strategy Emmett, now put me down!" I tried to sound angry, but everyone laughed anyway. It was starting to get dark so the guys all got some firewood together and started a fire. Us girls went into the house to grab sweaters and blankets. My dad had brought stuff to make s'mores and we brought everything out to them. I had grabbed two of Emmett's sweater's, one for him and one for me. He grinned at me and sat me down next to him on a log after we slid into our sweaters. Alice brought over a blanket. On our log it was just Emmett, myself and my dad. On the one on our left was Alice and Jasper, to the left of that was Esme and Carlisle, and on the last one was Keri, Ben and Dylan. I couldn't help but notice that Alice had brought out mine and Jasper's guitars. I looked at them and Alice squealed.

"Oh right! I thought you and Jas could be the entertainment with some music!" I smiled and nodded. It had begun to cool off a bit so I was cuddled into Emmett and there was a blanket around us. He handed me my guitar and Jasper took his as well.

"Alright Miss. Marie, how about you go first?" I nodded. We went back and forth playing songs people would know. We made s'mores and had a really good time.

"Alright Bells. Are you coming back home tonight?" My dad asked standing up. I instinctively looked to Emmett before I could think. He looked to my dad.

"Yeah, I'll bring her home a bit later Charlie." I smiled and said goodbye to my dad. Carlisle and Esme stood up as well.

"I'll see you tomorrow Bella? One o'clock?" He asked and I nodded. We said our goodbyes and Keri and Ben took Dylan to the house for bed. That left the four of us sitting around the fire.

"So Bella, what would you say is one of your all time favourite songs that you wrote?" Alice asked me and I thought. I looked to Jasper and smiled. I scooted a little closer to Emmett and began to play very softly. Everything was very quiet, except for the occasional crackle of the fire. Here's to Jasper.

_Untouchable like a distant diamond sky, mmmmm / I'm reachin' out and I just can't tell you why / Caught up in you, I'm caught up in you / Untouchable burnin' brighter than the sun / And when you're close I feel like comin' undone / In the middle of the night when I'm in this dream / It's like a million little stars spellin' out your name / You've gotta come on come on / Say that we'll be together / Come on, come on, little taste of heaven_

I felt Emmett slide his arm around my waist and pulled me so close that my guitar was half in front of him. I watched as Jasper began to whisper in Alice's ear and she scooted closer to him as well. I continued to play softly.

_It's half full and I won't wait here all day / I know you're sayin' that you'd be here anyway / But you're untouchable burnin' brighter than the sun / Now that you're close I feel like comin' undone / In the middle of the night when I'm in this dream / It's like a million little stars spellin' out your name / You've gotta come on come on / Say that we'll be together / Come on, come on, oooh_

I couldn't help but feel like I owed Alice and Jasper some privacy now so I turned my attention to Emmett, who still had yet to take his eyes off me.

* * *

**Emmett POV**

I watched Isabella as she played and couldn't help but get lost in her. She was all consuming and I couldn't get her close enough to me. We needed to keep things simple and she needed time...but it was getting almost impossible. She could feel it too, I could tell.

_In the middle of the night wakin' from this dream / I wanna feel you by my side standin' next to me / You've gotta come on, come on / Say that we'll be together / Come on, come on, little taste of heaven / Ooooh, oooooh / I'm caught up in you / Ooooh, oooooh, ooooooh / Untouchable burnin' brighter than the sun / And when you're close I feel like comin' undone._

* * *

**Jasper POV**

I watched Alice giggle from a sweet nothing I had whispered in her ear and I couldn't help but feel enchanted by her. I didn't know if it was the moon, or the stars...or the way the fire danced on her beautiful face...or the music Bella had chosen...but she has never appeared so perfect to me. I now knew what Bella meant. There was no planning this... it just came naturally...I knew in that moment that it was time. I leaned over and began to whisper into her ear again. I held her hand lovingly as I said the three words that would bare my soul to her.

"Alice Cullen...I love you."

_In the middle of the night when I'm in this dream / It's like a million little stars spellin' out your name / You've gotta, come on, come on / Say that we'll be together / Come on, come on, ooooooooooh_

Alice turned to me and her face was of pure shock and love.

"Oh Jasper...I love you too." She whispered. She leaned in and kissed me. In that moment there was no one but her and I, the moon and the stars, and a beautiful melody in the background.

_In the middle of the night when I'm in this dream / It's like a million little stars spellin' out your name / You've gotta come on, come on / Say that we'll be together / Come on, come on / Little taste of heaven_

* * *

**There ya go guys! Hope you liked it... quite long... I knew how I wanted Jasper to admit himself to Alice but it took me FOREVER to find the right song. I'm still unsure of the lyrics to this song... but the atmosphere it creates is perfect. **

**OH and I hope you enjoyed the Bella/Emmett moment. Sooner than I wanted their first kiss but hey. Even I couldn't wait anymore! There was my weakness! Enjoy! R&R**

**Song: Untouchable – Taylor Swift**

**LAST CHAPTER'S SONG: I'd Lie – Taylor Swift**


	22. What You Do To Me

**I am really sorry for the wait guys. I was planning on having this chapter up much earlier, but I lost my Grandpa to cancer a week and a half ago and just haven't been up to writing. I'll be getting the rest of this story out as soon as possible!**

* * *

**Chapter 22: What You Do To Me**

* * *

**Emmett POV**

"Then don't go…stay with me." Bella told me with a smile on her face. We stood on her doorstep, her hands in mine, dreading goodbye. I hated sleeping alone now.

"Bella…you have the doctors tomorrow…and I don't have clothes here…and I don't want to rush you." She smiled at me.

"Yes but, I was going to ask you to come with me anyway… and we could go to your house early… and I know I said I need time… and I do… but I don't want you to go." She grinned at me and I came undone. I'd probably eat my own arm if she asked me to right now. I pulled her closer so she was pressed against my chest, my arms circling her waist.

"You want me to stay?" She nodded, looking at my lips.

"Bella…I can't rush you into this." I whispered. She looked up into my eyes.

"It feels rushed…and I'm scared. But…I think…it's a good scared. I need to figure out what love means to me…but I know what you mean to me…and I think I'd be stupid to pass you up." I felt butterflies invade my stomach and I grinned like an idiot. I leaned down, close enough for her to know I wanted to kiss her, but far enough away that she would have to initiate it. She sighed and put her hands on either side of my neck, twisting her fingers in my hair.

"Come here." She reached up and pressed her lips to mine and I was lost in her. The kiss began slow and sweet. I pulled Bella closer to me and she sighed into my lips, almost making it impossible to keep the kiss innocent. My hands slid to her hips and I kissed her a little harder. She smiled against my lips and broke away from me.

"Please stay." She whispered, her forehead resting against mine. I nodded opening my eyes to look at her.

"I couldn't leave if I wanted to." I whispered back. She smiled and opened the door. We went into the living room to see Charlie falling asleep on the couch with the TV on. Bella shook him and told him to head up to bed.

"You stayin' here Em?" I nodded to him and he waved us goodnight. We went upstairs and Bella put her guitar against her desk and tossed her bag on the floor. I sat on her bed and looked at her guitar.

"You write anything yet?" She laughed and shrugged.

"I might have something going on in my head." I grabbed her hands and pulled her beside me.

"Might?" She smiled.

"Okay so I've been working on something. But I've only tried it once…I don't get much time alone." She said with a wink. "I usually think about it when I'm falling asleep and write it down in the morning if it's any good." I nodded.

"So, let me hear it." She shook her head.

"No way! Not yet, it's nowhere near a song yet… but I'm working on it. You will be the first one to hear it." She told me with a smile. I nodded and held her hand.

"What time is your appointment tomorrow?"

"At one." She told me with a yawn. I laughed and nudged her.

"Time for bed Isabella. Go get ready." She nodded and we got ready for bed. I set her alarm for 10:00am and stripped to my boxers, getting under the covers. Bella came back into the room wearing one of her dad's t-shirts and climbed in beside me. I tucked her into my side, her head resting on my chest. I played with her hair while we chatted about the day.

"You know, Jas told me he loves Alice today." I felt a grin on my lips.

"Well that's obvious. Those two are really great together." She nodded and began tracing shapes on my bare chest. I closed my eyes and sighed at the contact. She was so relaxing.

"Em?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think there is such thing as a perfect couple?" I thought about it for a moment.

"No, I don't." She looked up to me, resting her chin on my chest.

"Really?" I shook my head.

"No, I think couples have to work at their relationships…and the occasional argument is healthy…but there are no perfect couples." She looked thoughtful for a moment before settling back into my chest.

"I do think…that there is one perfect person out there for everyone though. It's not always going to be easy…but they are just what you need. You couldn't imagine your life without them." I whispered to her. _I needed her_. I couldn't imagine my life without her. Did I think she was perfect for me? Maybe. It was hard to be sure at 18, but I knew I would be forever lost if I had to go without my Isabella. She sighed and began tracing her fingers on my chest again. We stayed silent, and she began to hum a melody to me. I closed my eyes and let her beautiful voice wash over me and carry me into a peaceful, dream filled sleep. I dreamt Bella needed me too…that she was okay and wanted to be with me. It was the best dream I have ever had.

* * *

**Bella POV**

I was a little scared of tonight. It had been a week since I got my stitches out, and Alice was throwing an end of the summer party at her place for their friends. The last party hadn't gone so well, and I hadn't seen Jessica since she was on top of Emmett. The image of them was still fresh in my mind and I felt sick thinking about how I would have to be in the same room as them both. I was sitting in Emmett's room half dressed in my grey lacey bra and panty set, blow-drying my hair because Alice was still controlling the bathroom. Emmett opened the door with Jasper and Edward behind him and I gave him a smirk in the mirror and his eyes went wide, pushing Jas and Edward back through the door. I had to laugh. It wasn't odd to see Emmett and I comfortable in many states of dress, but he was jealous when it came to other guys seeing me.

Since the night I begged him to stay with me and my doctors appointment, we decided we would spend every other night together because Carlisle insisted I give myself plenty of alone time. He even suggested writing songs about my time in Phoenix to give myself a release. I loved spending time in my room, locked up with my guitar and songbook. But I also couldn't go more than a day without seeing Emmett…and he felt the same. So this was a good solution we came up with. We had the same friends so we got plenty of friend time in, but we usually spent the night together as well. I was happy about the alone time though because I got the chance to spend my whole day writing songs. I would sit with my dad in the living room and write music, humming, writing down words, and add the chords later on when I was by myself. I laughed at the thought of writing again, there was a time not long ago when I wouldn't even listen to country music because it hurt to think about what I had given up. My dad loved this because he told me he only sees me truly happy on two occasions. When I play my music, and when I'm with Emmett. I had to smile at that.

My dad knew there was something up, but he would never say anything. He was a firm believer in fate, and letting things happen on their own. I was happy for this. It felt exciting that he could tell I was happier when I was with Emmett… but it was scary. Emmett and I had decided to cut back on the kissing and couple like behaviour…to the best of our ability.

I was falling hard and fast and I knew it. Every glance, every touch, every smile…it made me crumble… my defenses all fell at the sight of him. Only he could do this to me.

* * *

**Emmett POV**

I walked into my room to see Isabella sitting in front of my mirror in her underwear. I had the guys behind me and she smirked at me through the mirror. I turned around and pushed them into the hall.

"Damn! That was Bella? She's looking good…" Edward said and smirked at me. It was no secret that Bella and I are close and he was trying to get under my skin. Jasper saw he was succeeding and nudged him with a little force.

"Hey. That's my cousin, shut your mouth." I glared at Edward who chuckled.

"Oh come on. Yeah, okay, Jasper's cousin. But what's your excuse. 'Hey she's my friend'? Seriously." I looked from Edward to Jasper and huffed, running my hand over he back of my head.

"Yeah. Just my friend." Jasper gave me a look.

"No, I wouldn't say so. Em, come on man. There's something there." Edward looked at me, eyes wide.

"You and Bella? Really?" I just sighed and looked to the stairs.

"I don't know. Things are complicated…and I don't want to rush her." He smiled.

"Hey man…sorry. Last time I saw you guys you were doin' Jess." I cringed at the thought, hoping Bella's hearing was severely impaired by the blow dryer.

"Man not so loud. Actually, don't even talk about it okay? It really upset Isabella and…I just don't need anything else getting in our way alright? I will not be anywhere near Jessica tonight. Trust me." He nodded and clapped me on the back.

"Alright, well, I'll lay off then. Jeez, all you had to do is say so, idiot. I'm not that much of an asshole." He chuckled, walking away. I sighed in relief. I didn't need Edward messing things up. I looked to Jas and he was watching me with a smirk on him face.

"Alright Cullen. What happened?" I gave him an innocent look.

"What do you mean?" He chuckled.

"Don't play dumb, Em. Something had to have happened to make it 'complicated'. I thought you were going to play the role of best friend for a while?" I ran my hand through my hair nervously. I didn't know just how protective Jasper would be of his cousin.

"Well…we kinda…talked about our feelings…she likes me…I like her…but it is just understood that she needs time. She isn't sure how much faith she has in relationships anymore." He nodded and stood there looking at me, arms crossed.

"What?" He smirked.

"And?"

"And what…" He rolled his eyes.

"There is more Emmett. There is always more." I tried to hide my smile.

"Well…we sort of…we've… shared a couple kisses…"

"YOU KISSED?!" Alice shrieked from the top of the stairs. I stood there wide-eyed. I didn't know if Bella would want them all to know. Alice ran for my door and tried to open it but I stopped her.

"What do you think you're doing?" She glared at me.

"I want to ask Bella why I didn't know about this!" I stopped her again, but she just laughed at my attempts and banged on my door.

"BELLA!" Jasper chuckled at the look on my face. I was so mortified…look at what this girl's done to me! I was blushing! Bella opened the door slowly, still not wearing anything more than her underwear. Alice pushed the door wide open and Bella stumbled back. We all filed into my room and Bella stood there shocked at Alice's stance, hands on her hips, one foot out. Typical girl pose.

"Why was I, the best friend, not informed that you two had kissed?!" Bella blushed a bit and looked at me for help. I laughed and came to stand in front of her, shielding her from Alice.

"Now Alice, we just didn't want to make things more complicated than they already are." Bella nodded behind me, poking her head out from under my arm.

"Yeah…sorry Alice. You were going to be the first one I told though…when we start telling people." I turned to look at her.

"Wait, what?" She smiled.

"Well we are going to tell people eventually aren't we?" I gapped at her. I turned to look at Jasper and Alice who were grinning at us. I spun back around to Bella.

"Isabella…you…does that mean we…we will be a 'we' at some point?!" She smiled and looked down at her hands. She was so beautiful. Her bruising was pretty much completely gone, anything that was left was covered nicely with makeup. She had put on five pounds since her run in with Aaron, and she was starting to look healthier already. She looked up at me with a spark in her gorgeous chocolate eyes and I couldn't help but be left speechless by her.

"I'd like to think so…I think this is what I want." I grabbed her up in my arms and spun her around. She laughed and clung to me. She was always afraid of the distance to the floor.

"We will just leave you guys alone." Jasper said with a smile. I couldn't be bothered with a goodbye or thank-you. I was too immersed in my thoughts of how I was going to ask Bella to be my girlfriend when the time came. I wanted to make it perfect for her, she deserved it.

"Isabella…I'm so happy to hear that." She smiled up at me as I set her on her feet.

"Me too. I am scared…I'm really scared. But I just can't bring myself to care. I'd go crazy without you…crazier than you already make me." I smiled at her and took her face in my hands. She got up on her tiptoes and I leaned down to meet her lips. The kiss was sweet, yet hungry. I put my hands down to her lower back and she moaned into my mouth and that was all it took. I had tried so hard to keep my hands off her for too long. I lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. She twisted her hands in my hair and I moaned as she pulled on it a little. I walked us backwards and locked my door, walking us over to the bed. I gently laid her down and held my weight as I hovered over her, never breaking our kiss. I ran my hand down her side and she shivered, pulling away, both of us gasping for air. I kissed down her neck and she gasped as I nibbled on her earlobe.

"Em…" My name sounded so good coming from her sweet little mouth. She tugged at the bottom of my shirt and I sat up, pulling it off. I watched her eyes scan over my chest and I scanned my eyes over her.

"Isabella…you're so beautiful." I whispered, leaning back down over her. She pulled on my body to get closer to me, but I was so scared of crushing her. I grabbed her around the waist and rolled onto my back, bringing her on top of me. I let my hands roam over her back, down to her ass. She didn't have much of one right now, but she was steadily gaining weight. I moaned as she broke our kiss, and began to kiss down my neck and chest. The feel of her gorgeous little body pressed against me was enough to turn me on. I could feel myself growing hard in my jeans, and her straddling me with her heat rubbing against me was making me come unglued. She lightly ground against me.

"Ughh… Bella…" I wanted her and she knew it. She slid herself down my body further, running her tongue over my abs. I shivered at the contact. Her little hands ran down my sides slowly, hooking onto the top of my jeans. I moved my hips up into her stomach a little and her breath hitched. She slowly slid her fingers over my stomach, settling on my button. I ran my hands up her sides and cupped her breasts, feeling my jeans loosen. She undid my zipper and sat up, pulling on my pants. I lifted my hips, pulling them down for her and grabbed her by the hands, pulling her back on top of me. There was now just a thin layer of clothing between us and I couldn't help but grip her hips and pull her down on me. She moaned my name and it only made me harder. I kissed down her neck to her collarbone, grinding my hips against her again.

"You're…so…" She breathed and I knew she liked what she felt. I wasn't lacking in the pants. She began to move her hips with mine. I never would have thought sweet Isabella would be so forward. It didn't feel right calling her Isabella like this… this sexy woman was Bella. I brought my hands to her back and was about to pop her bra open when someone knocked on my door.

"Emmett? Bella? You guys almost ready? Jake is here." Alice asked through the door.

"You have got to be kidding me." I muttered under my breath, causing Bella to laugh. She sat up and sighed.

"Yeah, just about. Be right down Alice." I rubbed my face with my hands and felt Bella lift herself off me.

"Bella…I'm sorry if you…" She laughed, causing me to look up. She was standing there in front of me smiling.

"It's alright. Probably good that she interrupted us…this would just…complicate things…but I'm not upset." I sat up, holding my hands out to her and she took them, standing between my legs.

"So you don't regret that?" She smiled and bent down giving me a soft, innocent kiss.

"Of course not. Do you?" I shook my head.

"No." She beamed.

"Come on, I can't decide what Alice would like me to wear. Help me?" I chuckled at this and she pulled away, tossing me my pants.

"Put the boys away and grab my bag. I have to run the flatiron through my hair." I nodded, grinning. I was standing at attention, tall and proud through my boxers. She rolled her eyes and went about her business. I threw my clothes back on, slowly calming myself, and grabbed her overnight bag. I opened it and began tossing clothes on the bed. There were a few things to choose from. I knew exactly what I wanted her to wear when I saw it. It was an oatmeal coloured strapless dress that looked like it would go to about mid-thigh on her. I held it up to show her in the mirror and she smiled, nodding.

"And will you wear the cowboy boots?" I asked her and she laughed at me. I loved those things on her. She finished fixing the ends that were flipped out wrong and ran her hand through her hair like she always did. It was a cute habit of hers. She walked over and slipped the dress on, turning her back to me so I could zip up the barely noticeable zipper for her. She twirled in front of me and I gave her a once over. It was very plain, with a braid that kept right under the bust tight to her body, and flowed to a few inches above her knees. There was a ruffle at the bottom that spun out when she twirled. I smiled as she faced me again.

"You look beautiful Isabella." She beamed at me and I pulled her into a hug. I loved the feel of her tiny frame in my arms. I felt a constant need to protect her. This girl was different than the one that did amazing things to my body. This was Isabella.

"You know…you're kinda like two people." She pulled back giving me a curious look.

"Well this…" I said running my hands up her arms softly, "Is Isabella. So sweet… and seemingly innocent…" She smiled up at me biting her lip.

"But this," I ran my hands down her sides pulling her close, "Is Bella. I never would have thought you would be so forward. I saw you as a shy one." She laughed and rested her hands on my exposed arms.

"Well every girl is two people really…there is a bit of a sex kitten in everyone." She said with a wink, pulling away. I chuckled and shook my head, grabbing my shirt from the bed. Isabella sat on the bed putting on her cowboy boots and I couldn't be happier with the outfit.

"So, you think Alice will approve?" There was an impatient knock at the door and I shrugged taking a few strides to the door, unlocking it and revealing my glaring sister, arms crossed, that leg still out.

"What do you think sis?" She beamed when she saw Isabella.

"Oh you look gorgeous! I love it. Makeup?" Bella laughed and held up her hands in defeat.

"Yes, yes, Alice. I just haven't gotten to it yet." I smiled at the two and headed downstairs to see that a few people had already started arriving, including Jacob, like Alice had mentioned. I nodded at him politely, and walked over to Jasper, grabbing a beer.

"Let's hope tonight goes smoothly?" He smirked at me and nodded.

"It better."

* * *

**Bella POV**

Alice supervised my makeup application, only smiling when I put on some mascara and light gloss.

"Bella… are you really ready to start things up with my brother?" I looked at Alice who was sitting on the bed smiling at me hopefully. I took a deep breath.

"Well…I think I'm getting there…a lot faster than I thought I would at least. I'm scared though." She patted the spot next to her and I took it gratefully. I loved my little chats with Alice. She was so real…and to the point. You could always count on good insight from her.

"Bella I know you haven't always had it easy in the past. You have had a couple relationships that were ripped apart when they should have been held together by love. Your mom and dad's divorce…you and your mom…you and Aaron. You shouldn't have ever had to deal with everything you have. But Emmett would never do that to you." I nodded, looking at my hands.

"Oh I know…he is very respectful…and he tries to do everything in my best interest…but will it last? What if it doesn't last and things get ugly? I don't want to lose him…or you." She took my hands in hers, causing me to look at her.

"Bella. You will never lose me. No matter what happens between you and Emmett you will always be like a sister to me. I don't think you could lose Emmett as a friend either. He adores you Bella. I don't think he would last a week not speaking to you." I smiled.

"Yeah… you're right…that all could work itself out…but what if we break up?"

"Then you grow from the experience. You can't know right now what role Emmett is to play in your life…and he can't know what role you are going to play in his, but every experience molds who you are as a person. Maybe he is only meant to show you that not everyone will stomp on you. Maybe you are only meant to show him that commitment is nothing to be afraid of. Or maybe, you two will last longer than anyone can predict…there is only one thing you have to ask yourself."

"What's that?" She looked me in the eyes and smiled softly, squeezing my hands.

"Does he make you happy?"

* * *

**Jacob POV**

Bella came walking down the stairs looking gorgeous as always. I went over to her and smiled, opening my arms for her.

"Jake! How are you?" She grinned stepping easily into my arms. I twirled her around in a hug and set her back down again.

"I'm great, you look good Bella!" She blushed and waved her hand at me.

"Oh stop it, I just threw this together. Took thirty seconds." I laughed at her sarcasm and walked with her over to a table where Alice had put out refreshments. I grabbed a beer and watched Bella grab a bottle of water.

"Still don't drink huh?" She shook her head and smiled.

"You kidding? At this weight? Charlie would be coming to the hospital so I can get my stomach pumped." I laughed. Drunk Bella would be interesting though. I thought about all the things I would like to do with drunk Bella and smirked. I looked at Bella and followed her gaze to Emmett. He was staring back at her. I cleared my throat.

"So how are things with Bella? Anything new and exciting? Maybe with someone named Emmett Cullen, hmmm?" She looked to me and laughed.

"Oh…nothing much going on here. Emmett…why do you ask?" I smirked, looking back over to him. He was glaring at me from his place next to Jasper.

"You two just seem pretty close is all." She shrugged.

"Nah…just friends. I'm not the relationship type right now." I nodded, knowing full well that was a lie. I could tell by the way they looked at each other that something was up. But if they wanted to play the denial game I could work it in my favour.

"Oh good then." She glanced at me, stealing a look at Emmett.

"What do you mean?" I shrugged.

"Well I just wouldn't want to see you get upset when Jessica gets here is all." Bella laughed and waved this thought off.

"Oh that, no. Emmett doesn't want anything to do with her." I held back my smile, watching Jessica walk in with Lauren, eyes darting around the room and landing on Emmett.

"Well that might be what he thinks right now, but Jess is a determined girl. She usually gets what she wants… and she seems to want Emmett." I told her nodding toward Jessica. Bella's eyes landed on Jessica and glanced to Emmett, who was still oblivious that Jessica was even there. I could see the worry cross Bella's features and I felt a little guilty. I didn't want to upset Bella, I just needed her to see that she shouldn't waste her time on Emmett, that I was the better choice for a little fun. She looked hurt, but she quickly fought it down.

"Well, she can try I guess, but Emmett already said he doesn't want her."

"And who would he want. You?" I turned to look at the source of the snarky comment and saw Jessica glaring at Bella. Bella just stood there.

"Look _Bella_. You interrupted us last time, this time? Just stay the fuck away from me and _my_ Em." With that, she sauntered over to the group forming around Emmett and Jasper. She started off talking to Edward and Tyler, slowly working her way around the group to Emmett. He acted like she didn't exist and kept his attention on Jasper, but Jessica never fails.

"Don't worry about that bitch Bella. But it is good that there is nothing going on between you and Emmett because I would hate to see you get hurt." She only nodded, watching Emmett talk stiffly to Jasper, turning her attention to me.

"I…uh…forgot to turn off my straightener…I'll be right back." She kept her head down and bee-lined straight for the stairs. I smirked as Emmett watched her leave the room, only to find Jessica standing in front of him. She began to try and chat him up, and I took the distraction to follow Bella.

I walked up the stairs to find Emmett's bedroom door open, and Bella inside. I walked in slowly, closing the door behind me.

"Hey Bells, you alright?" She looked up to me from her spot on the bed and sighed, nodding.

"Yeah, just wanted to get away from all the people. Party grew by like twenty down there in two minutes." I nodded and came to sit beside her.

"I'm so glad you're back in Forks, Bells. I missed you so much while you were gone." She smiled her beautiful smile at me.

"I missed you too Jake. I should have come to visit more I guess. We grew apart." I nodded, finding her hand.

"Oh don't beat yourself up Bella. You're here now, that's all that matters." I began stroking her hand with my thumb. She glanced down at our joined hands and coughed, standing up and walking over to the mirror, pretending to adjust her dress and fix her hair.

"Yes, true. Our friendship didn't take that bad of a hit did it? We are still close friends." Her specific use of the word friend did not go unnoticed by me. I smiled, walking over to her, putting my hands on her shoulders.

"You know…I've always had a bit of a thing for you. Maybe it was your mad mud pie making skills." She smiled momentarily and then started fiddling with her hands.

"Jake…don't do this." I didn't move my hands.

"Why not?" She turned to face me now, shrugging off my hands.

"Because you're about to ruin everything. We are good friends Jake. That's how it should stay." I looked into her eyes.

"Is this about Emmett?" She avoided making eye contact at this.

"Bells, I could be so much better for you than him. He's downstairs flirting with a slut, and I'm here with a girl that really matters. Come on…how can you not see this?" I put my hands on her arms and pulled her close.

"Jacob, stop. Don't do this…" I tilted her chin up and began to lean in. She pushed at my chest but I knew if I could just kiss her once, she'd beg me not to stop. I grabbed her wrists and pulled her close again. I was cut off by someone spinning me around and punching me in the jaw.

* * *

**Emmett POV**

I watched as Bella headed up the stairs and I knew she felt uncomfortable. I felt bad for her. All I wanted to do was take her in my arms and comfort her. I was about to go after her when I noticed Jessica in front of me.

"Hey Emmy…miss me?" I looked to Jasper who looked disgusted by her as well. I shook my head annoyed.

"No Jessica I didn't, now get out of my way." I tried to walk around her but she grabbed my hand.

"Hey now. Where are you going?" She pressed herself close to me and whispered.

"I was hoping we could finish what that brat interrupted last time." I huffed and nudged her off of me. I would never get rough with a girl, no matter how annoying.

"No deal, Jessica. And don't you dare speak about Isabella that way. Now if you'll excuse me I-"

"You'll what. Go after a girl that already has her company for the night?" I looked at her confused. I took a quick glance around the room noticing that both Bella and Jacob were missing.

"What the fuck…" I felt Jasper on my heels as I headed for the stairs, trying as hard as I could to not feel heartbroken. Did Bella really go upstairs with him? Did she want him and not me? I came up to my room and stopped. What if I walked in on them kissing? I could hear Bella on the other side of my door.

"Jacob, stop. Don't do this." That was all the confidence I needed to fling the door open. There was Jacob Black with his hands on _**my**_ Isabella. I closed the gap between us quickly, pulling him off of Isabella causing him to face me, and I hit him with everything I had in his jaw.

"Just what the fuck do you think you're doing?!" I spat at him. Bella stood there in shock, tears in her eyes.

"If you ever touch her again, you'll be eating through a straw." I watched as he got to his feet. His lip was split.

"What the fuck is your problem. She isn't yours Cullen."

"Yes she is!" I stood there in silence, looking past Jacob to Isabella. She stood there with her hands at her sides, a small smile on her face.

"You need to leave Jake." Alice told him from the doorway, a glare set in her eyes. I now noticed a small crowd of people in my room, watching us.

"No. I'm not leaving until Bella tells me to." He said facing her. "Go ahead Bella. Tell me you're his and that I need to leave. I thought there was nothing going on between you two?" She stood there unmoving for a few seconds, looking around the room at everyone. I knew she felt uncomfortable. We weren't anywhere near official yet… we hadn't even made any concrete decisions.

"I…ummm…" She stuttered.

"Come on Bella, say it." The room went silent. Girls were waiting, praying I wasn't taken, and guys were waiting, praying she wasn't mine. Isabella was one of the few girls in this town that were datable. The majority were mostly just kept around for what they put out so willingly. Jessica was glaring daggers at Bella.

"She won't say it because he would never want her." She spat, still watching Bella. Alice turned to her and the room went deadly quiet.

"Shut the fuck up, Jessica." I smiled at my sister. Jessica looked to me for help but I turned my back to her and focused back on a stunned Isabella.

"Isabella, you don't have to say anything. Just come here, and I'll make him leave." She shook her head and ran her hand through her hair.

"Jacob, I…I am not on the market f-for anyone but Emmett. You need to leave." Her voice shook slightly, but it was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard. I grinned at her and walked over, pulling her into my arms. She sunk into them with ease and sighed.

"Ok people, nothing to see here…everyone downstairs to enjoy the party…except Jacob and Jessica. You both should go." Alice said and I chuckled at Jessica's huff but was too happy holding Isabella to turn and watch the show. The room was quiet soon and I pulled back to look into those chocolate eyes I couldn't get enough of.

"Isabella, you didn't need to do that." She smiled taking a deep breath.

"I know…but I wanted to. I'm not saying…hey let's date. But…I'm not single. I'm only available for you when the time comes." I grinned and gave her a soft kiss, pulling her into another hug.

"You have no idea how nervous I was when I saw you and Jake were both gone." She pulled back from me quickly.

"Did you think I would actually do something with him?" I looked down into her eyes blankly. What was I supposed to say?

"Well…no. But I also knew you were uncomfortable with Jessica here…and I didn't know if you would be mad at me…and then I started thinking that maybe you would rather Jake…I don't know why. But really…you aren't mine if you don't want to be and I don't own you…you can be with who you want and I just didn't know if-"

"Are you rambling, Emmett Cullen?" She asked me with a laugh. I took a deep breath, watching the amusement dance in her eyes.

"What can I say…it's what you do to me Isabella Swan." She grinned and shook her head, pulling me down for another kiss.

* * *

**There you go guys! I hope you enjoyed it, because there is only TWO chapters left! **

**I am now going to start taking votes on whether or not you think I should toy with the idea of a sequel. There is a LOT of story line coming at you in the next two chapters, remember, there will be a visit with Will for the football game… and Bella still has all this talent…and has yet to be discovered. Let me know if you would enjoy reading a sequel of Emmett and Bella's relationship together and them both exploring life after graduation!**


	23. Decisions and Surprises

_**HEY GUYS! I know… I understand you all hate me! But this story is TOTALLY not over… and I'm still doing the sequel! It's so hard to not feel guilty writing this when I have all my textbooks to read (2**__**nd**__** year University student!) so I am so sorry…BUT I'm on reading week so the goal is to finish the last 2 chapters and then start the sequel when I'm finished the year in April :) Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 23: Decisions and Surprises**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Today. Is August 24th. Today is the day I present my dad and friends with the VIP tickets to Will's game that I received in the mail two days ago. I sat in my room and could hear Emmett's jeep pull up to the house, which didn't surprise me because I had told him Alice and Jas to come over for some pizza and a movie with dad and I so I could present them with the tickets. The only problem was that I had seven tickets. It was originally supposed to be myself, Jas, Alice, Em, dad, Edward and Jake. Edward was on vacation with family and Jake was an obvious no…so I did a little reorganizing. I was going to substitute Edward and Jake for Carlisle and Ben. Esme and Kerri didn't like football and Dylan was too young to be taking such a trip so I figured Ben and Carlisle would enjoy the game and I was happier with this group.

I smiled to myself as I heard extra voices downstairs.

"CHARLIE! CHARLIE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE IT!" I heard Emmett's booming voice from my room. I stood at the top of the stairs curious. Emmett and I had decided to only see each other three times a week since the party just because Jacob had really put me on the spot. I wanted time to really sort through my thoughts. He agreed but we both know it sucked. It was good for us though, and I got to get another few songs written which made me happy. I was still very unsure about love… but I was sure that Emmett made me happy. Alice was right, that's all that mattered. I made him happy and he made me happy…everyone could tell. I made my mind up that I would wait until the trip was over and we were back here for our final year of high school and then I would tell him that I've made up my mind. The thought of it gave me butterflies and I couldn't help but smile. I was pulled out of my daydream by more shouting.

"GOD CHARLIE YOU WON'T BELIEVE IT!" That was Jasper…

"What's up guys?"

" THE BENGALS WERE DISQUALIFIED! SUNDAY IS THE SUPERBOWL! IT'S THE CARDINALS AND THE TITANS!" My ears perked at this. The Superbowl? No way…I had tickets to the Superbowl …VIP tickets to the Superbowl…for the people I love. NO. FUCKING. WAY. _(A/N – this is completely unrealistic I know. And the Superbowl wouldn't be in August. Play along ok? )_

"WHAT! DAMN IT! I WORK!" I laughed to myself as I began to go downstairs. I had already arranged flights and days off work for my dad, Carlisle and Ben. They just didn't know it yet and their work was on strict orders to stay hush hush.

"What's all the freaking out about?" I asked looking around trying to play cool. My dad looked devastated, Emmett was thrilled, he was a big Cardinals fan, Alice looked happy because everyone else was happy, and Jasper was coming out of his skin ecstatic. He knew I had tickets to the game.

"THE CARDINALS VS TITANS! SUNDAY! SUPERBOWL!" I let my mouth drop and slapped my hands jumping up and down. I'm SUCH a good actress.

"NO WAY! Oh Will must be so excited! Oh God… I should text him!" I really was happy because I actually had no idea. I'd have to get the details from him.

"Wouldn't it be amazing to be there?! I'm sure the crowd would be full of life. So unexpected! People with tickets must be on cloud nine." I commented. My dad started grumbling.

"Yea. And I WORK!" I looked at him and saw him sulking. I laughed.

"Oh dad… Just take the day off." He rolled his eyes.

"Yea right Bells. That's gonna fly." I sighed and shrugged my shoulders. Reaching for the magic in my back pocket.

"Well fine but you're going to miss out…" I started fanning myself with the tickets.

"What are…" and Jasper screamed out in joy.

"YESS! FINALLY!" I laughed and started passing tickets to them all. Everyone was in shock looking at their hands. The room was dead silent except for Jasper's insane laughing and hugging Alice.

"Bella…" My dad started in a very serious tone. "If this is a joke, you are grounded." I laughed and Em looked sat me incredulously.

"No. It's not a joke. I have been planning this with Will for over a month now! He got us seven VIP tickets to Sunday's game, Carlisle and Ben are coming too they just don't know it. I've called the station dad. We leave tomorrow. We're going to the FUCKING SUPERBOWL!" I ended getting caught up in the excitement. Everyone started screaming and "Wooo"-ing, even Alice. My dad grabbed me into a spinning hug and I couldn't help the smile on my face. They were all so happy. My dad put me down and I turned to Emmett. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him and he began jumping up and down yelling. He finally calmed down enough to yell to me.

"Isabella you're AMAZING! I don't know what to say… Jasper man, get in here!" He put me down and I hugged Jasper.

"I knew! HAH!" My dad and Em were not pleased that Jasper knew and they didn't but they let it slide because of how happy they were. I untangled myself from the guys and let them have their man hug moment and let them talk while I spoke to Alice. She gave me a hug and smiled big to me.

"Bella! You are amazing. I'm actually really excited! Can we get jerseys or something to wear? I have to look like a real fan!" I laughed and nodded. Alice…always worried about what she would wear.

"Yes of course! Will promised he would deck us out. Which reminds me. You all need to pack tonight. Out flight leaves Seattle at 9:45am tomorrow morning." The guys started squealing again. Alice and I just laughed and let them have their fun. I grabbed Alice's arm and pulled her out of the house, grabbing Em's keys on the way out.

"Where are we going Bella?" I was still laughing as I climbed into the driver's side and began adjusting the seat, while Alice strapped herself into the passenger seat.

"We have to tell Ben and your dad! They need to pack. Kerri and Esme both know but I want to present them with their tickets." I told her happily. She nodded and began fiddling with the radio. She settled on Rihanna – Only Girl in the World and we sang together to all the songs that came on while I drove to Jasper's.

Telling Ben was thrilling. He was so excited and Kerri was beaming. She gave me a hug and thanked me for "all my trouble" even though it was no trouble at all. Will was the real lifesaver. Ben's reaction made me very excited to go and see Carlisle. Alice and I pulled up to the house and I saw Esme poke her head through the curtain to look at us through the window and she smiled. She met us at the door, whispering.

"The guys too excited to drive?" I laughed and nodded. Esme pointed me to the living room, telling me where Carlisle was. I smiled to Alice and tucked the ticket in my back pocket.

"Hey Carlisle! How about that Superbowl! Mind blowing!" I said as I entered the room. Carlisle could barely contain himself watching Sports Centre. I laughed at the sight.

"I know! What I would give to be there! It's going to be outrageous Bella… do you even understand? Those people… ugh… what I would _give_…" I sighed nodding.

"You know… I agree. Let's go then." I told him handing him his ticket. Like the guys, he went silent. Esme was standing at the doorway with a video camera waiting for his reaction.

"Isabella Swan, no WAY!" Carlisle began jumping up and down like a kid yelling and shouting. Once he got it out of his system - which took at least three minutes might I add - he began asking questions.

"How?! Who?! Where?! When?! Oh my GOD!" I laughed.

"Well, I'm friends with Will Fraser on the Arizona Cardinals and he got me seven VIP tickets for Sunday! You, Alice, Em, my dad, Jas, Ben and myself are leaving tomorrow. Plane leaves at 9:45am from Seattle to Arizona, Esme already knows and I already called the hospital and booked time off for you." I told him with a smile. He pulled me into a huge hug and just kept saying "thank-you" over and over again. I hugged him back.

"How about you and Esme come over to my place tonight for dinner, I'll cook and my dad will barbeque and we can discuss plans for morning? Ben, Kerri and Dylan are coming too." He nodded still smiling and Esme winked at me shutting off the camera. Alice and I hugged them both goodbye and set off again in Emmett's jeep.

"So…Bella…" I glanced at Alice and saw her smirk. Great.

"Yes Alice?"

"Uhh… what's up with you and Em?" I laughed unable to keep the smile off my face.

"TELL ME EVERYTHING!" I shook my head and shrugged my shoulders.

"Nothing more has happened Alice! I've just…sort of…made up my mind." I braced myself for the shriek that came out of Alice.

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO!? You're going to date. TELL ME you're going to date." I grinned and looked at her. She screamed.

"I KNEW IT! What made you decide!? When are you going to tell him?!" I laughed a bit unable to keep the joy off my face.

"Well it was you really… you asked me the most basic question. Does he make me happy. And the answer is yes…he makes me happier than even my guitar makes me. We've been seeing each other a bit less lately-" she nodded "and I did a lot of song writing and thinking…and it just…feels right with him Alice. I can't fight it anymore – I don't **want** to fight it anymore…and I was thinking of telling him when we get back from Arizona so please, don't say anything ok?" Alice was quiet and I looked to her to see her wiping tears away.

"Alice! What's wrong?" She laughed and shook her head smiling.

"Nothing is wrong… I'm just so happy. You are so perfect for my brother Bella…I always knew it would have to be someone amazing to shake his commitment – phobia…and I just thought that person was so far away. But here you are! And even I…" Alice started crying more. I slowed down and pulled over to the side of the road tearing up myself. I turned to Alice.

"Even I c-couldn't have asked for a better friend Bella. I love you like the s-sister I never h-had. I'm just so happy for you and Em…and I just…wanted you to know…you're l-like family to me Bella." I wiped tears off my cheeks and pulled Alice into a hug.

"Oh Alice… I feel the same way. I don't know what I would have done without you guys this summer. You guys are what made me okay again. I never would have been able to come this far without you. You're that best girlfriend and sister that I never had growing up. I wouldn't trade you for anything." We hugged for another minute before we composed ourselves. We looked at each other's red eyes and laughed.

Coming in the house we received worried looks from the guys, who were now slightly more relaxed – though very excited- sitting in the living room talking football. I waved my hand at them and Alice and I laughed linking arms.

"Silly girl moment… we love each other. Jas, you're out, I'm in, take a hike." I said winking at him and he stood up in mock defense ready for a fight. I laughed and he hugged me and went to Alice, giving her a kiss.

"What the hell was with the grand theft auto Swan?" I laughed looking at Emmett's "angry" face and he smiled at me. I went and sat between his legs on the chair.

"Well we wanted to tell Ben and your dad so we left you ladies to squeal." Em laughed and started massaging my shoulders.

"Alright Isabella, I'll be the one to say it." I looked around the room when everyone got quiet.

"How do you feel about being back in Phoenix?"

* * *

**Emmett POV**

I was worried for Isabella when I thought of her going back to Arizona and confronting her past. Dark things lived in Phoenix. Her mom…Phil…Aaron… I waited quietly for Isabella to think, massaging her shoulders to hopefully take away any stress she may have. She sighed after a moment and nodded.

"Well, I just have to be alright with it. If I ever want to get better then I have to face my fears right? I'll be alright, I promise." She told us, tracing small circles on my leg. I smiled at my Isabella's courage. She was so strong.

"PLUS!" She yelled, jumping up and running out of the room and up the stairs. I looked to everyone and they looked equally confused. Soon Isabella re-entered holding her guitar, a big smile on her face.

"I wrote a song for all of them!" I looked to Charlie and he looked to me and Jas. I knew none of us knew what to think, but of course Alice was thrilled, getting a front row seat at Bella's feet, who was now perched on the arm of the couch beside Jasper. Charlie sat in his recliner and I sat on the other chair in the room. Bella smiled big as she started playing what sounded like a very upbeat tune, singing immediately.

_You / With your words like knives and swords and weapons that you use against me / You / Have knocked me off my feet again / Got me feelin' like a nothin' / You / With your voice like nails on a chalkboard callin' me out when I'm wounded / You / Pickin' on the weaker man_

I listened to her words…they were sad. Yet…she had the biggest smile on her face and her eyes lit up the room as she sang.

_Well you can take me down / With just one single blow… / But you don't know / What you don't know…_

_Someday, I'll be / Livin' in a big ol' city / And all you're ever gonna be is mean / Someday, I'll be / Big enough so you can't hit me / And all you're ever gonna be is mean / Why you gotta be so mean?_

I couldn't help but laugh along with everyone else at her chorus. She was such a clever girl. I looked to Charlie who was beaming at his daughter.

_You / With your switching sides, and your wildfire lies and your humiliation / You / Have pointed out my flaws again / As if I don't already see them / I walk with my head down tryin' to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you / I just want to feel okay again_

It felt like this song was a release for her. She looked more relaxed the more she sang as if as the words left her mouth, the pain left her heart. She looked to me and winked, smiling big as she continued.

_I'll bet you got pushed around / Somebody made you cold / But the cycle ends right now / 'Cause you can't lead me down that road / And you don't know / What you don't know_

She then leaned down to Alice and like always, sang to her and Alice just loved it.

_Someday, I'll be / Livin' in a big ol' city / And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Someday, I'll be / Big enough so you can't hit me / And all you're ever gonna be is mean / Why you gotta be so mean?_

Bella stood up and began singing her little heart out.

_And I can see you years from now in a bar / Talkin' over a football game / With that same big loud opinion but / Nobody's listening / Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things / Drunk and rumblin' all about how I can't sing…_

_But all you are is mean._

_All you are is mean… / And a liar / And pathetic / And alone in life! / And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean_

_But someday, I'll be / Livin' in a big ol' city / And all you're ever gonna be is mean / Yeaahhhhh! / Someday, I'll be / Big enough so you can't hit me / And all you're ever gonna be is mean / Why you gotta be so …._

_Someday, I'll be… / Livin' in a big ol' city / And all you're ever gonna be is mean / Why you gotta be so mean / Someday, I'll be / Big enough so you can't hit me / And all you're ever gonna be is mean / Why you gotta be so mean?_

We all clapped for Isabella as she crumpled to the floor laughing and Alice joined her.

"Bella! That's the best song I have EVER heard. You are just too cute!" Isabella laughed and shrugged.

"I thought it suited them."

"Isn't that the truth." Charlie added chuckling. It was nice to see her make light of a bad situation. This was healthy. She was getting healthy. Hope struck me at that thought…maybe…soon she would be willing to… maybe…but I cut myself off. I knew should would eventually. But I needed to give her space to make the first move.

"So Miss. Marie. Who was the dink that told you that you couldn't sing? Excuse my language Charlie." Jasper added pointing to Charlie but not turning to him. Bella sighed but her face remained light and here beautiful brown eyes maintained their glow.

"Aaron. He hated when I played and would sing. Honestly, I think he was just mad that I could go at anytime. He didn't like not being able to control it." I could feel my anger welling up at the thought of that asshole. No one will ever take Isabella's life from her again. I would make sure of it. Everyone was quiet and I could tell that Isabella was starting to feel uncomfortable so I hopped up and sat beside her on the floor, pulling her into my lap. I grabbed her guitar from her while wrapping my arms around her so she was against my chest, "Tim" in front of her.

"SOME. DAY. I'LL. BE. LIVIN' IN A BIG OL' CI-TY. AND ALL YOU'RE. EVER GONNA BE IS MEEEEEAAAAANNNNNNN!" I sang horribly to everyone. The room burst out in laughter and I smiled cheekily down to Isabella.

"I'm just so precious." I told her. She laughed and pushed my face to the side so I wasn't looking at her.

"I'm embarrassed." I laughed at her dry response and gave her back her guitar and leaned back on my hands with her still leaning against my chest. Once the room settled Isabella began to talk.

"Okay. So I told Kerri, Ben, Esme and Carlisle to come over for dinner after they pack. I'll cook, one of you guys can barbeque and we can all discuss what we are going to do about tomorrow. Now, I have to get some groceries so how about you all head home, pack, and my dad and I will grab some food for you animals." She said poking me in the stomach. Alice giggled and we all got up to put the plan in motion.

"Hey Em, drop me off at my place and I'll just come back with my mom and Ben later. Ok?" Jasper asked, I nodded and looked down to Isabella. She was standing in front of me with those beautiful chocolate eyes and her soft pink lips. I just can't get enough of her. Charlie had just gone upstairs to the washroom and Jasper and Alice went out to the jeep. I stood in the entrance with Isabella and closed the door for privacy. I took her face in my hands and looked into her eyes.

"Isabella…this is such an amazing gift, I don't know how to thank you enough beautiful." She smiled and closed her eyes. She does that when she gets bashful. I could feel her cheeks heating in my hands so I dropped them to her waist and she laughed a bit.

"Emmett…seeing you all this happy is thanks enough. I just want us to go and have a great few days." I smiled to her and she got on her tiptoes for a kiss so I leaned down and took her lips in mine. It started sweet but for some reason I pulled her waist closer and then she wound her hands in my hair. She moaned into my mouth and the passion was ignited. I turned us and backed her into the closed door and began kissing her more ferociously. I needed her. I needed to taste every part of her. I put my tongue into her mouth and her knees started to buckle so I picked her up and pinned her back against the door. She eagerly reciprocated by wrapping her legs around my waist and meeting my tongue with hers. I nearly came undone when she ground herself against my growing "issue". I groaned and let go of her mouth and put my forehead against hers. We were both breathing hard and I couldn't help but press my hard cock against her hard.

"Bella…I want you…" She closed her eyes and gave a short quiet moan.

"I want you too…now…" I closed my eyes and pressed against her again before I realized where we were and how impossible it would be to rip her clothes off and taste every inch of her body. I groaned in annoyance and stopped grinding into her. She looked me in the eye and without words asked me if I was ok. I nodded and smiled to her, setting her on her feet.

"Just…can't right now can we?" She was flushed and looked around nodding.

"Yeah… that would not be easy to explain to my dad." I chuckled and grabbed her chin.

"But…I would…with you…" I told her looking deep into her eyes. She looked back at me.

"And… the first time… I want to be passionate and everything you deserve." I kissed her softly. "And not against your front door." She smiled and looked in deep thought.

"I…I would too Emmett." I couldn't hold back my smile. This was progress!

"Really?! I mean… I don't mean that's all I want… please don't think that… I just mean that this… the fact that you would… it means that… _please_ don't think that's all I want-" She then reached up and kissed me softly on the lips and for a few moments I held her there in a sweet, soft kiss.

"Emmett Cullen…are you rambling?" I smiled and pecked her again on the lips.

"Ahem." I looked to the stairs and saw none other than Charlie. I backed away from Isabella as fast as I could and started apologizing over and over again. Isabella looked at her dad and he chuckled a bit. She grabbed my hand and made me look at her.

"Emmett. The rambling? Must end." I shut my mouth and looked to her. She didn't seem worried at all. She leaned up and gave me a peck on the cheek and I glanced nervously at Charlie who held out his hand for me to shake. I took it hesitantly.

"Honestly Emmett, I can't say I'm surprised. I knew this was coming, hell everyone knew this was coming. Just keep it PG in front of me and we won't have a problem." I let out a huge sigh of relief, thanking the Lord that he hadn't come down to see our previous display. I looked to Isabella and couldn't help but smiled. Charlie let go of my hand and I pulled Isabella into me for a hug.

"Look Charlie, I'll be honest. There isn't anything official going on here, I refuse to push Isabella until she feels ready to be in a relationship, but I really like her. Just know that I'd do anything for her no matter the consequences." He chuckled and looked to Isabella who left my arms to hug her dad.

"I know son, you don't have to worry. I have been speculating this for a while now. If I had a problem with you or thought your intentions weren't good I wouldn't let you sleep in my daughters room. I won't say anything to anyone until you kids are ready but if you don't want to get caught, a word of advice?" I nodded to him and Isabella stepped back to look at him.

"Don't let the hormones get the best of ya." And with a smirk he walked into the kitchen. I will admit it. I went about as red as a tomato. Isabella was just as red. She leaned up for a quick peck and pushed me out of the house without a word. I was so embarrassed. Had he heard us?! Did he know it was more than just that kiss?! It sure seemed like it… ugh. So many thoughts were running through my mind right now that I was just glad I left the Swan house alive.

I got into my jeep and Alice and Jasper just looked at me, which was understandable considering I was still red.

"So…Charlie just caught us kissing…and may have heard me pin her against the door." All I could hear was laughter. Once the two assholes managed to figure out that it wasn't THAT funny I started pulling out of the driveway and to Jasper's house.

"So wait! Does this mean she told you?!" Alice asked and I looked at her confused.

"Told me what?" I watched as her face fell into panic and she looked straight out the window.

"Nothing. Not. A. Thing." I looked to her and Jasper as I tried to keep paying attention to the road.

"Alice Cullen, you'd better start talking, now. What would Isabella have told me?" Did she find someone else? Did she decide we shouldn't date ever? Was this bad or good? I needed to know. All I could hear was silence.

"Alice…" I said a little more urgently. Alice began sputtering random sounds.

"Spit it out!"

"She's decided she's ready okay!" I hit the brakes hard.

"WHAT?!" I yelled. I looked from a guilty looking Alice to a stunned yet happy looking Jasper.

"She… you mean… she's made up her mind? She's ready? She wants to be with me? When!?" Alice looked like a scolded dog as she replied.

"She was going to tell you when we all get back from Phoenix. Oh God… she is going to be so mad! I should have just kept my mouth shut… I'm a horrible friend!"

"Now Alice… don't say that. Bella loves you and I'm sure she'll understand that it was all a misunderstanding. Don't be upset sweetheart, you-" Jasper told her, but I was too busy running those words over in my head to continue listening to them. Isabella is ready to be with me…no wonder she was so willing to give into the moment… she wants to be with me…

"Don't tell Isabella I know alright?"

"Emmett… I know that look… what are you planning…" Jasper asked me and I grinned despite the car honking behind me. I started back down the road on cloud nine.

"I have the best idea guys… just you wait."

* * *

**Bella POV**

My dad and I shopped for burgers and hotdogs, along with salads and deserts for tonight. We got chips, pop, beer, and even wine! I wouldn't be able to drink but my dad was willing to let the others have a sensible beer or glass of wine if their parents were ok with it.

"Bella I still can't believe this. You are by far the most selfless, considerate, amazing daughter a dad could ask for. And I don't just mean the game. You are just all around an amazing and talented person, you know that right?" I nodded, we were loading the groceries into the trunk while he spoke.

"Well…I just wanted to make sure… and you know Emmett thinks the world of you right? He'd never do you wrong." I smiled at the thought and nodded again.

"Okay… so then why the wait? The boy is smitten and so are you. What's up kiddo." I sighed and a giggle escaped. My dad looked at me in amusement.

"Well…I just wasn't sure if I was mentally and emotionally repaired enough to be in a relationship. It wouldn't be fair to Emmett to not be able to give him the best of me right? But…the wait won't last much longer…" He smiled.

"Oh really now." I nodded grinning. I took the cart and put it with the other carts and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Yes really… Alice helped me simplify it. If he makes me happy…he's worth it."

"Well Bells, I've never seen you happier." I gave him a hug.

"Thanks dad… I'm so glad you're okay with this." He chuckled and shrugged.

"Could be worse right? You could be dating one of the punks I see around town. You know kids these days-" I smiled and got into the car while he continued to go on about lack of respect and self discipline. I could only sit there listening intently to the familiar rant. Not that I minded of course, I was happy as could be.

* * *

Kerri, Ben, Dylan, Carlisle and Emse had all arrived and everyone was socializing in the living room talking about "this game" and "that game" and their favourite players while I made a macaroni salad, coleslaw, and veggie tray in the kitchen with Alice while Jasper and Emmett barbequed hotdogs and burgers outside.

"So, your dad caught a lip-lock I hear?" Alice smirked to me and I threw a cherry tomato at her.

"Yeah, yeah…how embarrassed was he?" I asked laughing.

"Oh my Lord. He was red almost all the way to Jasper's." I couldn't help the snort that resulted in my laughing fit. Alice laughed at this and threw a carrot at me.

"You nerd." I could only laugh in response.

Soon enough everyone was lining up for their fill of salads and meat. We all gathered on lawn chairs in the back yard, the smell of the barbeque too sweet to sit inside, and too nice of a day to give up.

"Just you guys wait 'til Phoenix. The heat… oh God the heat…and the sun! We will have to go to the beach." I told them all, which sparked an excited conversation.

"Alright but what are the trip details Miss. Marie?" Jasper asked and everyone quieted down waiting for my reply. I chewed my bite of cheeseburger and swallowed before I answered.

"Well our flight leaves at 9:45 tomorrow morning so we should be at Seattle airport by 7 to get through security and check our bags. It's about a three hour flight…should be there by 1:00pm at the latest. . Will is going to be waiting for us at the airport and he decided to get all VIP on our asses and have a limo waiting to take us to our hotel." Everyone was buzzing with excitement. I waited for them to quiet to continue.

"Now, the hotel rooms I was unsure of what to do and Will booked us into suites so I figured it would work best if we did it this way." I put down my food and grabbed my notebook with all the details in it. I took a second to flip to the proper page and began reading, pointing to people as I went.

"Alice and Jasper have one room that is joined by a common area to mine and Emmett's room and then there is one more suite that has three bedrooms joined by a common area for my dad Ben and Carlisle. I just thought that would be the easiest? The hotel is practically on the beach so Will said to sightsee, shop and have fun. He is giving me his car to use for the few days we are there because he is practicing non-stop so they are ready for Sunday. We are having dinner with him tomorrow night though and then we are invited to the after party on Sunday. He has jerseys for us to wear and all that so no worries there… and YES we have to be in Cardinals colours just incase anyone was wondering! We are in their VIP seating." I said with a laugh.

"So we…are meeting Will Fraser?" Jasper asked in the all-serious sports manly voice. I laughed and nodded.

"Yeah but he's a really cool guy alright so don't get all…screechy." The women all laughed while the men feigned insult. Dylan came and stood beside me.

"But Bells… I want to go too." He said with a sad face. I pulled him into my lap and babied him a bit.

"I know Dill but it just isn't a place for someone as good looking as you. You'll make everyone jealous. But I'll bring you back a present ok?" He giggled and nodded in defeat, at least happy that I will be making him feel included with a souvenir.

"Okay so Bella, how much do we owe you" Carlisle asked and I couldn't help but laugh.

"You guys don't owe me anything!"

"Now, Bella, that isn't right. What do we owe you for the tickets, room, flight…" Ben asked. I shook my head and laughed again.

"No seriously. It's all a gift from Will. I tried to fight him on it but he insisted that it was all on him. They get some kind of bonus if they make it to the semi-final and Superbowl for so many people to come and watch. He is allowed 10 paid for guests so he is bringing us, his parents and his sister." Everyone sat there in shock. I was pretty surprised when I found out this trip was covered too.

"And he insisted that dinner is on him so all we need to worry about is our shopping. The hotel puts on a buffet breakfast, lunch and dinner included in the cost of our room." Everyone was buzzing again in excitement so I got up to grab a drink from the kitchen. As I was grabbing another pop Emmett came in to grab another beer.

"You literally made my father's life, you know that right?" I laughed and nodded.

"Yeah…he was pretty happy. You're mom even caught it on tape." Emmett seemed thrilled to know this. I winked at him as I heard my phone going off. I recognized the ringtone as Will's and was confused as to why he would be calling me. Emmett waited patiently smiling as I answered my phone.

"Oh hey loser what's up?"

"**Uhhhh hey Bella…look. You sing right?"** I was confused by his abruptness. I nodded before realizing he couldn't see me. Bad habit of mine.

"Yea…why…"

"**Well…I have a slight favour to ask of you."** I smiled. Finally I could do something to pay him back for the trip!

"Of course! Anything!" He sighed in relief on the other end.

"**She'll do it guys!"** I then heard yelling in the background and was slightly confused.

"What's going on Will?" Emmett looked at me confused.

"**Well, ya see munchkin… the halftime main event they had booked cant make it Sunday so…thanks for stepping up!"** My mouth dropped open and I looked at Emmett who looked worried. I stumbled a little and Emmett caught me.

"Will wait. I can't… I mean… that's…"

"**Huge. I know… but they asked who we thought should step up for Arizona and I knew this was your chance to repay me."** I sputtered a bit and he started to chuckle.

"**Oh come on Bella I told you I don't want anything for this. But really. You deserve this. This is your chance to get back out there and sing. You are doing this, you already said yes, remember?"** I could hear the sing-song joke in his voice and knew I couldn't get out of this. He already told them yes. I just nodded and stood there. Emmett took my phone for me and spoke to Will.

"Hey Will, this is Emmett. Isabella's ok…we'll see you tomorrow…ok bye." And he hung up the phone and put it on the counter.

"Isabella what's going on?" I could only look at him.

"Seriously you're scaring me…what did he say?" I swallowed hard.

"I'm…the half time main event."

* * *

_**Here you go! One more chapter! Ok.. maybe two ;) the next one will be LONG. I'll try and spit out another chapter by Thursday, happy? Yes? No?**_

_**Excited that Bella is singing at the Superbowl?! Even though, I know… completely unrealistic, it would never happen, but I needed it to for the story! You'll forgive me… won't you? :) AND ARE YOU EXCITED ABOUT BELLA'S CHOICE?! How will it play out? what is Emmett's idea? WILL THEY JUST GET IN EACH OTHER'S PANTS ALREADY?! Read… review… and you'll find out :) haha!**_

_**Song: Mean – Taylor Swift**_

_**R&R my lovely, loyal and devoted readers! :D**_


	24. Review Replies

Hey guys… so I'm about to start the next chapter but I decided I should answer some of these reviews first!

_**IF YOU REVIEWED LOOK HERE TO FIND YOUR REPLY!**_

_**Ratava100d**_ – I AGREE! I love Jasper/Bella stories, I'm thinking about writing one! I love the idea of big strong Emmett…or strong yet sensitive and sweet Jacob…but I love the Southern drawl of country boy Jasper ;)

_**kouga's older woman**_ – wellllll in my mind they are still fighting it because Bella is so unsure of herself. I have gone through the same thing…not being mentally and emotionally able to love someone else when you don't love yourself. Bella is trying to get back to who she is because she lost herself when she dated Aaron, which is something else I can relate to, and she just wants to give Emmett her best :) I hope that I am getting that across in the story! :P thank you for reviewing!

_**3daygirl**_ – thank you so much for your review! You are so sweet, and I thank you for the sympathy you showed myself and my family in regards to my grandpa. I do believe that our loved ones watch over us. When it comes to a sequel I was unsure if I should make it really long! The story is going to take a big turn soon so I didn't know if I should separate it or make a long story. I think I am just going to take a vote from my readers :) I am writing it, but you guys are reading it! You are the ones that matter :) AND THANK YOU for complimenting my writing style. I don't normally write with so little mistakes and so neatly but I know how awful it is to read a story full of mistakes so I just want you guys to enjoy the read! :)

_**smelsies**_ – haha I love reading your reviews. I just figured it was about time for Bella to come out of her comfort zone a bit ya know? WHAT WOULD SHE DO if she was in a corner. Would she deny it? Or would she show Emmett he means something to her when it really matters? AND I thank you for being so patient :) I always wait for your review and I am never disappointed. I'm glad you understand that this is fiction and sometimes silly things need to happen! haha

_**Sbye**_ – I completely agree! I personally love the lead up to the relationship and I find it really boring when the couples get together with no problem at all. I want a REAL lead up. So for people like myself I like to make a story all about the two getting together and then make a sequel for all of those that enjoy reading about their actual relationship! They have much more to experience and I hope you will enjoy the direction I choose to take this story! :) thank you for the review!

_**Catiebugzz**_ – wow…your review made me smile SO BIG! Thank you so much for that compliment! If you ever need help let me know! I will send you an email, but I just wanted everyone to know that _**CATIEBUGZZ IS THE SWEETEST EVER! :) **_

_**LillyFlowerLovesHerHunnie **_– I know that it's been forever, but as a second year University student studying history as a major with English and art as minors, it gets really difficult to fit in writing and also to write well so I can only update when I am on breaks. I have five more major essays to write, a seminar to lead, and four final exams in the next month and a half so the updates are only coming now because of my reading week. I am very sorry for the delays, but I have to put my schooling first when it is costing me almost $18,000 Canadian a year. Thank you for being a dedicated reader and reviewing though!

_**hotpinkkindagirl23 **_– I would just like to remind you, this is complete fiction. The Superbowl would also not be held in August. Haha BUT to fit this into the story the mindset is that because a team is disqualified for testing positive for steroids, the Superbowl is bumped up and the main event already has a show to do for a tour and they can't get out of it. I needed it to be last minute and I needed it to be a desperate attempt at finding entertainment so this story will flow into the sequel. I was hesitant to go this route, but I hoped you would all love the story enough to give me this slight forgiveness for my crazy crazy turn of events. I hope you don't mind! Thank you for your review!


	25. Our Special Place

_**Here it goes! We will see if I can fit it all in! :)**_

* * *

**Chapter 24: Our Special Place**

* * *

**Emmett POV**

"The… WHAT!?" I yelled in shock. Isabella… my Isabella…was going to be the half time show. She only nodded numbly to me and I could sense her unease. I always knew this girl got to me, but I never realized just how connected we were. I was nervous for her…I felt her need for comfort so I pulled her gently into my arms and just hugged her.

"I'm so proud of you beautiful. Don't worry, you're amazing." I whispered to her soothingly. She cuddled deeper into my chest and nestled there as people started to file into the kitchen after hearing me yell.

"What's wrong? Is everything alright?" Jasper asked with a worried Alice beside him. Charlie and Kerri had come inside as well and were looking at the tiny girl in my arms with concern. I smiled and chuckled a bit. They visibly relaxed at my light humour.

"You won't believe this guys. Will just called Isabella." They looked at me confused.

"Half time show can't make it Sunday. Guess who they want to perform." Alice began squealing and Jasper's jaw dropped.

"BELLA! NO WAY! OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!" Alice jumped up and down clapping her hands and ripped Isabella from my arms so she would face her.

"Do you know what this means Swan? SHOPPING!" Isabella just stood there. Alice dropped her hands from Isabella's shoulders and looked at her concerned. Jasper came up and took Isabella's hand and got her attention.

"Hey now Miss Marie…what's the matter? Aren't you excited?" He asked gently and Isabella looked as if she was trying to sort out her thoughts.

"I just…that's…big…"

"Oh honey, it's huge! We are so happy for you." Charlie told her softly. She nodded.

"That's the thing though… it is huge…what if…"

"Bella." Jasper began, turning Isabella to face him. "You are amazing. You are captivating, talented and passionate. You will not disappoint, alright? If you need anything we will help you." She took a deep breath, nodded, grabbing her phone as it started to ring again.

"I had a feeling he would call back, one sec…hello."

* * *

**Bella POV**

"**Hey Bella…you okay?" **

"Yeah…I'm good now. Sorry about that…" I felt pretty bad just leaving Will like that.

"**It's no big…alright. So when we pick you up, I'm going to the stadium after the limo drops you guys off at the hotel, I'll wait for you to get your stuff in your room but then we both have to go to the stadium, you'll need a band and practice." **

"Oh right…" I hadn't even thought about that.

"**So I took the liberty of calling up a few buddies, how many people will you need?" **I thought about it a moment.

"Uhhh…I've never really thought about it…at the very least I'd need…a bass…a fiddler…and a drummer." I told him unsure. I had never thought about someone else playing my songs before. Will laughed on the other end.

"**Wow you don't ask for much do you? No problem munchkin, now have the songs you want to play ready…pick five or six songs…and then we can give them to the band tomorrow and they can practice and you guys can get together a few times to practice it. I'll give you more info as we go along alright?"** I took a deep breath and tried to smile. So much to do…

"Alright. I'll throw you a text before we board."

"**Okay… just get a hold of me if you need anything. I'll see you soon!" **

"Okay, bye Will." I hung up the phone and sighed.

"Well…here goes nothing." I muttered and started to beeline for my room to start planning this mess.

"Bella where are you going?" Alice asked me.

"I need to go start planning this. You guys should get things sorted with everyone outside, let them know what's up…I just need to be alone for a few to get my head on straight… come visit in half an hour or so and I'll be more with it." I gave them a smile to let them know I was alright, and with one last look at Emmett I headed upstairs. I felt so bad…all I wanted to do was hang out with everyone and talk about how much fun we will have…but I needed to be prepared. Once I got into my room I close the door and started grabbing things out of my closet.

"Songbook, check. Banjo, check. Keyboard, check. Guitar…check." I sat on my bed and started flipping through my songbook. It looked like it had been thoroughly loved through the years. It was about an inch and a half thick, and contained my whole life. It had pages of scribbles, doodles, music, lyrics, and random phrases. To look at it, it looked like a mess with loose pages hanging out, but to me it was years of my life. It had everything from journal entries and the first song I ever wrote right up to the last song I finished two days ago.

"Memory lane, here I come." I then began flipping through the book, picking songs that I felt would be fun and upbeat and that I thought had potential for a full set of instruments. I would randomly play things on my guitar and on the other instruments, drumming on my side table, starting new pages so I could make new instrumentals.

I wasn't sure how long I had been in my room when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" I muttered, lost in my notes.

"Hey Miss. Marie. How's it lookin'?" I smiled up at Jasper and sighed.

"It's lookin'. What time is it?"

"About ten. We came up to see you but we could hear you playing so we decided to give you time to think and all that… Carlisle, Esme, Ben, Dylan and my mom went home…but Emmett and Alice are watching a movie with Charlie. I just wanted to check on you…stressed yet?" I laughed.

"Oh I'm beyond it. It's looking pretty good though… just hard. I don't have a bass or fiddle…so I'm guessing…" Jasper laughed this time.

"I have those at home! Want me to go get them?" I could feel my face light up.

"YES PLEASE! Oh God… would you help me write the music for them?! I already have the melodies and chord base for all my songs because I did that when I wrote them so I'm just adding in music around that."

"Of course I will, I'll go right now." He told me standing up. "Be back soon okay?" I nodded thankfully. I knew the two instruments were needed but I didn't know how to add them in without actually hearing them. I kept playing and filling in instrumentals when I heard another knock on the door.

"Hey beautiful, how's it going?" I smiled as I looked up to Emmett opening my door and Alice bounding in after him with my dad in tow. Alice sat down beside me and started eyeing my songbook. I yawned for the first time and looked to my guitar.

"It's alright… going slowly…but I'm getting there. Jas went to get me more instruments." I told them laughing and I noticed Alice start to flip through my songbook. I didn't mind though…I had no secrets from her.

"Well you sound great. We can hear you strumming along from downstairs…beating your table and everything." My dad told me and I laughed. This house carried sound pretty well. I nodded.

"Yeah sorry about that…I'm pretty much playing stuff over and over again to get it right. I-"

"OOO Bella! This is so cute! Will you play this for me!?" I looked to Alice as she cut me off and laughed. She was so excitable.

"Alice she's working." Emmett scolded her but I shook my head.

"No, no, it's alright. I could use a creative break." I looked at the song she was indicating and laughed.

"Oh God, I wrote that years ago! One of the first songs I ever wrote…let's see…" I looked at my guitar and started strumming.

_I heard a song tonight on the radio / Another girl sings about a boy / Just sees his face in every space / Every room / And I know that if I turn around you won't be there / If I close my eyes will you be there?_

_I don't wanna lose your face / And I don't wanna wake up one day and not remember / What time erased / And I don't wanna turn around / 'Cause I'm not scared of what love gave me and took away / And I don't wanna lose your face_

I played until the chorus for Alice to get the feel of the song and stopped.

"Wow, I haven't even looked at that song in forever!" Emmett sat down behind me and started rubbing my back for me and I relaxed immediately. There was no stress when he was near me.

"That's a pretty song Bells, what's it about?" My dad asked and I smiled.

"Well my friend Ashley is a lot of my inspiration actually. She was going through this breakup and the guy wasn't around anymore but everything she saw reminded her of him and she liked it. She just didn't want to forget about him." Alice was still flipping through the book.

"Ooo Bella what's this one?" I looked to the song and laughed.

"I'm not playing you that one…" Alice looked disappointed.

"But just a little?" I shook my head.

"Nope, I'm playing that on Sunday, so you can hear it then." I said coyly and she giggled and threw a pillow at me.

"So are we going to be able to hang out with you at all in Phoenix?" Emmett asked me and I leaned against him.

"Yeah…I'll just have a little less time. Tomorrow I'm going to the stadium but I'll still be at dinner and with you guys after…and I'll have to go practice off and on…but you guys won't even notice I'm gone." He smiled and rested his head on mine.

"Well Bells, you thinkin' about a late night?" My dad asked and I nodded yawning.

"Yes. Jas is coming back to help. I have to have this done by tomorrow afternoon so…" he nodded.

"Alright well I'm going to order a couple of pizzas then. You kids staying?" I looked to Emmett and Alice and they were smiling.

"We'd love to keep you company Charlie but we should really let Isabella work… you feel like entertaining?" Emmett told my dad as he rubbed my back. I smiled, he was so considerate.

"Yeah no problem. Bells, you want a slice?" I gave him a look and began to protest.

"I know honey, you ate well today. I'm just wondering if I should get a few slices for you is all, maybe you might want them as a quick breakfast or a piece as a late night snack." I looked at him and saw the sincerity in his eyes and knew he wasn't pushing. I have been doing a lot better lately. I am up to one meal a day and a light snack. I was feeling a lot better about my situation when I stepped on the scale a few days ago and saw 97lbs. Just made me smile…I won't stop until I'm 110lbs at the very least.

"Alright dad…three slices with…mushroom, green pepper, tomato?" He smiled real big at me and I knew it was worth it.

"Hey I want some too!" Jasper yelled up the stairs. He then showed up in the doorway with a cheesy grin on his face and I laughed.

"Jasper what is THAT?" He was holding a big bag under his arm and an instrument in each hand plus one. He looked like a mule.

"Well I brought the fiddle, the bass…my guitar…and something to get us in the spirit." I looked at Emmett and he was looking at Jasper with the same confusion. Jasper set everything down and then proceeded to pull two cowboy hats out of the bag and put one on my head. I laughed and grabbed my guitar. I started playing the twangiest country tune I could come up with. Everyone just laughed at me and shook their heads.

"Okay guys, out. I have work to do!" I told them with a smile. Emmett gave me a hug and kissed the top of my head.

"Good luck guys!" Alice chimed and they left Jasper and I to work.

"MAKE SOME COFFEE!" Jasper and I yelled at the same time and broke into hysterics. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

I don't even know what time Jasper fell asleep…I didn't even know what time it was until I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Isabella?" Emmett whispered through the small space.

"Come on in." I croaked hoarsely. Emmett poked his head in and smiled a tired smile to me, I returned it.

"Hey sweetheart…it's 3am…you want to start getting ready?" I looked to Jasper asleep on my bed from my spot on the floor. I rubbed my eyes and nodded. He chuckled at me and came to sit beside me.

"Did you get any sleep?" Without answering I put my head on his shoulder and sighed. He laughed again.

"I'll take that as a no." He put his arm around me and held me close while I rested my eyes. I then bolted upright, startling Emmett.

"Shit. I didn't pack!" I then started rushing around my room throwing my clothing on my bed, forgetting about my cousin sleeping.

"What the hell man…" Came the tired drawl from under my clothes. I looked from Emmett to Jasper before Emmett and I burst out laughing. Jasper poked his head out from under my shirts and shot me the finger.

"Get up Jas, it's 3am. We need to be on the road by 4…takes three hours to get to Seattle at least. You're stuff is here right?"

"Yeah… it's downstairs." He mumbled burying his head into my pillows. I smiled.

"If you get up, I'll make pancakes." And within two seconds he was up and stretching. I winked to Emmett.

"Em will you please throw a couple days worth of clothes in a suitcase for me while I start breakfast?"

"Of course… want me to leave room for shopping?" I nodded and thanked him as I headed downstairs.

"Hey guys… I'm making pancakes, want some?" I asked a yawning Alice and my dad as they sat at the table drinking coffee. They both nodded gratefully. I laughed and started throwing ingredients together.

* * *

**Emmett POV**

"So did you guys get it all finished?" I asked Jasper as I started throwing outfits together and folded them.

"Yeah for the most part. Bella is going to give the band freedom to change what they feel uncomfortable with but we have enough put together for them to get a good idea of what she wants." I nodded.

"This is crazy. Isabella playing for all those people? I'm so happy for her."

"Me too…she deserves it. She uh… asked me to be her guitar player eh…" My head shot up and I looked at Jas who was grinning at me. I always knew he loved music… it was a huge part of his life. He had made a few demos but never any luck, which was a shame because he was really good. I stopped folding and smiled at him holding out my hand to him. He took it and I pulled him into a hug.

"Oh man that's awesome. I'm really happy for you… honestly." He chuckled and just smiled at me.

"Thanks…I'm pretty excited. I never thought something like this would happen… and it's all thanks to Bella. I owe her for this." I shook my head.

"You know she won't accept anything from you right?" He chuckled.

"I know… she's so selfless. She's a great girl." I nodded and couldn't keep the smile off my face.

"Oh I guess I don't need to tell you that eh." Jas told me with a wink. I threw a balled up pair of socks at him.

"So you've heard her songs?" I asked him curiously. He nodded.

"Yupp and I'm under strict orders to stay quiet. She wants it to be a surprise." I sighed.

"Fine…"

"So, packing for her huh?" I shot him a look.

"If you even imply that I'm whipped…" He held up his hands in defense.

"I'm not…just think it's cute. You know her pretty well if she trusts you to pack for her." I shrugged.

"Isabella is pretty flexible. She will wear pretty much anything. She always gets me to pick out her clothes." He sat on the bed, causing me to look at him.

"Just be careful alright? You don't want her to fall into the habit of answering to you… like she did Aaron…" I stopped folding.

"Hey Jas…I'd never do that to her. Are you serious?"

"No, of course I don't think you'd control her Em, calm down. I'm just saying that she may be in the habit…and I don't want you unknowingly making all of her choices for her. You both may not realize it…just give her choices and see what she does. If she gives her opinion you're in the clear. Just test it out on occasion. It's obvious you two are smitten…I just want you guys to start fresh is all." I thought about it for a moment and nodded, knowing he meant no harm.

"Thanks… I'll keep that in mind." We continued random conversation about the upcoming game while I packed Isabella and Jas packed up instruments and music notes. We could smell the aroma of pancakes creeping up the stairs so we rushed to put everything in its proper place and hurried downstairs for a very early breakfast.

* * *

**Bella POV**

"Ok…one, two, three…four, five, six…and I'm seven. Awesome! All here. Okay who is riding with who?" I asked as we finished cramming suitcases into Emmett's jeep and Ben's truck. Everyone looked around at each other.

"How about you kids go with Emmett and us old folk will go with Ben. Follow Ben and we'll make sure you're always behind us." My dad said straightening it out for us. I smiled and nodded. We said our excited goodbyes and I ran to check the door one last time. I hopped into the passenger seat of Emmett's jeep and we all started to pull out of the laneway.

"GOD I'm so excited." Jasper burst once we were driving down the road. I smiled and looked back to him and winked.

"Me too! I cannot WAIT to get a tan!" I laughed at Alice… I was glad she was excited. Football really wasn't her forte but the sun, beach and shopping was very appealing to her.

"You'll be the only tanned one in Forks this September, Alice." I told her, which received a squeal and more clapping. I smiled to her and turned to Emmett.

"You excited to tan too?" He chuckled and poked my side.

"Yeah right. Twins sure, but we aren't that much alike." I laughed and looked out the window into the darkness. It was about 4:05am… we were pretty much on schedule. It would take about three hours to get to Seattle and I had given us three hours to make our way through the airport for luggage and security so we would have plenty of time.

"So did you sleep at all Miss Marie?" I turned to face Jasper.

"Nope…was up all night. I made some more changes… I tried out your fiddle too…I'm amazed I didn't wake you with the screeching." Alice laughed.

"You woke Charlie. He was grumbling about it this morning over his coffee." I giggled and gave her a cheesy grin.

"That's alright Isabella. You're the only one of us running on no sleep." A chorus of "AWWWWW"'s came from the back seat.

"Aren't you just so forgiving of your _Isabella_." I laughed and shot them both the finger. I grabbed my pillow that I had kept in the front seat with me and propped it up against the door.

"Hey Alice could you pass me the blanket?" I asked and she handed me my fuzzy green blanket from the back seat. I was exhausted.

"You guys can talk and play music don't worry, I just want to relax and rest my eyes." I told them and looked to Emmett as he lightly squeezed my leg. I smiled and cuddled into my makeshift bed closing my eyes in comfort. Emmett's hand never did leave my leg.

* * *

I woke up to a kiss on my cheek. I looked around to see the sun peaking on the horizon and saw Emmett smiling at me. I then noticed we were parked at a coffee place and we were the only ones in the jeep.

"Hey sleepy head… I just thought you might like a bathroom break and maybe a coffee?" I smiled at him and nodded gratefully, leaning forward as he kissed me again on the forehead.

"You're so cute when you sleep." I shook my head and laughed at him.

"Oh hush you kiss ass." I said giving him a small kiss on the lips and winking before adjusting myself and getting out of the jeep. Emmett followed me inside and I saw everyone in line for coffee.

"There's the princess." Jasper said with a wink and I stuck my tongue out at him before looking to Emmett.

"Large double double with milk. Get going." He said pointing to the ladies washroom and I smiled. Just knows me so well.

Once we were back on the road I looked to the clock. Almost 6am.

"How far off are we you think?" I asked everyone and they himmed and hawed for a few moments before Emmett spoke up.

"I'd say about an hour… maybe an hour and twenty." I nodded sipping my drink.

"So did everyone sleep or was that just me." They all laughed.

"No we all caught some z's. Except Emmett…" I laughed and looked to Emmett as he gave Jasper a joking "piss off" look.

"It's okay, I'll stay up with you. Are you okay to drive?" He glanced to me and smiled.

"Yeah I'm good. You can sleep if you'd like Isabella." He offered but I waved it off.

"Nah I'm good for now. Might sleep on the plane."

"So Bella are we all sitting together on the plane or are we going to be spread out?" I shook my head.

"No I took the time last night to register us online for our flight. We all get to sit together." Everyone seemed relieved. We chatted and goofed around the rest of the way to the airport.

We were finally parking the cars at 7:10am, everyone was too excited to stand still. We all managed to get our luggage checked, Jasper and I specially checking our instruments, and we got through security by 9am. By this point we all just sat at the terminal with a drink until it was time to board.

* * *

"BELLA!" I started looking around as I exited the terminal and stopped when my eyes landed on Will.

"WILL!" I ran over and gave Will a big hug and laughed when he spun me around.

"Bella…you look awesome! I'm so glad you've put on weight! ...Wait… I can say that right?" He asked looking at everybody and back to me. I started laughing and nodded.

"Of course! I'm trying to put on more dummy." He tucked me under his arm and looked to everyone I brought with me.

"Will, this is my cousin Jasper, his girlfriend Alice, my dad Charlie, Alice's brother Emmett, Alice and Emmett's dad Carlisle, and Jasper's stepdad Ben. Guys, this is Will." I watched as they all shook hands and smiled.

"Alright munchkin, ready to get going? We have a long afternoon ahead." I grabbed his wrist and checked his watch. 1:04pm. Will led us to the limo, assuring us that our luggage was being delivered to our hotel. The limo ride was luxurious, and Alice couldn't stop bouncing.

"Oh my Lord…it's so sunny! And warm! Ahhh... I could get used to this place." I laughed and watched Jasper and my dad keep Will busy in conversation. I felt an arm reach around my shoulders and looked to my left to see Emmett smiling down to me. I leaned into him and sighed.

"I missed the heat." I told him with a smile and he chuckled at me and joined in on the football conversation. Before I knew it we were at the hotel checking out our rooms, noticing our luggage was already there.

"Holy service… Will…this place is ridiculous. We didn't need anything this fancy ya know." He laughed and tossed his arm over my shoulder.

"Nothing is too good for my munchkin. You cool to come to the stadium? The band is meeting you there in twenty." I nodded.

"Yeah of course. My cousin Jasper is coming too, he's my guitar player." Will nodded and we followed him out to the limo after saying goodbye to everyone. This day was hectic enough without the butterflies currently fluttering around my stomach at the thought of giving the band my music to learn. The ride there was full of conversation and laughter. Will and Jasper got along really well, so I let them chat, joining in on occasion. I more so enjoyed watching the familiar city through the window.

Getting to the stadium was overwhelming. I looked around the huge space and could hardly imagine it filled with people.

"Hey Will, this the girl?" Will nodded and I stepped forward to shake a man's hand.

"Hello Bella, my name is Jeremy, I am the halftime coordinator. Do you have your sets organized and ready for the band?" I nodded.

"Hey Jeremy, it's nice to meet you. Yes, I have sheet music filled out for each instrument." Jeremy told us to follow him and with a look over my shoulder I waved to Will and Jasper and I followed Jeremy to the halftime stage in the centre of the field and met up with a few people waiting there for us.

"This is Max your bass player, Tim your drummer, and Laura your fiddler. Guys this is Bella Swan and…" He looked at Jasper.

"Oh I'm sorry, this is Jasper my second guitar player." We all shook hands and Max looked at me.

"You playing guitar as well then I assume?" I nodded.

"Yes, we brought our instruments with us, Will said they would be delivered here…" I trailed off looking around until I spotted our cases sitting on the stage with every else's instruments. Jeremy then went over time and the importance of perfecting the songs.

"Now, because of the massive rush for this weekend, there wont be any costume changes, but there will be lighting effects and fireworks. I am going to get you to hand out the music to Max, Laura and Tim and you guys can go through the songs once with just Bella singing and playing while the rest of you watch the music and we will do it again and try to add in the other instruments." I handed them the songs and grabbed my guitar.

"Okay guys… I just gave you the sheet music as a guideline…if you think something else would sound better be my guest…I brought pencils so you can fix what you'd like." I told them handing them each a pen. They smiled at me and laughed, commenting on how easy going I am.

"You aren't like most bossy musicians that come through here that's for sure." Tim told me and Jasper laughed.

"Bella bossy? Never…" I hit him in the arm causing everyone to laugh and I grabbed a stool.

"I'm just going to go in the order the songs appear in the sheet music." I told them. I then started singing and playing my guitar, going through all six songs and by the time I was finished, they were all clapping and smiling.

"Bella those songs are great! You wrote those?" Laura asked me and I blushed.

"Well…yeah. Some of them are from years ago…some are very new." I looked to Jasper who winked at me. He had gotten a kick out of the songs last night.

"Well Bella I have to say…I'm glad Will referred you." Jeremy told me with a smile and I grinned.

"Thank you…so much." I coughed and tried to bring myself back to reality.

"Alright… uh… any ideas on the music? Any changes? I want them all the be very upbeat… very energetic… but I sing country music so I'd love to keep the twang in there." They laughed and nodded. We went through the music together now and it was a bit rough but I couldn't believe how amazing it sounded. Once we finished I couldn't help but pull an Alice and started jumping up and down clapping my hands.

"I'm SO EXCITED!" They all laughed at me.

"This is going to be a better show than we thought! It will be more like a concert than usual, but hey who cares? We have half an hour so we will just have to put on a damn good show." Max said and we all started chatting about lighting and effects. Jeremy said he had a few good ideas for the effects and told us he was going to get the special effects guys for the last run through to make notes. In the mean time we were supposed to come up with an order for the songs.

"Well…to be honest I want this one last. I don't know why…but I want it to be last. And I'd like this one to be first." I told them indicating the songs. They agreed and began placing the other ones with me. When the special effects guys got there we were just finishing and we got ready to go through the songs again. Before I could start Jeremy stopped us and got the tech guys to hook all of our instruments up and they gave me a mic.

"This time we are going to do it right." Her told me and I looked at the mic. It all became real for me in that second and I looked to Jasper who looked up from his hooked up guitar. We were both grinning like mad.

"Bella? You okay?" I looked to Jeremy and cleared my throat nodding, trying to cover my smile.

"Yea…uh… this just… wow. Jas and I are two kids from a small town in Washington…and this just seems…so…surreal." He laughed and put his hand on my shoulder.

"You guys are great. Don't be nervous. Get used to it now with the seats empty and by Sunday you will feel like pros." I thanked him, still grinning like an idiot and stepped up to the mic. I could see some people come into the stadium in the distance and recognized Will.

"I hope you don't mind, the hometown guys like to catch the show before hand." The coach said coming on stage talking to Jeremy. I waved to Will and he winked at me. I looked to the band who gave me a thumbs up. I let them know I was ready and we started the run through. This time… I was blown away.

"JASPER! That was amazing. Like… AMAZING!" I squealed on the ride back to the hotel. I was sitting in the driver's seat of Will's Escalade trying to watch the road. I had to drive because I knew the roads like the back of my hand and Jasper hadn't a clue how to get back. Jasper was on cloud nine himself.

"That sound… was outstanding. The volume! Oh my God… Bells that was fucking cool." I squealed again as I parked in the hotel parking lot. I was bouncing up and down in my seat.

"Bells, I just have to tell you…I don't know how to thank you… this opportunity… thank you for asking me to play with you." I looked at him and stopped bouncing.

"Jas…I wouldn't want anyone else up there with me…you're like my brother…there is nothing you need to do to repay me. I want you up there with me." He grinned and pulled me into a hug before we got out and headed up to our rooms. When we got there the room was empty.

"Where'd they go?" Jasper started checking the bedrooms and I went out to the balcony. All empty. I stood on the balcony confused until I looked down to the beach. I wolf whistled and yelled,

"WOOOOOOOOOOOO TAKE IT OFFFFFFF!" Alice, Em, my dad, Carlisle and Ben all looked around and finally up to me and I waved to them. Our room was on the tenth floor so we were up pretty high. Everyone around us was giving us dirty looks but I didn't care. Jasper joined me on the balcony laughing.

"Find them?" I nodded and pointed down.

"Come down here!" I heard Alice's distant yell and shot her the thumbs up and waved letting her know we'd be down soon. Jasper and I put on our bathing suits and grabbed a few towels.

"Jas you'll want sunscreen."

"Says Snow White." I threw the bottle of sunscreen at him and tossed on my flipflops.

"Dink." We grabbed our cowboy hats and sunglasses on the way out and soon enough we were on the beach with everyone.

"HEYYY!" Alice squealed running to Jasper and giving him a big hug. She then hugged me as well and rejoined Jasper at his side. I gave my dad a kiss on the cheek and came up behind Emmett and rested my knees against his back, leaning over so my face was upside down in front of him.

"Oh hi!" I told him sweetly. He laughed and caught my hat as it fell off my head. I stood up and put my hat back on sitting beside him. Everyone sat with Jas and I and of course had a million and one questions.

"Soooo how was it!?" Alice gushed and I laughed.

"Oh God… it was so cool! They hooked us up to amps and mics… they had the stage all set up center field… I've never felt more like a rockstar." Jasper laughed and nodded.

"Yeah it was really cool. We are going back tomorrow for a few hours to run through the songs again-"

"You're going tomorrow too?" Emmett interrupted looking at me. I instantly felt bad.

"Well…yeah but only for two-ish hours… and it won't be until just before dinner so we will be with you guys all day and then for dinner and all night… we won't be gone long Em, I promise." I told him rubbing his arm. He looked into my eyes and smiled looking down.

"Of course… sorry I don't know why I thought it was a whole day thing…sorry man, continue." Jasper laughed and finished his thought.

"I was just saying that we will be going through the songs again and they will be messing with the effects this time so we will get more of a show going. I'm pretty pumped for it…and the band is so cool, Max, Tim and Laura loved Bella's songs." I blushed and buried my head into Emmett's arm. He laughed and hugged me.

"Don't hide Miss Marie! They loved you. And the Jeremy guy coordinating the half time took a shine to you too." I only blushed harder and laughed when Emmett made me look to everyone.

"They are good people… OH! Alice… before I forget, we need to go shopping tomorrow. I need an outfit for halftime and I know of a pretty cool mall to go to. Everyone up for heading to the mall tomorrow? I have a shiny 2010 Escalade in the lot." I told them all with a wink to Jas. Safe to say, everyone is going to the mall.

We lazed around on the beach until 6pm before deciding to head up to the room to get ready for dinner.

"Dinner is…"

"At 8." I told my dad. "Be ready for 7:30, we are meeting Will at the restaurant. Dress… semi-casual." The men nodded and disappeared into their room while us kids went to ours.

"Both bedrooms have a private shower so you two can fight over who goes first." I told Jas and Alice with a smile as Emmett and I disappeared into our room. I sighed and fell backwards onto the bed with a smile. Emmett came to sit beside me and started playing with my hair.

"Good day beautiful?" I looked up into his eyes and smiled. Those beautiful blue eyes…

"Yes! Em…I've never felt so…accomplished. I felt like… I belonged on that stage. Is that weird?" He laughed and laid down on his side facing me.

"Of course not. Isabella, you are one of the most talented girls I've ever met. I think you belong there. I have since the day I saw you play your guitar. You're outstanding…don't let anyone make you think otherwise alright?" I looked up to him and could only stare. The honesty on his face was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. He really believed in me… I always knew he did… but I could feel it. All I could think to do was lean up and kiss his soft lips.

"What was that for?" He asked when I pulled away. I smiled and looked at him.

"Just…couldn't help it." I whispered. He looked at me and put his hand on my cheek and pulled me in for another kiss. This one a little deeper. I began to move my mouth against his and slowly felt myself drifting away. The walls all melted away and I was no longer in a hotel room in Phoenix. I was in a special place… a place I'd never been before. A place only Emmett could ever take me. The passion began to deepen and I rolled onto my back, pulling Emmett on top of me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and we kissed until I could barely breathe. When we finally came up for air Emmett ran his hand through my hair.

"Isabella… I don't want to get too carried away with you. I don't want to rush you." I looked into his eyes and could feel our special place drifting away. I wanted it back.

"Come back…" I whispered and pulled him in for another kiss. He eagerly obliged and our kiss grew deeper. Less gentle…and more needy. I needed him. I needed him as close to me as possible. The feeling I had… I never wanted to leave this place. This place of security, compassion…of carefree love. I needed him…I trusted him…

Our tongues did a dance in each other's mouths and I found myself pushing my body up into Emmett. He began to feel heavier on top of me and I couldn't help but notice how much I loved the feeling of his bare chest on my bikini-clad body. I wanted him closer, but he began pulling away.

"Bella… I don't… want to…crush you…" He breathed and I pushed him backwards onto the bed and crawled on top of him. I just needed to be closer...

I reignited our kiss and couldn't help the moan that escaped my mouth when Emmett pushed himself up into me. I could feel him in his entirety and couldn't help the sudden burning hunger I felt. I began kissing down his neck and chest admiring his amazing body… I always knew Emmett was gorgeous but his body has never seemed this spectacular. I licked my way down his abs and began tracing a line around the waistband of his trunks. I could feel his breathing quicken and brought my tongue down to lick along the waistband before I finally ran my hand over the length of him. He tensed and his breath hitched. He was more than ready for me. I quickly slide down his shorts and freed him. He. Is. Huge. I smiled and looked up at him when he pulled my body up onto him for another kiss. He broke the kiss and looked into my eyes.

"Bella you don't have to do this…" I kissed him again and smiled.

"I want this Emmett." He closed his eyes at my words and I could see the anticipation on his face, almost as if he had been waiting forever for this. I slide back down his body and took him in my hand. I slowly licked my way up his length, causing a low groan from the gorgeous man on the bed. I continued to slowly lick my way up and down his length, not touching the tip. I really enjoyed the reaction my teasing evoked. I smiled as I swirled my tongue around the head and without warning took as much of him in my mouth as I could. I have never heard sexier sounds than the ones Emmett made. The way he gripped my hair… groaned… I have never wanted anything more than I wanted him. He suddenly sat up, spun us around so I was on my back and began palming me.

"Ugh… you're so warm." I moaned at his touch and pushing myself into his hand even more. I paid close attention to the feel of his hands as his ran them up my side and let him lift me up to undo my bikini top. My top received the same fate as his shorts did and I couldn't even tell you where they landed. Emmett began kissing my chest and even though I knew I was skinny and I didn't have much to work with…he made me feel like the sexiest girl in the whole world. I moaned as his mouth came in contact with my breasts and ran my hands through his hair. He gave each one thorough attention and then began kissing his way down my stomach, stopping at my bikini bottoms. I didn't even have time to whimper before my bottoms were gone and he was kissing up my legs, teasing me. I gripped the bed…I wanted it so badly. I closed my eyes and felt every touch of his mouth as it trailed its way up my second leg and began licking the inside of my thigh.

"Please… Em… God…" I heard him groan at my request and his sweet mouth unleashed its skill on me. I tried so hard not to be loud but it was getting so difficult. I had never felt such an immense amount of pleasure before. I gripped his hair as I moaned and begged him not to stop. Despite my requests, Emmett emerged with hooded eyes and looked at me with such intensity that I couldn't even open my mouth.

"Come with me." He said huskily and I got up and took his hand as he led me into the bathroom. He turned on the water in the huge stand up shower and looked at me, taking my cheeks in his hands and kissing me passionately.

"Are you sure Bella?" I looked into his eyes and kissed him again.

"Positive." He kissed my forehead and pulled me into the hot water, continuing our kiss. The feel of the hot water pouring over our intertwined bodies felt amazing and I knew this was what I wanted. He was amazing… I couldn't live a day without Emmett Cullen, and I wanted him to know that I was his. As the kiss got hotter I wrapped my arms around his neck and wound my fingers through his hair. He groaned as I pulled on it gently and lifted me up so my legs were around his waist. He put my back against the shower wall and gave me a very gentle kiss. He slowed the moment right down and put his forehead against mine. He looked me in the eye as he slowly began so slide himself inside me.

"Oh…God… Emmett…" I shut my eyes tight as he pushed himself fully inside me and gasped as he began rhythmically pumping himself in and out of me. I opened my eyes and looked at him, our foreheads still touching. Everything in that moment was perfect. The hot water trailing over us…the steam surrounding us. His eyes…his body…his lips…what he did to my body… the places he took me…I've never felt more alive and happy…and safe.

* * *

I looked up at him as he put some of my shampoo into his hand.

"Emmett… you aren't serious." He laughed and nodded.

"I am! Come on, turn around. Let me wash your hair." I rolled my eyes smiling, secretly loving that he was demanding to baby me. I put my back to him and felt him massage my shampoo into my hair and closed my eyes. I've never felt more important to someone.

"So are we going to talk about this? Or…" I looked up to Emmett and he smiled and shrugged. I looked up to him and gave him a confused look. We just had sex…and he didn't want to talk about it?

"What do you mean…" and I shrugged indicating what I meant. He smiled to me.

"I just think maybe we should talk about this later." I looked down at my hands. Did he not enjoy it? Am I not what he expected? Is he changing his mind? So many thoughts were flowing through my head that all I could do was stand there quietly as he washed my hair for me. I had some thinking to do.

* * *

_**HEY GUYS! I hope you liked the lemon… FINALLY eh? I hope you enjoyed! The next chapter will be the FINAL CHAPTER to the part of the story. I am starting on it now ;)**_


	26. How About We Don't Make This Goodbye

_**WARNING: this is the final chapter, read the authors NOTE AT THE BOTTOM**_

_**ALSO*********** this chapter contains a lot of songs because it is the half time show. Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 25: How About We Don't Make This Goodbye**

* * *

**Bella POV**

I stood there and looked around the stadium wondering how in the hell I got here. How did I get to be so fortunate and lucky? How did I manage something this amazing… I looked up to see my friends in their VIP seats, decked out in the Cardinals gear that Will hooked us up with. I was sad to see that Will's family…didn't show. He and I had a moment earlier today and he told me they just decided not to and I couldn't feel worse for him. I know what it feels like to be abandoned by family. He said he was just happy to have me here. I smiled to the guys in the box, they were all smiling at Jasper and I and I couldn't help but wave like the nerd I am. They waved back and they all yelled to us as if it was planned, which it probably was,

"WE LOVE YOU BELLA AND JASPER!" We looked to each other and laughed. I still had no idea what was up with Emmett. He acted like nothing was different…yet he never brought up us having sex again. I sighed…I couldn't think about that right now. I looked around to the band and they gave me the thumbs up that they were ready. I smiled and turned back to my mic. I looked down at my comfy ripped blue jeans and Cardinals jersey. We had decided to forgo the outfit idea and I played up the football. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Here goes nothing. I started things off with just me and my guitar to a dead silent crowd.

_You / With your words like knives and swords and weapons that you use against me / You / Have knocked me off my feet again / Got me feelin' like a nothin'_

Jasper now joined me.

_You / With your voice like nails on a chalkboard callin' me out when I'm wounded / You / Pickin' on the weaker man_

Tim now joined in on the drums and Max started clapping to the beat.

_Well you can take me down / With just one single blow… / But you don't know / What you don't know…_

Everyone joined in on their instruments and I started to really get into the feel of the music.

_Someday, I'll be / Livin' in a big ol' city / And all you're ever gonna be is mean / Someday, I'll be / Big enough so you can't hit me / And all you're ever gonna be is mean / Why you gotta be so mean?_

The crowd started cheering a bit and I couldn't help but smile.

_You / With your switching sides, and your wildfire lies and your humiliation / You / Have pointed out my flaws again / As if I don't already see them / I walk with my head down tryin' to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you / I just want to feel okay again / I'll bet you got pushed around / Somebody made you cold / But the cycle ends right now / 'Cause you can't lead me down that road / And you don't know / What you don't know_

_Someday, I'll be / Livin' in a big ol' city / And all you're ever gonna be is mean / Someday, I'll be / Big enough so you can't hit me / And all you're ever gonna be is mean / Why you gotta be so mean?_

I could hear more cheering and closed my eyes singing my heart out.

_And I can see you years from now in a bar / Talkin' over a __**Cardinal's game**__ / With that same big loud opinion but / Nobody's listening / Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things / Drunk and rumblin' all about how I can't sing / But all you are is mean_

Everyone cheered at my mention of the Cardinals and I grinned into the microphone

_All you are is mean… / And a liar / And pathetic / And alone in life! / And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean / But someday, I'll be / Livin' in a big ol' city / And all you're ever gonna be is mean / Yeaahhhhh!_

The cheers coming from the crowd blew my mind. I looked to Jasper. He had never looked happier.

_Someday, I'll be / Big enough so you can't hit me / And all you're ever gonna be is mean / Why you gotta be so…_

_Someday, I'll be / Livin' in a big ol' city / And all you're ever gonna be is mean / Why you gotta be so mean / Someday, I'll be / Big enough so you can't hit me / And all you're ever gonna be is mean / Why you gotta be so mean?_

The crowd erupted in applause and I could not be more ready for this show. I looked up to our friends and winked at them and they cheered even harder. That was the only song they had heard before today. I then traded my guitar for my banjo and watched Alice laugh as I started the play a tune.

_Wish I had concentrated / They said love was complicated / But it's somethin' I just fell into / And it was overrated / But just look what I created / I came out alive but I'm black and blue!_

_Before you ask me if I'm alright / Think about what I / Had to dOOooOO yeah!_

_Wake up! And smell the breakup / Fix my heart put on my makeup! / Another mess I didn't plan / And I'll bet you thought you'd beat me / Wish you could only see / I got an I heart ? / Written on the back of my hand!_

_I'd be fine if you just walked by / But you had to talk about why / You were wrong and I was right / But I can't believe you made me / Sit at home an' cry like a baby! / Wait right by the phone everynight!_

_And now you ask about you and I / There's no 'you and I' / Remember what you put me through? / I had to:_

_Wake up! And smell the breakup / Fix my heart put on my makeup! / Another mess I didn't plan / And I'll bet you thought you'd beat me / Wish you could only see / I got an I heart ? / Written on the back of my hand!_

_And when you're home all alone at night / You'll still wonder why / You took everything I had! Oh baby / I haven't thought about you and I / There's no 'you and I' / And I know…someday you will_

_Wake up! And smell the breakup / Realize that we won't make up / It didn't go the way you planned! / And you'll know you didn't beat me / When you look down and see / I got an I heart ? / Written on the back of my hand! / Written on the back of my hand! / An I heart ? Yeah / Written on the back of my hand!_

I then held up my hand, which had in cardinal red, an "I 3 ?" on it just like Jeremy had planned, and the crown went crazy. I smiled and looked around… all those people… cheering… for us. Just to stay focused I looked over to the VIP section and saw everyone smiling, clapping and cheering. I grinning and looked to the band. Jasper grinned, Laura clapped and laughed, Tim winked and Max gave me the thumbs up. Next song. I got rid of my instrument and let the band lead me into this song. I went up to the mic.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend / She's upset / She's goin' off about somethin' that you said / 'Cause she doesn't get your humour like I do / I'm in my room it's a typical Tuesday night / I'm listenin' to the kind of music she doesn't like / And she'll never, know your story like I do / But she wears short skirts / I wear T-shirts / She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers / Dreamin' bout the day when you wake up and find / That what you're lookin' for has been here the whole time!_

I abandoned the mic stand and took the mic while I walked around the stage.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you / Been here all along, so why can't you see? / You belong with me!_

The crown started standing up and I felt it so much easier to feed off them. I felt so outgoing…

_Walkin' the streets with you and your worn out jeans / I can't help thinkin' this is how it ought to be / Laughin' on a park bench thinkin' to myself / Hey isn't this easy? / And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town / I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down / You say you're fine I know you better than that! / Hey what you doin' with a girl like that? / She wears high heels / I wear sneakers / She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers / Dreamin' bout the day when you wake up and find / That what you're lookin' for has been here the whole time!_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you / Been here all along, so why can't you see? / You belong with me! / Standin' by you, waitin' at your back door / All this time how could you not know? / Baby…you belong with me! / You belong with me_

I started clapping to the beat during the instrumental and the crowd started clapping with me. I grinned as I began to belt out the words, pointing to the crowd.

_OOOOHHHH I remember you / Drivin' to my house in the middle of the night / I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry! / I know your favourite songs / And you tell me 'bout your dreams / Think I know where you belong / Think you know it's with me!_

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you? / Been here all along so why can't you see? / You belong with me! / Standin' by you, waitin' at your back door / All this time how could you not know? / Baby…you belong with me! / You belong with me. / You belong with me! / Have you ever thought just maybe / You belong with me? / You belong with me_

The crowd was going nuts. I started laughing in shock and turned to Jasper pointing to the crowd. They were loving this! I walked back to the mic and put it on the stand. I looked up to the VIP and my dad was standing there clapping with tears in his eyes. I put my hand over my mouth and looked away. _'Don't you tear up Swan!'_ I laughed into the mic.

"You should all tell my dad to compose himself before I cry!" Everyone laughed and cheered more. I smiled, grabbing my guitar again.

"Alright guys, this one is a little more personal… it's for the people sitting in the VIP box right there and my guitar player. You may find this one slightly familiar." I said pointing to the people I love.

_Friday night beneath the stars / In a field behind your yard / You and I are paintin' pictures in the sky / And sometimes we don't say a thing / Just listen to the crickets sing / Everything I need is right here by my side / And I know everything about you / I don't wanna live without you!_

_I'm only up when you're not down / Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground / It's like no matter what I do / Well you drive me crazy half the time / The other half I'm only tryin' to let you know / That what I feel is true / And I'm only me when I'm with you_

_Just a small town boy an' girl / Livin' in the crazy world / Tryin' to figure out what is and isn't true / And I don't try to hide my tears / My secrets or my deepest fears / Through it all nobody gets me like you do_

I looked right at Emmett and he graced me with the most beautiful smile I have ever seen.

_And you know everything about me / You say that you can't live without me!_

_I'm only up when you're not down / Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground / It's like no matter what I do / Well you drive me crazy half the time / The other half I'm only tryin' to let you know / That what I feel is true / And I'm only me when I'm with you_

_When I'm with anybody else / It's so hard to be myself / Only you can tell…_

_That I'm only up when you're not down / Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground / It's like no matter what I do / Well you drive me crazy half the time / The other half I'm only tryin' to let you know / That what I feel is true / And I'm only me / Who I wanna be / Well I'm only me when I'm with you! / With you… / Ooooh yea…_

I could feel the electricity in the stadium as I finished and I looked to Emmett to see him shining. I couldn't help but feel like I was shining too. I almost forgot that he had dismissed our evening… I took a breath. Two more songs. This song I had forgotten about until the other night… it made me so happy singing it…because I was happy when I wrote it a very long time ago. I lost my guitar for this song too and just rocked the mic around the stage.

_Ever, ever after!_

The crowd cheered as I kicked the song off and I grinned listening to the instrumentals.

_Storybook endings, fairytales comin' true / Deep down inside we wanna believe they still do! / In our secretist hearts, it's our favourite part of the story! / Let's just admit we all wanna make it to_

_Ever, ever after! / If we just don't get it our own way / Ever, ever after! / It may only be a wish away_

_Start a new fashion, wear your heart on your sleeve / Sometimes you reach what's realest by making believe! / Unafraid, unashamed / There is joy to be claimed in this world! / You even might wind up being glad to be you!_

_Ever, ever after! / Though the world will tell you it's not smart / Ever, ever after! / The world can be yours if you let your heart / Believe in ever after!_

_No wonder your heart feels it's flying / Your head feels it's spinning / Each happy ending's a brand new beginning! / Let yourself be enchanted / You just might break through / To ever, ever after!_

_Forever could even start today / Ever, ever after! / Maybe it's just one wish away / Your ever, ever after! / Ever, ever, ever after! / Oooh, Ooooh, Ooooh! / Ever, ever after!_

I stopped, panting at one end of the stage looking around at the crowd, which was going nuts. They were so pumped up. I stopped for a moment to catch my breath and walk back to the stand and saw the band smiling. I couldn't keep the grin off my face. I faced the mic again and was about to thank the crowd and do our last song when the big screen that shows plays and blows up the game for people in the back started flashing. I turned to look at it and my jaw dropped. There flashing in green sparkling letters were the words:

"Isabella, would be you mine?" I looked to Jasper who was grinning and spun to look at Emmett…who wasn't in his seat. He was standing at the edge of the stage, smiling at me. I was stunned… no wonder he didn't want to talk about it yet… he had planned this. I couldn't keep the grin off my face. I felt tears welling up and my mind screamed at me not to cry. I realized I had just been standing there when the crowd started chanting "SAY YES. SAY YES. SAY YES." I looked around me and back to Emmett. I walked up to the mic and managed to choke out a response.

"Yes." I started laughing and covered my mouth, letting a few tears fall. I just made it official with Emmett. Holy fuck. On NATIONAL TV. I watched as he rushed over, grinning he pulled me into an innocent, yet loving kiss and I felt so elated that I forgot where I was until the crowd cheered at our kiss. We broke apart and I looked around grinning. I grabbed the mic from the stand and cleared my throat.

"Now that my love life is all over TV…I just want to thank you guys for an amazing half time show! This is the last song, enjoy the rest of the game!" They all started cheering and I looked to Emmett and winked. He sat on my stool and I gave the band the signal that I was ready when they were. This song seemed so fitting now…

_We were both young when I first saw you / I close my eyes and the flashback starts / I'm standing there / On a balcony in summer air / See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns / See you make your way through the crowd and say hello / Little did I know / That you were Romeo you were throwin' pebbles / And my daddy said stay away from Juliet / And I was cryin' on the staircase begging you please don't go / And I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone / I'll be waitin' all there's left to do is run / You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess / It's a love story baby just say / Yes_

I looked to Emmett and smiled. He grinned at me and I turned my attention to Alice. This felt like a song I would sit in my living room and sing to her.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you / We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew / So close your eyes / Escape this town for a little while / Oooh, Oooh / But you were Romeo I was a scarlet letter / And my daddy said stay away from Juliet! / But you were everything to me / I was beggin' you please don't go! / And I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone / I'll be waitin' all there's left to do is run / You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess / It's a love story baby just say yes / Romeo save me, / They're tryin' to tell me how to feel / This love is difficult, but it's real / Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess / It's a love story baby just say yes_

_I got tired of waiting / Wonderin' if you were ever comin' around / My faith in you was fading / When I met you on the outskirts of town…_

Alice looked so sad… she obviously knows the story of Romeo and Juliet…but I knew my version would perk her up.

_And I said / Romeo save me, I've been feelin' so alone / I keep waiting for you but you never come / Is this in my head? I don't know what to think / He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said_

All of a sudden a rainbow of fireworks went off and the crowd went insane.

_Marry me Juliet! You never have to be alone! / I love you and that's all I really know! / I talked to your dad go pick out a white dress! / It's a love story baby just sayyyy yes… / Oooh! Ooooh… / 'Cause we were both young when I first saw you…_

I winked to Alice as her face beamed. I smiled to the cheering crowd and the whole band stood and took a bow and the stage began to move out of the way, I looked to Emmett and then to Jasper who was thrilled. I gave him the biggest hug once we were off the stage so they could start clearing it away.

"Jas we did it…it's over…they loved it." I whispered to him. He spun me around and put me down. I high-fived Max, Laura and Tim.

"You guys were amazing…thank you so much. That was better than I ever could have hoped." They were all ecstatic too. After rejoicing, I turned to Emmett.

"You…" I began.

"Have been planning this since Wednesday. I spoke to Will about it after dinner Thursday night and asked if he could hook me up with access to the screen." I grinned and hugged him. He gave me a loving kiss and looked into my eyes.

"Are you alright Isabella?" I looked at him and sighed.

"I thought you… were disappointed…or something…" He looked confused, but it soon clicked.

"Isabella… I have never been happier. You made me feel things… and not just…that… but emotionally… that I never thought I'd feel. I just wanted asking you to be special and I was worried that if we spoke about it that we'd end up together and I wanted so badly so show you how much care…I didn't mean to hurt your feelings… I didn't know… how to get around it and I just…- what?" I smiled watching him.

"Emmett Cullen…are you rambling?" He laughed and kissed me. I couldn't be happier… nothing could bring me down. Once we broke apart we headed back up to our seats to enjoy the rest of the game.

* * *

We were all on our way to the after party, that's right…Cardinals won baby! I stopped to talk to Jeremy before I left and told everyone to wait for me by the car.

"Hey Jeremy… I just wanted to thank you… so much for this opportunity. I had an amazing time…so did Jasper." He was grinning from ear to ear.

"Bella baby you won't believe it. I just got off the phone with my agency, how about we don't make this goodbye?" I looked at him confused.

"What do you…"

"I want to sign you. I want to sign you, Jasper, Max, Laura and Tim. You guys are gold together and I want to give you guys your jumpstart." I looked at him stunned. He wants to sign us… he wants us to start a career out of this… he wants… us… oh my God…

"NO WAY!" I started jumping up and down clapping and totally felt like Alice. I have been hanging around that pixie far too long! I didn't care though…this day could never go wrong!

"Oh I'm so glad you're on board! I'll get you my number and get the ball rolling. You guys can move to LA as soon as we get everything signed and-"

"Wait… hold on… what?" I looked at him, all excitement gone.

"What…" He asked confused.

"You want me to move to Los Angles? But… I have my last year of high school to finish…"

"Oh… right. That's okay then we can start as soon as you're finished! Oh baby you're going to love California…"

"But… Why can't we do this in Washington?" I couldn't move to LA… my family… my friends… Emmett…

"Because if you want to make it big you have to be in LA…are you saying no?" He asked disappointed.

"No! Of course not… I… Umm… can I think about this please? I need to talk to some people…" Jeremy smiled in understanding.

"Of course! Here is my card, I already have your info. I'll talk to my agency and we will be in touch." I looked at his card.

"Don't you worry Bella. You will see this is the best way and when you come around I will make the world see the outstanding talent you guys have. LA will make all your dreams come true." I nodded numbly and said goodbye.

Walking back to the car I thought long and hard about what I just did. _'Are you seriously considering moving to LA? What about your life in Forks?!' _my mind screamed at me. I was so quick to jump and not decline the offer… was I seriously willing to give up my home…for my dream?

"Hey beautiful, ready to go?" Emmett's smiling face asked me as I approached the car. I nodded and tried not to look at him…this was so hard…

"Hey now… you alright? What's wrong?" He tilted my chin up and I looked into his eyes. I forced a smile.

"Nothing…I couldn't be happier." He smiled and kissed my lips gently.

How could I give this up?

* * *

_**HEYYY GUYS! Alright. Finished. There ya go! I hope you liked this! I am going to be starting the sequel during the summer, I finish exams at the end of April so you have no heard the last of this lovely situation!**_

_**Hope you liked the cliffy ;)**_

_**Songs:**_

_**Taylor Swift: Love Story, I'm Only Me When I'm With You, Mean, You Belong With Me, I Heart ?**_

_**Carrie Underwood: Ever, Ever, After**_


	27. Brace Yourselves!

**Alright ladies and gents! **

I've been doing a lot of thinking lately…before bed…in the shower… while I drive… and I can't stop thinking about this story and the sequel! I think it's time. It's time to continue the lives of Bella, Jasper, Emmett and Alice, along with the rest of the crew. I'm in the planning stages right now but I will be posting on here what the story is called and I will make note in the summary of the new story that it is the sequel to Pinky Swear Promise.

I hope you are all as excited as I am! I've missed you guys!

* * *

**dd.01**


	28. Updates and Questions

Hello all my wonderful readers! I have been working away at a story board for a sequel! Who's excited? I am!

I do have a question for you all though! I've gone through the filters for a good Alice/Emmett story and can't seem to find any like I have in mind. This is what I was thinking:

**- All Human**

**- Alice/Emmett pairing**

**- Alice and Emmett would look like Ashley and Kellan**

**- All characters would still be integral to the story but their relationships would obviously be different**

Would any of you or anyone you know read a story like that? I can't seem to put the idea down…but I don't know if there is much of a demand for such a story. **Review back to this note and let me know!**

Let me know!

Also: be prepared for the sequel! It's all planned out, I just need to come up with a good title! :)


	29. Sequel Summary and Title

Alright all! Here it is… the moment you've been waiting for! Sort of…

I've been going through this story, editing and re-reading to get it established in my brain again as well as making sure facts are straight, so if you are new to Pinky Swear Promise and thought "Hey…that didn't add up"…that's because I'm only half through editing the story :D BUT I can do like 10 chapters a day so it wont take long.

**THE SEQUEL**

The story board? Done.

The first chapter? Started.

Summary? Below.

You guys ready for round two? …I am :D

**Title: Crazier**

**Pairing: Bella/Emmett, Jasper/Alice**

**Summary: After being offered a record deal Bella is worried about what the distance will do to her new relationship with Emmett. She decides to finish her last year of high school before she does anything drastic. Will her and Emmett be able to handle the stress of a long distance relationship or will they fall apart like people say they will. Bella finds herself in quite a dilemma, L.A? Nashville? Is Jeremy all he claims to be? She'll find out as her and Jasper embark on this journey together. New music, new friends, new beginnings…new struggles. **

Thank you all for the love!


	30. SEQUEL

Hey guys!

I just wanted you to know that the Sequel is UP! I added some "must remembers" to the first post, but I will also refer to certain chapters in authors notes so if you need to refresh you can. Thanks for the motivation guys! You're all amazing!

* * *

**dd.01**


End file.
